Swirling Ages
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: A new student comes to move into a new school. Danny and his friends get to know this new student when they feel not judge. The more they bond, the closer to discover something from the new girl that can lead to many questions for Danny, Sam, & Tucker...
1. Chapter 1

There are hundreds of students heading into the high school building in the starting of Spring. Everyone cheered up from the return of their Spring Break vacation and back to meeting up with their friends. To any students who escaped this town gets to avoid one main particular reason. Ghosts. Yeah, I had to stay here in the city of Amityville to prevent ghosts attacking the citizens or taking over our world.

Well, at least it wasn't a total disaster when my parents went out shopping for their latest inventions. Jazz had this ideal fun to study ahead of the class for the entire week and she claimed she's already getting into the first year college level. Pff, who cares! I spent my time flying and enjoyed my freedom. With a grin on my face the fact that it gets me closer to outer space for the love of the universe.

I'm enjoying my junior year and it's getting to the end of school year. Hell, I'm glad to see my friends and meeting them at Sam's locker. She smiled to acknowledge my arrival and Tucker did the secret hand shake with me until we clapped at the end to finish it off. It was great to see them before first period start.

"Danny!" Tucker nodded.

I chuckled, "Hey Tucker, Sam."

Sam held her book down, "How was your vacation, Danny?"

My shoulders shrugged off, "Relaxing. How about you guys?"

Tucker started to ramble on about his parents took him out to a museum of meat and that he fell in love with the world expert meat. Sam mentioned that she went to her cousin's house while her parents went out to the tea restaurant and that really caught my attention how sneaky she could be. Then again, my best friends are sneaky because of our ghost fighting experience. I told them the basic ghost attack and fighting like Ember tried to lure me into her slave and that Jazz kicked her damn ass. Hell, I wish they could have seen my sister in full action.

"And she whipped out the attack just like that? Dude, I think I'm in love with your sister!" Tucker started to drool.

My feet stepped back a bit, "Uh, creepy. No, ew!" My hands raised to defend my thoughts about Tucker and my sister…dating? That thought alone is ugh!

"Sorry, but she has been getting better in battling. I can't help it!" His hands went up to carry his exaggeration.

My eyes rolled and gagged, "If you date her, I will write pages of contact or you will get butt kick from my damn powers."

Sam whistled, "Ooh, over protective much? You better watch out, Tucker." She seems to enjoy this way too much.

My hands rest into my pockets and they joined along with me to our history class. Not that it's boring and all, it's just the same lesson like any history say. They repeat with war, long years to gain to win and that people suffer economically and emotionally. What is to expect? I could see Sam doodling in her notebook and not caring about the history. Tucker explored into his PDA to read into different history. My thoughts that he would be looking into history of technologies knowing how much he loves them.

Oh, fantastic! My ghost scent went off in the first class I finally came on time and this has got to be a joke! I immediately raised my hand panicking the fact the ghost could hurt anyone and couldn't risk it. The teacher allowed me to leave for 'bathroom' excuse. I swear, they will all think I have bladder issue and start commenting to my parents about my health problem. I hurried off and find a hiding place to go ghost. I flew around and searched for a ghost and behind me, I could hear someone.

"Hm, another ghoul loose, Mr. Phantom?" I turned and saw Mr. Lancer.

No one knew my identity and neither does Mr. Lancer. Though, Mr. Lancer gotten into the routine whenever I show up. He would throw once in blue moon advice or lessons. I made a deal with him in my Phantom form that he can say anything he wants as long he keeps quiet about my defending the school when ghosts are sneaking around. He didn't have to take it so difficult and took highly advantage of this. He even sweeten in for himself that I'd take the exams to prove his newer theory for education. I have a feeling I might have to start studying soon if he wants to take stronger pride in teaching.

"Mr. Phantom, did you know that William Shakespeare written over fifty in his collections?" The familiar question.

I nodded and glancing around to see any other ghost, "Yes, he wrote about 56 at least, not including sonnets. He even written poems to the collection. The famous writing of his work is Hamlet, King Henry V, and Romeo & Juliet." I added on to see if that brings the smile on him and it did.

"Well done, I see you attend to the library for free studying on your own. Impressive, continue as you are doing. I have to welcome a new student anyway." He started to head down the hall way to the office.

A new student? That's definitely unusual and completely different to hear. Then, something got turned around on my ears about my human name from Mr. Lancer. He's talking about me? I wanted to follow him and something dawned on me. The ghost, I had to check around and a quick blasted onto the locker. Ugh! My head shook and tried to hurry up.

"Where are you ghost?" There isn't any ghost nearby or insight.

I floated up and searched. It could be possible the ghost is invisible at the current time. Damn, I don't want to leave and know this ghost can take strong advantage over me. I learned that mistake a year ago. I restored back to my spot figured out that the ghost shot me from a particular angle. It was red ectoplasm and it helped to narrow down a few. I knew Vlad wouldn't do this technique seeing how he's out to expose his attention on me. I pondered who it could be for sure.

I explored around and kept my eyes and ears open. Being alert to my entire surround and the hallway lacks people. I guess it's completely safe for now. I head back to the hiding place and restore back to being a Fenton. Who's ever ghost ray hit me and flew off? Maybe Sam and Tucker could help me out with messaging notes between all of us. The history teacher barely noticed me coming back into the class and I hung out in the back with my friends. I started to write out the note and letting both Sam and Tucker know what happened. They knew I had something important to say and –

"Class! May I have your attention? We have something important to announce." Our History teacher announced and caused me to hurry up in my writing.

I passed down the note and they both read it together to get the news out before the teachers would announce whatever it is.

"Mr. Lancer will announce the important reason why your attention is needed." He gestured at the door.

I could see the skinny black jeans entered into the room and the man coughed a couple of times to receive everyone's attention, especially my friends and me. We paid well attention and waited to see. I had a feeling I already knew what could be due to Phantom and Lancer class time. The irony I discovered today and can't wait to see the difference this person could make in this class, even Sam and Tucker would probably be looking forward to meet a new person.

"Thank you. I'd like to say that we have a new student attending here and recently settled into moving here." Mr. Lancer gestured the door and his hand encourage the new student to enter into the class with a smile.

I could see black ballerina sneakers with a pair of long black pants like a business pant. The body had a feminine curve on the hips like Sam's body. The t-shirt has that have short selves with a V-neck and under it with white long selves. I finally met up with a face and there are beautiful cheekbones, crystal blue eyes, and a dark hair. She had a body cross purse with the color of silver. For some reason, I felt like I have a butterfly stomach and shook my head.

"Class, please meet Lavada Messtar." He introduced her when she began to smile awkward and nervous.

Lavada looks around the classmate and meeting their eyes. I could hear everyone whispering among themselves and even Paulina is making horrid joke about the clothes the new kid is wearing. I say she is wearing is perfect enough and I bet Sam could be great friends with Lavada! I rarely see Sam with any female friends other than befriending with Valerie. It's not that I don't mind she hangs out with Tucker and me, it's just that she needs someone that isn't like Paulina or someone doesn't hate her being herself.

Our history teacher came up to Lavada and greeted her with the class, "Welcome Miss Messtar and please sit anywhere you'd like in the classroom. I am giving out lecture about the Vietnam War and how it impact on our society. Are you familiar with this subject?" He asked her kindly.

Lavada nodded, "Yes, last time I left we were discussing about how Iraq came about to be and the Presidents of United States have done during those time." Her voice filled with fierce and soothing.

She headed down to the back of the class room and sat next to the table from me. She grinned larger when she see the real me. The fact that I wasn't invisible to her and felt so welcomed.

"Lavada! Don't sit with those loser freak! If you want everyone to know you, sit up with us and I guareente you won't be hated here." Paulina chuckled.

My eyes rolled the way Paulina behaved and I didn't care about her anymore. Lavada didn't pay attention towards Paulina and just looks at me.

"Hi, what's your name?" Lavada asked me.

Shocked to hear anyone wants to know and I looked behind me to be sure she's directly talking to me, "I-I-I'm Danny Fenton. I-I hope you'll like your school here." Ah! That was stupid!

Lavada softly giggled, "I'm already liking it here." She pulled out her schedule and resume to what she has.

"I'm glad, Lavada. If you need help around here, I'm at your service." I grinned at her.

Her eyes brighten up and look at me, "That would be wonderful! I'd like help to get to class and know my way, if that's not too much. I-I don't want to make you late for class." She took my offering?

I swear I must be delusional here or she's really sick here. No one in the entire school but Sam and Tucker has ever taken my offering to help out! Lavada started to giggle at my reaction and felt warmer on my cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, I'll deal with the teachers about tardiness. No biggie." I shrugged, "May I see your schedule?" Hopefully I wouldn't push my button here.

She nodded and handed them, "I hope they're not far from yours to my class on this schedule."

When looking down at a fresh sheet of paper, I focused on all of her schedule and something seems so familiar. Wait-whoa! Never in my life have I seen anyone with this schedule other than mine!

"Your schedule is exactly the same as mine!" My head shook to believe this for real.

I could hear Sam and Tucker whispering loudly behind me, "What?"

Lavada looked behind me to see my friends, "I hope you're kidding, Danny. Um…are they your friends?" Her eyes had nervous wreck going on.

I chuckled, "Yup," I moved so she could see them and gestured who is who, "This is Tucker and Sam. They're my best friends. Do you care to join us for lunch, Lavada?" Did I kind of ask her out?

She grinned, "Yes please. I wouldn't want to feel alone eating lunch."

Oh, I think I gave her comfort that she isn't alone and recently rejected or ignored what Paulina said. My eyes checked on Sam and her smirk shows it how sweet revenge for Paulina to not get her way. Typical of Sam to act like this. Tucker had this joy for more friends with us and I couldn't help to know the fact we aren't judge this time.

After I handed back the schedule to Lavada, we focused our attention towards the teacher and carried on the last few minutes of it. Once the bell ring, everyone flee from this class and hung outside of the classroom to talk with their friends. My friends and I didn't rush out like others and Lavada looks nervous for the next class.

"Come on, Lavada, I'm not backing out of my promise since we have the exactly the same schedule." I grinned at her.

Lavada sighs and look up at me, "I would have to follow you anyway."

I acknowledged her, "Yup. Trust me, you'll love health class when we can tease about Dash's brain."

Lavada gotten confused, "Dash? His brain?"

Tucker joined along with me to nod, "Yup, he's the top football player in our class. He's not that very bright of intelligent." Tucker spared her the details.

She caught on and laughed, "He's really that stupid? Wow! I'd hate to be pairing up anyone who isn't serious about their education." That hits Sam amusement.

"You know, you're my kind of a girl, Lavada. Proud to have an education and by the way, love your clothes. Where did you get them?" Sam spoke up when she rested her hands on her hips.

Lavada grinned to see how well she is getting along with my friends, "My mom runs the designer company and I come into her office once a month to get new clothes. It's nothing serious, though. A small company is getting a hang of what's the latest style and what isn't. If it wasn't for me, the business would have gone down." She explained.

A clothe design company, "And your clothes is completely original?"

"Yeah, I know. Corny, isn't it?"

"Hell no, it's not corny! That's something cool in my book and seriously, black loves you all over it!" Sam grinned and gazing at the clothes.

Lavada became more part of our conversation when heading down to our classes. Sam had to go separate way due to different schedule and Tucker won't depart after English class. We wouldn't be seeing Sam until English class. We headed into a different classroom which is health class and the teacher had Dash sitting next to the teacher's desk. Today is going to be interesting! Tucker poked her arm a couple of time and Lavada looked at him to see what he wanted. Tucker pointed out who Dash is and she started to giggle for Dash's embarrassment. She nailed down the fact he's a brawn over brain.

Lavada didn't care about being introduced as long she got companies or 'friends' on her side. I'm glad to be friends with her considering how nice, welcoming, and not judge person she truly is. Lavada had a good taste in style for clothes and Sam admired that. The only thing I have in common with is the fact we have the exact schedule. Well, I barely know her anyway. There's probably something to find in common with her like I do with Sam and Tucker.

The health teacher stated out that Dash's brain size is both of his fist. He blushed embarrassing to learn this all and that he can't absorb everything he has done. He would process basic memory like remember names, schedule, games, and somewhat of the class lessons if he ever remembers them. Then, the teacher would use example to make it look like Dash has illness problem or something. I didn't hear much since it's hard to stop snickering and even Lavada getting a kick of it. The entire class really learned a lot from our teacher today and it was a total enjoyment for this! Hell yeah, it's so worth being in this class.

The time went by fast and not much to say about the other classes and how Mr. Lancer is talking more about Shakespeare. I had to focus my entire attention for this class if I want to prove his theory well and pass his exams. Who knows, the school might allow what college does. Independent study would be awesome and that means no test or homework until exam days arrive. Sam and Tucker thought if this is possible, we could be able to have less stress about missing out or pile on homework. If Lavada is staying here until the end of high school, I bet she can join us- Oh, yeah. My secrets. I can't tell her that. Ugh! Having a superhero secret is damn no fun. My arms quietly crossed to fold in my frustration even though no one has a clue what is going on my mind.

Mr. Lancer was mentioning how Shakespeare didn't get recognition when people started to acknowledge his books and the fact how his writing is very well written. Ding, ding! The bell alerted everyone and my stomach hit off a growl at me. I chuckled with the argument of my empty stomach and I bet my friends are hungry also. I got up and meet up with them.

"I'm starving, are you guys too?" I asked.

They all nodded and we walked down to a short cut to avoid the insane walking traffic to get into the cafeteria. No one else knew about the secret short cut and Lavada noticed how others walked in the opposite direction. It was shocking for her to learn the quickest short cut when you use the school bathroom to the janitor to the cafeteria. Of course, Sam led her through the bathroom since it's not co-ed bathroom.

"I hope you're hungry, Lavada." I wondered what type of food she eats into.

She nodded, "Yup. I hope there is at least decent food here."

Did my ears hear…decent? Does anyone say that anymore? She kind of sound like Jazz to me. Man, I miss my sister and annoying her lately. Jazz has settled into college well and loved it more than anything in the world.

"It depends on the food you're talking about, Lav." Sam nicknamed her already.

"What does the school serves here?" She asked while raising one of her eyebrows.

"Oh, the good meat and Sam's garbage food." Tucker pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and dragged Lavada out immediately, "Trust me, you wouldn't want to get involved in this."

Sam and Tucker started fighting about vegetarian food isn't garbage and that meat isn't polluted junk food. It never ends, I swear they fight like a couple. I let go Lavada go and we entered into the line for food.

"Sorry about that. Sam's a vegetarian and Tucker is fanatic about meat. They argue a lot about it and I intend to stay out of it. If you're caught, well, you're on your own." My shoulders gave out.

"Thanks for the save then." She looks at the variety food for a little while before we could get to the lunch ladies, "So…is it true what they say in this town?" She popped up the question.

I blinked to get the puzzle together, "What about the town?"

"Gh-ghosts?"

I chuckled, "As long Phantom is here, we have nothing to worry about." My arm rested on her arm to ensure her that it's okay.

Her adorable cheekbones show a truer color, "The famous Phantom? I'm glad to hear."

I look at her eyes, the kind blue and beautiful eyes, and her hair matches her perfectly. I wouldn't want to change it any other way.

"Lavada, I…" I didn't know what I was thinking, "…hope you're not afraid of the ghosts, are you?" Dammit, I messed up. I need encouragement here!

Her skin showed more color than usual, "I think can hurt me," Her voice shook fear.

"I promise you, no one in this town has ever gotten hurt from ghost."

She nodded hastily, "If you say so."

We ended up taking our lunch order in line and I watched what she orders. She asked for a regular grilled cheese and a salad with some chicken in them. More than enough, she impressed me and I chuckled.

"How about that English homework, Mr. Lancer gave us?" Dammit, not the right words!

She looked at me strangely as if she thinks I'm insane, "Yeah, who gives that much homework? I'll survive his, I won't survive science homework we got." She shrugged.

I nodded, "Hey, science isn't that difficult. English is for me, though."

"Hey, why don't we do a study group with your friends and come at my house?" She suggested.

That snapped my eyes open, "Sure that would be great!" I grinned at her knowing I get to know her…with Sam and Tucker, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavada and I ignored the argument during the whole lunch hours. For me, I'm glad to have a company to deal with this or it would be trying to get Sam's and Tucker's attention on me.

"So, Lavada. How old are you?" My mind needed to know basic.

She finishes up chewing her salad, "I'm sixteen years old, how about you?"

I chuckled, "Same as you are."

"That's good, I guess?"

"It's good, some of our classmate failed either Freshman or Sophomore years." I shrugged and kept my eyes on her.

"Wow, low standard here?"

My eyes blinked to hear the words from Lavada about our school. Is this normal for someone to say it this way?

"Did you go to a private school or something?" My voice took over.

Lavada shook her head, "It's too expensive for my parents to pay. My parents expect high priority of my education." There's that sweet grin.

"Oh, then I can see the plan for study group tonight is strongly welcome."

"What?" Two voices spoke up from their argument and setting it aside now.

Lavada nods and my shoulders shrugged to even react. I pointed at Lavada for Sam and Tucker to find out.

"I thought we all could do a study group tonight, seeing there's a few test this week." She explained when moving her hair back to see well.

Sam looked uncomfortable about this, "Not that I don't accept that, it's rude to come over to someone's house who is probably haven't finished unpacking."

Tucker nodded to agree with Sam and that didn't dawn on me before about moving into places since I was born in this city. Sam, on the other hand has moved twice before she came here and met Tucker and me in middle school.

"Oh, everything is fine at my house. I spent my entire time in my vacation putting it all away since I didn't know anyone or this place." She put some salad into her mouth.

"Well, if Lavada says it's fine. I say it couldn't hurt." Tucker approved.

Sam and I scowled at Tucker for being way too modest with the fact I have a patrol night to do. Damn, now I must use lies like bathroom or snack. Perhaps getting some training to duplicate myself more often would be wise to do over the weekend or free time. I can't have anyone knowing my secrets. Not even Lavada.

"Is everything okay? I won't mind if you guys have plans tonight." Lavada mentioned that caused me to chuckle.

"Nah, Tucker forgets that he has an appointment before dinner." I hurried to put the food into my mouth for obvious reasons.

Tucker stared at me and pulled out his PDA to check his schedule once he realizes, "Oh, yes. I do have an appointment. Thanks, Danny. You're my life saver." His eyes rolled.

Sam took quite amusement on Tucker, "Hey, call me when you're done with your appointment. I promised my parents I'd get home for dinner for little while."

I nodded, "Can do, Sam." I smiled, "At least some of us can study together."

Lavada had no clue about what we are truly talking about and that's how I wanted it to be. Sam and Tucker caught on fast and there's nothing to stop us from patrolling for ghosts.

"What about you Danny?" Lavada asked.

"I just have to meet up with my sister at the Nasty Burger to let her know more of my plans tonight. My curfew is ten o'clock." I informed her carefully.

We all ended up silent for the entire lunch time and manage to eat the rest of our food. Sam and Tucker were so over the fight this time. We had to be cautious of our actions and mainly, the entire day hasn't had a single ghost attack other than a no-show-wimpy ghost. Whoever did that attack was must be a distraction or just a one-time revenge. Hell, Sam and Tucker haven't said a word since Lavada welcome is important to our class.

I spent good time getting to know about Lavada like the fact she is into being journalism. My instinct took good note of that to prevent a giveaway of my secret. We survived through the entire day at school and settled into the plans for the day. Sam meets up with Lavada and me, Tucker waved and hurried off home to do his part of the patrol, and it's going well so far. Lavada started to lead the way to her house and I thought she'd get a ride home. Man, I rather fly to get to place. Lavada didn't have much worry in a rush. Sam and I recognize the streets every day because this is the street Sam lives on. We were getting very close to Sam's house and Lavada took a turn to the house that is practically next to Sam's!

Sam's eyes snapped wider than ever, full of confusion, and shuttering a few times in a whisper. Lavada turns around to see us and my thoughts are blur with everything.

"…how are you even my neighborhood, Lavada?" Sam asked right off the back.

She grinned, "My dad made a private business to find a place without letting our neighbors bothering us when we are so busy." Lavada gestured us to come inside.

I shrugged and followed her in, "Impressive, is there anything you can't do?"

Sam joined along, "Are you rich or something?"

"No, my parents just know the right people. Nothing serious." She grinned.

We could see the house didn't have much around since it's simple and the fact we're in the living room due to the couch. Lavada leads us to the couch and we all sat down to are sure we faced each other. Sam pulled out her cell phone and texted Tucker the details of our whereabouts. My feeling is that Tucker is going to react about the neighbor with Sam. We relaxed before we could start onto our studying or homework.

"Drinks anyone?" Lavada offers when she stood up.

Sam nods, "I'll have water please."

My eyes rolled, "I'm fine with soda."

Lavada smiled and headed out to the kitchen which gives Sam and me some privacy. Immediately, Sam took advantage to have our original conversation before meeting up with Lavada.

She whispers loud enough for me to hear, "Tell me more about that recent ghost attack you had before you came back to the class and Lavada joined us."

Oh, I forgot about that for a minute, "Yeah," I whispered along, "It was weird, I didn't see any of the ghosts and it was a red ghost ray hitting me on my chest, and nowhere to find out. I tried to hang around more and nothing. I gave up and kept my guards up."

She blinked, "Vlad wouldn't do that knowing how he plans carefully. We'll have Tucker look into the list and see who it could be."

That was the simple plan and Sam immediately texted Tucker to know what was going on and perfect enough, Lavada's entrance into the living room with a tray of our drinks. We began to start the easiest homework which is history. We all spent our time quizzing each other when writing down the answers on our homework. It's certainly fun when you do a study group and come down a conclusion to remember it well. We felt confident to take the test for history and agreed to do this more often. Though, Sam and I figured it'll have to work out with our patrolling plans. There is no way we could have risk Lavada discovering my ghostly secret and exposed it to the world.

A doorbell rang and this came well as we thought the plan to be. Lavada sets down the tray on the table in the middle of us and headed out to the door to answer. Typically, it's Tucker with his love of PDA and his smile to discover her home. The irony of Sam's neighbor of unknown. Hell, Tucker is definitely pestered Sam about she doesn't know everything.

"Hey Sam, you said you need me to let you know my appointment is done? I just got finished like ten minutes ago." Tucker reminded her, about her turn to patrol secretly.

Sam sighs and packed up her backpack, "My parents, Lavada, stay away." She warns and started to head out.

Lavada froze when she heard the warning and Tucker laughed off with his senseless humor.

"Sam means well due to believing her parents suffocate her with the world shallowest clothes and disapproving in rebellion." I explained and she loosens up.

Sam wasn't with us this time and Tucker started to join us for homework and studying group here. He caught up fast with history homework since he got his highly advance PDA that Sam got him for his birthday. It was a deal that he won't dare to shop online or she will have him to return it to her and works for her minimum wages. Tucker clearly took that seriously and kept that promise since then.

After finishing up history homework, we landed onto health homework. We felt confident to know all the answers due to Dash's project and hell, he'd hate it if we laugh at him senselessly. It's certainly fun to do this when you have new ways to study and takes about ten minutes to finish it up. We worked together on math with Tucker's oh-amazingly-good at math for his brain. At least he's good at explaining to Lavada and me. This took much longer than the rest to study on and finally, I have drawn to one conclusion.

"Tucker, you ought to be a math teacher. Seriously." I admitted.

He chuckled, "And not be with the love of technology? No thank you, Danny. Teaching is only for my friends. No one else." He smiled.

Lavada shook her head, "You can have a teacher career for the week and on the weekend involving the love of technologies, Tucker." That clearly has a huge point.

"Hm, I'll think about it. I make no promise to my future." He laughed off.

Tucker glances at his PDA for the time of day and groans, "Man, I got to go. Mom is expecting me to help cook with her for punishment." He muttered and started to gather his homework and text books.

"If you had my curfew, Tucker, you'd come home when you want to or less grounding or punishment like that." I shrugged.

Tucker nodded and heads out the door to his own personal doom. Lavada laughed to see his miserable behavior and I turned to see her laughing. We sat very close to each other and focused on science. I became the teacher for her to understand the chemical reading and the cause and effect of chemical. To me, it's relating to create the space shuttle somewhat and that we need chemical to be less harmful to our planet Earth. Lavada took a long time to understand the process until I discovered a connection to help her. Her mind is somewhat like I view, connect to something you'd love, and I used her journalism example by having her write out if she has to report about this article here. She caught on fast and I felt like Tucker did with math on us. We finally got passed our chemistry homework and headed into the very last homework. English. Damn, I don't want to waste any time on that and I hurried up to hide my stupidity. Lavada noticed how fast I was going and grabs my hand. I glance up at her and blushes.

Her sweet smile, "Need help? I haven't forgotten you said that you're not good at English. You helped me with chemistry, I'll help back." She slide down and grabbed our book that is written by Shakespeare and titled of Macbeth.

"Su-sure." I shuttered, dammit!

She carefully opens the book and returned to where we started off today. She explained how Macbeth is a foolish man to believe the witches to gain the highest power by killing anyone that gets in his way of power. How insane he becomes and more paranoid to other people.

"…when Macbeth's friend discovered the plan after what the witch foreseen and told him about his future. He had to make his own sacrifice to keep a secret in order to keep his power higher than the rest of the kingdom." Lavada explains well enough for me to understand all of the story and its old language.

"He did it out of selfish to be a king and stay as a king to live forever? Damn, I wouldn't want to do that if it causes to lose my own best friend and my mental health." I scoffed.

Lavada nodded to see that I caught on and understood well. We took a break and laid back on the couch. I almost rested on her and turned to her to see the smile. Her smile transformed into the creepiest one I have ever seen. She grabbed my hand and forced something onto my finger with something round, dark green and black, and it tightens up.

"HEY!" I was shocked to see such behavior like this!

Smirk planted across her face, "You are so gullible, Daniel."

"What-wait, what are you talking about?" I had to panicked for some reason, butterfly stomach turned into a stirring stomach.

I hurried up to back up, started to run, and there's horrific shocking starting up at my hand through my entire body. My instinct gave an urge to scream and fall down to the floor. How is Lavada doing all of this? What does she knows about me? I could see her laughing at me, the terrifying laughter of her voice made me lose confident to have a simple crush on a person, and Lavada bent down with her evil grinned smacking me in the face.

The horrid shocking ends, my body trembles and gathered myself together, and feared to what could happen next.

"I finally got you now, Daniel," She dragged me back onto the couch and made sure I lay down, "I was very surprised you didn't even recognize me and the plan was perfect." She chuckled and patted my hair oddly.

I looked at her eyes, "I-I don't even know who you are!" I wanted to move, so frozen up to shocked up all over again.

She dragged my head up and forced me to look closely, "My eyes should tell you."

I meet up at her eyes and carefully look into them, "I-I…" Then something came to me and somehow lost my voice, "…Vlad…" I whispered quietly.

She smirked and transformed to the actual Vlad Masters, "You are correct, my boy." He loosened up with holding me.

I didn't dare to move, whatever his new invention for the ring was, and I couldn't risk of being killed to electricity shock. Vlad grabs my hand with a forced ring and admired to his own achievement for today.

"Or should I say, boyfriend." He called me.

That made me want to puke, "What?" I looked at him insane enough.

"You are really that clueless, Daniel?"

I blinked to get the plot of his together, "…dude, you're way older than me!"

He laughed at me, "No. I meant for Lavada form, you are my boyfriend. I purposely set that up so I can have you in my hands without anyone stopping me. I can't have your parents, your sister, and your friends looking for you." He forced my hand up at my face where I could see the ring, "I created this ring a purpose to keep you in control. You will be forbidden to run away, that will cause to shock you tremendously. Disobeying my orders will force you to say embarrassing things. I can hone down your power when I want to announce them and lastly, I can track you down. Understand, Daniel?"

Damn, he had it all planned out well and gulped down of information from my own arch enemy or say that he became my…boyfriend or girlfriend here?

"Yes." I didn't know what to say personally and he dragged me up by forcing me to sit down.

"Good, I do not want you to write or say anything to anyone about this plan of mine with you. If so, you will go down with me whether you'd like it or not." He forced me to rest on his chest and patted my hair, or messing with them.

I stared down at the homework we studied earlier and it was all a lie. He knew his education well and I felt like a fool or an idiot to think I'm like a teacher here.

"Let's get back onto your English study. Or, I should say, iour/i studying." He picked up a book and carried on to what we mentioned before.

Man, it was difficult to see the fact that Vlad Mast…damn, even his made up last name tricked me. Messtar, massstar, masters…all sounded alike. His first name for a female said was Lavada…damn, it's like all the lettering is mixed up. Why didn't Sam or Tucker or I caught on?

A slap on my head and looked at him angrily, "What?"

"You are not focusing. I want you to take seriously on your education if I am keeping you under my hands." His third order within five minutes.

I sighed, "I can't make any promises." Another slapped at my head.

"Would you like a shock add before you disobey me?" He threatens me with his blue and evil eyes.

"No!" I immediately defended for myself, never going near that shocking through my body.

"I expect A plus average from you." His hand rubs my arm.

This felt so strange, unusual of Vlad, and studying carefully to prevent any…time to go through like this. I crushed on a girl side of Vlad and felt completely sick and horrible. Then it dawned on me, he was the one who came to school when he was a ghost, and he manipulated everyone. Damn, he was too good in acting and everything. And I almost was going to ask 'Lavada' out on a date? Ugh! This cannot be happening.

"What are you up to, Vlad?" I asked before he sets down the book.

His smirk did not lighten things up for me, "That's for you to find out and for me to know. I purposely knew all you speaking some sort of code for ghost business." He held my chin tightly in his grip, "Don't worry, you will have some sort of freedom when the time comes."

Great, if I want to get on Vlad's side and be free of him in a way. I'd need to be careful how I behave and how focus I am in my education. There's no way in hell he will have me forever and suddenly, my stomach turns for the fact he's my girlfriend and I feel like I'm the girl in this part. Dang it, Vlad! At least I have a privacy on my mind from the likes of him.

"Oh, yes, your phone. Hand them over to me," His hand gestured to be handed over.

I groaned and removed them out of my pocket, "You will get them back tomorrow morning." He removed it from my hand.

"…I better be, Jazz text me too you know?" I hinted.

He looked so amused to his little game here, "If she ask if you have receive a text from her, tell her you got it. Nothing else, if she dares to ask more about the text. Simply turn invisible and let her give up." He had everything planned well, hasn't he?

This isn't getting any better and my arms crossed to keep my right to be guarded up. He began to massage my arms and up to my shoulders. I felt so much at ease and relaxed. He leans nearby my ear and whispers with that hot breath of his.

"Moan for me, Daniel. I enjoy hearing the way you sound when I do things with you." He commanded.

Yet, I couldn't hold it all back in and let it all out to avoid being shocked. He knew the right places on my shoulders and he landed onto my neck. This is the best massage I ever had- WAIT! What the heck is going on? I pushed him on the side and sat at the end of the couch for some space. This is so insane!

"Daniel, hm? Is everything alright?" He slid down closer to me and tried to massage me.

I slapped his hands away, "Stop it, Vlad!" I begged.

He grabs me closer to his body and hugged me tight, "I want you relaxed, my dear boy. We have a test and you need a good night sleep." I kept fighting, struggling, and panicking to get out of his grip.

"No! This is all wrong!" He got tighter than usual on me.

"I'm afraid I can't, Daniel. You are too important." The more I kept fighting, the harder it was to get out of his harden grip, and the tears slipped down on my hot cheeks.

He hushed me, "Shhh, it's only a massage. Unless…" He slowly slip one of his hands under my shirt and I gasped.

I moved his hand out of there, "No! Fi-fine! Massage me, Vlad." I weeped miserably to see I had no control.

Vlad returned to massaging me, as long he doesn't dare to touch my body with violation, and that I still have some respect. There had to be a way to get out of this mess, the answer is how do I destroy the ring? I can handle my ghost powers, but what can it not handle? Everything seem so confusing after discovering Vlad _IS_ Lavada. I must be stupider than Dash is! Ugh! I need someone to help me, help understand all of this, and the massaging from his hands felt too good.

He leans into my ear and spoke softly, "You're all mine, Daniel." I could tell the smile on his face against my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

What Vlad just said into my ear sent a shiver through my spine. The idea that he might have finally won his own battle with the first step and getting the feeling getting out isn't worth it. Hell, I'm damned. Vlad hasn't stopped massaging my neck and shoulders. His hands have a talented touch and began to be difficult to resist more than ever!

He deepens into my muscle, my breathing slipping out of the horrible world, and he gained control over me. It's insane to believe anything happening and staring at the wall to survive without a choice.

"Daniel, tell me how you feel for tomorrow's test?" He eased up from his unique massaging I couldn't form out of.

"…for once, not worried I guess." I wanted to shrug, seeing how Vlad's hands are resting on them, and couldn't let him think I was stupid.

I could feel his grinned on me, "Tomorrow, we will ace it well and confident. You will thank me for this considering it's one of the famous tricks of homework. Our teachers will ease up giving so much homework when you pass more of their tests."

I refused to believe it was that easy, "What about ghosts attacking? I will not have time to study or do homework when everything interferes! And my chores at home will pile up more!"

Vlad gathered his thoughts and dragged me to somewhere in this house. Oh, hell no I am not doing anything sick! Surely, a nearby room was a bedroom and he pushed me in here. I stared at him blankly and trying to see if he is putting some nerve test. He gestured at the room and I checked around and observed to my knowledge. There is only one large bed and a dresser. Nothing else. This didn't make sense until my brain started to return common sense.

"You're kidnapping me?" I panicked, even though I should have known.

He shook his head, "You will soon get a job, by me that is, and you will convince your parents and Jazz that you are moving in to whatever nonsense you chose to believe. This will be your room once you tell your parents and your sister. This way, I can have less worry with you." His plans smacked me in the face.

Vlad checked onto his watch and hummed for obvious reasons of his own. He meets my eyes and smiled that froze me immediately.

"We shouldn't have you late for your last day of home, hm?" I blinked and forgotten about the time.

He dragged me and started to take me home in his Lavada form, "If your friends asked how we became a couple, you make it up and I'll go along. Be lucky I'd give you that since your friends don't know me so well of Lavada."

Lavada forced me to held hands to walk home and I groaned miserably to the fact I rather fly.

"Hell, Vlad, why can't we fly to my house? We both have the same power and this…is so damn weird!" I shot a glare at Lavada.

Lavada smacked me at the face, "It's Lavada, don't mix it up."

I took that straight away, "Yes, ma'ma." With an insulting grinned for iher/i.

"The reason why we are not flying is because you will try to get home soon before me and get to your sister. I am not a foolish person, Daniel."

Damn, I didn't think of that. Lavada kept holding hands and there isn't much of a choice at all for me. The streets kept my eyes busy and forget the reality. Unfortunately, Lavada yanked my hand and I shot a glare at her.

"What now?"

"I will meet you in the morning at seven-fifteen. No excuse and you should have plenty of time to announce that you are moving out." Lavada carried out the basic plan.

I groaned, "That early? I'd usually get up by seven forty-five in the morning!"

Lavada rolled her eyes, "Deal with it, Daniel. At least I will not have you up extremely early than you think."

I sighed, "Fine…" Wishing I could cross my arms and that isn't happening anytime soon.

"Loosen up, Daniel. I am doing what is best for you." Her sigh came through, "If this will make you any happier, I will be training you how to change age in your ghost form and then, new looks. Transformation ability is a useful one when you would not rather deal with publicity."

My feet stopped after hearing the plot from Lavada and she looked back at me if I have gone deaf or something.

"…you," I pointed at her, "…wants to train me? Seriously? I thought you wanted me as a son?"

She chuckled, "Something changed in my course, Daniel. If you haven't noticed in our battles for the six months or so, I have not spoken a word about your mother or your father."

I thought back with our battles and seeing how I won most of them. Lately, there wasn't a conversation where he'd beg for my mom, threatens to kill my dad, or somewhat gets his way of having me as a son. Not once he said about having me a son right now. Vlad only mentioned that I'm his now. Lavada waited for my response, nothing unusual to deal with drama, and hell, I won't let my damn neighbors be nosier than my sister.

"I guess I could see some positive things, but don't think I'm going any easier on you." I glared.

A smirked appeared on her face, "Gladly to do so, Daniel."

We kept quiet and finished up walking to my house. My mind ended up lost from the time I met Lavada without realizing who she truly is. Dammit, he ruined the romance here! I'll get him back, one way or another!

"Good night, Lavada." I stared down at her hand to the fact this is way too awkward.

"Good night, Daniel. Please go to bed and get plenty of rest."

I nodded, "Gee, fine. If you are going to be such a mom, I will." For an odd reason, I peck a kiss onto her cheek.

Lavada blushed enough for me to noticed and then realized what I have done. I shuttered to panic and she let goes my hand. I hurried into the house and went straight to bed. Dang it! What did I just do! Nothing is making any sense! I need to talk to someone about this! Ugh! I got to find a way to get the words out. Maybe if I convinced Vlad, I could manage to at least have someone to talk about this situation. Seriously, if he wants to just train me. Why didn't he say so?

Mom and dad noticed my entrance. If Vlad wants me and I can't break free from disobeying or his punishment I'd have to face. I brighten up my face and acted out.

"Mom, dad. I have some good news!" Okay, I think that pushed it.

They turned their attention on me, Jazz came into the room to join, and my hands put into my pockets.

"I recently got a job and it pays well! After finding how much I earned, I came to an idea that I'm moving out! I already got my first payment sent in and moving out tomorrow." This felt like being independent and older.

Jazz's jaw dropped, "What?"

Mom freaked out, "Danny…?" She lost words to find the right way to say.

"Good job, Danny!" Dad got up and patted my back roughly.

I almost fell and caught myself. I chucked after getting dad's support in all of this.

"Thanks, dad! I promise you guys that when you get my report, they will be outstanding like Jazz's."

Mom took a second to pull herself together, "Sweetie, are you sure you want to move out? It's not that I don't want you to, it's the responsibility you have to deal with."

"Danny, I didn't know you were applying for jobs and had an interview." Jazz looks totally lost.

I grinned, "I'm sure mom, and this job pays enough to pay for the rents of my new apartment. Jazz, I have been applying in between homework and got a call on my cell phone for an interview. I did so well, they practically hired me due to selling experience." I did actually have selling experience.

If I needed money, I sold my old stuff that is still usable to others and negotiated well to get a good deal. Hell, I earned over five hundred dollars and felt totally worth it! Jazz had this shocking look to see how sneaky I truly am and my mom didn't want me to move out of the house all of a sudden. I'd live here for until my senior year and heads out to whatever college I attend to. Dad is happy as he ever been. He's predictable and somewhat of understanding in father and son relationship. Sure, he isn't bright like mom, Jazz, or somewhat like myself. As long he doesn't have much a clue, we'd be safe enough to get along with him.

"Danny, that is just a job. You'd need a career when you start having your own place." Jazz pointed out.

"Jazz, I have been working for few weeks and so far, no one hasn't beaten my highest sales. I managed to sell more than usual and customers always returned. I think I might make it a career out of it." I shrugged and started to head for the stairs, "You can't make me stop working or moving out. I need my own place and everything. It's not like I'm dropping out of school. So, chill out." I headed up for the stairs and mom sat down on the couch to give up.

Jazz followed me upstairs to my bedroom. I assumed she knows something is up and I have to keep up lying even more. Damn, Vlad. I'm putting this on his head that's for sure. Though, I did like how Lavada blushed when I peck a kiss on her…wait, ugh! I'm thinking of Vlad! This is so wrong on so many levels! Jazz closed the door behind her to secure privacy for the both of us.

"Danny? Why all of a sudden?" She pouted.

I sighed and kept my hands in my pocket, "Jazz, if I keep up living here and that mom and dad is going to interfere with my homework and ghost fighting. How I got a job is the answer I already told you. My selling experience." I shrugged and sat down on the bed.

Jazz joined to sit along, "Danny, you're adding work for stress! And moving out is way too soon for you. Didn't you see the way mom looked? She shouldn't have to worry until five years from now with me and then a year later with you!" She pointed all the obvious answers.

"Jazz, I already made up my mind. The job is fine and I can handle it. The break hours I can take up for only ghost fighting and my boss doesn't have a problem with that. I need a place I can look forward to and coming here is always a worry for me." I gotten up and kissed her forehead, "Now, please leave. I need my sleep for a test tomorrow."

Jazz stared at me like I was a freak and that bothered me the most.

"I have never seen you ready for a test." She admitted, "If moving out helps your studying, I guess it wouldn't hurt. If I see your grades goes down than your C average. You're moving back here." She stood her ground.

I bought out my ring-less hand, "Deal." Of course, this isn't a big deal to worry about since Vlad already covered that part.

We shook hands, "Well, I'll help pack up things for you, little brother." She offered.

"Cool. Oh yeah, the apartment already have a bed and a drawer. So, I can leave this bed here in case I'm visiting for a night or two." Hopefully Vlad won't be too cruel.

Jazz smiled and started to give me my room back. Thankfully she is a bit naïve herself. The door closed between us and I prepared myself a few things. I found an old suitcase that can practically hold in ten weapons here in this house. Tucker wanted to break the record and failed. I laughed his miserable success. I started packing my entire clothes, basic stuff like hairbrush, and saved enough room for my bear and pajamas. I really didn't have much to worry about the important stuff since Vlad got it all covered.

I headed to my sleep and worry about everything else at school. Man, I wish Sam and Tucker help me out here! My stomach churned more than usual and couldn't help the fact did something any more than half an hour ago. My dream got to torture to haunt me about Vlad and myself. We were kissing, giggling, snuggling, and there was one fireplace. It was so much to handle, something was wrong, and I noticed how I was the one to kiss him. He's so relax, the opposite of my arch-enemy, and happier like on a cloud nine. I ended up waking up at seven in the morning and hurried off to get ready before Vlad or Lavada could come.

I felt so stupid…he wanted to get under my clothes, the massaging to get me relaxed, and how much he cares. Perhaps, manipulating him would serve him right and I'll do it right in front of my friends. Oh, yeah, revenge will be on the way Vlad! Just you wait! I hurried up to brush my teeth, went downstairs, and started to have breakfast. All I cared is that the fact he can ring the door and be prepared to hear something from me at least. Jazz came down, shocked to see me up and early, and I put on my cheery face.

"Danny! What…why are you up so early? You don't normally wake up until seven twenty!" Jazz went overboard.

I laughed, "Well, I'm excited today, Jazz! I got a job, an apartment, and a girlfriend too. I'm looking forward to see my girlfriend and I bet you'll like her!" I grinned.

Yeah, a shocker for her too, "Girlfriend? Who is it, Danny?" Nosey as always.

"You'll meet her soon." And put the bowl away.

"Okay, what's her name? I think I might know her." Little Miss-Know-it-all girl.

My eyes rolled, "I don't think you know her." I shrugged and lay back on the chair.

Jazz crossed her arms and refused to wait. I glanced at the clock and it's a few minutes away for Lavada to be here. Clearly, it's Vlad.

"You know you aren't going to win this, Jazz."

She scoffed, "I have the right to know what goes on in your life. Obviously you won't let mom or dad know about your secret. So, someone has to be in charged here." She whined.

My eyes rolled, "Jazz, isn't there anything you always wanted to do? Think about it, when you don't have to worry about me, you can focus on important things. You wouldn't have to lie or stall them. You wouldn't need to defend for my education anymore." I pointed out to see this would settle her down.

She stared at me for a bit and she couldn't argue this against me. It's so simple, she could almost have a normal life for a change, and hopefully she'd catch on. Though, there isn't a hint. It's all based on lies and she sighed away with the sign of giving up.

"Fine, Danny-" The doorbell rang twice before she could finish.

I went up to the door and answered it. Lavada stood in front of me with an impatient in her eyes. My hand extended out and she held my hand. I lured her into my house and gestured to where Jazz is.

"Lavada, meet my sister, Jazz. I recently told Jazz I have a girlfriend and she has gotten curious." I pointed out.

She nodded and smile, "Nice to meet you, Jazz. My name is Lavada." She didn't dare to say her last name.

Jazz didn't expect someone…new, "Oh, hello Lavada. It is nice to meet you and finally see why Danny is so happy."

"I hope he is happy because of me," She swings my hand and that felt so awkward, "Did you have a good sleep, Danny?" Did she have to ask?

I shrugged, "I slept alright."

Lavada did the idea and smiled passionately. Jazz stood there and unsure how to handle this. I waved and mentioned that I will be back to get the rest of my stuff after school. Lavada has gotten the message that I lied to my parents and to Jazz about moving out. Hell, I don't want to! Dammit, why couldn't he send a fake invitation during the vacation time? I would have accepted the help with temporary training or something. We ended up walking to school which isn't a big deal and gotten over the fact he managed to have access with me.

"Did they buy it?"

I groaned, "Yes, but you're in trouble." I chuckled.

Lavada gotten interested, "Oh? How did I get into this?"

"Jazz didn't believe it at first with the jobs, then the moving out part for a good reason, and managed to make a deal. If my grades are any lower than my usual average, I have to move back home. That will be on your head." I shrugged.

Lavada rolled her eyes, "Your sister will not have a problem with your grades. After all, you're mine." The echoing in my head kept going on with the last two words Lavada said.

I groaned miserably, "I get the idea, Lavada! You win. If you haven't noticed, I haven't disobeyed or ran away from you. I haven't told or hinted Jazz about this." I told him simple and plaid out.

Lavada nods and very impressed, "Now, was that so hard?"

I blinked to think about everything, "…no."

"If you're looking ways to get that ring off, maybe in a year or two. However, I can obviously see you are annoyed with holding hands. If you think you can behave well and not disobey each time, less of this." She lets go of my hand.

Shocked to see Lavada to do this, "For real?" I didn't want to push it more than I already did.

Lavada nodded, "Obviously you know that the ring will shock you and seem to me you have fear of them. Why not?"

I hugged onto Lavada, "Thank you!"

Lavada didn't bother to fight off my hug and waited, "Don't enjoy too much, Daniel."

I nodded, let her go, I fixed up my backpack, and felt kind of free. We walked together to school and the hallway is something else. I never seen the hallway so open space and easier to get around. We headed to my locker and hung out from there. Lavada didn't want to change up my routine with my friends. Typically, keeping everything as a secret.

"You know what, Lavada. I don't get it why couldn't have you done it during the vacation time?" I asked.

"Hm, I have no idea, Daniel. I probably spent my time working on the ring for a couple of months. I recently finished it in the middle of vacation. There was testing as well and I had to do last minute arrangement for here." She smirked after finishing up the sentence.

"Hehe, oh. I thought you were quick on inventions."

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not, Dan-" Her eyes had different change to whatever she saw, "-ny. I don't think we would fail the test today after all that study we did." She smiled.

I turned my head around and saw my…or is it our friends? Well, I greeted them and they were shocked as ever to see me here early than usual. I put my arms around Lavada if she is going to announce our fake relationship. Hell, I hope I didn't look so terrible in acting!

"Hi Danny." Sam waved and looked different, "Hi Lavada."

Tucker looked curious, "Yo Danny and Lavada."

"Hey Sam, Tucker." Happy as I ever was like hugging Lavada for the freedom of holding hands.

"Hello Sam and Tucker." Lavada smile well to make it obvious.

Sam tilted her head back, "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, I agree with Sam." Tucker tagged along.

She giggled, "We're a couple now, that's why."

Great, my mission begins for Lavada or Vlad, "Could you guys believe it? My first girlfriend!"

Sam dropped her jaw in a shock, Tucker became paler than ever, and why do I get the feeling it's not going well as I thought?

"What? How!" Sam snapped loud enough for the rest of the crowd to draw their attention to us.

"Dude!" Tucker is definitely speechless for something.

I nodded, "Well, Lavada and I were studying English. We got so close, it was hard to resist our silly argument about Macbeth and Lady Macbeth. We practically ended up confessing how we felt about each other and I asked her to be my girl."

Lavada played along well with her acting and my made up story. Sam's hands could end up killing someone, despite the fact she is a vegetarian at that. Tucker hasn't gotten his color back.

"What…I…" Sam didn't finish and rushed off to elsewhere.

"Dude…did you guys kiss?"

I softly smile and turned to Lavada to cup her face, "I kissed her beautiful face."

Lavada blush exactly the same one, "And that like a million stars sparkling at me."

Tucker nod slowly and started to grab his PDA to check something out. All of this is a simple act, to follow the orders, and protect the people I care. Though, Vlad never once mentioned about what would happen if I crossed the line or threatens their lives. Tucker joined us to head out to class and begin our day at school.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam hasn't been herself at all and I had no clue why. Tucker ensured me that she will be fine and that didn't ease things up at all. Great, Sam is so mad at me and this is so on Lavada's head all over again. I swear I'll fight at the apartment if I want this to work out and survive.

Our history teacher gotten shocked to see our homework is handed in on time and right answers for a change. He smiled and announced out that there will be no homework. So there is an affect to homework? Okay, maybe Vlad had a point to this. Ugh! How am I debating Vlad on getting him back or not? Well, Sam is still mad for whatever reasons and that's all on him. There, that's all to it.

Health wasn't much to expect from and the teacher barely looked at our homework. We learned more about how long it took Dash to form a muscular body at his pace versus an average person. I could see that Lavada admired the teaching style and raised her hand.

"If you say developing abs is slow for him, average is about to two months at the very least, and what about a person who would work out more than two to three a day times?" Lavada carried out the question.

The teacher nodded, "The rate would increase in the amount of time if you are eating properly and not slacking off exercise. It's mainly the ten percent of body fat."

I never realized that my entire life. Heck, I worked out more than Dash and my body hasn't reached to having abs. I guess I could blame my poor diet like Lime and vinegar chips and junks. Something else came to mind, does that means Vlad have abs? I wondered if it's a six pack on his-GAH! Why am I thinking of this?

Lavada gotten startled by my tense, "What's with you?" She whispered and glanced at me.

I pushed aside the creepy idea and focused, "I literally need to go to the bathroom." I raised my hand to get the teacher's attention.

Lavada can't hold me down to do my own business and the health teacher lets me go with a pass. I headed straight to the bathroom and picked a random stall. My mind buzzed off with the weird feeling I kept getting and kept pushing it away more. Ugh! What is wrong with me?

"Daniel?" A deep voice came through in the bathroom that made me jump.

I swing the door open, "What is it now, Vlad? I wasn't lying about coming here and you're wasting my time here!"

His eyes rolled, "I didn't assume anything, Daniel. I noticed your behavior was…changed." Well, obviously!

I swing the door and began to do my business.

"I thought of something unusual, alright? I was wondering how Dani is doing and I panicked to think she's…" My voice started to fade before I could finish the sentence.

"Ah, young Danielle is fine, Daniel. Trust me, my computer would have informed me of her change."

Damn, he's too good, "Oh, that lightens everything up much better." I finished what I needed to do and opened the door.

I headed to the sink and started to wash my hand. Then something came to me.

"Why aren't you in your girl form, Vlad?"

He chuckled, "This is my duplicate form, Daniel. I'm actually in health class and learning about eating habits affecting chances to gain muscular body."

I scoffed, "Of course. Anything else before I leave here?"

He shook his head, "I will see you back in class." He smiled.

His duplicate form disappeared and I headed out of the bathroom. Before I returned to class, a strong and come on mist exited out of my mouth and moaned miserably. My feet headed back to the bathroom and transform to my ghostly form. I floated out and searched for the possible enemy and seek out for ghosts. A purple suit caught in my sight and flew closer to ghost immediately. I found the ghost and blast them to get their attention.

"Well, isn't it the great Phantom?" His laughter set off.

I growled, "Ghostwriter, what the hell do you want? If it's another crappy revenge for destroying your book about two years ago, let it go! I helped you make a new one, you know?" My arms crossed.

He shook his head, "No, I am not, Phantom. I am actually here to pick up my human child."

I blinked and totally lost, "What?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? We have human auctions now." Ghostwriter announced that lost me back to Fruitloop.

"Oh? Do you have the receipt of buying this person?" I hit him a witty banter.

He shuttered a few time, "Well, auction do not provide those, Phantom! I am collecting my human!"

My hands hurried up to trap him in my Phandom. He blasted his voice and I practically laughed at him. His powers couldn't work to bring up his keyboard and nothing. What a fail for him.

"Sorry, you're going back to the ghost zone. Having a receipt would makes a different, dude." I shrugged and pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

"I will have my revenge on you, Phantom child! Marks my wooooorrrr-" He's now being absorbed into the Thermos.

"Like I give a crap, Ghostwriter." I put this thermos into my locker and head back to being a Fenton.

Though, when I entered into health class, Lavada gave away a deep glare in her eyes and I so knew I had to explain my typical reason why I did not come here sooner than I should have been. Tucker barely noticed and paid well attention to the teacher about Dash. I sat next to Lavada and began to write to her about what happened when I would have been in here earlier. Lavada sighs and wrote back while the teacher explained something about sleep is also affected or lacking of something. I received a note back from Lavada.

iSorry, Daniel. I did not think about the random ghosts showing up here. However, the human auction in the ghost zone is rare. I will explain more about it later why Ghostwriter may come here. It is too much to speak of auctions here./i

Damn, I need to keep up more often in the ghost zone. A rare human auction? In the ghost zone the entire time? This is getting fruiter and loopier than my fruitloop guy. I'm way too damn curious about it and gladly this class is ending. I grabbed Lavada and hurried up to the school's roof before anyone dares to notice us.

"Tell me about the…auction thing." I demanded.

Lavada reverted to Vlad, "Everything keeps getting the better of you, Daniel. You need to control your patience." He shook his head, "They carry on many legends to humans and watch out for actual prophecy. It comes out very rarely like yourself and I. We were once listed and they struggled to obtain us. We fought our rights to be free as much as possible. Each had paid for one of us and tried to collect us. If they fail to do so, then another auction goes on. Looks like another auction have been raised to interests Ghostwriter to buy this human particularly." He explained.

Now this plainly bothers me more. Hell, like Vlad said. We fought our rights to be free and not once anyone managed to get a good hold of us or even owning us. This is insane.

"So, we are luckier than humans because they can't fight off ghosts like we can. What happens to the humans when they are collected?" Trying to get a sense of things.

"The humans are a collection, each ghost do whatever pleases them. With Ghostwriter, he would simply use the human for his writing. Skulker would treat them animal and avoids killing them personally. Others use the humans that fit to their subject. I wondered about this special human now, not everyone is strongly unique like us." He shrugs slightly.

I began to pace around and trying to figure out a few things.

"We need to close the ghost portal after putting Ghostwriter away. There is no way I'll allow ghosts to take advantages of us like that."

A grabbed onto my shoulder pulled onto his chest, "Some humans have importance to change a difference. The Master of Time would explain it is best if only one or two humans disappears is a natural thing and helps both worlds. Even preventing ghost to get through, they can find a ghost that can create a portal for them." He gripped me in his arms.

I sighed, I knew I couldn't fight this time, and gathering information is what I needed. Dammit, I need my friends here. I bet Sam would go ballistic about humans being treated like animals. Tucker would be mentioning our Wulf friend for whatever idea he might come up with. Something came through my head about Sam.

"Fine. Oh, by the way. You're in trouble again."

"Sam, is it?"

I nodded, "Please make her happy again."

He chuckled, "No. Isn't it obvious, Daniel? Why do you think she is mad?"

I stared up at one cloud, "I'm jumping into a relationship way too fast even though this isn't an actual relationship for us?" I guessed.

"You have absolutely no clue, do you, Daniel?"

I gawked at him, "I am not clueless!"

This amused him and didn't say anything. He lets me go and crossed his arms behind him. He is waiting for me to solve this simple case about Sam. She looked so happy whenever I am with her, always there for me, and understanding. She would be blushing whenever I tell her something amazing about her. Oh-

"She's been crushing on me?" A total shocked went through me.

He laughed more than usual, "Now you finally came to conclusion to see why she is upset." He grabbed my hand to whip me around, "HEY! Stop this!"

"No. You're mine, Daniel." His words swirled around in my head.

"Vlad, are you," He wrapped his arms around me, "…jealous of Sam or something?"

"Are you interested in her?" He backfired.

I thought about it with his question floating about my head. Lately, I already knew the truth the entire time and felt somewhat confused. I haven't found anyone to understand me and my body flickered to intangible. I held myself together and ignored him.

"Daniel, answer my question." He insisted.

Does it means I have to play by what I feel lately? Could I be wrong for a change? Sam crushed on the wrong person and she's upset the fact I'm in a relationship with another girl.

"I rather not. I'd be judge if I tell you." I admitted at least with something.

I could feel his body shadowing over me, "The fact you also fallen head over heel for the same gender? Hm, am I correct?"

My eyes shut, "If I admit it, would I be more disgusted to you?"

A soft touch landed on my shoulder, "There's nothing wrong with being a little gay. I know I am going through head over heel right now."

My hands turned into a fist, trying to be strong about this and stared deeply on the ground.

"I crush on both genders, Vlad. I feel so damn alone, Tucker loves girls. Sam loves boys. Jazz loves boys. I-I don't know who I can turn to. I feel I could be hated for loving boys too." My face buried into my hands.

I could feel his warm arms around me to comfort me, "You're not alone, Daniel." He kept his arms around me, petting my hair, and kissed my head.

I gripped onto his clothes, "Vlad…you think it's weird that mind find you, er, attractive?"

His breath air passes through my ear, a soft giggle of his amusement, and not once tightens up the hug.

"If only you find it weird I have been finding you sexy." Now that was a shocker.

I glanced up at him, "What?" He cuddles up which made it impossible to resist now.

"You-you…I thought you like my mom?"

He whispered, "I have given up the fact the way she looks at your father."

Despite the fact I already knew the possibility, "Yeah, even if it's you and my mom together. My mom would be very miserable and my dad with deeper regrets than you did, plus ghost powers."

He looked paled for some reason, "You acted as if you are so sure you know how things should have been?"

I laughed, "Well, I traveled back in time and apparently, I messed up. Why do you think I call you a fruitloop?" I hinted.

He started to show color in his skin, "I guess I do not know what is best for your mother. Perhaps having you would be better to make it up."

That's where something stirred down the line, "Um, Vlad. About that, I like you a lot. I really do. It's just you're way older than me and I doubt anyone would approve if I dated you."

He chuckled, "Remember about the training? We can revert to any age we want and no one will judge us any less."

I shoved my elbow at him, "You thought of everything, didn't you?"

His head leans on my shoulder, "I am insane for you, Daniel. If I can't have your mother, then I must have you." He pecks a kiss on my cheek.

Hell, I felt warmer than ever, "So, we're dating each other for real?"

"Absolutely, I felt you were going to ask me out. You looked so nervous asking me out."

"Shut up, Vlad!" We started to giggle.

"I'm looking forward tonight."

I slapped his face, "Not that fast!"

He held my slapping hand, "I meant the training tonight."

My cheeks fuming up with heats when he held me like this. I feel like a pervert when I thought he wanted to do something more personal. Sure, I knew him for about two years now and it's so damn weird to fall in love like this.

"We can't miss too much with class, Vlad. We have a test to take." I smiled and meet his eyes passionately.

Vlad nodded and transformed to Lavada somehow. We hurried up back into the empty hallways and headed to our English class. We managed to be on time before the bell could ring and ready to take the test. Even Mr. Lancer was surprised to see how early I finished the test and I couldn't wait to tell my friends about the test and how studying was completely worth it! Hopefully Sam will get over the fact I am not crushing on her at all. I need to narrow down my conversation to convince Sam that we will never go out. There has to be…wait, Tucker is the only person could handle her. That's perfect! Heck, Sam and Tucker have been clueless to each other and they were paired up for Health project one time. They were damn quiet about it and something was definitely up. That's something obvious to figure out from there.

The bell rang and Lavada meets up with me. Tucker joined along and we began to head of the class-

"Mr. Fenton, may I have a word with you?" My sensitive ears could hear Mr. Lancer calling me out.

I looked at Lavada and Tucker, they both nodded, and they waited outside of the classroom for me. I headed over to Mr. Lancer and see what he had to say this time. If it's another detention, he really suspected more details out of me lately.

He lifted a test sheet that is mine, "I came to a conclusion that you have cheated. Unless you can prove me wrong otherwise, Mr. Fenton."

I was shocked, "I actually studied last night, Mr. Lancer! Honestly! Tucker, Sam, Lavada, and I all studied! I even did my homework on time!" I hurried to defend for myself.

He backed up a bit due to my defense, "You actually studied? For how long?"

"For two hours on this, I got tired of hearing from my parents about disappointment and I wanted to prove them I'd study all night to pass more of my test." I sighed.

He nodded, "Well, Mr. Fenton, I have to tell you that you got your first A plus on the test today. If you keep it up, I might not have the test up so often." Did he smile for me?

I became absolutely shocked to hear, "An A plus! Whoa! Thank you Mr. Lancer!" I hugged onto him to show him how glad to hear it!

I let him go and meet up with everyone and felt for fantastic lately. I rested my arm around Lavada and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked surprised to see how happy I am today.

"Danny? Is everything alright? You looked…happier now." Lavada noticed.

Tucker chuckled along, "Yeah, dude, I agree with Lavada. What's up with you?"

I nodded, "Mr. Lancer told me I got an A plus on the test today!" I announced.

Lavada admired the idea how happy I am, "Congratulations!" She leans onto me.

Tucker and I high fived, "Your first A plus since freshmen year!"

"Yeah, looks like I'm not worrying about failing this year at all."

We headed out to lunch and we spotted Sam who is sitting alone and eating her salad. Man, I can't believe she's been so tight up about my relationship and that it's not her this time. No wonder why she is constantly calling me clueless. We went to pick our lunch out and sat with Sam. Of course, I kept my hands off Lavada and we focused on having lunch before getting to anywhere. I kind of copied what Lavada is having for lunch and she hasn't noticed or said a word about my lunch. Sam was about to leave and Tucker told her flat out no.

Sam stayed with us with her stubbornness. She needed to learn to get over things that will never happen. Hell, it was one time for the fake-out make out. Doesn't she realize I felt nothing from our kiss last time? I don't know what she felt, but hell it's hallucination of a crush. The fact I am going out with Lavada made things worst. Tucker didn't seem to go against it and he's happy about it…right?

"Hey Sam, Mr. Lancer told me I got an A plus on the test! How awesome is that?" I told her.

Her eyes filled with shock and looks at me, "You passed it? That's great, Danny." Well, at least I got her to talk to me. There has been worst.

"We should do more often with the group study." Tucker suggested.

Lavada nodded, "Yeah, feel free to come over to my house to study." She offered.

Sam hasn't responded much and that all needs to end somehow.

"Well, we will, Lavada. I promised my parents I'd do something at home and I'm sure we'll meet up at your house at four." Hopefully Tucker and Sam would catch on.

I assumed Lavada knew what I meant, "Of course, it would give me enough time to do a few things I promised my parents when I get home. It's perfect."

"Oh, perfect! You think you're all that perfect, don't you?" Sam snapped.

"Sam!" Shocked to see her acting like this!

"What?" She crossed her arms.

I got up and grabbed her. I dragged her over to the janitor's closet. I blocked the door so she wouldn't have any choice to leave without my permission. That and we needed privacy to talk.

"I'm tired of this, Sam. I already got your hints and it's obvious, alright?" My arms crossed with a deadpanned face and furious at her to act like this.

Sam was shocked to hear what I have said. There is the time to be set down and focus the reality that her crushing on me is only a fantasy. I know rich people don't get their way and hell, Vlad doesn't always get his way either! Sam needs to quit the acting and get it over with. It's definitely going to be hell of an argument and there's no way she treats my partner like that.

Sam didn't bother to meet my eyes and I waited for the right time to start before carrying on.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam started to pace back and tries to move me out the way. Come on, Sam, you know me better than that. Did she forget that I'm stronger than her? I grabbed her wrists and let be in front of me.

"Stop it, Sam! This is ridiculous!" I snapped.

She growled, "Let me go, Danny!"

"If you quit it with your attitude first!"

Sam's stubborn never ends for me and immediately, I forced her to sit down on a box, and let her go.

"Dump that girl, Danny and I'll be fine then." She offered.

"Dammit, Sam. Lavada is my girlfriend and I'm not dumping her just because you said so. Face it, Sam. I know why and I'm not clueless anymore!" My finger started waved at her.

She's fumed up more than ever, "Oh, yeah? Tell me what you know, Danny." She mocked me? Oh no, she didn't!

"To know the fact you have a crush on me? I've noticed your subtle hints, your blush, and how you'd do anything for me. Stop it, Sam. Why can't you be happy for me for once?"

She practically looked like a ghost when she heard what I told her, my confession must have frighten her, and this is changing everything entirely. There weren't any regrets telling the reality or the truth.

"…I guess you're not clueless anymore." She glanced down.

"I'm sorry I haven't said anything sooner, but I thought you might notice I am not interested in you or even crushing on you."

Sam's hands scrunched up onto her skirt, keeping her anger inside of herself, and taking one step to process what I revealed.

"Although, I think there is someone who is actually interested in you, Sam." I hinted, hopefully she could see Tucker as her man.

She stared at me to figure out what I meant, "Danny, where are you going with this?"

I leaned on the door, "You're now the clueless one, Sam." I turned around and started to head out the door.

I started to walk back to the cafeteria, letting Sam having her own space, and suddenly I felt a slight drag on my arm. I turned around and saw Sam's tears slipping down. I followed her knowing she hates to be seen in public like this. I closed the door and she hugged onto me.

"Don't go, please?" She wept horribly.

I rubbed her back, "Sam, you're my best friend and I wouldn't change it any other way. It's just I can't find my connection for you. Even our fake kiss didn't click at all." I pointed out and spotted a box of tissue.

"I feel so stupid," I handed her a tissue and she started to wipe up her nose, "Please don't hate me!"

I let her finish up what she had to say. She kept talking about how much of an idiot she is herself not to recognize my hint that I'm not interested. She cried more in my arms and began to apologize to what she has done earlier with Lavada. I gracefully accepted it considering she hasn't gotten much clue and giving her my full attention is important for a friend to do.

"Sam, for once. You have never been stupid to me in my entire life, hell, I won't mess around with you. You have so much knowledge that would make me feels I would love to borrow or switch life with. I'm only one person, Sam. Why don't you try dating guys you'd give a go?"

There's a hint in her sarcastic laughter, "And date someone like Tucker?"

I didn't change my face when she said that, "Yeah, you're the only ones that can actually stand Tucker and he stands you too. Go figures, opposite attracts usually wins."

Sam removed herself from my arms and bits her lips to hide something. In her eyes proved the fact hiding unique mystery in her. I have a feeling she and Tucker may have kissed at least once.

"You two kissed, didn't you?" I popped the question up.

She panicked, "How did you?"

"Know? You and Tucker were so quiet about the baby project we did for Health class that year. Wasn't it obvious?"

Sam looked like she's been caught red handed, "You knew? All this time!"

I nodded, "Yup, I felt you guys are a couple. I could see him wondering you would lighten up with crushing on me and try him for change." I shrugged.

Sam looked at me as if I was insane, "What? Tucker and I never have any romance!"

"And it's a good time to start the change and try new people." I smiled, "Like I'm getting to know Lavada." Or Vlad that is.

She looked nervous, "How?"

My mind immediately picked something, "Study group, that's how I fell in love with Lavada. If I remember correctly, you aren't that great in math." I smirked at her.

She punched my arm softly, "Alright, you're somewhat average good in math. I say, let Tucker be your teacher of the day."

Sam paused and chuckled to hear that. I wasn't kidding and patted her back.

"Think about it until we are done with patrolling today." I let her know, hopefully more time is enough.

I stood up, "…wait, Danny."

I turned to her and see her eyes, "Yeah, Sam?"

She has this look as if she's going to bite in to find out about something, "Does…Lavada knows your secret?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "No, Sam. She barely has a clue. Maybe when I learn more about her and she learns me about me, then I might tell her my secret if I trust her enough." I shrugged and lent a hand to her.

She accepted my hand and I pulled her up, "If she hurts you, I will be sure kicking her butts."

I laughed, "Sam, she can't hurt me more than ghosts can." We headed out of the closet and returned to the cafeteria with the rest of the people.

Lavada and Tucker looked much relaxed with our return. Though, they did finished their lunch while we were gone the entire time. We sat down to join back at our table and Sam finally started to smile again.

"Lavada, I'm sorry. I let my anger get the better me and you guys…" She cringed a bit, "..surprised me with the fact the both of you are dating each other now. This rarely happens." She chuckled guilty.

"It's rather fine, Sam. I might have done the same thing." Lavada mentioned.

Tucker pulled out his PDA, "Well, you guys still have another fifteen minutes before this lunch is over." He told us.

"Good, I hate to starve for the day." I scoffed.

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

After that, we started to focus on our today plan on what to study when we get to Lavada's house. I purposely set in math for last and knew Tucker wouldn't be leaving early. This time, no one has to leave early…oh, dang it! I need my suit case back at home if I'm moving in with Lavada. Hopefully, Jazz won't taster me with questions. I already have enough drama here!

"Danny!" I jumped to hear that voice, "I was looking for you everywhere!"

I sighed, am I not getting food today? "What is it, Jazz?" I looked ahead to see she is sitting between Tucker and Sam.

"I was heading to my class and I was going to use your locker to put my books away. I saw something missing." That translated to…what? A ghost got my fenton thermos and removed the ghost? I jumped up and hurried off, "I'll meet you guys in class soon, I need to get my stuff back before…the whole school can find out something personal." I disappeared before anyone could.

Lavada turned to Sam and Tucker with a strange look. Jazz waves at Lavada for a smidge distraction. However, Sam and Tucker are wondering why I looked panicking over a Fenton Thermos when it can be easily replaced. I returned to the janitor's closet and became Phantom. I flew around the entire school and hoping to get a ghost scent to alert a new by. My mind lost on the thoughts about one person disappears off the face of earth because I failed to protect everyone. Hell, I won't let Ghostwriter get away with it and still keep this kid alive if I must!

My body phases through the building and that's where my scent went off. My high senses went off like crazy to search and found Ghostwriter! I flew at an impossible rate to grab the boy out of Ghostwriter's grip and this boy screamed for his life. Although, Ghostwriter had this boy's mouth covered up. No wondered anyone heard him screaming. Ghostwriter spun around and furious to see I came to the rescue.

"If anyone is taking the humans that will be me. Scram, Ghostwriter!" I had to tell him off.

He screamed hoarsely and blasted his powers randomly until I was knocked down to the ground. However, my shield prevented the chance to be weakened and protected the boy well. The kid looked so frighten and I had to come up a plan to defeat this ghost auctioneer! I watched his pattern of attacking and something came to me. I began to revert my shield into a reflecting shield, his ghost blasting hits it and bounced straight to the ghost, and knocked him out hard. My head turned to the boy and tried to remove his ghostly gag by using the ghost ray on it well. It vanishes off and I carried him back into the school to Mr. Lancer. Of course, Mr. Lancer was shocked to see me bring in a student who seems to be terrified.

"Mr. Phantom! Is everything alright?"

I shook my head, "Get the ghost shield on right now, Mr. Lancer. Have it on for the whole day of school until it's time to go home. Everyone isn't safe until I take care of the business in the ghost zone." I immediately demanded.

Mr. Lancer hurried off to his office and pressed a button to turn on a ghost shield fast. This was so not a drill and the school became louder. He returned back to the classroom and met up with this boy. He glanced up at me.

"What happened, Mr. Phantom?" Mr. Lancer looked at me with a deadpanned look.

"A ghost took the student without my notice of their arrival here. I saved him and the ghost is unconscious for now. He will be caught again if it continues. He will be fine, though." I pointed out, without bringing up the fact ghosts can buy anyone in our human world.

I saluted and flew off back to my locker, I had to put back the thermos into my locker, and closed it this time. I headed back to the closet and officially back to being a Fenton again. I met up with my friends, my sister, and my partner. Hell, I think I'm going to start calling Lavada my boyfriend because of the irony of it. That is my inside joke, private that is.

"I wondered why the ghost shield is up." Jazz asked.

Lavada acted well about being afraid of ghosts and I put my arms around her, "Hey, I'm back. I just saw Danny Phantom with Mr. Lancer. Apparently, a ghost tried to nab a student here." I shrugged.

"What? That's unusual." Sam poked her nose into the answers.

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, why do they want a student?"

Hell, this is getting so complicated and I wished to glare at Lavada.

"I'm going to get myself a bottle of water to calm myself down." Lavada stood up and did what she wanted to do.

My own team stared at me blankly, "What? I already mentioned it. Ghostwriter wants this student more than anything and I saved the kid. I don't know why, but I asked Mr. Lancer to put the shield up to keep the school safe." I hinted.

Jazz had this concern in her eyes, "Danny, why is Ghostwriter after the kid? If they dare to bring a human into a ghost zone, this could put everyone in danger."

I sighed, "I know, Jazz, but I barely have a single clue why. That's why we're going into the ghost zone and find out more of this…auction, Ghostwriter is speaking of." I shrugged.

Their eyes looked filled of questions and they have so much to ask. Hell, I know they are going to harass me with bunch of questions and how my new relationship could be interfering our responsibilities. Well, I don't give a damn or care if it's complicating things for them. It will work out whether they like it or not. Hell, I never gotten homework done or passed the test for so long! I loved that advantage, more focus on my school work. There had to be a way to compromise and work this out.

"Auction? That's way creepy to see they buy us." Jazz shook her head slowly.

"I know, Jazz. That's why the shield is up. I can't keep missing out more class if the ghost keeps coming in to their auction item or people."

Sam scoffed, "The ghosts think we're a collection, Danny. But, why are they after this student?"

I sighed. I barely knew anything about the kid I saved. He looked like a freshman student and terrified of being kidnapped for the first time. Sam did have a point, though. Why is he so important to Ghostwriter?

"Well, Ghostwriter mentioned about using this student for his writing." I looked over to Tucker, "You look up all the freshmen in the drama club or writing club. Boys only and he had brunette hair." I insisted.

Tucker nodded and began to do his research instantly, "Got it. This will take up a few hours, so hold on."

I looked up at Jazz, "You will be in charge of the Fenton Thermos. If anyone asks, Phantom wanted you to look after it."

Jazz nodded and went off to get the Thermos as her responsibility started, "Got it, Danny." She heads off.

I looked at Sam, "You can research about auction because I have no clue about it. I'll handle ghosts, students, and my girlfriend." Hopefully this isn't going to be any easier for anyone.

Sam nodded and heads out to the library for her personal research. Lavada came back with a bottle of water and smile at me.

"What's going on?" She asked.

I chuckled, "Sam wanted to get some books. Tucker is glued to his PDA. My sister…not sure." I shrugged.

Lavada knew I was only acting, "Oh? What about you?"

I put my arm around her, "My full attention for you."

She smirked at me, "Do you mind showing me my locker? I need to put my stuff away for the day."

I nodded and guided Lavada to her locker, of course. I didn't really expect that and she went intangible and up to the roof without anyone ever noticing. We could feel the ghost shield above us and how restricting our limits to flee anywhere. Lavada restores to being Vlad again. My arms wrapped around his hips and smirked at him.

"Hey boyfriend." This could definitely be fun to call him this.

He patted my head, "Hello Daniel. Mind telling me what you and your friends and Jazz are up to?"

My eyes rolled, "Sam is researching information about auctions, Jazz is in charge of the Fenton Thermos, and Tucker is look up about the student that was recently kidnapped by Ghostwriter. We're planning on going into the ghost zone before we get to our apartment." I shrugged.

Vlad's interests in my words entered into him well, "Anything else?"

I thought about it for a while and something clicked. I nodded at him.

"Yeah, my suitcase in my…old bedroom. Mind picking that up for me, Vlad? While I go with my friends and my sister to the ghost zone? Jazz knows I'm moving out, but I don't know how to explain to Sam and Tucker."

"Points taken, Daniel. I guess I can preoccupy my time before your return to the apartment." He accepted it.

I hugged him tighter, "You're awesome, Vlad!"

I could feel his hand going down on my hair, "Anything for my Daniel."

I perked up and held my hand that had a ring, "Remove this then."

He pushed my hand down, "Too soon, Daniel." He held my chin up.

"Eh, worth a try." I rested my forehead on his forehead.

"Tell me about Sam. How did she take it to find out you have no interests in her?" I could feel his large hand holding my head.

"Surprised to hear, upset to see the reality, and loosens up. If you haven't noticed about the study group what to study first to last. I purposely had math last so Tucker can be Sam's teacher and hopefully, they would be able to fall in love. I even found out that they actually did kiss at least once." I locked up on our hug.

We stared into each other's eyes, even though Vlad and I haven't had our first kiss and we felt attractive to each other somehow. Our love is strange how we hated each other for about two years and now, we're already a couple. Hell, I don't know how to explain to my friends or Jazz. Since I knew Jazz so well, she'll report this to the police because Vlad is dating an underage 'Child'. I am nothing of a child and damn right to make my own decision to whoever I fall in with love. Maybe keeping them out of the loop for a couple of years wouldn't hurt.

"Curious, why does Sam does not use her full name? Samantha?" Vlad had to ask?

I sighed, "She thinks it is too shallow like. She doesn't want to be like Paulina, all colorful, all tea party, and more. It bothers her to be even called like that."

Vlad nodded, "Ladylike bothers her? Perhaps we should persuade to her that having a full name gives you a proper respect. For me, I call you Daniel to show you respect."

My cheeks felt hotter, "I guess I know why you call me that. At first, they irk me and now, it's special." I hid my face onto his chest.

Thankfully, we had study hall for this period. At least Sam, Tucker, and Jazz can focus on what they needed to do. We sat in front of the door, not caring about our clothes, and enjoying our time before the end of our school day. It's only Tuesday and damn, it's all happening so fast!

I begin to toy around his buttons on his suit, "Daniel? What are you doing?" He rests his head on mine.

I kept toying his buttons, "Playing with your buttons and thinking about something."

He seems amused, "Oh? Tell me what's on your mind?"

I chuckled, "How long are we playing charades with them? When the truth is we love each other? There's no doubt Jazz is going ruin your reputation for dating an underage boy. What are we going to do?"

His fingers dance on my cheek, "I will claim that I have misused my powers of aging, that I am forever stuck to be a sixteen years old and restart my entire life to grow up again. I can fake the disguise of an artist's work." Vlad's lovely smile hit down on me.

I felt impressed, "Can we confess soon? I get the feeling they will catch on soon, they aren't clueless when they focus back onto the mysterious ghost attack on Monday. They will make me go to your Mansion, makes several accusations of your plot, and then attack me for being brainwashed by you. They will never let it down and probably get the law involved."

Vlad looked at me if I have become a genius in ten second or something. In his eyes, he's lost in his mind somehow and not a single word out of him yet. Is this normal? Should I tug him or wait?

"Vlad? What if they threaten to keep the both of us separate? Or, they find a way to restrict our connection to each other? What if they try to kill-" My mouth covered up in his large hand.

Vlad smiled and rested his head on mine, "Daniel," He softly kissed my head, "We discussed this and lastly, they should know better not to mess around with the mayor." He cradled in his arms and removed his hand from my mouth.

"Uh, Vlad, you should know they are strongly against you and they will do anything to keep us separated." I pointed out.

"I know, Daniel. It is the fact, they will not have proof we are dating each other or you defending for me. However, if it makes you satisfied, you can point out my lab for one time and spotting an unusual plan and fake the defeating me." He hasn't stopped cradling me in his arms.

"That would lighten things up better." I shrugged, "Just steering them on a fake path, they will notice something isn't right. You haven't picked up what most of us would or should say."

Vlad nodded and down about the fact he isn't exactly a normal teenager or good at communicating with others like others here. I felt bad to barricade him down like that and I snuggled up with him.

"Hey, you're trying. Sam or Tucker hasn't noticed, so far it's coming along good." I hinted honestly.

He smiled, "Thank you for reassuring me about this, Danny."

Shocked to hear it, "You finally called me Danny!" I smiled.

He blinked, "I have been, have you been losing your hearing or something?"

I shook my head, "That's Lavada saying, of course she would call me Danny. But, you're Vlad. I never hear it in your voice originally."

Vlad agreed with me for a change. It's the fact we are getting along better than as enemies and I love it. Why the hell were we fighting monstrously to each other? Almost killing each other's lives? Manipulating, tricks, harassing, insulting, bombarding, and more than enough to get out of hand that leads both of us to distrust each other the most. It's insane to go through this and having a relationship with him seems more trusting, fun, romantic, and relaxing for a change. Why couldn't have we seen this any sooner? Did it take a long time for Vlad to realize that my mom has no interests in him? That he admits that it's more of an obsession to love my mom and that everything blinds him cruelty? When he first met me, what are his thoughts and what comes to be to realize how important I am to him? A young boy, he seeks me as a son only? A partner to rule the world drastically? No, he only sees me as a loving partner and nothing more. I cannot change that fact or the truth that has shown me from the past to now.

I noticed something with Vlad a moment ago. He's been quieter than usual and constantly alone in his mind. He kept his eyes on me and something came to me. Something is bothering him and I don't know what it could have been. What could he be up to now? Or, what's going with him? Should I be a concern boyfriend or is it his job? Ugh! My first and real relationship is so damn confusing! I need a guide on how to be the right boyfriend to my own boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

When Vlad isn't saying much or not focusing on me, there's something to be concern about. There isn't much patience to find out and sure enough, Vlad isn't going to hold it in himself forever. I tugged him and gave him my curiosity of him. He smiled to ensure me that it's fine and I didn't believe him. I grabbed his suit and pulled him in.

"Talk, Vlad. I'm not a fool or an idiot to see something is bothering you." I glared.

Vlad chuckled out of worried and glances at his watch, "Looks like it's time for our next class, Daniel." He stood up.

I pulled him down, "I don't care, and they can start without us." He couldn't get out of my strong grip.

Vlad groaned miserably, "Must we? I rather save the conversation for the weekend." He was planning on talking about it later?

I shook my head, "No, we are talking about it now." I managed to get him to sit down, even if he's stubborn enough.

"You are lucky I'm not considering using the ring against you right now." He rolled his eyes.

Hell, I didn't care because something is bothering him and I can't ignore it. Even Sam would bicker me for not being more sensitive of a person or at least listen in some part. My arms crossed with the fact Vlad's stubbornness are getting in the way.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you well enough, Vlad. Start talking or I will actually tell Sam, Tucker, and Jazz about the real Lavada."

He sighed miserably and grabbed a picture out of his pocket, "Take a look at this picture." He showed it to me.

At the picture, I could see a young student with a dark hair. His eyes are familiar and the clothes style is so much in the early eighties. I flashed back at the first day of entering into Vlad's lab and something came over to me.

"That's you, but I don't see how this is a problem." I told him.

He sighs and nodded, "You will see what I mean, but unfortunately, I don't have the entire set of my scrape book of each year." He puts his picture away, "You see, after the end of my college years with your parents and the small incident. I took the same picture of myself each year and the only thing has changed is my clothes." He didn't continue on.

With his words, I suddenly became puzzled to what the hell is he talking about? He takes a picture of himself each year and the only thing has changed is his clothes? I thought back about the picture he just showed me and surely there is a reason that must be bothering him. I glanced up at him and then something came to me.

"You haven't aged since you got hit by the ghost portal you guys first built." Shocked to discover the truth.

Vlad nodded and didn't carry on at all. All this time, I have been fighting against…a young teen? I looked at his face and feel his cheeks. Never in my life to even noticed that, not even when we first met, and this felt extremely awkward.

"Danny…there is more," He held my hand from touching his face, "I kept pictures of you for a few months and you haven't changed either." He hinted.

I backed up, shook my head, and disbelieving anything of this. I removed myself from him and walked over to the end of the school's roof. How the hell is this even fair? Why does it happen to us?

"I'm stuck being fourteen for the rest of my life?" I avoided making contacts with him.

I could hear his feet following up to me, "Not entirely, Danny. I have aged, mainly the fact we are aging slower than humans. I haven't calculated how long will take to extend to next of our age. I believed I should be turning twenty four soon." He sighed miserable than his entire life.

Stunned to believe anything, "So, I'm stuck being like this for the next twenty years or so?" My hands turned into a fist.

His hands landed onto my shoulders, "I don't know, Daniel. We both are hybrid at different times. To take the consideration that you are a young teenager, your hormone may do strange things since the fact you're not a complete human."

I removed his hands off of my shoulders and headed over to the corner of the roof. I stared down at the tree, remembering how much battles I have gotten into, and trying to forget the fact I'm stuck at being fourteen? I'm practically sixteen years old and soon to be getting my license. What happen they question me why I haven't changed by the time I'm eighteen years old? Tell them that I can't age and that my ghost side is slowing me down? Let the world find out that Danny Fenton is truly the famous Phantom? Let the White Guys take me into their crazy laboratory and control me however they please? No, this isn't right! I want to yank out my hair and scream. I held myself together, trying not to weep, and I could hear students chatting in the hallway loudly.

Arms around my body gripped into a locker, "Daniel, I understand it's difficult to process the fact we're not aging at everyone's pace. You're not alone," He kissed on my head, softly and repeating it a few times.

I wanted out of his arms and kept fighting out of it, "Vlad! Please! Tell me this is some sort of sick joke to test me!"

He didn't dare to respond, his lips loved my head, and his arms hugged me well. It's crazy to fight against like this, to find out about the truth, and how much to handle all of this. It's all so much to handle and I felt the need to escape. Vlad, Dani, and I are probably the only people on this planet that can understand this. My body triggered intangible and flew out of his arms. I headed over to the head and sat down on the strongest branch. Vlad followed me and sat next to me.

"Danny, I felt so alone for twenty years until I met you. I wanted you to be with me more than anything in the world, I let my bitterness get in the way, and forgot the fact you're young and innocent." He reaches out for my hand and kisses it.

I gulped, "This is why you want to teach me this new power, so I could blend in better?"

He smiled, "Yes, Daniel. That's why, so you wouldn't have to work too hard or please people that you're actually in that age. You can put yourself in the right age body like me. I learned it four years before we met." He explained.

Something caught on my attention about the aging power.

"Could you show me your actual age form?" I held his hand when he was kissing it.

Vlad smile which is my favorite smile of his, "You will, tonight. I promise."

I didn't want to wait, but it's so attempting to find out, and lend in to kiss his lips. Our lips formed together, I could feel an open invitation, and my tongue slips into his. We intertwine our tongues and felt something unique. Our power gave a special feel when our saliva meets each other and that our body finally settles with the temperature. His body defines for hot and mine for freezing cold, we created our warming kiss.

I lure away, "Please?"

I could see Vlad in an easy and happier mood, "Daniel, I promise you tonight."

I nodded and couldn't argue with him on that. I snuggled up with him and relaxed into his arms to the fact we had our first kiss. That was amazing! I couldn't help and not noticed how relaxed Vlad is. Man, I should have done it earlier! It just made us forget what we were talking about and let the world become invisible to us.

"Are we going to convince the rest of the Phantom Team about this…age ability?" I asked, resting my head on his chest.

"If you succeed your aging power, we can arrange it within the same day or the next day." He offered.

I smirked right at him, "Deal!" I hugged onto him.

He chuckled and soothes my cheek, "I am looking forward to your reaction tonight."

Is Vlad talking about seeing him younger? A cuter looking would definitely be awesome for a boyfriend! Oh, gosh! I hope the time would hurry up and my head turned over to our school. I grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Vlad! If we want the day to get faster to tonight, we need to finish up two more classes and everything else!"

He smiled and transformed to being Lavada again, "Of course, Danny." She kissed my cheek.

We leaped off the tree and floated down nicely. The hallways filled with students and they barely noticed we were outside the entire time. At least we weren't noticeable or dragging out anyone's attentions. For today, some of my classes are surprised to see that I'm on time and actually handing on time with my homework. Of course, Sam and Tucker spent their time on their research. Even our teachers didn't dare to bother them and they kept themselves distance. As long they did the same thing as everyone else is doing in class, they didn't get detention or lower grades. It's me when the teachers don't approve the way I work around in school, constantly excusing myself, not doing homework or even putting effort, or extremely late to class with lame excuse. Damn, they never ask or even cared about me. Hell, I'm surprised to notice their reaction of my homework and actually answering their questions for the first time.

My mind turned onto something else. I checked over to Sam and noticed major changed, setting aside from clothes. Her hair is longer, her height increased, and more body figure. Her face had an older look to be an adult. I never noticed that before, well…maybe because I spent my time with my friends every day and it's hard to notice sudden changes. Then, I looked at Tucker and damn, he's taller than me! I could tell by his legs are stretching out further than usual, his body is like a sexy a girl could scream for, and he's definitely have an incoming chin bread. His hair has grown much more, he let loose those dreadlock hair, and some of the girls started to fall for him.

It wasn't just them, even Paulina and Dash changed! Am I the only one who hasn't changed at all? The fact I am still stuck at being fourteen, still wearing the same clothes that practically fits me well, and nothing changed. My height never dared to change, my weight hasn't taken the turn, and that there's absolutely no body hair growth anywhere! Lavada held my hand to distract me and a slight smile back at her. Gah! Come on, this isn't fair! Why can't we age like everyone else? For one thing, I'm going to train harder tonight and make it happen. My friends need to know, Jazz also, and now, moving out seem like a perfect timing. Jazz, mom, and dad won't have to get suspicious for looking exactly the same thing for two years and how it's unhealthy to be like this. Yeah, like I have a choice. Neither does Vlad or Dani. Hm, I wondered if Dani knows…ugh! This is getting me a headache already.

Luckily, being in class made time flew by fast enough and we met up at the front of the school. My mind forced the age behind and focused on this mission. Lavada waves and walked off to our house. Of course, my team barely has a clue where I am now living in. Oh well, they will find out soon.

"You guys ready for a visit in the ghost zone?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"Yup, I read the book about the auction and hopefully, the ghost zone isn't too far fetch for our case." Sam shoulders lifted up and went back down.

Tucker pulled up his PDA and scrolled the entire picture he found, "Anyone looks familiar?"

I looked at the entire picture and noticed one. I pointed and Tucker scrolled up the student's form considering he's a techno-geek or maybe he's an extreme expert about technologies and that's his powers.

"He's popular in a few clubs, acting since the beginning of his middle school, took journalism and got several readers attention, joined writing club and made huge hits, and he's already given a large scholarships." Tucker read off on his PDA, "Oh, yes, they say he wrote his own musical show for our school and his singer was almost perfect. So, he's recently joined chorus last year."

Jazz dropped his jaw and gawked at me. Sam listened well to Tucker and I could see her falling for him already.

"You saved the top freshman students, Danny?" Jazz went crazy on this one.

"Uh…Jazz, I just don't really care if he's popular or not. We're focusing on the fact why he's wanted by Ghostwriter and that he bought him as an auction item. Or people." I threw my hands up in the air because I felt clueless to this new mission of ours.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, most auctions never had the specific saying what to sell. Mainly whoever has a higher bid within three seconds; they own it right off the back. I don't have much information for a paranormal world. They may have a similar case, but they involved humans like us."

I shook my head, immediately transforming to my other identity, and duplicated to three. I held onto my team and my attention on Tucker.

"Tucker, tell me the closest opening portal now." One of my duplicate told him.

Tucker nodded and pointed down where the manhole is, "Got it. Hang on everyone!"

The manhole suddenly turned into a ghost portal and flew over a hundred miles per hour to get through before it could close up. Tucker began to tracked down that could be the closest place where auction could be held at. There wasn't any doubt to be hidden and I wasted no time to get to the place and avoided most ghosts who may strike an attack or stalled our time. If there is one, turning invisible saved trouble for us, and kept flying straight on.

This place had a large audience seating, one stage with a screening portal, and the portal had a likeness to what Clockwork has at his place. I set my teammates down and formed back to being one Phantom. We walked down to the stage and carefully keep our eyes out for anything.

"I wonder where the host could be." Jazz spoke in our silence time.

"That would be me." An older and familiar voice replied to Jazz's curious question.

We all turned around immediately and saw Clockwork. This given us a complete shock to discover who runs an auction. We glanced at each other and they all pushed me over to him.

"Um…we have an issue, Clockwork, about the auction with Ghostwriter is trying to claim." I chuckled with guilt on the side.

He nodded and floated over to the screening portal, "I had a feeling one day I may have to explain," His hand gestured over to the portal, "I find people that can trigger dangerous level of death and our responsibility is to take care of the auctionee. For example, Ghostwriter's human has a stronger connection to hate. This human, you may have learned that his acting and writing is his strong power. I will demonstrate the actual chances if this human stayed in the human world for at least five to ten years."

Our eyes fixated to the portal and observed to our witness. We could see the future was a total mess. He spoke with higher power that felt fire striking at me. His body language lured me in to get his attention and his demanding leads other people to battle their lives against each other. There were signs to show forbidden ghosts, rebellions, running against the leader, and more. Dead bodies everywhere, it was like the holocaust all over again. The other countries were forced to learn English, technologies whisked away, Education was basic, and everything else was survival. There is so much blood, everywhere. Splatted, rusted, stained, and much worst to witness. There wasn't any peace, safety, or anything else. The portal ended the future when Clockwork waved his time scythe to control it.

Tucker gasped and Sam held onto him. Jazz gripped onto me, covering her mouth, and this feared us too much. I held onto Jazz, keeping the horror out of my body, and thought about something else.

"In order to prevent it, we bring them here for Earth's safety and death danger. The human's parents will find it a run away and suicide due to the fact what they witness their child's cruelty behavior. The school would announce a sudden death and others would make on later. Ghostwriter is not putting any harm to the human based to our law, we care for our humans and no abusive act is allowed." Ghostwriter floated over as he changed to a younger age.

"Technically, it is a balance to both of our world?" Jazz gasped.

He nodded, "Yes, if we allow one person to be able to be killing hundreds of people. The world can be devastated and difficult to restore orders."

Clockwork had a logical reason for this type. Vlad wanted me to foresee the idea of our ghost zone and our earthly home. The auction is a way each ghost can help to keep the humanity in the universe.

"If that is all, I would like everyone to leave except for Danny. I need to speak to him about something particularly." Clockwork insisted.

I glanced over at my teammate and they nodded at me. They headed outside of the building of this auction and I turned over to Clockwork. For some reason, I knew where this is headed.

"Look, Clockwork, I can't help it when-" He raised his hand up to pause me.

He smiled, "I am aware of your future with someone. However, this is not what I am planning on talking to you about." He chuckled at his own amusement, "I wanted to let you know that I am your auctioneer, along with Vlad and Dani. Others will not be able to own you and I will prevent anything that risks the balance of our world." He turned his back on me and his head turns me as he floated up to the stage.

I blinked several times to get this all in order, "So, all of this…guardian angel junk is an excuse to keep me safe for you?" Stunned, I say.

He smiled, "Exactly. By the way, you may want to change high school each four years." He shrugged, "That will happen in the future after your friends' marriage." He warned me?

I flew up to him and stood in front of him. Something is way damn freaky about this.

"Timester," I gave him the nickname last year, "Why would I repeat high school each four years? Am I stuck being fourteen that long?"

He sighed, "For sixteen years each, you will age a year older. You will need to blend in easier. If you decide to allow your power of aging to help, you must face more challenge like careers, school, your friends, death, and more."

My hands curled tighter than taping down fingers well. That worried me the most to see my own future from someone who already witnesses. He turns around to face me completely.

"However you decide is up to you. If you wish to know how your evil side could age," He waited and I nodded, "is the fact he's a normal ghost. He is able to grow older like the rest of the ghosts or humans can." He explained.

I sighed to the fact it wasn't simple. At least I will never dare to be evil, a murderous person, and damaging the balance of our world. Let myself be miserable and kill my human side cruelty to allow my ghost side to be taking over the world in domination. That my family, friends, and Mr. Lancer die to carry on my chance of being evil? There was no damn way I will ever let that happen because it would take me away from the people I love the most.

"Anything else, should I know?"

Clockwork stared at the screening portal, "For now, you know enough. Go with your friends and your sister, they are waiting." He insisted.

I looked over to the portal, lack of life to see there is no way I could tell what Clockwork would be seeing, and that I felt so curious to what he is seeing more in the future. I flew over to where my Phantom Team and they bounced onto me like almost an attack!

"Gah! Guys! What-why are you doing this?" I panicked.

"We talked about the auction and decided that we should explain to Ghostwriter of our misunderstanding." Jazz hurried to answer me.

"It's so horrible to see our dying planet!" Sam cried out.

Tucker grabbed my clothes, "And no technologies! Dude! I'd kill myself if that ever happens!"

Quick enough, I went intangible to get out of there grips, "Guys! I don't want our world going down either! We're going to find-"

Jazz interrupted, "I know where he lives. Let's get him and bring him here as soon as possible."

Sam nodded, "I can force him to write a cruel note to leave behind for his parents."

Tucker already got his PDA set to go, "And the nearby ghost portal is planned ahead. If you fly more than a hundred miles per hour, we can make it on time and be getting to his sooner than you think."

This is totally unexpected. If they think this is worst, they should see what I have to go through. Dammit, I need Vlad in this situation. Within two seconds, I duplicated and rushed to the next portal. I didn't have to respond to either of their situation or went against what was best for the world. We landed into the boy's bedroom and he jumped out of his bed once he saw us.

"Danny Phantom!" He could barely stand up well, "I-I wanted to say thank you for saving me!

I bit my lips, "Yeah, listen dude. I have done something wrong and set the future in a wrong course by saving you from a ghost."

The brunette kid stared at me like a freak I was to him, "Where are you going with this?"

I turned over to my friends and they both nodded. I had no choice because of the future and surrounded my shield over the kid or Phantdom. The kid shouted in a panic attack and none of us could hear him screaming. That was my main purpose and I entered into the Phantdom.

"I promise you this ghost will take good care of you. He shouldn't have kidnapped you like that, but I think it's because of my lack of knowledge. I did some research and that Ghostwriter is saving our world here. Will you cooperate with me if I take you to him?" I kind of explained, seeing how the auctioneer will do the rest of explanations.

I could see his acting well enough to recognize it, "Let everyone be miserable me? I am going to deny it, Phantom." He's way too damn calm about this.

My eyes rolled and exited out. I pointed at Sam to him. Sam grabbed a notebook and a pen. I phased her through my Phantdom and she did the rest. She pushed her boundary line of anger and snapped at him whenever she pleased. She demands him to write exactly what she said and the fear in his eyes did not once leave. He was terrified of her more than anyone on earth. Hell, Tucker gotten a joyed out of this and cheered for her quietly. Jazz on the other hand, disapproved of this method and shook her head. I know Vlad would take this much at his own amusement.

Once Sam was finished with him, copying myself four times, and one of my duplicate overshadowed the kid. Sam set the note down on his bed and opened his window. We hurried off to find another opening portal and search for Ghostwriter's place. With my memory, I haven't forgotten where his place and surely enough, he's very gloomy and pissed off. Maybe angrier than what I did two years ago and hopefully, he will get over it when I give him the kid.

"Ghostwriter, I have a present you want." One of my duplicates called out.

I set my friends down, formed back into one while still shadowing the kid, and got out of him behind. I gripped onto his shoulder to prevent him running in panic or his chances of escaping. He gotten so confused and tried to move out of my grip. Ghostwriter lights up and grabbed his human by hugging him…does he have a crush on this kid? The kid screamed and tried to fight out this.

"I thought I was never going to see this human ever again! Thank you, young Phantom!" I could hear the happiness in his voice.

I recognize it, "Well, anything to keep earth safe. Sorry for my ignorant moment today, I didn't know anything of this…auction." I saluted and waved at Ghostwriter.

I grabbed my team like usual and flew us out of the ghost zone. My mind came to the conclusion that Ghostwriter found someone to love. I ought to visit him with Vlad and we can all celebrate our love, no matter what our orientation is. Those thoughts alone comforted me and my friends are giving me the looks lately. I really can hope everything will work out well tonight or I'm busting my life to set things right. Determination will get me somewhere and that the temporarily lies will be over soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

They haven't stopped giving me that damn look since we left the ghost zone. This is bothering me so much worse than I expected. I kept my focus on seeing Vlad…or in this case, Lavada. We had time and it wasn't even four o'clock yet!

"Danny?" Jazz called out.

My head shifted to her voice is, "Yeah?"

Her hands traveled around out of confusion, "So…uh, what did Clockwork wanted to tell you or talk about?"

I groaned. Seriously, I wished to not talk about this and my hands relaxed into my pockets.

"Nothing much, he just wanted to let me know that he owns me in a way." I shrugged.

Their eyes stalked me enough and created a disaster now! Great, I never say the right words at all!

"What? Clockwork owns you!" Tucker's voice literally hit a high pitch.

Sam's disbelief wouldn't shake off, "That is so wrong on so many levels."

Jazz agreed with Sam on this subject, most of them were shocked, and I'm shocked as much as they are. I didn't take it seriously, though.

"Guys! Calm down, at least he gives me freedom and warns me about stuff. Maybe he told me that so I wouldn't worry too much with other ghosts or something. He has been like a guardian angel to me since I told down my evil self. It's nothing serious." Did that work?

They glanced at each other and nodded a few times, "We thought he's talking to you something seriously about the future or your risks at least." Sam explained.

I chuckled, "Trust me, guys, I tell you everything when it's important like having a new ghost powers or something to be aware of the future." We were almost there at the apartment.

This was something they couldn't argue with this time. They trusted me enough to know I'm still the same as always. Just the fact that I'm bisexual and they are straight. We walked up the steps and I rang the doorbell.

"Well, I will see you guys later." Jazz left us to go home now.

I waved at Jazz along with my friends, "See you later." We chatted at once.

The door begins to open by Lavada and there was this feeling. I rushed into her house and hugged her.

"I miss you so much!" I kissed her cheek and she blushed so cute.

Sam ignored this, "I'm thirsty and hungry from all day work and starving!"

My stomach growled loudly, "Oh, yeah," I giggled guilty, "I forgot I barely ate anything today." I sweat dropped.

"I got snacks and drinks on the table for you guys." Lavada mentioned and led us to the living room.

We sat in the same spot yesterday and only, Sam is sitting next to Tucker, and he noticed something was unusual. Sam and I somewhat gobbled down some food first and then, had a soft drink from our dying thirst. It was a long day and very distracting. There is a time to begin to battle on our homework, studying and reviewing them carefully, and I was able to keep up. With luck, we were able to help each other out in the nick of a time. Lavada and I paid attention with Tucker and Sam bonding more time together. Lavada lured me into the kitchen to get some dinner meal and I had to help to the fact Sam is a vegetarian and all. Lavada had barely any clue to handle something like that.

"Seem to me your friends will fall in love anytime soon." Lavada giggled.

My arms surrounded her hips, "Like how you got me to fall in love with you?"

Lavada smile, "By putting a ring on you and control your behavior? No, admitting my feelings to you, yes."

Her eyes sparkled up, "Admitting your feelings made me feel normal and in love with you." I leaned in and our kiss intertwined.

Our lips opened for tongues to meet each other, forgetting what we originally doing, and somehow our fingers linked together to keep them from doing naughty things.

"Lavada…they will be wondering what's taking so long here." I pulled some space in between and Lavada snuck some kisses.

"I have devil eggs prepared, if they ask. I'll tell them we had to cut up the eggs and putting flavor on them." She didn't quit kissing me back more.

I kissed back, "My personal manipulator is pretty sweet at saving our time."

Lavada finally stopped to our addicted kissing and we gathered the food in our best manner. We started to head over to the dinner table and set them down along with the sets dinner plates and all. We headed over to the living room and our eyes would not move away.

"Uh…" I couldn't speak up after seeing this all of a sudden.

Lavada dragged us out of the living and we hid, "Why don't we give them time?"

My head shook, "They're kissing already! We missed the romance!" I whispered.

Lavada puts her arms around my waist, "Maybe that's their romance, kissing."

I smirked, "Why should we hide when we can spy?" My body flickered to invisible along with Lavada and headed over to the living room.

We watched how much Tucker enjoyed kissing with Sam, their eyes are closed the entire time, and man, they're definitely in love like my boyfriend and I are. Their kiss is romantic and I wanted to cry for them. Damn, they are lucky to have less complication and somehow, I felt annoyed when someone started to tugged me back to the kitchen.

"I may be Vlad, but this is Lavada speaking. It's wrong to spy on friends," She smirked, "I am proud of you, though."

I chuckled, "I learned from the best, but you're right. They wouldn't like that." I shrugged and restored back to being visible, "Come on, I'm starving!" We ran into the living room.

Sam and Tucker immediately broke off the kiss they heard us entering in and the fact we knew what we saw. I pointed at both of them and acted happier than usual.

"Did you guys do something I think you did?" Lavada hugs my arm.

They stuttered to find the right words and Sam had that look much more than being in love.

"Is dinner ready?" Sam asked, hesitating to avoid my question.

My boyfriend and I rolled our eyes, "Tucker, please answer it." I smiled cheerfully, "Lavada and I made you meatloaf."

He bits on his lips, worried to even answer it, and Sam groans.

"Okay! We kissed!" Sam cracked.

"She kissed me first!" Tucker puts her up first like he's handing her over to a bully fight.

I came over to them and hugged them, "Guys! I have been waiting for both of you to kiss! Tell me how that feels?" Gee, I hope I didn't sound too girlish.

Shocked to even speak, "When did you become a girl?"

I let go of a hug and rubbed behind my head.

"Um, dinner's ready." I pointed to the table is.

Tucker raced over to the table and I followed him after. Sam rolled her eyes at our immaturity and Lavada giggles at our enjoyment. They walked in to join and we sat down to begin our dinner. Sam, of course, sat next to Tucker or is it because the devil eggs are closer to her? For some strange feeling on my leg moving up and down and my eyes glared happily at Lavada. She smile and wiggled her nose to tease me. Luckily it's a small table for four people and I was able to get a devil egg onto my plate with the hotdog. Okay, this seems odd to see Vlad buys common food…or did he hire people to do the grocery shopping?

"So…uh, you guys are dating or something?" I asked and took a bite out of my hotdog.

Sam and Tucker didn't hesitate to answer or stopped eating. Great, if they're going to act all awkward, I'm worried about telling them about the aging slower than usual. Sam lets herself licks the fork and devour the food in ten to fifteen seconds, taking her time wasn't ending, and Lavada soothes my leg to control my patience.

"I don't know." Tucker admitted and looks at Sam with all of his courage, "I never had anyone kissing me like that before."

Sam meets his eyes, "I-I kissed you because, well," She looked away and didn't finish what she had to say.

I groaned, "Sam! Just tell him!"

She closed her eyes, "I really like you, Tucker!" She shouted.

A tingling sound dropped from Tucker's hand and I could see that silver fork has certainly taken the affect. Sam hasn't budged her eyes and Tucker's stunned and deadpanned really hit off the roof.

"You-you do?" Tucker looked at her, such passion.

Oh! He's sweet with her! Gosh, this definitely makes me want to squeal to excitement. My hands folded together to see where this might take them next.

Sam snapped eyes open and look at him with a soft smile, "Y-yeah. I kissed you and you're the only one who can stand up to me. I couldn't help to think back about our accidental kiss." She bits onto her lips.

I wanted to adore the story and every word Sam definitely wants to treasure and remember this forever. Damn, I wish I could kiss Lavada to celebrate this moment…or, rather Vlad I should be kissing. Those thoughts alone made me smile even more!

"Well, I haven't exactly gotten over that kiss about two years ago. I didn't think you'd like me back because of…" He stopped.

I sighed, "Tucker, I knew she had a crush on me." I thought to ease things up.

Tucker blinked out of shocked, "Damn, I'm the clueless one now?" He freaked.

Lavada and I giggled over that nonsense. What's up with the game of who is clueless about love? Man, I'm so glad I'm done with and no one is left out…hopefully Jazz won't be going through like I have.

"Well, now you know, Tuck." I shrugged.

Tucker chuckled and looked at Sam wonderfully, "I guess it's safe to say this," He made sure he faced Sam, "Will you go out with me, Sam?" That made me wanted to take picture of this!

Sam was about to cry and then, smiled gratefully, "I'd love to, Tucker."

Oh, fantastic! I wanted to get the cookies to celebrate it! Lavada sat closer to me to snuggle up which prevented me to go off and getting them. Dang it, she's good! Of course, I enjoyed it the way she touched me. Sam and Tucker started to do the same thing and this felt so perfect!

"The school is definitely not going to expect this tomorrow," I couldn't resist it.

Sam smirked and nodded, "That definitely will change things around."

"I still can't believe I have a girlfriend now!" He practically planted a good kiss for Sam.

Sam literally melted into his arms and fell in love. Lavada and I adored this moment that we felt to give them a space for a while. That led us into the kitchen and Lavada smacked me with a smirk on her face.

"Oh what now?" My hand rested on my waists.

Lavada shook her head, "I will have to agree with Sam, you are acting much more like a girl."

Oh? I need to stop reading Jazz's book. Seriously.

"Fine, I will quit it with the gushy girl." I crossed my arms.

Lavada snuggled up with me, "Only around me, just your friends may find it unusual." A kiss snuck up on me.

"Sorry, seeing them as a couple is so exciting for a change." I shrugged and then kiss her on the cheek.

Lavada did so not like the way I kissed her, "Uh huh."

"Hey, you had enough of kissing. It's like a drug to you." I had a right to take a break.

"Mind you I have been lonely for twenty four years." She hinted.

I scoffed, "I know, but you have me forever. You better remember today's date because I will expect our anniversary to celebrate it."

Lavada didn't expect me to say it, "What? I never thought you're the type of a guy who'd like to celebrate."

My hand plays her hair with a joy, "Celebrating makes things romantic, I like it that way."

Lavada rest her head onto my hand, "I supposed you're right."

A door swung open and footsteps entering in. We looked over to the newest couple and smiled at them. They're already holding hands.

"Hey, if you guys don't mind we head out?" Tucker asked.

I shook my head, "No, not at all. I thought we are going to have cookies?"

Sam smiled at Tucker, "He asked if we wanted to go out for dessert for our first date and we did finish our homework and everything. So, sorry if you guys had plan for the rest of tonight for us to do." Sam shrugged.

"Oh, don't let us stop you. I promised Danny to do more studying for English." Lavada smiled.

My arm rested around her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, guys. See you guys tomorrow, then." I waved.

Tucker and Sam grabbed their bags and hurried out of the place for dessert. I had no clue what they could be up to and I didn't want to bother them about it. Once they disappeared from this, I noticed a quick change in someone.

"I love it when I'm the one wearing the pants in this relationship." Vlad wrapped his around me.

I chuckled, "Oh?"

He kisses my neck, "Tell me about your mission today." The way his lips touches my neck could make me melt into his arms.

I grabbed a full plate of cookies and ran out to the living room. Vlad races after me for the joy and fun game. I set down the plate and tackled Vlad onto the couch.

"Gotcha, boyfriend." I smirked at him.

He laughed with passion, "Yes, I am and you're the girlfriend." He managed to wrap his arms around me.

I got off of him and grabbed a cookie, "Yes and the next thing is I'm wearing a dress tomorrow." I rolled my eyes.

Vlad sure looked amused, "I'd be happy to take those pictures, but that's not what I wanted to talk about."

I took a bite out of the cookie and Vlad kept that look until I started talking. I lay onto his chest.

"Alright, since you have been good. Here's a story of today's mission." He finally picked up a cookie for himself, "Okay, we found this place that holds human auction and turns out, Clockwork is the host there. He explained about that this human can leads to a dangerous death increase insanely and that taking the human into the ghost's care." I paused, feeling afraid to discuss more about it.

Vlad lifted my chin, "What's wrong?"

I held his hand, "Before we left there, Clockwork spoke to me alone. He mentioned about that he bought me, you, and Dani."

Vlad nodded, "I remembered he told me he owns me," He muttered miserably.

"Yeah, that isn't it, Vlad." My fingers dance on his shirt, "Beside, we're still free here." I shrugged.

His hand glides around my hair, "True, forever."

I agreed, "Anyway, he mentioned about how long it chances to the next age." My voice died down.

Vlad felt colder than usual to hear what I have discovered. His smiled turned into a frown that made things stirred around to something else.

"We age once every sixteen years," I gulped, "Clockwork said that's he's fine with us dating." I pointed out, hoping that would lighten up the mood.

"So, I am currently twenty one years old?" This must literally shocks him.

This isn't turning out right, my head leans, and kissed him to make him happier again. He let loose of the worried and then, I snuggled up with him.

"I don't care about our age anymore, Vlad, sure, everyone is getting older than us. We're halfas and that won't change a thing. We got each other for the rest of our lives and probably end up outliving everyone." Looking into his eyes felt something unique.

"You are right, Daniel." He admitted it for a change? That I'm right for a chance?

"For real?"

Vlad did the opposite of shaking his head and I wrapped my arms around his body to celebrate it while I can.

"Thank you, I have wanted to hear that for years from you!"

Vlad chuckled, "Well, you're welcome, my love."

"Well, um, after leaving the ghost zone. We had to get the kid to Ghostwriter if we want everything to stay the same. Oh, you should have seen the Ghostwriter looked at this kid. He has a crush on him and I think we should double date with them or at least visit them." I smiled.

Vlad blinked, "Ghostwriter has a crush on human he bought? Interesting to see, what made him to fall in love like that?"

I giggled, "The same way we both have in common to fall in love with."

Vlad paused to figure out what I really meant. His finger pointed at me and then himself, tapped his chin to figure out more about the kid and the Ghostwriter, and man, I couldn't help it to hold it in myself.

"The kid is an amazing writer, actor, and everything else. Ghostwriter feels he found someone to connect. Like us, we're both halfas." I hinted when I tugged his arm's suit.

He finishes his cookie, "I'm impressed to your focus to the mission, hopefully that will not happen again for another few years or so."

That was a big agreement. I'd have to find a way to keep up to date with any auctioning going on and be fully aware at all cost. Before I began to talk, Vlad dragged us up and lead me to a larger room. Luckily, this isn't a romantic night because we are so damn worn out from everything happening today. Or, is it just me? A dark aura glow ring has created Vlad into a ghost and I followed the same pattern.

"Training, isn't it?" I asked.

He smirked, "I thought you have forgotten about it."

"Nope, I decided to focus on life." I turned my legs into a tail and floated for a time.

"Which we can focus on that when we manage to outlive your family and friends when that times does come. Anyway, onto our first day of training." His hands clapped for excitement.


	8. Chapter 8

I flew up in the air for excitement to our first day of training and finally blending in at the right age! Man, now I can actually grow up with the rest of the world and that thoughts alone made it worthwhile. Vlad's impassive look never changes and I settle back to the ground to stand in front of him.

"Had fun?" He's teasing me!

I beamed at him, "Ha, ha, very funny." My fists are on my hip now.

"You see, what I learned about age transforming is connecting to your ghost core. I assume your core is ice power."

My ears started to drag out to listen, "Yeah, I am aware of that."

"Good, can you feel them by ignoring the rest of your ghostly power?"

My brain feels like it isn't working at all, of course, anything for Vlad to make it work out well. I zoned out of everything and tried to connect to my inner core. When forcing away my other power, there are layers to go through against, and I kept finding my coldest core. I shoved them all away mentally and my body started to release the ice power. My ghost form changed to being a Fenton. I haven't connected to my inner core and there are way too many to fight through.

"Keep it up, Daniel. You should be able to find your inner core and feel the speed of it. Take your time," His voice was fading away.

There wasn't a time to respond, my icicle power turned into dry ice foam and surrounded me in it. Vlad wasn't in my sight and still, I could hear his voice. The air felt soft with my foggy weather and reaching to my core was a start. My ectoplasm is the first to eliminate and I forced my core to freeze. That triggered to send my ectoplasm away and a free access. I sneak into the core slowly and my body became paralyzed.

"Daniel! Listen, you need to show your core who is in charge. Don't fear the core or your powers against you." Vlad's whisper came through my ear.

My heart pushed harder, allowing myself to overcome the drag of being a Popsicle stick, and my skin start crackling down from the ice. The stubborn core felt like a frozen wasteland and I am walking through like a fire on my body. I snapped at the core to let me through and became terrified of myself. My soul's hand reaches out to grab for it and somehow, my entire body flew off uncontrollably. Vlad caught me just in time before I could have hit the wall.

"Keep telling that core who you are and that you are in charge, Daniel!" He demanded more than ever.

My soul didn't give in, another hand entered in, and my soul pushed it away to gain better control. Hell, I wanted to win and there isn't anything to stop me. It's like fighting against my evil side and that it's five times dangerous at life risk. The pain aches attacked like bullets or electrocutions on the weak part of my body. My desire to scream and still paralyzed to do anything. The wind swirling with the ice fog is inside me cause to burn passionately. I wanted the shield up; I refused, and kept leaning over to my soul. The pain is so much of a distraction; I needed a way to restore my focus on the inner core, and felt that whipped crossed my chest. It was like bloody punishment for trying to hack into the computer system. My body's skin peeled like a sunburned would do and they're fast. I wanted to push it all back and heal naturally. It freaked me out and it's damn annoying to see the under my skin. I wanted my Phantom form back on!

My soul managed to cover my body in some sort of glow, the color was hard to recognize, and the pain turned into a sprinkling feel. It's like I'm outside with the rain, everything felt cooler, and the pain still stunned me. My core is now a free access and hurried up to grab it. The glow of my body sends a wave for twenty feet from me and hits me back. It was stronger than me and my human body collapsed into Vlad's arms. I wasn't sure what to do next, my mind is all blurry, and trying to get everything straight together. What happened? Did I do my job right? Did Vlad guide me the right way?

A low whisper, "Daniel? You did it. It's all over, my love." Who was that?

"I did?" My eyes flickered open to see everything.

His smile is the first to see, "Yes, now we can carry onto the next step of the training. Though, that did take almost an hour."

My hand rubbed against my forehead, "Ugh, it felt fast." My legs felt wobbly.

Vlad's hands helped me up, "It does that."

Now, I knew who he was and my arms leaped around his neck.

"Yeah, I hope I don't have to go through that again." I chuckled.

He shook his head, "Nope, you have more control of your power due to your core."

I forced up my legs to gain control and felt so embarrassed to be like this around Vlad. Once I managed to get back to normal, Vlad lets me go, and he changed to his Masters form.

"Are you ready to see my actual age, Daniel?"

That is what I have been waiting for! Damn, I can't wait!

"Oh, heck yes, Vlad!" I literally jumped to that.

He grabbed my shoulder to stop me jumping and my cheeks are warmer than usual. Vlad stepped aside and release his hands off of me. He closed his eyes and I watched carefully. His height decreased, his hair became shorter, and his face looks so much younger. The clothes he is wearing didn't fit him well enough and he opened his eyes. I came up to him and took off his suit and snuggled up in his arms.

"You look so cute, Vlad!"

His adorable cheeks turned pink to red, "Thank you, Danny."

"You are welcome anytime, man, my team is so going to be surprised."

His finger rested on my lips, "Na-uh! You have to master your age power first, Danny." My ears begin to enjoy his youthful voice.

I growled joyfully, "Oh, I will make it happen if it's the last thing I do tonight!"

Vlad's eyes rolled away, "If you think you can make it possible, but we do have two hours left before bed. I doubt you would make it happen tonight, unless you can prove me wrong."

I took that in mind and step aside from our space. Vlad didn't bother changing back to proper age, I didn't care about that because he's mine as much as I'm his.

"This might sound complicated. When using your age power, you focus with the inner core like a telepathic way." Is this a lecture or something?

"Uh huh, so I'm mind chatting with my core."

He pointed at me, "In a way, but it's complicated as I mentioned. You try and see what I mean."

I shrugged and meet up with my inner core, I could feel the perfect cool temperature, and so relaxed. My soul started to connect the relating feeling of it with the core and some reason, I felt bizarre and emotional. I wanted to release every single of my emotion, leaped onto each of them, and fight them all. My hate against jealousy, love luring depression, sad bouncing on anger, and so much more. It was insane to even feel something that like! Seriously, I don't like it at all! It's like the urge to rip out my air. Something clicked right there, my human soul light up and my inner core spins around like earth would.

My eyes closed up without any part of my control and gaining a faster speed towards my core spinning around. My body shivers and odd enough, time felt slower than usual, and I wanted to wake up. End it all now and say it's time to start all over. It's like playing a video game and you only have three lives. For me, it's impossible to be killed off. How odd when my inner core reacts to gain control. Then, everything paused, the core froze in icicle world, and my eyes gained back control. The shockwave of Vlad's face shows the obvious signs for me and I glanced down to see what happened.

"WHAT THE!" My legs are taller, my hair is…longer by touching my shoulders, and felt very mature at this age somehow, "How old do I look?"

Vlad is already drooling, "Um…uh, depends what age you wanted to be."

I blinked and somehow, I knew the answer, "Sixteen. Damn, I was supposed to be this tall! Gosh, you should have done this a long time ago, Vlad!"

He chuckled, "I wish I did," He hasn't stopped drooling yet, "But, you wouldn't believe me if I told you on the day we met or something. You'd refuse, hate me even more, and regret it in the future."

I nodded, there are reasons why I wouldn't believe him and I was only fourte- Okay, I'm still am fourteen. I am just sixteen at the moment. I realized something and glanced at Vlad.

"Hey, I realized something…"

He has gotten interested, "Oh?"

I pointed at him, "You still have my phone," My hand flopped over to get them back.

Vlad nodded and reaches out for them. He handed them over and still held onto them.

"Wait, why you want it now?"

I chuckled, "A promise is a promise, isn't it, Vlad? That you let me tell my friends and my sister?"

Vlad looks at his digital watch on his wrist and then at me, "I supposed you could. Your friends have been alone for about two hours. Your sister was left alone for the rest of the evening."

I jumped and hugged onto him, "I love you, Vlad!"

He seriously blushed so adorable, "I love you too, Danny."

I turned to the phone and started to call Tucker first. As usual, he always answered it in the third ring of his call.

"Danny! You know I have plans at the moment?" He answered.

Thankfully, this is all by voice and not webcam at the moment, "Yeah, I know Tuck, sorry if I am ruining the romantic with your girlfriend. I need you and Sam to come at Lavada's apartment, it's very important. Trust me, it is." Dead serious wasn't going to change about that.

"Oh…okay, we'll be there soon as possible." Tucker thinks he got the hint, but nope.

We both hung up and I started to call Jazz next. With Jazz, I could recognize her soothing music ring and she finally answered it at the fifth and a half ringing.

"Hello little brother," She sounded so relaxed.

I chuckled, "Hey Jazz, listen…could you come to Lavada's place? It's very important that you are here too. Sam and Tucker are on the way here now, so I didn't want to leave you out of this."

"Oh, uh, sure, Danny. I'll be there as fast as I can." Jazz's background noise sounded like paper scattered around and books closing up.

Is she studying ahead of college students again? Man, I need to teach her how to chill out! That's when we both hung up and my arms wrapped around Vlad's waist.

"They're on their way, Vlad."

He acknowledges that, "Alright, when they get here. You can answer the door and I'll be in the kitchen. When I hear they are shouting, I will come in and we can go from there."

My head shook, "There will not be any shouting."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "If you say so."

He dragged me over to the couch and we spent our relaxing time to snuggle. For odd moment, I looked up at the ring he forced me to wear and admired it.

"The ring has a nice color to it. You picked it?" I asked.

His smile reveals the answer, "Of course, I picked it because it reminded me of you. Black for your hair, green for your ghostly eyes." It felt like a poem to me.

"Awe, you are so sweet, Vlad!"

"I'm glad you like it," He snuck a few kisses on my neck.

That tickles, "I do, but I can't go wearing it forever, though."

Vlad shrugged, "We're probably going to live very long, maybe a thousand or two years."

I blinked to even get those words past me, "…then, damn, we better have lots of dates! I hear that everything will change constantly or gets destroyed." I shrugged.

He laughed, "I supposed you're right. Maybe double dating with your friends would be fun as well."

I thought about it for a while and knowing my friends. They'd probably have my head for dating an enemy that isn't my enemy anymore. Will they be okay, even though he's way older and can't age fast? I mean, I'm okay with Sam dating Tucker and that felt so much better to bring each other closer. Great, I feel so damn worried about what they all will think. Oh, I didn't think about Jazz…she'll definitely try to report to the law.

"Vlad…could you age to seventeen when you reveal to my team?" A puppy sad look all for him.

His fingers dance under my chin, "You're worried about the pedophile law, aren't you Danny?"

I nodded, "Yes, I don't want them separating us for entirety." I crossed my arms.

He laughed, "I will and you know they can't stop us from loving each other."

Before I could say anything, the doorbell rang and Vlad sighs. He altered to being Lavada and straight to the kitchen. I sorted my age to being fourteen again and that felt…ridiculous. I have a mind of a sixteen year old stuck inside of a fourteen year old body. How is this even fair! I opened the door and saw Jazz, Sam, and Tucker with a worried look. I welcome them in and they whispered quietly. I figured they might have assumed about the ghost.

"Danny, are you okay? We thought you might be in trouble with a ghost." Jazz has gotten to be the worst person to recognize the danger I could have been in.

I was actually happy for a change, "Guys, not a ghost. It's more and beside, Lavada is in the kitchen." I spoke at a normal voice.

They blinked at me, "Danny, what is going on?" Tucker asked.

"Please don't call us for nonemergency; you knew we were doing something." Sam crossed her arms and gave a glare at me.

I gulped, "Well, I learned something recently. You see, I noticed you guys changed a lot by aging." Hopefully this can be reasonable.

"Of course, Danny, we all grow older. I don't see the problem here." Jazz must be nosy about this? Of course everyone knows!

"What about it, Danny?" Sam wasn't patient about it.

Telling them about this made things even worst and sometimes, I wondered having Lavada would make it even worse than it is.

"Okay, I'll make my point. I can't age like you guys can." I crossed my arms.

They stared at me, looking at the whole me, and didn't dare to speak a single word. I didn't really move much or say in a way to give off an idea or hints. Confessing something like this isn't a natural thing to get used to or facing their reaction. They're my family and that's all it matters to me.

"You never aged since you got your ghost powers." Jazz finally figured it out.

Sam's and Tucker's jaw dropped, "What?"

I nodded, "I have not once gotten taller, my hair never grew, and my voice hasn't changed a thing. And there's more."

I wanted to see if they say anything else. They're patience enough to find out what else and stared at me to discover something entirely new to them. Since they are watching, my eyes closed and I reconnected to my inner core. I could feel their eyes on me and gasping at what they are about to see or already happening. My eyes opened once I knew the last moment of it were done.

"I learned how to use my new power, aging. If I don't use them, I'm stuck in this age for another sixteen years."

Jazz's eyes kept analyzing over and over, "How did you figured this all out, little brother?"

Sam came up to me to see the huge difference of my ages, "I never even paid attention, I'm sorry, Danny. I wish we would have seen this anytime sooner."

Tucker looked at his PDA and comparing the old picture to me now, "Man, we all have been clueless."

I agreed, they're so shocked to witness the truth, and slowly, breathing to speak of more. I went over to sit down on the couch and they forgot whose house it is here. They joined along to discuss more.

"Clockwork told me about it in the ghost zone and mentioned I only age once every sixteen years. So, I'm still fourteen years old right now." Hoping that Lavada would come in any time soon!

"He told you in private that would make sense." Sam agreed to what she said.

Jazz barely could make an eye contact with me, "That's why you're moving out, but we just saw Clockwork today. How did you know before that?"

"What?" Tucker and Sam have discovered to find out more.

I didn't want to look at them, knowing they know I moved out of my own parents' house, and that the fact I knew it before Clockwork told me. All of this must be difficult to swallow down and I sighed.

"You're kind of right, Jazz. There's more." That's when Lavada entered into the room as she called out.

My team had no idea that Lavada knew about my secret the entire time and she sat next to me. They all stared at me, shocked enough to believe what I have done and I meets Lavada's eyes.

"Yeah, you see guys…" I turned back to them, "Yesterday, when you guys left here. Lavada forced something on my finger," I showed them, "The ring is there for a reason. Lavada isn't someone new to know." I turned to Lavada.

She nodded, "I put that ring on to keep Danny safe, in case if he age uncontrollable. It had happened to me before we meet. As in eight years ago." She stood up and revealed the real Vlad, only at the age of seventeen this time.

Sudden gasps among my teammate to see who Lavada truly is, this may start causing an epic fight or distrust around here. Vlad sat next to me, carefully not to show too much relationship of ours, and facing the reality has shown us today.

"I put the ring on him to give him the training to start using a newer power. I told him he will have to move out, but I didn't explain why. He gotten stubborn with me during study hall hour and he wanted to know why or what I'm up to." I smiled to what he's confessing, so calm and collected, "So, I showed him the picture of myself and told him I haven't aged at all. He took a while to overcome the fact he hasn't aged either. He wanted to see what I truly look like in my actual age and told him during our training. He was such determine to see it happening and the training took a long time for him. He did very successful and focuses for about an hour and a half. This took me a week to gain control and everything. I promised him that if he managed, he can let you all know more of this." Somehow, I ended up snuggling with him.

Sam's hands clench onto her skirt and I recognized her anger anywhere. She isn't exactly pleased with the fact I'm on Vlad's side at the moment…or has she figured it out that I have such passion with Vlad?

"We're leaving!" Sam snapped.

Tucker is completely speechless to say or go against what his girlfriend said. She already started to drag him out of the apartment and disappeared for the night. Jazz barely moved, stunned to see what is in front of her face, and couldn't help it to smile for the positive side of this.

"I'll understand this is all too weird, Jazz." I had to admit something.

Jazz didn't budge to a smile, "I want to understand why you are so happy? Don't you hate Vlad so much?"

Oh boy, "Jazz, would it be weird if I tell you that I love him?" I looked at Vlad, so much to love him with all of my heart.

Vlad and I snuggled up to each other. We felt confident to our love and that it's forever undying until the end of earth's time comes. Jazz watches how much we give each other's attention, the way we hold each other, and feel at peace.

"But, Danny, he's way too old for you." That's what I was afraid of.

I shook my head, "He's actually seventeen right now, Jazz. You have to keep in mind that both of us can't age unless we use our power."

"What about being an archenemy?"

"We're done fighting, he's not even after dad or mom. He hasn't hurt me in months, Jazz. Last time he hurt me, he took care of the damage he did to me." I could feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Jazz, Danny is too important to me. I-I didn't want to hate me anymore than we already used to. Keep in mind, I have been alone for about twenty years. I can promise you that there will not be any physical harm for your brother. If I wanted to cause harm, I would have simply gone into the ghost zone and handle it from there." Vlad is so cute when he ensures Jazz that is alright.

Jazz stared at us, figuring out what else to say, and lost in her mind to figure out what's best to handle the situation.

"What if you guys find a way to be able to age normally like everyone else? You realize it's against the law for an older man to date an underage child, Danny." Her hands are shaking non-stopped.

I got up to Jazz and hug her, "To admit the truth, Jazz, Clockwork would have mentioned it. Trust me, I want to be like everyone and still be a halfa."

Jazz looked at Vlad and then, at me, "…I-I don't know what to say anymore."

"How would this help," Vlad spoke up, "Move in with us?" He offered.

I turned around to Vlad, shocked to see he would even allow it, and Jazz blinked. She wouldn't budge at all and she looked at me.

"Oh, my gosh, Vlad! You are so sweet!" I went over to hug him, "Jazz, you totally should!" Okay, I officially became a teen girl.

Vlad giggles at me reaction, "I thought that would make you very happy." I gave him a peck of a kiss on his cheek.

"I-I can move in here?" Jazz definitely shocked.

We both nodded, "Yeah, Jazz! Think about it, no more mom and dad nonsense and curfew. We can be ourselves for a change. I know you hate lying to mom and dad every day." I nudge at her.

Jazz looked like she couldn't ignore this attempt and seeing how our parents out of our lives do give more space. No more lying, sneaking behind their back, having to come home on time, and everything. All of it over is the best stress reliever for Jazz and me. Vlad definitely knew the right words to make it all easier. Plus, this can really prove how Vlad isn't evil or my enemy anymore.

She brightens up her face, "I really do want to move out."

"And…?" I wondered if there are more.

"I'm moving in!" Jazz admitted.

Vlad impressed, "Then, will you be fine with us loving each other?"

"Like Danny said, we can be ourselves for a change. But, I'm worried about your friends, Danny. They don't seem pleased with you guys, er, dating?"

That kind of brought me down a bit and Vlad rubs my back to cheer me up.

"I have no idea, Jazz, if they're mad. I wouldn't want to make it any worst right now." To think about it, Sam was the only ones who gotten mad and Tucker is simply shocked.

"Well, I better go home for now and then, move in on the weekend." Jazz insisted.

"Or, I could bring everything to your room here by tomorrow and you can move in by then. It is not difficult to rearrange all of that." Vlad offers even more.

I blinked, "Wait, you already got all of my stuff here, Vlad?" That bugged me now.

He nodded, "I didn't want you to feel less of your home to here."

"Awe! You're the best boyfriend I ever have!" I kissed him on the lips.

Jazz is now watching us in relationship at the moment and that felt embarrassing. This may take time to get used to.

"Oh, don't mind me. I have friends who are gay. Just one thing, do you believe you're gay, Danny?" She is asking me that now?

With debating between a yes and a no, "Bisexual and yes, I know I am. I have been going through it for a long time and I felt it was wrong for a while. All of you guys have crushed on the opposite gender all the time." I shrugged.

Jazz came over and sat next to me, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have showed you my friends and you might have crushed on them too. You should stay after school more often…" She realized that she said it wrong, "Never mind."

I laughed, "Jazz, I'd try as long the ghosts don't attack me so much or go on stealing behind everyone's back. Man, I should have come to you all this time? When can we meet them?"

"Oh, you did not drag me into this." Vlad isn't satisfied.

My smirked showed him his place, "Oh, you're coming and damn, no one is flirting with me. Seriously, if you haven't noticed. I have no friends at the moment and it would be nice to have more."

Vlad shook his head, "You will make more friends in the future, being whoever you want to be."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Jazz, "Could you tell him why making new friends is the best idea for my life right now?"

Jazz shuttered, "Um, with your situation and Vlad's also, is complicated. I may have to do some research about involving social lives and living forever. That is more of a double consequence to look into." For once, she doesn't know much about this.

I leaned back on the couch and looked at both of the people I care about. It's the fact how am I going to deal with the living for a very, very, very long time. Damn, why can't we age like everyone else? It's difficult to go through that and the challenge to face every day knowing I am still fourteen.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good night, little brother." She had to kiss my forehead in front of Vlad!

"Yeah, good night, Jazz. I will see you tomorrow." I smiled, blushing to the embarrassing moment.

Vlad gestured Jazz the way to the door and Jazz leaves to home. Considering I am her younger brother, I know she is planning on telling our parents about moving out. If it's anything worst, well…I'd be damned. Vlad returns to me and snuggled up with me.

"I love you, Danny." He leans in to get a kiss.

I push him back, "Nah, uh, you have too much today. You may be in charge of everything, but at least give me one thing to be in charge and that's the kissing limits." That smacked him in the face.

His devious look really proves me wrong, "And have you waited to fall in love with someone for the past twenty years? It's been lonely, Danny, and can't I have some more kisses?" He leans in even more.

My hands pushed him at the end of the couch, "We just started to fall in love, I don't want to love you for kissing. Vlad, I want to fall in love the man who wants to get to know me."

His arms curl around my body, gripping in that good touching, and his devious smile gets me going more. Ah, gee! This isn't getting any easier.

"Danny, we did all the studying, I have been nice to your friends and your sister, I allowed her to move in with us, and not once attack you in months." His teenage voice really swirls around my ears like music.

"Nice try, I'm saying no. If Jazz is going to be living here, I don't want her to think anything too serious." I poked his chest, "You want the kiss, and you got to earn them like any couples do." I stood my ground.

Vlad finally backed off and grumbled in disappointment. His eyes did not landing off of me and his arms are crossed.

"How am I supposed to do that, Danny?" His blue eyes glared away at me.

My hand held his hand, "Like the rest of the couples do, dating."

Vlad smiled so fast, which scares me to what he could be up to, and he pulled something out of his pocket. He started to talk in some sort of code and why do I get the feeling I am going to regret this? Once he was done with his phone call and turns his attention over to me.

"Vlaaaaaad, what are you up to?"

His chuckling is low, "You will see."

I backed up onto the couch, "Great, I think I bought back my arch enemy instead of my boyfriend."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Oh, don't be silly, Danny."

There's that doorbell going off and he smiled. He literally picked me up in his arms and somehow, he returned to being older like in his thirties, and his smile is definitely not pleasing me at the moment.

"Would you mind aging much older? No one will be able to recognize us when we leave here." He sways me in his arms.

I tried to fight my way out and he's too damn good, "Let me down! Vlad! Seriously! I don't like being hold like this!"

"Deal with it, Daniel. I can make your ring do something, would you like that?" I better hope he's joking.

"You're teasing, right?" His deadpanned didn't budge, "…you're not. Fine, but if you put me down when I do it?" I started to age and felt much different than usual.

Vlad still have me in his arms and this is beginning to be creepy. He walked over to the door and took us into the limo. I glared at him and he finally set me down on the limo's seat. The motor of this limo started to drive to wherever Vlad wanted me to go to. I kept my arms crossed and shook my head.

"Awe, you're cute when you're mad." His fingers brush my cheek and felt really heated up, "Oh, you're blushing when you're mad too." Is he seriously flirting with me now?

"Sh-shut up, Vlad!" I slapped his hand away.

He wouldn't quit dancing his fingers on my face, "Hm, what's wrong my boy?" He tried to rest his arm on my shoulder.

I slid over and pushed him away. Ignoring him definitely isn't the best plan for whatever Vlad is up to and this is creeping me out so weird. Vlad leans back in his seat, enjoying his moment of my stubborn moment, and this is so weird.

"I guess I'm in trouble with my girlfriend."

I snapped my head at him, "I am not a girlfriend! I'm your boyfriend! And hell, you are in trouble!" My butt slides over and I poked him in the chest.

Vlad held up his guards, "Okay, tell me what I have done wrong?"

I growled, "You-you…picked me up and I don't like it, you're not telling me what's going on here, and threating me with the ring you force me to wear!"

Vlad adored what I just did and hugged me, "Daniel, can't you see? I am taking you out on a date, no one will be able to recognize us in this age form." His smile started to be less scary.

Oh. Now, I feel utterly stupid to what I have done and I buried my face into his chest. His hands rubbing my back nicely and he whispers in my ear.

"What's wrong?" He had to ask me that?

My head buried into his chest, "I'm stupid."

He tried to move me, "Daniel, I didn't hear that. Please don't be upset, I love you."

I finally budge and looked up, "I'm stupid, Vlad."

He lifted my chin up with his sweetest smile, "Daniel, you are not stupid. You're in love and guilty just as much as I am."

I wanted to cry and I couldn't, "Really?"

"Of course, Daniel."

I sighed and looked away, "…where are we going for our date?"

This limo really had this amazing window where you can see everything and no one can see us. The drink section even has a fancy wine like and good glasses. The radio is high technologies and Tucker would have figured it out fast! The lighting proves to be bright and colorful, definitely make it looks like a party in a ride! The seating is so damn comfortable! No wondered why he enjoys riding in this style. Man, I wouldn't mind riding this to school!

"Hm, it's a surprise." Vlad had to tell me that?

"…you really want that kiss, don't you?"

"Maybe," His fingers tickled under my chin.

My hand pushed his hand away and held his hand, "You're up to something, aren't you?"

His eyes filled with amusement and determination. Whatever he is up to, I hope I can prepare myself for this, and survive the night. Wait…

"You'll see tonight, Daniel."

"Uh huh, by the way…what time is it?" One of my eyebrows rose.

He glances at his watch and meets my eyes, "Nine-thirty four, why?"

"I don't want us to be out too late like midnight, we have school to deal with. Though, I am surprised you're already starting all over again with school. You realize you can't just drop out for the next year? You will have to graduate with the entire class." I insisted.

Vlad rolled his eyes and snuggled up with me.

"If you say so, but with all the money in the world, why worry?" Vlad got a point. Maybe. I don't know! Ugh!

"I don't want us to have those silly fights that most couples would go overboard on jealousy argument." I shrugged.

Vlad lifted my chin up, "Danny, all it matters that I have you now."

I must be blushing after he said that, "Still, what if you see me and someone else flirting at me and you get all jealous? I don't want that to happen and then, one of us will have to apologize and make things up for each other." There is my pouting of disapproved.

I could practically see it and he laughed.

"Daniel, I am only jealous when someone is already with the person. Like your mom who already with Jack, so I got jealous because I can't have her. Why would I get jealous when you have me now?"

Damn, he's too good. Vlad is always careful and aware of what he has said.

"Good point." I shrugged.

Vlad's smile moved me for good reason and tugging his arms around me felt relaxing and secured. Why couldn't have I fallen in love with him any sooner? Or, he asked me out to be his lover? All this time, my life would have been so much easier and my grades would get higher. Heck, my parents would probably be so damn proud of me for working harder than ever. I know Jazz would be even more proud to see how my relationship with Vlad is a major good thing. The last thing to worry about is my friends. Why can't they understand that our aging is going to take forever? Maybe faking my illnesses tomorrow would prevent any damage for my friends and I'm not sure how Vlad would take it.

The ride started to slow down and the power turns off. Vlad held my hand and we waited for his limo driver to open the door for us. Once he did, Vlad drags me out of the limo and there's this well-mannered woman coming up to us in her fine business suit. Her courtesy to us really showed us and I looked at this place.

"Vlad, I'm not going into the room if that's what you are thinking." I flatted out to him, I wasn't ready…

He kisses on the back of my hand, "No, it's not that, Daniel. You will see soon."

The woman smiled at us, "Welcome to our hotel and we hope to serve the best to dine tonight with us."

I blinked…he's taking me on a date, okay, something is up with Vlad.

"You really want that kiss, don't you?" I loved teasing Vlad so much.

His eyes rolled, "Let's focus on us, and shall we Daniel?" Yup, he's teased by me successfully.

The lady kindly guided us to the restaurant area in this hotel. Oh, my gosh! This place is beautiful! The walls are like gold taste with beautiful artwork that you do not see every day in life and the furniture looks comforting and matches well with everything else. There are so many people here-my head snapped at a few directions. They are all gay? They practically doing the ways Vlad and I snuggled up to each other. Weird…if that's how we are like, then I guess I should have joined in places like this. Damn, am I really this slow?

"Here is your booth, your waitress will soon be with you." The lady left us alone to the booth.

Vlad and I sat down, I barely could see anyone around us, and felt more privacy for us. There are quiet conversations in the air and that didn't bother me at all. Vlad has his arm sliding onto my shoulders to provide comforting in this dating. This booth is more like a curve and be able to hold in four or five people at once. The atmosphere setting is something new to settle into and Vlad took it calm enough to the fact he has me in his arms. There's something I couldn't quit put my finger on this place and now, I'm officially annoyed. Vlad turned my chin up to him with his worried look.

"What's wrong, Daniel?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, Vlad, this place…it's new and I never seen so many people like us are dating here."

Vlad nods, "You're used to being with your friends and your sister go out to, hm? Am I wrong?"

I thought about it, not once I have ever been without my awesome team, and Vlad is someone different to get used to. This place wouldn't be the same without my friends and felt like a complete…

"I'm a stranger here, Vlad." My shoulders plopped down.

His head rest on mine, "You realize that once they pass away, we're on our own. Eventually, we're always going to be a stranger to everywhere." Our hands tangled up to play for a minute.

"…They're going to die when we live forever. It's not fair." My eyebrows scrunched up.

His laughter sets me off, "Daniel, you have at least sixty to ninety years with them."

My eyes rolled, "And I'll be in my teenage when that happens. Though…" No, this is horrible idea to do!

He ease in, "What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, I'm not giving you the idea. It's not worth it." I stared at this elegant design on this table we are at.

Vlad stared at me, seeing how I am bottled up for whatever reasons, and there's no way I'd cross the line. They'd hate me too much for doing such thing and crossing their lines. It would be their choice and not mine. I won't let them go through what I have been through.

"Daniel, I may be a manipulator or sneaky, but you must at least trust me. I promise I wouldn't take things literally and you know that keeping things to yourself is not healthy for your age."

"What? That I'm practically fourteen and I'll die of being sixteen after thirty two years from now?" I scoffed.

Vlad forced me to look at him, his slight smile showed how serious he is in our relationship, and it's only the beginning so far.

"Danny Fenton, I am in love with you because I care enough to know you personally. The last thing I want is your early death and that wouldn't be right." His intense glare wouldn't budge at all, "Now, talk about what's bothering you now?"

Am I ever going to win in this relationship? Damn, this isn't fair. With him knowing me so well, I can't keep everything to myself and it's complicated. If any other relationship thinks they have the most complicated, well, they better start thinking twice. I grunted to the fact Vlad and me are the only halfa couple on this planet.

"Fine. I was thinking about having them as ghosts so they could live long with me. However, it wouldn't be fair and they would be even madder. Lastly, it would take forever to train them. I don't want to be babysitting them." My arms crossed.

Vlad chuckled, "I did have that idea last year and then, I realized it would create more of an enemy for me. Having you is perfect enough."

My lips felt shaky and turned into a smile, "Awe, Vlad! You are so sweet!" I hugged onto him.

He chuckled in amusement, "Daniel, I maybe your fruitloop man, but I will not crossed the lines with your friends. Beside, training them now could get things complicated."

I acknowledged that, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Although, we could do something fun and make them react." Okay, being a temporarily evil can be fun like pranking.

This caught his interests, "Oh? Tell me what's on your mind?"

I giggled to the fact this stirs around even more and telling him may changes things.

"Well, why don't we give them the idea they believe I have turned evil. I say I threaten them and you take an interest in this plan. We make them pick two decisions; even Jazz can join in and act like she's evil too. We force my friends to decide either to become halfas or we will never return. Give them a test to see how loyal they are if they wanted me to stop being evil, if they did actually enter into the ghost portal, and splat right out that this is a joke. If they didn't, hm, give them the craziness and force them." I shrugged.

Vlad's reaction to my plan is the best! He made me laugh and that's something new to see. He really thought it through in his head, thinking about the current plan I thought of, and this may be perfect for the weekend. Hell, I know my friends will move on and know they can always trust me.

"That could work. To make them see that to quit assuming I am trying to turn you into my evil apprentice and that we're a couple like they are now." Yes! He approved!

"Awesome, now the next step is getting Jazz to agree with the idea of mine. She's amazing planner and everything." I nodded.

I remembered how much she spent tutoring me and got me to pass my CAT test about two years ago, amazing to see she got everything set, and I was completely prepared for a test. Mr. Lancer is certainly impressed to see my hard work. I certainly owe Jazz most of my appreciation for helping me out and the fact my evil side would have wreck my entire life. Well, he's damned now…wait a minute.

"…Vlad?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

I looked up at him, "You realized that if our ghost side combined, it would become really evil, right?"

He stared at me, trying to make sense of this crazy talk of mine, and his head shook. Great, he has no clue about that, does he?

I sighed, "Vlad, you should know that if we get separated from our ghost halves. My ghost overshadows your ghost and becomes evil. Basically, this ghost is our worst enemy and kills anyone who gets in his way. He calls himself Dan or I'd like to call my evil jerky self." I shrugged, "Of course, now I realized he's part of you. So, that would make it our evil jerky selves. I already met him a couple of years ago and let's just say Clockwork is taking care of him in the original Fenton Thermos."

Vlad took in very slowly and taking the fact from my own personal experience. This is the fact with both of us combined is dangerous. His gripping showed me how terrified to discover something horrible and the fact I fought against Dan.

"Vlad," I snuggled in his arms, "I fought him and defeated him. We're still powerful than him now and he's stuck in a Fenton Thermos."

His gripping hasn't loosen, "Daniel, what if he breaks out? Then what?"

Is it my turn to be the protective one in the relationship here? I never seen Vlad so tighten up about this subject and for one thing, he's really terrified.

"I would fight him off with my new powers. Don't worry, I won't let him lay a finger on you." His smile shows some sign to the fact he's calming down a little.

"If you say so, Daniel."

I tickled under his chin, "Clockwork would have to let me know any escape with Dan. Beside, he'll be put into a newer Fenton Thermos next month. My parents said they are planning on improving the Fenton Thermos and if that one goes well, I can use the current one and transport Dan into a better one. It's much more stable." I smiled.

Vlad started to loosen up his grip on me and that made it all easier somehow. I swear, if Dan ever dares to hurt my Vlad. I will be damn sure he will be dead next! Vlad is the only person who is going to be with me for the rest of my life. Something came to me…

"Vlad, I need to go to the bathroom." I started to get up and he hasn't released me yet.

"…don't take long, love."

I gave him my best smile, "I will be back in three minutes, I promise."

That's when he lets go and blew a kiss for me. I pretend I caught it and held it in my heart. Maybe giving him a good night kiss would be worth it after leaving here. However, finding a bathroom is like on the other side of the building and this annoys me.


	10. Chapter 10

-Vlad's Point of View-

The worried fact that my young hybrid boyfriend has told me the truth of our ghosts could create. I was able to recognize his expression easily due to experience with him for the past two years. Despite out of everything, I rather not am pleased to see this ghost more than the rest. Daniel looks so confident and sure of himself about handling and fighting again our villainous selves. I wondered how powerful this one may be and how does Daniel fights off?

Of course, his divine body makes me want to make a move on him and apparently, he wouldn't let me have until he approves. Well, that's fine for now and see if I can change that all up. Hopefully, he can find the bathroom and I can have him back in my arms.

A strange musical sound started to come out of nowhere and I searched in my surround. Then, a small vibration hits off on the fifth pattern and my legs felt them. My eyes lurked down and spotted Daniel's phone. As much as it would be, tempting to answer it and my instinct kicked in. I began to answer the phone for my lover.

"Hello?"

"Vlad, I got one thing straight to tell you!" Of course, Miss Manson blurted out rudely to my sensitive ear.

"Sam, I am not breaking up my fine boyfriend over to your jealousy."

There's some snatching growls through the phone from her, "Listen, I don't give a damn about you. If you hurt Danny in anyway, I swear I will make sure you are in the hospital with severe pain and a chance you could almost go into a coma." Her voice did not once take lightly of.

I quietly gulped, "I can promise you Danny will be safe and happy. Anything else you wish to speak of?"

"Oh, yes…I will not ever come near you guys until Danny is alone, do not think of being invisible with him either." She hung up before I could even finish.

That was rather rude. Someone must remind her manners here and certainly, I see why she is being such ridiculously exaggerating about her parents. I set the phone on the table and noticed Daniel's arrival. His arms hurried around my waist and his welcoming smile certainly brightens things up. My mind has forgotten about a certain call and a waitress finally arrived.

"What would you two couple like to drink?" She held out her notepad and a pen as she is set to go.

"I would like an herbal tea, please." This certainly surprises Daniel's attention of my liking to drink.

"I will have a coke, please." Typical habits he has for a teenager, then again, he is one.

The waitress wrote it all down and then, hands us a small menu, "Okay, I will get your drink and then, take your orders. If you need anything, please let me know."

We acknowledge her by words and at last, we're alone again.

"I miss you, Daniel."

"I miss you too, fruitloop." His giggled went off like a cute puppy would be excited for attention, "Alright, what's up with you? You're not thinking of Dan, are you?" He scowled at me.

"Actually, no. I was thinking about that plans of yours, my love. Perhaps doing that would be wrong to do and we should convince them by being ourselves. They will loosen up, may not like it. However, they trust you more." I didn't want his friendship ends so suddenly to a possibility endless death or even dare to let the hospital discover something so unusual of ourselves.

He had to give me that adorable pouting about my rejection to his ideal plans for his friends to get over it. His eyes filled with hope for his little adventure of fun. Unfortunately, I knew his sister would pestered me for days of how this is highly my faults. I never wanted any faults toward me and I wasn't going to let Daniel slips through my fingers.

"Um, Vlad?" He pointed at his cell phone, "Why is my phone on the table?"

I chuckled, "It fell out of your pocket, my badger." Hopefully he won't notice his friend's Sam called.

He picked it up and checked into it for a minute. He shot a striking glare and something tells me I am in trouble. Again.

"You answered my phone call?" That almost caught everyone's attention in the dining area of this hotel.

My hands rub against his shoulders, "Actually, the call was mainly for me. Your friend gotten a little…threating."

My words affected him like our battles has. He stared down at his so far behind phone and trying to compered what I revealed to him.

"Sam, wasn't it?"

I sighed miserably, "I'm afraid so, love. She can punch in most of her anger. How did you know it's her?"

He scoffed, "Believe me, Sam is the only person most of us feared of. Tucker…he's type of a guy who wouldn't dare to cross the line. Jazz, she's overly protected sister and she can hardly put down a threat. What were her threats?"

I was afraid of that, "She said that if I dare to hurt you, she will put me in great pain and put me into a coma at the hospital." With the rest of her words remained hidden, I didn't want to traumatize my Daniel.

His cheeks burned up with redness and snatched his phone to make a call. He's deliberating punching the numbers down hard and forces the phone at his ear. I didn't want to dare myself to interfere what he could be possibly be up to. His anger always taught me to not mess around or pampered with. I gotten knocked out for several hours, luckily…he made sure he wouldn't kill me off.

"Sam Manson! How dare you to threaten my boyfriend!" He growled to whatever she said to him, "Seriously, Sam, if you hurt him and manage to get him into a hospital. I will make sure you are next and you know what? Vlad is my life until the end! Why can't you be happy for me at least once?" His breathing was heavy and I had to keep my eyes out for him, "Oh? So, it's like I'm telling you to not date Tucker. Fine, here's my threat for you. You hurt Tucker, I will kick your damn ass and make sure you have absolutely no contact of him!" He finally hung up.

That was difficult for him to be angry, I guess if anyone messes with me would be dealing with him, and I noted that well. Danny relaxed into my arms and shook his head furiously.

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining our date and everything." His shoulders dropped down instantly.

I leaned in closer, "Daniel, it's only a start of our date. How could it be possibly being ruined?"

Danny started to see the positive out of our tonight dating and we spent time getting to know each other more. It's absurd to be worried about this nonsense and worrisome over our head. We began to discover our interests and our hobbies. Unfortunately, Daniel needs a better hobby because ghost fighting isn't one of them. We cannot be always being heroic for our entire life and let the world be on our shoulders as we are expected to be. I simply didn't want to ruin his night and figured maybe another time like ten or twenty years from now.

We scattered our conversation over to the chances of our educational plans and he insisted that we spend our lives changing it up every sixteen years. I debated him that we can change it every four years to make it easier. His stubbornness called out the fact he wants to be able to not leave suspicious behind people and rather have decent friends in his lives. I found it rather irritating to see how he believes having friends is very important due to my life. That was very much different because I was obsessed with his mother and now, I have moved on to loving Daniel for the rest of my life.

Our dessert arrives and he teased me several times living a little more than just living all so healthy. There isn't much worry of our weight since we are conversing the food to be a support to heal our body much faster. Daniel didn't want to try the tea I am having and I even mentioned it would heal things much quickly than he thinks. He refused to do and admitted he will try them when we are actually alone. With the fact we are the special hybrids on this planet, we intend to be very different than the entire humans on this planet.

Now, this becomes much more foolish when he started to hit me with some of his whip cream from his chocolate crème pie. That's when he started to tease me by licking it off of my nose and that felt embarrassing! Gosh, Daniel, you really know how to play around my emotions. Then, he started to bring up about the games he used to be obsessed with before and after ghost fighting took over his life. Which made more sense when he accidently gotten those weather mood swing that day. He is a very sensitive player and determines to be good at playing. That given me the thoughts for our possible next date. He asked what I was into playing and explained playing chess is one of my high priorities to play. His questions are about my playing with the chess really gotten beyond and explaining to him wasn't simple to think about it. Daniel insisted that I teach him how to play them and he believes it would make him feel intelligent. He kept hinting the fact he would love to beat Jasmine's intelligent for once that she isn't all that perfect for a change. I personally agreed that no one is perfect unless you practice enough to know everything. He felt it wasn't necessary to know everything as long you got a long career ahead of us.

Then, career startled him and began to believe that he can work for any jobs and I didn't wish to believe he is particular obsessed with, 'We got to do everything in the future' due to the fact we are living around here for thousands of years. I only wish to believe take one day at a time and worry about it later. I learned that very well for twenty years now and missed the fact I am letting everything slip by me. I want to treasure it all as much as possible. Daniel, on the other hand, he wants to experience as much as possible in life before he could regret it. I didn't blame the poor lad and life is how it seems to be. With a long list of careers, Daniel insisted to give most of experience to a try and that would changes everything. Our lives would never stop be uninteresting because of the jobs. I didn't disagree, I rather enjoy our time now. Why bother rush it? Daniel really clicked into several careers and I can certainly imagine him in divine uniforms or proper clothes.

The waitress return to us and Daniel wanted to order one more dessert. I couldn't turn it down because he covered my mouth up once the waitress is gone. That was something unusual.

"Why did you order a large shake, Daniel?"

His smirk hits me in the face, "I wanted us to drink it together, Vlad. Don't you ever watch movies? I heard it's fun to do it with a couple." His shoulders shrugged.

I blinked, "How do most couples drink them if there's only one glass?"

He chuckled and his hand fanned at me, "We would share the glass by having two straw for each of us."

I imagined us doing the same thing to one large shake and we would stare in each other's eyes. Actually, that did sound romantic to think about it.

"Alright, perhaps that would be fine." I gave in.

The waitress did not waste our time and bought back the shake with two straws. Daniel sets the straws in and handed one to me. We both sip into them and watch each other's eyes. His eyes filled with passion and fired up action. The chocolate slips through the straw, taking forever to drink them, and we took our time. The cold shivered down through my warm body and kept fighting against it. Daniel didn't seem to have a problem with a cold drink like this and I gotten curious how. We managed to finish the entire glass of milk shake and he snuggled up with a rush.

"Daniel?"

"Hm?" He looked up.

"How come you're not cold?"

He looked around to make sure no one is nearby, "You know I have ghost scent, right?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am aware of."

His head debated between nodding and shaking, "It's part of my ice power. My entire body doesn't exactly feel cold at all in the entire winter time. It's like I connect to the weather. Last summer, I am very sensitive to hotness. You will probably notice that I get cranky with hot weather."

This would have made logical reason with his powers versus mine.

"So, you have ice power and I have fire power. I guess I'm fine with hot day and winter is barely anything to feel because I become even warmer than usual. Should we move into mountains during the summer time?" That literally popped up into my head.

Danny wasn't sure of this of himself. The waitress returned with a check and I paid the entire thing with cash on the hand. I couldn't afford any paparazzi tracking down my every move and this would be a risky mistake to expose our personal secrets. We started to head back to our limo and rest well in our limo before getting to the apartment. It's strange how we have been out for two hours and not once, Daniel has watched the time. We are so relaxed that he forgot he's a stranger there. At this age, I know we would do often and felt right down comfortable.

Finally, we are home and entering into the living room. My arms wrapped around his waist and his eyes on mine.

"Good Night, Danny." I started to age to my actual age.

Danny did the same, "Good night, Vlad." His smile certainly changes everything.

He snuck a kiss for me and I feel into this forever trap. His tongue played around with mine, the feeling flirting and kicking around smoothly, and our passion desperately calls out for naughty attention. Danny had our hands tied up together to prevent any serious moments between us and we completely forgot what we are doing originally.

"Vlad…" He whispered, trying to retain his breath of air.

"Hm?"

"You can have more kisses tomorrow. We need to get some sleep, it's late." He must ruin this?

I moaned and acknowledged to the fact is true. We departed and headed off to separate room. At to most of my surprise, he remembered where his room is and he saw that his room is next to mine. This felt much easier to know he is nearby.

I prepared myself for bed and began to head onto the king size bed. These soft and warm blankets welcome me in and my head rest on the several pillows. My hands clapped and the lights turned off. Today felt so much going on to handle and settling into sleep gave me the sense to relax. My mind drifted off to the world of darkness and later on, dreams on to the endless of adventure. My dream desire only one person and that was Danny.

In my ears, something startled me and my hand reached out for the handle of the phone. I answered it and glanced at the phone.

"Hello? Who is waking me up at…" I managed to get my brain straight, "…two-thirty in the morning!" I grumbled.

"…sorry, I couldn't get alone until now. I wanted to hear your side." I recognize the voice from earlier before.

I sighed, "I am speaking to Tucker?"

"Yes."

"What do you want then? You realized I only slept for four hours and we have school to attend to in five to six hours." My free hand rubbed against my forehead.

There a short silence in this young man's moment. I didn't think he'd take so long to even respond a simple question and my annoying patience is running thin.

"…tell me how you feel about Danny."

That startled me, "Well, he has made me very happy and the feeling I can't ignore forever. I feel head over heel for him. I want to make him so happy that I'd do anything for him." There wasn't a single lie over that.

"That's how I feel about Sam. Okay, listening…I'm just creep out that you're in love with my best friend and unlike Sam, I don't like to threaten. So, basically…I'm okay with it for now."

Did Danny's friend approved of the relationship? Well, this certainly changes thing around much more.

"Thank you. I think Daniel would be happier to hear that from you rather than from me."

His voice changed into a positive mood, "Really? Well, I will tell him tomorrow when I meet up at his locker. Oh, by the way…I know what it is like to feel like a victim of Sam's. She will get over it, you just have to earn her trust several times."

"Thank you for the advice?"

"You're welcome, well, night, Vlad."

"Good night, Tucker."

We both hung up and felt so relieved to the fact it's only Sam I have to put with. Tucker's advice is unexpected to hear and my brain couldn't keep up concentrating. I restored myself back to sleep and focus on relaxing. It's nice to know he isn't having his hatred against me or the fact I truly do feel for Danny by the heart and not by some silly reading.

This began to irk me with the time Tucker began to contact me. It was pleasing to know he is not fierce like his girlfriend is and he's a reasonable man. I could see how Danny loves him for being an important socializing friend. Deep down in my thoughts retreated an older memory to my last friend. No, Jack Fenton wasn't the last. He isn't considered as one because he's a simple and annoying roommate. To his despite, he becomes important man to someone in his life and if I ripped her away from Fenton. I would be hated or even despised worse than I would have done. To the time being, my friend bailed on me because of my crazy obsession and I refused to believe it. He tried to convince me it was a bad habit and that I am messing up my entire life for one person. He hinted the fact Maddie may not be the one I'd fall in love and she never fell in love back with me. Worst, he had to change my reality by saying no one gets to know who falls in love or even chose. Danny and I never expected this or even chose to be like this. It certainly happens when it's least expected.

I lost my friend and he never came back to my life. He didn't dare to show up at my well rearranged reunion of our classmate. Did he graduate with our class? I never once heard his name at the graduation day and felt so obsessed with one woman of my life. Perhaps, Danny is right. Having friends are important and that we are better off to socializing. There will be times we need valuable friendship and someone to count on. My entire life, if I ever given a chance to believe my friend and we would have been together to spend quality time. Perhaps, he would be someone I could have trusted with my ghostly secret like Danny does with his friends.

Would my friend realize I have created my own mistake and that I agreed to what he said? Tracking him down may get complicated and I fear to see him in person. There wasn't anything to look forward as much of an old friend. I will certainly be sure to find him before making any hasty decision and inform Danny of this plan. My mind settled to the fact I better give Danny a moment with his friends before class start. That would give him and his friends' time to work things out and move on eventually. I hate to see him so miserable without his friends and his sister is somewhat supporting, even if I am way too old. It is the fact she sees Danny and I are going to be living for a long time. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to be cruel to our relationship and gladly to offer one last room to her. Jasmine is a beautiful girl and she does deserve the same I offer to her little brother. Who would want to live at home knowing secrets are to be kept? Parents can be a bothersome and the fact hiding important secrets may change things around.

I wondered how long Danny plans on keeping his secret away from his parents. Have they ever noticed of his lack of puberties over two years? Are their minds always on about paranormal world and going after Phantom? If so, they do not deserve parents to raise their kids and ignore them. No wondered Danny and Jazz are constantly at each other's throat or serious about doing things I never thought possible. They're in the desire of attention and they don't have other ways to gain them unless they get in trouble.

Well, that will all soon be changing this week and surely enough, attention will be shared. Danny will get back with his friends, Jazz would have someone to talk to who is more reasonable, and our lives will not be stressed out. Also, I should start making things up before regretting in the next decade or so.

With a comfort, I was able to finally settle back to sleep and rest in for the next few hours before school can carry me out. My sleep really knocked me out and my heart at a pace where everything is fine.


	11. Chapter 11

-Danny's Point of Views-

I forced myself to be up early and snuck into the kitchen. I never woke up this early unless my icy sharp sense alerts me about unwanted visit. Well, certainly, I am going to change things around and I managed to make some eggs. I thought adding spice would do well and added them to the ingredient. Damn, they smell so good and went off to get some plates. I placed the eggs onto both of the plates and set them onto the table. I double checked to make sure everything is set or turned off. I poured some juice I found in the refrigerator and gave myself a pride for doing something other than myself.

I headed over to Vlad's room and snuck into his room by phasing through his door. Lucky for me, he can't sense me entering his room and I surrounded my arms onto him. Awe, he's cute when he sleeps like this.

I looked at the time and felt there are plenty of minutes before school. He barely noticed he is in my arms until he started to shiver and blinked several times. I smiled and he looked completely confused.

"Good morning, Vlad." I smiled at him.

His face finally pulled it together, "I thought I felt your cold shiver," He sat up and kisses me on my cheeks, "Good morning, Danny. I'm surprised you are even up this early."

He could feel my cold power? That's unusual, I never felt much of his hot power before, and that I better look forward to in the future. Oddly enough, that didn't bother me for now.

"You're silly, Vlad." I kissed upon his lips, "I made breakfast for us. Come on, I didn't wake up for nothing." I kept tugging his arm.

Vlad chuckled and he finally gotten out of bed to join me for breakfast. He grabbed a robe – which I need to get him a better one because that so does not fit him well- and we headed to the dining room. He saw the eggs and nodded for whatever reasons why. He hasn't touched them yet and started to pick up his fork. I waited for his first bite and man, this feels so good!

"This tasted…different." He really meant it…or is he hiding it so I wouldn't be upset, "What's in the eggs, Danny?"

I smiled, "I put some special ingredient to make it taste good." I started to eat them and man, I did not know I was that good.

I should have cooked more often and I bet Jazz would be pleased to see I am doing something more useful in life.

"Oh, you're one of those chefs who like to have their secret ingredient, hm?"

I nodded, "Kind of, it's only you will be eating them." I snuggled under his arms.

"What about your sister?"

Damn, why do I forget? "Oh, yeah, and her too."

Before we took another bite, a doorbell rang and we stared at each other confused to the fact we aren't expecting anyone. I flew over to the door, turned my head invisible, and phase through the door. I saw a long and red hair girl. The irony today has been and I opened the door like any regular people should do.

"Hey Jazz," I gestured her into the apartment, "You're here early."

She chuckled and entered in with two suit cases, "Hey little brother, I'm surprised you are up early. I was going to ask if you could help me bring the rest of the suit cases here."

Vlad joins us with his smile of care and Jazz waved for a morning welcome.

"Hello Jazz, what brings you here this early?" His arm rested on my shoulders.

I blushed the way he's touching me in front of Jazz, "Vlaaad, you're embarrassing me!"

His eyes rolled, "Danny, you know I love doing that with you."

Jazz giggled, "You guys are very interesting. Anyway, Vlad, I was asking if Danny could bring the rest of my suit cases at home."

Vlad acknowledge at her words and turned over to the fireplace in this living room. We felt confused and followed him. He pressed a brick in the fireplace and the wall divided in half to reveal a ghost portal. Jazz and I were stunned to discover something like this and felt unusual about this.

"Uh…um…" I couldn't get the words through my mouth.

"Why do you have a ghost portal here, Vlad?" Jazz had to be calm asking this to him.

He chuckled, "I bought it with me so we could have less issue with ghosts at my mansion. Secondly, using this is hardly two minutes to fly to your ghost portal back at the other house. That's how I was able to bring Danny's stuff over here. We will do the same for Jazz." That was…smart to do.

With my smirk, transforming to being Phantom, and duplicated to four of myself.

"Then, let's do it now. I want to finish our breakfast!" The real me admitted.

Vlad chuckled and joined along. His ghost form never changed like mine did and I always wondered if our ghost side ever ages or can we control that? Great, I can't wait for the training tonight to find out more about it. Jazz stood aside and Plasmius guided the way and it was less than two minutes at the speed of a hundred mile per hours. If any faster, we would have been there much easier. Of course, we didn't finish our breakfast yet and we can't burn them off too soon. We managed to get to the Fenton house and kept ourselves invisible to prevent my parents from seeing me. It felt strange to come through like this and it's so quiet. Mom and dad must be still sleeping because they didn't have to worry about making sure I didn't miss school. With Jazz, they barely had to worry about her because she was always awake before they could at all. I guess they could take a break and take their time doing whatever pleases them now. I smiled to the fact I'm making things much easier for everyone. When I started to grab a couple of boxes for each of my duplicate, Vlad came up to the right Phantom, and he planted a kiss when I didn't seen it coming!

"Plas!" I whispered, "What? Are you crazy! My parents could catch us like this! I don't want them to figure it out if I ever tell them about my secrets! They'll figure out yours soon enough! They're not that stupid." Stunned to see he's really that addicted to our kiss.

"Relax, Phantom. They will never find out, we are only here for short time. If they found us, we simply pretend to fight and almost destroyed the place." Must he think of everything ahead?

I rolled my eyes and started to fly back to the ghost portal through the ghost zone back to his place. If I need to punish my hot boyfriend, I need to do it right. I cannot have him being spoiled often or I will never win. He needs to earn them first and that's how it should be. A silent treatment would probably be a recommended and Jazz would probably notice that more often.

"Wow…eight people it takes to bring everything. Wait, nine people to bring everything. That would be good to know ahead of time before I head out to college." She giggled.

I rolled her eyes, "Yeah, make it ten because I will have to need to fly you there anyway. You can always say flying to places is the high priority for you, Jazz." I teased.

Jazz flipped her hair and rolled her eyes at me.

"Haha, very funny, Danny." She turned to Plasmius, "Thank you so much, Vlad." She picked up her suit cases and Vlad guided her to the room.

I transformed to being a Fenton again and felt good to be human. I carefully aged to being fifteen and felt somewhat of a height. A small gasped made me turn around and her eyes shocked to reveal what I could have looked when I could have been at the age of fifteen.

"Danny, you would have been almost tall as me. You're not thinking of going to school like that, are you?" Really? Did Jazz have to ask me that?

I sighed, "Come on, everyone knows you can spurt up fast. I need to blend in a bit better, Jazz. Mom and dad will not be seeing me for a month or two. I won't have to hide my frozen age around them and let them think that I'm not growing up literally." I shrugged.

Vlad joined and eyed on me with this body and age. He wondered about something and chuckled out of his little private joke. Jazz scowled at me like mom should have been doing like any normal parents should. Of course, mom is rarely like that and Jazz had to make it up for my childhood life. Then again, Jazz is the only family member who knows about my Phantom secret.

"What about mom's birthday in three weeks? What are you going to explain to her?" Jazz reminded me.

Damn, I forgot about that. Without Jazz, I wouldn't be able to keep my life on track because of fighting ghost and now, dealing with my boyfriend. Not that I actually planned on avoiding our parents, it's just making it more natural for my body to have 'Puberty', and they will not question me a thing. Now, I have to make it even slower and stall my plans.

"After mom's birthday, it will be in three weeks with dad's birthday. Great, just great!" I growled.

A kiss planted on my lips, "Now, now, Daniel. This is not you I know. You do not have to worry too much and I will do typical research about growth spurts."

I started to melt into his kisses, "…must you try to do everything?"

Another kisses for me, "Does that answers your question?"

I muttered something and Jazz started to get giggling kick out of this. She tried to hide it behind her hand and I caught her. Damn, Vlad! I'm trying to be serious here!

"I see who wears the pants in the relationship and who the girlfriend is." Jazz teased.

I fumed up, "Oh, that is so a comeback for you, Jazz." I snapped my head at Vlad, "And you are still in trouble with kissing me in my Phantom form. I do not want anyone to think Phantom is gay and that would be too much of a down put enough with previous of my life!" I groaned and started to head over to the dining room, "Do not think of following, Vlad!"

I sat down, trying to breathe at some pace, and chomps some eggs into my mouth. I'm trying to make things feel right and completely out of control. Not that my aging ability is what's holding me. It's my regular life running short and hell, I know Sam and Tucker are going to get serious, and that college won't matter much.

A knocked on a wall and my head turned over. It was Jazz and sighed miserably to the fact she wants to talk.

"Danny, what's going on now?" She pulled up a chair and helps herself to sit with me.

I kept chewing my food and avoided eye contact with her. I didn't want to hear it. She has no clue what it is like to go through to be a ghost, or a half ghost that is.

"…would you become half ghost if I tell you to?" I had to say that?

A silent moment lives between among us. I barely give myself time to even look at her and softly scraping the plate with the fork to do something. There wasn't much of a rush unless Vlad wants to drag my ass to school. Jazz would probably do something much worse than the authority and I couldn't risk it.

"Maybe." The silence was over, "Would you have patience to train me for a few years?"

I glanced up, "…I guess." I hope she knows I am only making a theory out of this.

"You're on the edge about living for periods of time and the fact you will never see Sam, Tucker, mom, dad, and me for a long time?"

My hand tightens up on the fork, "Is it that obvious?"

She nodded, "Danny, this is so much to take in to the fact. I wanted to do more research, but I have no clue of your life line. Clockwork is probably better off explaining to you because he's responsible of you now."

I felt like a collectible toy when she says it that way. It's creepy to even see that I was in his auction and I became his winning prize. What, no one could out bet him? Ugh, this is all so damn confusing!

"Uh, no. He may be someone to be responsible of me, but that's where I draw the line to take care of myself. Secondly, Skulker tried to hunt me down and failed to kill me. The only way to kill the Fenton is by splitting up my ghost permanently and we already know what will happen next." One of my hands fanned.

Jazz shudders to an old memory to the day she met Dan and I knew it bothers her so much. I was able to figure out that she knew about my secret and she never talked about it. My hand rested on hers with a smile.

"He will never mess with a Fenton because I will kick his damn ass and suck him into the Thermos he will hate the most." I smirked, "Not when he can age unlike me. I will be stronger than him."

Jazz chuckled to ease up, "Yeah."

"…does he scare you, Jazz?" I had to be caring at least somewhere for her.

"…noticeable much?"

I nodded, "Yup. Your turn to talk." I felt we deserve equal conversation; it was the only way to enjoy while I could.

"What if…he can get powerful in a Fenton Thermos? He gains more power or strength? That he may finally found a way to kill you? He is living outside the timeline now; he can only die once to end his afterlife. What if you can't catch up to him to stop him?" She had so many questions, it terrified her to even discuss about it, and how much I began to wonder.

I grabbed Jazz into my arms and she finally shuts up. She wouldn't dare to move or speak. All those questions did make me think about it and I couldn't answer them all. I moved her back to her seat and looked her right in the eyes.

"Listen, I wish to know everything that goes on with Dan. All he can do is try to fight his way out of the thermos. His powers are canceled just like when you trapped me in the thermos. I had no choice in that thing. His powers are frozen in the thermos and there isn't much to what he can do. I have been stronger than him for a year and seven months since I met him. There is no way I would let him hurt anyone I love. Whatever Dan has issue for, I don't give a damn and Clockwork is taking care of him like a bodyguard should be doing."

All of those words I told her made Jazz listened well to calm her down and face the reality. In a way, I couldn't let it all go very much and telling myself to be confident or at least stronger. I took one more bite out of the eggs and Jazz looked at her watch.

"Finish up, little brother. We got school to go to. Are you sure you want to go to school at this age you are now?"

I nodded, "If I don't, people are going to ask and I won't have anything to explain. Besides, I can't be stuck looking like fourteen every day." I shrugged to the fact it's true.

"If you get in trouble, let Vlad or me help you out. People can't go against what we say because we are around you every day." She patted my shoulder and stood up, "Come on, go and kiss with your boyfriend. He's learning much about this as you are in this relationship. Of course, kissing doesn't hurt."

I paused for a bit, looking at her trying to understand how she is handling, and she is my only sister.

"I know, Jazz. I want to be serious about getting to know him." I shrugged, "I can't afford anyone finding out about Phantom's gay."

Jazz's lips shifted to the lip to think about it, "That wouldn't be good and our parents would figure it out. Relax Danny, mom and dad don't seem to be against you with being gay."

I glared, "Bisexual, get it straight, Jazz." My arms crossed.

Her eyes rolled, "Anyway, they'd be happy you find someone you love." Her head gestured the way out of the dining room.

I got up and followed her. Vlad waited by sitting on the couch, worried in his eyes set me off, and I grabbed his hands to kiss him. My arms wrapped around him and smirked at him.

"One more time in my Phantom, I will kick your ass." I chuckled.

He loosens up, "I love you, Danny." He noted it down that he got what I meant.

"Uh huh."

His eyes closed up and began to be Lavada all over again, "Let's get things over with school."

I didn't feel like going to school after the way I treated Sam last night. I gotten so mad because she threats Vlad and I snapped back at her to gain some control of our battle. Jazz received her bag and got mine on the door. She tossed it over to me and I put it on one of my shoulder. Lavada picked up one of those fancy purse and hugs onto my arm. I felt like a strong man when Lavada or Vlad does that to me. We headed out to school by walking there. Jazz observed the way we love each other and obviously, she enjoys it very well.

"Are you guys coming to after school with me?"

I nodded, "Oh, yeah, we will meet you by the gym when school's over. You know if we are ever late, ghosts' trouble or someone found an excuse to give me detention." I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, "Please do not get detention. They find it out of habit is wrong and cruel, Danny. If you didn't do anything wrong, defend for yourself."

I glared, "I have, and they failed to listen. I'm used to it and the next thing I have to worry is they are going to think I have some sort have health issue and report it to mom and dad. It'll be hospital written all over it. I would have to find a way to get out of it and probably overshadow a doctor to get my parents to believe I just have the habit of drinking a lot of water too much or something. I don't know. Detention is better than dealing with parents, it's fine." My hand fanned.

Jazz's disappointment really shows how much she cares and Lavada tugged my arm to give me a hint that I should give it a rest. I refused to do so and then again, Lavada would use the ring against me to teach me a lesson. I guess I might have pushed the boundary lines in some point and I intend to be idiotic like dad. Does Jazz know what happened last night between Sam and me? What would she say if I told her about last night?

"Jazz, could you explain something?" Lavada had to speak up our silent moment between us all.

She hummed, "Anything, what is it, Vl-Lavada?" She almost called out the real name until she caught herself.

"Sam called during our night out for dating and she…threats if I harm Danny in anyway, that she will put me in hospital and the chances of putting me into a coma. Why would she dare to say something like that?"

Jazz suddenly stopped walking and gasped to hear from last night that was cruel. We paused and turned over to her. Her jaw dropped and shaking her head constantly to refuse what she heard.

"Well, she could be very protective of Danny and since we are used to the fact you are a villain to us. She may find it difficult to believe both of you is getting along for a change. I found a reason to…accept it because both of you cannot age and the fact, both of you is going to need each other. I do not know when you will turn eighteen, but that is where I may draw the line. I cannot stop both of you from loving each other because it will feel that you guys will think of me as a judge to those who are gay and a pedophile and an underage."

I nodded, "Well, I got mad after I found out and I snapped at Sam by threating at her. I felt hurt when she did it and I nearly lost it."

Jazz sighs, "That is normal, defending someone you care about against your own friends is natural. I highly suggest that you make them understand your position." She smile, "If not, we can find a way where they can learn more how you feel. Danny, you look like you're going to kill yourself to the fact you're part immortal or age slower makes you feel left out."

Lavada moved me a bit to get my attention, "You're not alone, I, have too, feel shocked and refused to believe it myself. I want to find a way to make it fair for the both of us to actually age at everyone's pace. Our power to allow us is the only way and we can't get to the dying phase because we are actually illustrating our age to where we should be." That smile moved me well and I caress her face, "At least I have you to be with for our entire lives."

To think about it, there wasn't much to escape the reality and every word I cringe to hang on to survive one way or another. We started to walk as usual and head straight to school to let it all behind for a while. Jazz fixed up her hair a bit because of the windy day and Lavada rested her head on my shoulder. It felt nice to have them more than anything and hopefully, I could feel the same. The intense hasn't left me since last night and staying at home would make it feel so much better. I rarely miss school and didn't feel like attending today. Vlad and Jazz are making sure I'm attending there every day and be successful in any way I could. I went to school when I was ridiculously sick and that was crazy.

One time, Sam wanted me to go home and that she insisted that she will come and check on me with the homemade soup. Personally, I think she wants me to eat her disgusting vegetable soup. Of course, I barely tasted anything and felt half better the next day. She never let me out of her sight, if I managed out of her sight. She had a fit and get crazy mad at me. Tucker would somehow make a deal with her to cool down her anger and she went a little easier on me. Man, I always wondered if her parents are that rough on her when she's sick or either that, her doctors' get out of hand to be sure she isn't down with something so serious. Tucker is always a friend to count on. I'm nearly surprised he hasn't gotten her to apologize to me yet. Nah, I shouldn't expect him to force her to talk like that and he just knows what to say or what to do around her.

We finally arrived to school and I was nervous wreck to confront them. Jazz had to head out to her first period to help out a teacher. Lavada and I headed to my locker to hang out for a break. She rested in my arms and I loved it when she does that. It's like…holding Dani for protection. Man, I have seen her since last year with Valerie in her ghost hunt suit. Speaking of, Valerie never gotten over Phantom yet and only has the desire to find out more about my life. She hasn't since we saved Dani's life. I wondered why…I better talk to Vlad about this later.


	12. Chapter 12

Lavada had a strange behavior when she constantly looks around and she hasn't stopped hugging my arms. Did Sam really terrify her so much? Damn, if it is…I am so not going easy on Sam until she apologizes. I am not so sure about Tucker and all, he is my best friend and he hasn't done much to cause trouble. He has been my first friend I befriended since we started school. Ordinarily, we always put ourselves last before anything else like I defended him and Dash started to pick on me. Later on, Tucker found his…meat obsess gives him some sort of power and I didn't want to believe him. He teased Dash about how much he knows what he ate last night and Dash was shocked to discover to know what a creep Tucker is.

Ever since, Tucker and I always defend each other in a way and there wasn't anyone. When Sam showed up in our lives, everything started to take a turn and that really stirred things around.

Lavada loosens up and kissed my cheek, "I will be in class. Please talk to your friends," She walked away before I could even catch her.

I was able to go after her and someone started to call my name. I turned and sure enough, it's my personal bully wants to harass me.

"Yo, Fentina! I've got some business to do with you." He started to growl.

My eyes rolled, "Dash, I got no time right now." I wanted to push him out of the way, test my strength of a fifteen years old body.

One of his hands shoved me in my chest and his other hand slammed against the locker wall. He was blocking my way and his glare warns me to not mess around with right now.

"You got time, Fentord. You are going to answer me or I'm slamming your head into the toilets. Got that?" He growled.

I nodded to the fact I hated when he does that, "Got it, Captain Dash." If I wanted to be bullied less, pleasing him works all the time to calm him down.

He poked me a few times in the chest, "Good, now…what the hell is going on with Sam and Tucker?"

"They're a couple." I kept it simple for his brain to handle.

"Why?"

"They like each other, so he asked her out."

"Okay, now what's wrong with the girl you're with? Lava?"

I growled, "Lavada and there's nothing with her. She is my girlfriend." I didn't want to insult him or he'll do his worst. I know Lavada hates it when I smell like bathroom worse than garbage smell.

He stared at me, grabbed my shirt by tighten it up, and growled.

"Why do you look taller now, Fentord?"

"Hey! Let him go!" An angry voice is definitely I knew personally.

Our heads turned over to the side and we saw Sam marching up. She is disapproving to what Dash is doing to me and he drops me. I landed on my feet and brushed it off to fix my shirt up. Dash grunted and walked away because he has no damn nerves to face Sam and I knew that well. She can easily sue him for bullying me for those years and the only proof I had were Jazz, Tucker, and Sam. No one else witnessed it and man, seeing him being restrained to even go near me would be awesome! Oh well, can't keep have that happening forever.

"You alright, Danny?" Sam asked, simple as she could be.

I couldn't glare and didn't dare to make eye contact, "Yeah, I guess. I'm going to head to class." My hand gestured the way to class.

"Dude, I want to say something." Tucker finally speaks up.

I turned and looked at him, "What?"

He didn't seem to be in a joking mood today, "I never got the chance to say anything yesterday and all of it shocked me. I thought about it for the entire time last night and you guys are going the same thing and most of the time, I thought you and Sam were going to fall in love with each other. I noticed the way you looked at Vlad the way you never give Sam before. So…I guess I'm okay with it in a way. Just do not kiss him in front of me yet. I haven't gotten that through my head yet."

My ears had trouble processing every words he released to me and Sam bewilder look threw it off to what her boyfriend admitted. She never gave him the time to say a word because she became furious.

"What?" Sam snapped, "How can you even say that? He's getting himself into trouble with a man or a teen boy or whatever he is, because he's his archenemy! You do not go fall in love with…with…someone i_LIKE_/i him! Are you guys insane?"

My hands curled tighter than usual, "What about how I feel? Who am I going to count on in the next century? Or the next centuries? Hell, I am not going to be stalking your families for generation to generation because that is way too creepy! You're not going through this…can't age like everyone else! I'm stuck being fourteen for the next sixteen years, then turn fifteen for the next sixteen years again! Over and over to remind myself the fact I will never be like everyone! Being half of human isn't all that great! Sure, I heal fast which makes sense why I am aging slower. My body has to make its own sacrifice every minute of the day and the only person can relates to this is Vlad!" Oh, damn, my body felt warmer than ever and the need to take it out on someone like ghost box.

Sam, on the other hands, had this look where she didn't think she crossed the line. Hell, she did! She has no clue what I am feeling right now or how it is. I wanted walk away and my instinct wouldn't let me because of Tucker in front of me. I needed sort things out with my friends.

"But, what if he hurts you?"

I shook my head, "He won't, trust me. He hasn't been hurting me in months, Sam. He cares for me so much; he's doing anything to earn my trust. He doesn't want me to hate him; he wants to love me like my dad loves my mom, and nothing more. Look, he wants to be your friends too. He isn't just interested in me, he wants to be friends with you guys on the same level like he is with me. He even allowed Jazz to move in with us and she can tell you how we are comfortable being ourselves. Come on, think about it. He's saving our stress with my parents and a place to hang out without worrying about being quiet or interruptions."

Sam gawked at me to my words and Tucker didn't seem to think it through like that. I leaned in and my face barely changed.

"I will ask you guys the same question I asked Jazz earlier today," My voice started to lower, "Would you become half ghost if I tell you to?" I moved away and gave them time to think about it.

I wanted to see their point of view and see where it may have taken them to think of. I know they wouldn't be like Jazz's reaction or anything more of her thinking. Sam and Tucker are bright people and they're loyal to me in a way. I'm glad they are someone to count on and I felt like heading to class and not be late. Maybe Lavada would tell the teachers we'd be late because of the bathroom needed. Yeah, that's the typical excuse.

"If being there is important, I'll do it, Danny." Sam finally put her voice in the right place.

"If Sam is doing it, I'll do it too." Tucker joined.

"If it's going to take your life away for years and that there is no going back?"

Sam shrugged, "I will always have my family inheriting and there isn't much to worry. The only thing I have to worry is my parents."

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, and my mom's family collection is worth almost hundred thousands of dollars, so in about two hundred years. It'll cost millions if it is in good condition or perfect. I will be set for years like Sam is." He smiled.

I leaped onto my friends and hugged them. In my mind, I could always trust them and never expect anything less of them! To think about it, Lavada wanted me to talk to my friends and fix things up. Sam didn't look comfortable about something and Tucker held her hand.

"Sorry about the way I treated your Vlad. I got so worried he may hurt you or physically and emotionally scarred you for the rest of your life." She slowly gulps down the guilt she created last night.

My hand landed on her shoulder, "Sam, you're you and no one can change that. I'm sorry for taking it out on you." I sighed.

She smiled and that felt like we're back as a team again. We headed straight to first period and gathered our focus. Importantly, the teacher didn't care if we came in two seconds late after the bell. As long we showed up and got our homework handed in on time, which made everything easier. I sat down next to Lavada and my friends made sure they were close to each other because they are dating each other now. I didn't want to become in between them anymore and hopefully, their silly argument is over for lunch…or are they going to negotiate this time? Our teacher started babbled on whatever crap we needed to learn and my mind is too focusing on Dash's next target hit. He really noticed my height difference and I know there are times he isn't stupid. I will give him credit for that and maybe he'd pick up sooner or later. Everyone else in the class kept staring behind themselves because the fact my best friends are dating now and that I am older looking in the age of fifteen. Of course, they have no clue how old I truly am unless they knew my secret or they are a ghost hunter like Valerie or my parents to recognize the similar things with Phantom and Fenton. Who cares, right? Wait! I care! This is my life and it's my secret, dammit! It's no one's business to know why I am speeding up my age or why all of a sudden I grew taller than usual.

I wondered if admitting my secret would be worthwhile or that the Men in White A.K.A. MIW would try to do nasty experiments on me for ages and then, I would be miserable for the rest of my life. Would Vlad find a way to save me if he loves me that much? Would he gives up his secret and join the suffering? Will anyone save us? Does my teammate try to dare to become halfa and learn to use their new powers? In a way, they will come after me? All the questions buried in my mind to wonder and so many questions. Clockwork would not allow me because I would know too much. He kept me limited to certain knowledge and he will not push it any more than I should.

I barely paid any attention to the teacher today because of constantly worried to learn about something and it bothers me. Lavada didn't notice the change in my mood and I guess it's because this subject must interests her more. The bell finally rang and I'm glad this period is over and we started to leave the classroom. I felt being dragged on my left shoulder and yelped. My body is slammed onto the door and Dash is in front of me.

"Listen, I don't have all day, dang it! How the hell are you growing so tall now?" His growl didn't mess around.

"Hey! Let my boyfriend go, you jerk!" Lavada started to squawk the book at his shoulder and back.

I started to giggle how Dash is reacting to my girlfriend and man, Lavada wouldn't want anyone to mess around with me! Dash tried to use his shoulders to protect himself and hang onto me.

"HEY! HEY! Stop it!" He growled and shot a glare at me, "Tell your crazy girlfriend to quit it!"

My hands puts up the guard, "Sorry, I can't tell her not too. Trust me, I don't want to be messing around with her if I were you. She can beat me in wrestling, mind you." I never forgotten the time Vlad actually did that when our ghost power somehow disappears and we were humans at the time.

Dash finally lets me go and Lavada was able to chase him until I hugged onto her to get her to stop.

"Thanks. You're the best." I smirked.

"No problem. I'm surprised you admitted about the wrestling we did only once. So…you admit that I'm better than you are in wrestling?"

I scoffed, "You only won because I felt sorry for kicking your butt every time."

She smirked, "Nah uh! I let you win most of the battles so you would feel confident." Lavada poked my arm.

I chuckled, "Riiiiiight, when our ghost powers are out again. I'm so kicking your butts again!"

"Fine, we will settle it tonight!"

"Whoa, ho, oh! No ghost powers and completely human for the night is a deal! Of course, my friends and my sister have got to watch us."

She chuckled out of amusement, "We can use the training room, they have a view of the room without getting hurt from us and we do not have to worry for any damage of the room."

It's certainly perfect and hell, I know this would be fun for all of us. Tucker waited for us to head over to Health class and man, racing to class is always fun. Lavada refused to play silly games because the fact she is a teenage girl, not a teenage boy in this position.

By the time our day went by, English finally came! I didn't really want to focus much with the rest of the teachers because they didn't care much about me. Mr. Lancer is now welcoming me into class and pleased to look forward having me here. If Lavada found a way to get him to loosen up, Mr. Lancer can look back and feel proud of him to be able to break down a student who couldn't manage study time or even come on time. This must make him feel good personally and I wouldn't want to change it. Seriously, working hard is the best thing to do and nothing else to change it. He even hinted what we are going to be reading next after this book and I got that wrote down in my notebook. Determination is a start and there's only four weeks until the report card comes out. At least mom and dad won't have to worry about me failing anything and I'm busting my butts off until I'm sure I am passing.

Lavada held my hand to get me out of my moment of taking notes for English. I turned to her with a smile and she started to tug my hand to get up.

"Didn't you hear the bell, Danny?" Her smirked strike me out, "I know you are very hungry since we didn't finish our breakfast earlier." Her hand started to soothe my back.

Sam rolled her eyes since she hasn't gotten over the issue yet, "Danny, we need to talk about our plans for the rest of the week since Lavada knows everything anyway."

Tucker scowled at Sam, "Gee, I can't seem to make someone happy."

I giggled and gathered myself into my backpack. We started to head over to our special short cut and grabbed our lunch.

"Sorry, Tucker, and I do appreciate that you're not calling me girlfriend." Her hand rested on his arm with a soft smile.

"I know you hate it, Sam." Tucker returned a smile.

Lavada started to cuddle up with my arm with a try in her hand set, "You know I could use some stretch to our place." That was a simple hint.

I nodded once I got food onto my tray, "Grab Tucker and I'll grab Sam. We can head up there." I couldn't help it because seeing Vlad is more natural to me.

Before we did anything, we made sure all of our food is on our hand and paid for. We started to head out the door and someone stopped us in front of us. Of course, we all knew her and she had her lunchbox in her hand.

"I was about to join you guys, janitor's closet?" Jazz asked.

I shook my head, "Somewhere more privacy."

I started to grab both Sam and Tucker. Lavada hangs onto Tucker and we flew through the floors like nothing until we reached to the roof. Luckily, the weather isn't going to be raining until late tonight. It's perfect for all of us to be alone for a change and no one can bother to interrupt. Once our feet meet the roof, Lavada transformed to Vlad and I hugged onto him.

"I miss my Vlad."

He tickled under my chin, "I certainly hope so."

Someone coughed to gain our attention, "Not that we're being rude, it's still too much to handle." Sam really must bug us?

I shook my head, "Uh huh, remind me when I interrupt when you guys do something romantic." We began to sit down to have our lunch.

Jazz giggled off, "I am so looking forward living my life like this."

Man, being ourselves can ease some of the tension and it's better. No one would dare to judge us or we need to whisper. It's like being at the apartment. Vlad had this odd look at Jazz and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Jazz, if you have graduated last year. How are you able to attend here if you are in college as well?" Vlad chewed onto his sandwich.

I knew the answer well myself and Jazz nodded, "Yes, you see. I am attending online college and I am the Principal's personal assistance, plus ghost hunter for the school. I managed it well and she hired me because she felt I am most reasonable than the rest of the family. That and she couldn't risk Danny's job and I prevented that issue because of his secrets."

Most of us agreed to what Jazz mentioned and Vlad never expected. Although, Vlad is still learning more about the people I cared about and this is more like our personal spaces. There are no secrets to hide or anything. Lunch is our time now and there's got to be a time to relax. I'd go crazy if I didn't.

Jazz suddenly perked up and looked at me, "Danny, the principal is rearranging your exam the day before anyone could take the exams."

I blinked and stared at her as if she was insane, "Um, like how many exams am I taking?"

Jazz shook her head, "For your ghost side, Danny. Mr. Lancer came in lunch time of his and talked to the principal and me about having Danny Phantom to take the exam to prove if Independent study is a worthy enough. The principal insisted I find a way to contact or communicate with Phantom and let him to know he has exam. Mr. Lancer wanted to tell you himself, but he figured that you are very busy with protecting the school and studying in between. I'm a little worried you're not able to…pass the exams."

Vlad and I chuckled along about not being able to pass it and we weren't exactly worried at all. Sam and Tucker even didn't worry much either.

"Jazz, Vlad has been studying with me a lot since Monday and my grades are going up a lot more. I'm really not worried and I'm even thinking about getting ahead of my classes to prove both Phantom and Fenton are smart like everyone else is. I am not going to have the same score like the past couple years. It will be better, I promise."

Vlad held my chin to try to kiss, "I'm glad to see your care for education."

Someone made a rude gagging sound and I shot a glare at someone particular. My head shook at the immaturity goth girl is going through.

"Oh, grow up Sam. It's not like you do not see gay people falling in love at all." I shrugged.

"Mind you, I still don't like the idea you're dating with him." Her thumb pointed right at Vlad.

"Sam, is it because you do not trust me?" Vlad sounded hurt.

Sam scowled at him, "And you're his enemy. How can you get the right passed the idea to feel for my own best friend?"

Tucker rested his hands onto her shoulders, "Sam, please don't me look like a bad person here."

I noticed how protecting and understanding Tucker has been lately and even, Jazz. I didn't expect them to approve of this lover I have fallen for. Jazz's disappointment at Sam gets her to focus on us as a team, but we are a family in this.

"Sam, if you love Tucker. Wouldn't you change to move on the past? I am trying to do that for Vlad at least and he's doing the same for me."

"I have given up on fighting with Daniel and being evil isn't getting me anywhere. I learned that last year and I have no interests in doing harm or playing sufferable games with Daniel." He started to get up and moved away.

Sam isn't making anything easier and I know she's trying. It's the fact Vlad has done was wrong and he's trying to move on. Although, Vlad seems very upset about something and my head snapped at Sam to how she's hurting his feelings. My feet started to follow Vlad and hugged him behind.

"Hey," I whispered, "I love you and you know that, right?"

His hands rested on my arms, "I am not upset with Sam. It's something else," His whisper shook up in his voice.

In this part, I knew something is up and managed to get in front of him. His arms wrapped around me and his eyes filled up like a flooded bank. I wiped them off softly and held his face, considering he's seventeen in this body, and we both meet almost at the same height.

"Tell me, I want to know what's wrong." I whispered some more.

The rest of the team was eating their lunch without us and my care lured my attention to an older halfa in my arms.

"An old friend I lost before I became a ghost. I saw how lucky you are to have such good friends," His voice started to turn into a story teller.

My team began to listen and gotten curious what was on his mind. He sat down on a hard core vent and I sat next to him. His eyes fixed on me and my friends and my sister paid attention to him.

"It was a start of college back at University of Wisconsin and ever since I laid my eyes on your mother. My only friend thought it was normal at first and he was there for me the entire time. The more I became close to your mother, Maddie refused right out for the date and I kept my eyes on her closely. I wanted her more than anyone else in the school and my friend insisted I dated other people. I remember one day that after hearing him telling me about a reality that no one gets to choose who to fall in love with. I told him that Maddie is the only one I desire for because I loved her. Ever since, he became furious and disapproved at my obsession of one person. The next day, that's when I lost my chance to ask her out on a date and became a hybrid. I was constantly alone, figuring out about my hybrid being, and kept my distance from your mother for years. I managed to graduate and I noticed my friend was not once announced. He disappeared the day before I become a spirit like and I regret what I have done. It was certainly made sense why he never showed up to the reunion party and hoping he would forgive me." He sighed, "I wish to find him and tell him he is right, show him who I have fallen in love with, and hopefully, becomes a part of my life more."

My cheeks felt hot and wet, my hands wipe them away, and it felt so wrong to see how Vlad's friend has treated him. Sam shocked as ever, she barely moved from her position, and couldn't find a word to speak. Tucker and Jazz stared blankly at us with Vlad's life story. Vlad turns and assisted to wipe the tears away from me.

"What's his name, Vlad?" I was too curious, I wanted to make him smile again, and nothing else.

A slight smile, "Don't bother, Daniel." He cupped my face, "Starting all over is better than hold onto the pass."

Jazz shook her head, "No, Vlad. Since the both of you are immortal currently, you will feel the regret and you will never move on. I suggest you make things right with this former friend of yours." She insisted, no…recommended he should do.

"Yeah, Vlad. Having no one is like being isolated from the world. That's why Danny and I are friends, man!" Tucker even defends!

Sam couldn't find the right words to say it somehow and it's strange to her to get used to. I want her to get the idea Vlad is someone I care about and that being part of the relationship is being there for him. In some point, some of us are evil in a way. If I cheated on a test, I become evil like Dark Dan. Sam would become evil by plants. Tucker becomes evil by jealousy or lack of attention. Vlad did become evil to his obsess with his crush and couldn't move on until he laid his eyes on me. We all have issues somewhere down the line. Jazz…I am not even sure if she could even become evil, but who knows.

"Come on, Vlad, let us help. I mean, Tucker can find people on his PDA. Jazz is good at handling situation and Sam can arrange something. You won't have to lift a finger!" I squeezed onto his arm with a puppy pout.

Vlad couldn't look away at my face and looking at my friends made it difficult to refuse for him.

"Too late, Daniel. I already started to search for him when you were with your friends earlier. I didn't expect either of you all to help; I am worried more about what he will say to me." He confessed.

We couldn't believe how sneaky he could be and Sam furiously rushed over to him. I jumped in front of Sam and Vlad to protect them in between. I held her fists against my palms.

"Sam! Behave yourself!" I snapped.

Tucker came up to hug her from behind, "Let me go!" She started to kick, "Tucker!"

"Sorry, Sam, but you shouldn't take your anger out on Vlad! You're not giving him a chance at all!"

I felt a large and warm hand on my shoulder. I looked behind and Vlad shifted his eyes to me to Sam. I let Sam go and she kept throwing hissy fits at all of us. She tried to get out of Tucker's grip and it seems Tucker is serious about this. Jazz came over slowly, gripped onto Sam's arm, and did something unusual. Sam slowly dozes into her sleep and Tucker held her well.

"Uh…Jazz, where did you learn that?" I had to learn.

Jazz smiled, "Mom taught me when I finished my training with the ghost defense helmet." She shrugged, "She was going to plan on having you to do the same and I had to defend for you that she shouldn't force you to do something you don't want to do."

If it's mom, I knew better not to mess around with. Heck, I remembered we were stuck at Vlad's place and we were supposed to be heading to DLAV company. The irony how Vlad completely arranged that and I chuckled out of guilt. Vlad noticed it easily and looked at me if I suddenly became a freak or something.

"Confess what's on your mind, Daniel. You know how I don't like it when you bottle yourself up." Great…I rather not say it.

"…I was thinking of the time when you first used your device to shorten my powers out and then I did it to you." I shrugged immediately.

Vlad pondered and thought about it for a while until he connected the dots. My friends knew, but there was more to than what I realized. He scoffed.

"That was two to three years ago, Daniel."

I shook my head, "Nope, when my mom did the action before we came to the mansion of yours." My eyes rolled.

He blinked and started to realize, "Oh, yes, I remember."

Tucker and Jazz glanced at each other, trying to solve the puzzle of our case, and didn't bother to put the pieces together.

"Okaay, anyway, what should we do before Sam wakes up?" Jazz pulled out.

I bit my lips and stared at Sam. That and transforming into Phantom made a difference for me.

"You guys go to the janitor's closet. I will have a talk with her." I demanded.

Vlad didn't have to hear that twice and grabbed the two out of the place. They headed to where I wanted to be. My arms crossed and stared at Sam for her to wake up.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam's moaning gave away and her head moves back and forth.

"What happened?" She rubbed her forehead.

"You blew out your anger against Vlad and most of us tried to get you to calm down."

Her eyes fluttered and recalled what happened few minutes ago. She snapped her head away to avoid contact and that didn't really bother me.

"We're alone, Sam. As much as this pains me, you don't approve the fact I'm dating a rich guy and he's known to be an enemy. Come on and spit it out now."

Something in her voice muttered quietly and my ears could almost pick it up. My teeth gritted and my breathing through to calm myself down with her.

"He doesn't want you to worry about him and he's controlling you, Danny. He's only happy when he got a way to control you. I don't like it and how can you be so happy with him?" Her shoulders gave out.

"I am happy, Sam. Hell, he doesn't have any control over me. I gotten control over him, you know? I can say no to kiss, what to cook for him, and say what's on my mind. I'm still me, Sam. I know what he has done in the past, but it's all over. Do you realize for a fact that we're going to be alone for hundreds of years? There won't be anyone we can trust easily and I need, want, trust, care, love, and feel him. I bet that's the same thing he sees in me as well." I bent down to her level, "He's saving me the trouble to go through for the next ten or twenty years of my life. He's training me and he doesn't ask anything in return. Vlad lets me tell you guys so I wouldn't get hooked up into my own guilt about this. The last thing I ever need is you make him feel worst about himself when he's with me. If he breaks up with me because of you, I wouldn't be myself for a long time and it would seriously hurt." All of my words meant something to her, hoping she would have a heart somewhere in her.

Sam pulled something out from her skirt's pocket and eyed on it for a minute. Whatever goes on her mind must be something going on and I'm trying to ease things up for all of us. If Vlad ever tries to break up with me, my life would be a total mess and being me. That wouldn't exactly be an easy challenge.

"Then, why is he still here being Lavada?"

"I don't know, but I like it when I'm with him all the time. I don't know much about my powers and Vlad knows more about his through years of experience. He's probably making sure my power doesn't get out of hand or something." I quivered.

Sam gawked, "What if he…"

"Sam! If he tries to cross the line, I'll take care of myself. Vlad used to be evil, but after seeing the real Vlad makes me realize he has a heart. Yes, he is still a fruit loop and that he's still rich. So what? I am in love with him for who is he!" I groaned.

I wasn't sure if I should stay being a Phantom, Sam could easily mix up her emotions, and the chances she could leave a brutal mark with Fenton side. Sam continued to rub her forehead more than usual.

"I was going to say, what if he decides to get himself pregnant by seducing you?" That was an uncanny question.

Sam's question startled me and how bizarre to hear something like that. I gazed onto the idea and couldn't get it through my head.

"…Sam, seriously. How!"

She shrugged, "If Vlad can change into a girl literally. There are chances you can get Lavada pregnant. What if that's Vlad's plan?"

"Sam, seriously, I won't even let him push the kissing limit. Why in the world do I want Vlad to be pregnant with my kid right now?"

Ugh! This is so weird to even discuss about and hell, must she be cruel? Vlad could be having my baby? No, it doesn't seem to click or even make sense. The only thing would make sense is the fact I am not interested in having children of my own. At this kind of time, we wouldn't be able to have our own time alone and heck, one of us would want more kids. Nope, I do not see it in this century at all.

"He always wanted a Fenton kid," She whispered.

"Uh, yeah, he used to want me as his son. Now, he wants me as his lover."

She refused to listen, "No! He really wants a kid." She buried her face into her palms.

"Sam, then how the hell am I going to explain to my parents? That Vlad Masters is having my baby and it's because he seduced me in his girl form? Oh, yeah, by the way I'm half ghost and so is he. That's how it is possible for us." I mocked at the idea.

What's with Sam? Am I missing something here?

"No, I mean…last night, I forced Tucker to get into any kind of data through Vlad's lab computers. We came across to his dairy and read what he wrote about you. He wrote how…how, he felt about you for months and his possible plans. His plans to have a child by you out of love. He started to write your name and his name in several fonts. He stated how much he is moved by you, how his heart fluttered for you, and that he wants to marriage you. All his sacrifices and everything," She wept, "He wants you happier than you could ever be that he'd do anything to have your Fenton son or daughter."

All of those words creeps me out. With Sam, there was a small way to tell she was lying and that was her hands. Her hands demonstrate her actual emotion and the way they were today, buried in tears of horrid. I flew back up in the sky and stared at her like a freak she was.

"No, he-he wouldn't make me give in that easily!" My head shook, I wanted to escape…from her and her words.

"Danny! Please, I am telling you the truth! Tucker saw it and he wants to forget because for whatever reasons he has. Come on, open your eyes! Vlad is only interested in having a Fenton baby! Not you!"

My eyes snapped shut, "No, Sam. He loves me for who I am and how important I am to him. If he wants my baby, he will have to wait."

Sam screamed for my name several times, my power allowed me to race through the air, and headed over to the apartment. I kept myself hidden in the bedroom Vlad gave me, burying the confessing words of Sam's, and gulping down to how much it all hurts me. I transformed back to being a Fenton and grope myself together. There, in the corner and everything so dark. I couldn't bare myself to let it all go through my head. How could she say those rights to my own face? She smacked me so roughly and I wanted it all to end. I gotten away from Sam before anything could become worse or make mistake that might end filled with regrets.

With everything in my room, it's distracting me to think about my childhood life. When I gotten fanatic about flying, how I gave mom and dad an idea to build something to get around places, and Jazz refused to believe anything those times. I never thought all of it came to reality and that my chance of being an astronaut is very little. I gulped down back to the day when I walked into the ghost portal because Sam thought I should give it a try. Who knew I'd become half ghost or a hero. It was always because of Sam for every little thing.

My mind turned into a ping pong battle. Constantly switching back to what Sam has said to me and what she has done to me in the past. It's hard to ignore any of it and that I'm at the top of the roller coaster ride. I wanted off of the emotional part and get it over with. Isn't there a time I could have my own space for a change? To get my brain stop scattering around and finally get things straighten out? Will I ever get the chance to do it? I'm alone and no one is even near me. If Vlad tried to get close to me, I would be able to feel his extreme warm body nearby me. He has a personal diary? Or would he prefer I call it his journal? Gah! Someone help me!

My head ducked down between my knees to prevent any headache attacking me. Whenever Sam's saying is repeating to what she told me today. My brain wanted to tease me and put most emphasis on Vlad's baby or my baby. It irked me more than Ghost Box would interfere than the rest. The questions are fiddling around to find answers to fill me up as whole. I tried to imagine ways of my lover being pregnant, seeing him wanting it, begging me, and insisting we should. None of that phase through me and didn't click. There had to be a reason somewhere down the line and figuring out the possibilities. I wanted to see it for myself, but would Vlad get mad at me for violating his personal things? What would he plan on doing to me if I betrayed him like that? I wanted to feel the need to escape and there isn't anywhere to go, no one to talk to, and hell, it's damn confusing.

Clockwork seems okay about us dating each other. He didn't feel the need to warn me, why should I worry? Then again, Clockwork doesn't like to give me much knowledge otherwise it'd be overloading for me to handle somehow. Can't I know something else at least? Man, I need someone to talk to and Jazz isn't exactly in the position to understand what I am going through. I get Vlad pregnant equals insanity to this planet. It's way too weird and uncanny of Vlad to even want that! Why in the world does he write that? None of it made any sense!

My mind imagine it thousands of ways and somehow, I lost into those thoughts. Sleeping into it made me jerk to stay awake. I barely kept track of time and the growling stomach kept fighting me to eat. How long have I been staying here for? Has anyone thought the time to look for me? Is the time just making it seem slower than ever? My hands clenched onto my clothes and rocked myself for the long time. Damn it! I'm only sixteen years old! Why must I go through this right now? Let alone the fact Vlad can't make me, I'm too young, and having a child or a baby right now would be wrong. How the hell do the other teenagers do it? Where does their action take them? Their responsibilities? Or even survive a normal life? Oh, wait…I don't have a normal life. Neither does Vlad or Dani. Great, Dani doesn't have a clue about anything and she's all alone lately!

A clicking sound appeared and immediately, I turned invisible. My breathing was soft that barely anyone should hear it. Footsteps started to travel through the house and getting closer to my bedroom's door. A soft knock started to make me jump and forced myself to be paralyzed the entire time. Another knock which gotten harder and I refused to respond.

"Daniel?" The doorknob turned and his head peaked in, "Daniel?" He looked around.

Vlad entered into the room and sighed at his miserable. He shook his head to see that I wasn't in his sight.

"I know you are here, Daniel. Whatever Sam said, I'm sure it's nothing."

Then, it dawned on me with the fact his ring creation can track me down. I forgot about that. Although, answering him back didn't really get through me and felt like being alone.

"Whatever is your issue, I want you to know that I am here to talk. I will check on you in an hour and you haven't eaten much with lunch. I will bring food for you, little badger." He waited.

His patience didn't go off as easily. From my experience, I knew where his patience can stand and cannot stand. No words exited from my mouth and let Vlad wait among me. Could he really want me to love him physically? Or by emotionally? It seems so silly to think of it that way and how Sam could not easily lie like I can. It took about two years to lie to my own friends and my sister. Mom and dad believed anything to my lies and settled into my routine somehow. It's like they are cats where they get used to your routine little by little and then next thing you know, they react differently to something newer. Vlad knew well to not bother waiting for me and he took his time to leave the room.

Beyond the door, "Is he in his room?" A female voice has spoken.

"He can't remove his ring, Jasmine, he is there. I can feel his cold shiver."

"Did he say anything?"

There weren't any words through Vlad. I assumed he shook his head and Jazz sighed to disappointment.

"I wondered what Sam said to him that caused him to be so down. It's not like him to take things so emotionally." Yeah, that's my nosy sister.

"Jasmine, I never seen him so down before. Whatever Sam said is probably nothing too serious and he should know I will never leave him or ignore him. He means way too much to me."

Whatever happened since he finished, their footstep took them away, and I could barely hear them from any other distance. I went back to being visible and kept myself together. His words were good to hear and Jazz is being her typical self. To figure out from their conversation, Sam barely said a single word to what we talked about and that my friends aren't with them at the moment. My hands brush the wet cheeks of mine and replaying my thoughts. I guess Vlad had to be reasonable with my friends by not taking out on his anger. Hasn't Sam even noticed that at all?

Vlad's last word from behind the door repeated millions of times in my head. Could he means as a lover or someone to get through to have a kid? Nothing made any sense and even confessing what happened may be a twist. Is everything all a lie? The only truth is what Clockwork has told me? I tried to push it all onto another side, let it be forgotten, and somehow, it's buried deep in my mind. Deep in my thoughts, it's haunting me and not letting me move on. Those words, proof, emotions, and everything kept messing me up worse than ever. Speechless as ever, I tried to get words through my mouth without needing to speak, "Vlad is pregnant with my baby"? I tried so many times and it never clicked. I tried it another way, "Lavada is pregnant with my baby"? Nope, it is still wrong to me.

It's scaring me to face the reality. It would make sense why Vlad want those kisses, to lure me, and somehow become Lavada. I'd be the one getting him pregnant without waking up my brain. I hugged myself tighter and whimpered. No, he wouldn't make me! I have said no to him and he listened. He spent his time well and he didn't push his button with me. He isn't interested in kissing me before, he wanted me, and that's it.

Footsteps returned, another knocking came on the door, and I flickered to invisible. The air has a newer scent entering and my stomach snatched a growl at me. To my mind, refusing to eat right now wouldn't make it right.

"Daniel, I bought food for you." He stood there.

Nothing is coming out of my mouth, nope. He started to peek in and realizes I haven't gotten over it whatever he thinks is wrong with me now. His hands carried over the plate to the desk and set it down.

"I made you Italian chicken pasta, it's delicious." His eyes stared at the ground to the fact it's awkward to not even have the ability to see your own boyfriend!

I could smell the food and it's good smelling. Slowly gulping down to the fact I am starving and Vlad is making sure I was eating at least. I knew I couldn't hide forever and finally gave in. In his eyes, he flickered over to where I was located and smiled. I could barely move myself. He smiled and came over to me with the plate of food he mentioned. He sat next to me and offered the plate. I held it and damn, my stomach wanted it.

"Eat, Daniel. I can practically hear your stomach growling at you. I don't want you to talk right now." Vlad cared.

My cruel and painful stomach agreed to what Vlad said. My mouth chewed on this food and it felt like a twist to the pasta! Dang! It is delicious and couldn't get enough of it! With more and more food coming into me, the growling finally ended, and felt much warmer. Or is it because Vlad is next to me and that his core is known to be fire? Well, whatever, it tastes damn fine! His chuckle sets me off for a reason.

"I made plenty of the food, you know?" Vlad hinted.

I shook my head, "No, it's enough. Thanks." Damn, I'm such a downer.

Vlad's smile certainly lights up the mood and my eyes lowered down. He lifted my chin to make sure I got a good luck.

"I gave you time and space since Sam told us you disappeared after the fight. I don't know what the fight was about, but don't shut me out Daniel."

I set the plate down when looking at him, his warm arms wrapped around me, and his smile never changed. My mind forcing me to speak and my other side felt refusing to discuss it. I simply melted into his arms and rested my head on his chest.

"I'm confused…" I whispered, so shook up.

His hand rubs on my arm, "I'm here for you, Daniel, always."

"…I know," I couldn't get my voice to speak up more, "…Sam told me something about you want my baby?"

I could practically feel his goose bumps rise up like crazy and now, I wanted to get out of his arms. He held me down well and hell, I can't escape either.

"Where in the world did find that?" Shocked to even discover through my own mouth.

I shrugged slightly, "Something about having Tucker looking into your data and that they read your diary about how much I mean to you and how you'd do anything to have a baby?" Well, my voice started to come back to normal. However, it didn't really perk up that high.

He laughed, "They found that diary? Oh, Daniel, that's my dream diary."

I moved back a bit to gain some space and he's laughing?

"Why the hell did you write it out?" I glared at him deeply.

This must be his amusement, "Daniel, I write them because it was rather interesting. Have you been thinking about I am after you for your baby?" He couldn't hold in the laughter when asking me the question.

I rolled my eyes at him. Really? All this time, it was a dream diary! Seriously, it's so messed up! Ugh, I have been out of my mind.

"…hey, the way Sam says things and how she lies. They weren't lying, but it would have been easier if you mentioned it's a dream diary." I haven't let him off the hook yet.

He nodded and brushes off his tears, "And you didn't ask for my side of the story of it? Psh, that is just a dream. I had that dream about two months ago and I needed a way to let it off my chest." His hand fanned off.

"Remind me to have a pillow fight at Sam."

"Don't you mean, with Sam?"

I shook my head, "No."

"…good luck with that."

"He, oh, I will make sure. She isn't half ghost anyway."

"So, what has been on your mind when Sam said that to you?" One of his eyebrows rise to his curiosity.

I giggled and felt so embarrassed to the fact how I have been today.

"Well…I kept thinking how the hell you'd get pregnant, even if you got me to seduce you in your Lavada form. It just didn't seem to click to me at all and hell, I tried hundreds of waves to imagine you being pregnant and to come to think of it…I'm not even ready to be a father either!" I wanted to yank my hair out.

"Well," He let loose some chuckles, "I don't think I'd be into doing that. Not after that silly dreams, Danny. Let's just say…I'm not ready myself either."

This started to feel much better to the fact Vlad is going through the same thing. We are way too young and damn, that must be heck of a dream he had. Never in my life would I see anyone who writes them down.

"Now, it's your turn to explain. Why the hell do you write them? You realize Tucker can hack into your computer files."

He agreed, "Well, like I said. To get them off my chest and I needed to figure out my feelings. That wasn't the only dream I had, Daniel. I was having dreams more than usual and sometimes, when I fall asleep with the computer. My hands type out the play of my dream and once I wake up, I find myself that I actually dreamt them. It's odd, but everyone has something an unusual in their sleep."

A creek sound made us turned our head towards the door and we saw Jazz lingering onto the door. She looked embarrassed to see she is caught and entered in slowly.

"I started to hear you guys talking when I came out of the bedroom."

Vlad gestured her to come in, "We're talking about the diary dream I have and that Sam…"

"She tried to convince me that Vlad wanted my baby." I interrupted.

Jazz twinkled, "Wow. That's…something." She joined us.

We agreed with Jazz on that and Vlad laughed it off.

"Now, we are talking about why we do strange things in our sleep." He hinted.

Jazz chuckled, "Yes, which I believe personally."

I froze up, "You do? Then, tell me what do you is the strange thing you do in your sleep?"

"I always sleep with classical music and it puts me to sleep instantly." She acted so proud to do it.

"That would make sense." My finger tapped a few times on my lips.

They beamed at me and I had no clue why they are up to now.

"Come on, we know what Vlad does in his sleep and what I do in my sleep. What about you, Danny?" Jazz did not waste her time.

Stunned to hear that question and I thought about it.

"I guess I can sleep through anything but my ghost scent."

Their eyes gawked me, what? It wasn't enough to confess? I barely keep track of myself let alone being a half ghost.

"Anything else?" Vlad moved his head leans in.

"Nope."

"I guess I will find out in the future."

Jazz huffed, "Great, I'm now curious. Can't you guys sleep together?"

Vlad's smirk really finds an approval and I hurried out of his arms.

"Uh no!" My head shook furiously.

With the look on her face, she looked like she met a monster or a ghost crazed up.

"Um, did I miss something?"

"Yes, when someone says sleep together means he will try to get my virginity!" My hands rested on my hips.

Hell, I am not ready to do it and I'm still young! Why did Jazz have to give an idea? Vlad buried his face into his palms.

His chortled really set things off, "Do I have to propose to make it happen?"

Jazz squealed like she does whenever she watches a romantic movie at home and that made me paralyzed to hear that question. I was able to see his face, he wasn't kidding, and damn, we only started dating for two days! Gee, it's only three days since Vlad caught me off guard with everything! First, meeting Lavada and then, the ring got plopped on and discovered I'm somewhat immortal. He helped himself up and came over to me. He reaches out to my hand and slowly removes the ring. The ring started to loosen up and felt so much at ease. He puts it away in his pocket and pulled something else instead.

"Will you, Daniel Fenton, marry me?" His eyes glistened and his sweet smile moved me.

He revealed something in his hand and it was a thick gold ring with embroidery of lightning and in the middle had a gemstone of my birthstone, which is turquoise. It was a ring and he's proposing? Jazz's weeping made things to loosen up and this is unexpected.

"Are you nuts?"

His head shook, "No, I'm simply crazy to love you, Daniel."

I stared at the ring he proposed me with and sighed imperfectly.

"Then, yes."

He planted a good kiss on me and spins me around in his arms, "I love you, Daniel!"

I practically melted into his arms, "Hehe, yeah, I love you too."

"Oh, my gosh! This is so cute!" Jazz squealed.

My eyes rolled, "Great, one problem…"

"What?" They both announced, gee, they sound much like my friends.

"Well, Sam may not like it. That's not the problem, our parents! How are we going to explain this to them? There's no way I'm telling them on their birthday and Fourth of July isn't a good way to tell them. Thanksgiving would be a perfect timing for them?"

That was my main point of everything. Hell, I know my own parents to believe that I am marrying their best friend. Could confessing the secrets be worth it and let them take the time to settle down? They don't have a clue where I am living now and it's great to have more privacy. If they ask, Vlad might have to rearrange a place or bride someone to let us borrow their place for a day. For whatever happens, I'm going to see it all through and somehow survive.


	14. Chapter 14

"Danny, do you really wish to hold out on this long? It will be about four years not telling them about and not once they figured it out. Maybe telling them slowly or hinting them would ease things for them." Jazz suggested.

I glared, "Listen, just because I will marry Vlad doesn't mean I'm getting married instantly." I pointed at him and poked at his chest, "Not until I am eighteen in my parents' eyes."

His bewilder defines, "So, in another word. We are not announcing our engagement until you are eighteen? Meaning, we will have our wedding on the day of your eighteenth birthday?"

I thought about it for a minute to what he said. I blinked and try to imagine having a wedding on my birthday. Hm…that didn't seem bad, wait a minute!

"No! I mean once they get the concept the idea I am a ghost, I will slowly explain about the fact I can't age, but the illustration age power allows me to blend in better." I wanted to call the aging power more important, of course, it's not real.

It's drawn to create an illusion.

"In your parents' eye, we can explain slowly by hints to reveal our secrets to them only." Vlad approved.

"That's where Thanksgiving comes in. Oh, by the way…do NOT ever plan anything on my birthday. I seriously do not want to do anything on that day." I seriously had to warn him.

There is a reason why I am welcome known super hero it's have been nonstop with the attention for me. There is no way I want more attention on my birthday. Vlad will probably have to learn the other side since Jazz picked up since I turned fifteen. Literally, mom and dad has pushing me to have a party with the entire families and with my best friends. When everyone poured their attention all on me, I barely had time to be able to fight ghosts or at least fly in peace.

"So, I cannot do something special for your birthday? Hm?" Great, he crossed that line.

Jazz whistled and started to head out the door, "I will go bake something." Now, she's gone.

Somewhere down the line, I gotten out of his arm and sat down at the end of my bed. Which, I really need to fix that up before going to sleep. Vlad had that confusion look or maybe he's lost with my behavior and how Jazz instantly left the room.

"Vlad, I told you. No, I'm sick and tired of having to celebrate my birthday. I do not want to do anything out of the ordinary and that's it!" I snip snapped at him.

He tried to come over and hug me which I managed to prevent myself getting into, "Daniel, I am not seeing anything wrong with celebrating your birthday."

His hands and arms tried to hug onto me, I kept pushing him away until I got this straight in his head, and denied his way to cuddle me up.

"Vlad! No!" I finally slapped his hands, "Enough! If you want to know why, please! I want my well behaved Vlad back for at least five minutes and then, if I am not mad. You can hug or cuddle me all you want." My ground is stood.

His eyes are filled with determination to get what he wants and if he wants it now, he would have to earn it like getting a kiss or more by dating me. He crossed his arms and groaned in defeat.

"Fine," He muttered.

I turned to him, "When I turned fifteen, it was nonstop with the attention. I'm not kidding, Vlad, I wanted was to fly all day and take a break from ghost fighting. That and my entire families, mom and dad's side of the family, would not leave me alone. I tried going to my room and go invisible, but one of the youngest cousins followed me. The bathroom wasn't even a choice. I'm used to having superhero attention, not the twenty-four seven attention!" Opps, I snapped at him for no reasons.

Vlad eased into listening to me and my part of the story. He chortled so much to cause me to shoot a glare at him. Whatever his reasons, I better damn hope it's a good excuse.

"Daniel, you are currently sixteen years old and will be seventeen later in the year. You really think I am going to throw a party? I hate having to even speaking to the voters," His eyes rolled, "I rather spend my time with you the entire day than throw a party for you."

Wait…is it just my Fenton families that have a habit of doing parties? Even Jazz would somehow sneak a party for me with my own best friends. Then, again…Vlad never came to any of the birthday party dad invited him to and I guess it was because he rejected it to us being each other's archenemy. Now, that all changes things.

"You never came because you didn't want to be dealing with my relatives. Lucky." I smirked.

"Pretty much, yes. That and what, was I supposed to rescue you on your birthday?" One of his eyebrows rose at me.

"…How can you rescue me when there isn't nearly any privacy? Wait for one of my relative turn and you drag me to the lab? Then, you would have been all kind and respectful to me the entire time?" I teased; I missed teasing him so much.

His eyes rolled, "No, I would have you turned invisible when no one is looking and presented some sort of fight. Then, I would congratulates your birthday and let you have an easier time for the rest of your birthday." He shrugged.

Gee, I wished I would have fallen in love with him that time. Damn, I let my own fantasy in my head and now, I would not realize Vlad isn't really the bad guy here.

"I think you're losing your touch, Vlad. I want my Vlad back." I guarded myself.

He attacked me with hugs, "Which ones are you looking for? The diabolical one, Plasmius one, or the one that had a creepy crush on a woman who gave birth to you?"

I shivered to hear the last one, "No, none of that and creepy, by the way. Don't even think about goggling at my mom ever again." My head shook, "I want the Vlad who is devious and determining one."

"You certainly didn't like what I did last night with you and then again, I admire your anger at me. Why would you want that Vlad, hm?"

I chuckled, "I didn't have a clue what you were doing and to think about it, I think it makes you hot and stuff." Oh, great…did I just flirt?

His fingers danced on my cheek, "You're adorable, Daniel," He snuck a kiss on my cheek, "Does this means I can still plan for your birthday?"

Oh gosh! He's still on this? I thought he learned already? Is there anyone on this planet understand my reason to hate to have so much attention? There's got to be a limit on my life and how much focus or the attention I'm getting. It's friggen annoying!

"Great, we're back right where we started." I wanted out of the hug again…apparently, his grip is good.

"Nah, uh, you said it yourself specifically, no party. I am not thinking of a single party and if it makes you happy. If there is a party runs by me and it's for your birthday, you can ruin mine as well. Besides, why would you have to worry now? Your families and friends are important to you and you will never see them in a hundred of years. I know, it's not fair and that you're probably haven't thought of it. Besides, it seems the like of your parents are the ones to throw it more than I do. The parties meant cleaning at the end to make it back the way it is." His shoulders bounced off.

"…no party, I guess it wouldn't hurt." After the way he mentioned it, "…I'll let my parents do it for the eighteenth birthday party. If I let them this year, they are never going to get it through their head that I'm not what they used to believe. Fully human."

There was my favorite of smile on his face, "I'm glad you're trying, Daniel. I can ensure you that I will do things completely different and fun for you." He rested his chin on my shoulder.

I moaned to the fact how good he's being, "…go ahead and kiss me, only because you have been so good lately. Just remind me to get my devious and determining Vlad back soon. I don't like this Vlad at all."

His soothing chuckles felt a victory to his success and he leans in to kiss me personally. He swaying his tongue well and felt like a party in my own mouth. Of course, it's more of a private party between the two of us. We're melting into each other's arms and it was hard to resist. The longer we kiss the harder to pull away. My brain is utterly lost and dozy to the fact I cannot think straight! I wanted to gain control again and Vlad finally moved away to get some air between us. My hands rested on his chest to keep the space open.

"Will you join me to bed tonight?" That earned him a great big slap.

Unfortunately, he caught my hand on time and knew my reaction was going to be.

"There is nothing wrong with sleeping together, Daniel. It is obvious you are old fashion and I respect that." His lips started to kiss at the back of my hand to ease the tension, "Now, please kindly answer. I prefer the hand do not slap me, my love."

I thought long and hard. If I did, it wouldn't mean he's seeing me naked all of a sudden. He wouldn't push the boundary line and the only thing he can is snuggle up with me. If he tries, well, he can forget about me going easy on him and I will return to this room instantly. He did remove the ring and that felt much easier now.

"Well, one night couldn't hurt. BUT! If you cross the line, I'm never coming into your room until we do get married, got that mister?" Wagging my finger at him shows how amused he is.

He nodded in complete understanding, "Very loud and clear, Daniel. Since we are engaged, perhaps talking about our plans for the wedding?"

That was fast, first proposal and now, planning already. However, I knew him personally that he loves to plan every details and he won't let one thing sleep by. I sighed and I knew where this may end.

"I want to say have the wedding after I graduate high school…otherwise it'd be weird to invite people to a wedding before you even get the chance to enjoy things. That and I don't think I want to show up to school in pain or tired because someone would like to love me properly." I had to put my say in it, if I didn't. I'd go insane with Vlad's constant planning every minute of the day.

Vlad held in his furious with the fact he has to wait anyway. I didn't care and that's all it matters. He can plan everything else himself.

"Fine, but I like to pick the place, church, and who we invite. Yes, I will invite your parents, both of them."

I shrugged, "Dude, just make it fun and the cake…wait, I don't know what type of cake you even like to eat. Tomorrow, you are taking me to the bakery story and we're going to try tasting cake." I nodded once.

"I was going to suggest that and you just made everything very much easier. How about music?"

"…half of your type of music and half of my type of music?"

"Reasonable, we can do that and sort out several types of music to find our agreement on that. How about type of party as indoor, outdoor? At a fancy hotel or large piece of land? Little of both?"

Okay, he's definitely calling overboard, "Hotel and seriously, don't go crazy here. We have plenty of time."

He huffed, "Daniel, a wedding isn't some party. It is where they announce us to be together to the fact we care, love, shelter, and support each other as straight couples would do. The party is simply a celebration for the couple. Secondly, does your father still like fudge?"

I felt like jumping off a fall and he's watching me go down. Somehow, when I gazed out he managed to slip his hand under my shirt! I pushed him away.

"Hey!" It's like he caught me from dropping off into the falls, "HEY!" I finally got him to get a hold of himself, "Geesh! I was thinking you know?"

Humor did really get to Vlad sometimes, "You looked like you were about to do something and I wanted your attention, sweetie."

I gaged when he called me that, "Sweetie? Uh, no. I rather am called little badger for three hundred years over sweetie."

He covered his mouth to hide a giggle, "You are so touchy today. Remind me to get a therapy for you soon."

Great, my personal manipulator thinks I need help?

"Someone who say who used to be obsessed with my mom for twenty years."

"Now, now, don't be jealous. Your mother has nothing to be compared to you. I find it exciting to see your fighting spirit, stubbornness, and particularly immortal. Your mother, on the other hand, is smart, strong defense, and baker."

Man, I couldn't help it when he talks about me and somehow, I forget who mom really is in his life now. I'm all his and we're together forever…literally.

"Then, no therapy for me and I won't tease you about obsessing over my mom." I shrugged.

"Fair enough. Okay, I think you should wear the bride dress. You have a similar feminine figure and I heard once you wore a dress once."

I froze and gotten so much hotter. Is it because his warm body so close to me that his power rises up? Nope, it's me. I'm so damn humiliated.

"Ho-how did you find out? I was fighting Box Ghost! I tell you it's his fault!" Oh, gosh!

I buried my face onto his chest and Vlad laughed.

"Daniel, when you left the reunion party that day, I studied you and then your friends. Although, Tucker left a picture of you in a pink dress and it seems to me he didn't delete it or put a security to prevent anyone seeing it." His head tilted towards mine, "I think you are adorable in those dress."

My head shook and moved away from his chest, "No way, Vlad! I am soooo not wearing a bride dress. I'll wear a white suit and whatever those thing girls put in their hair and in front of their face." I shrugged.

There's that look, Vlad always had the determination to break me down, and don't want to look forward to his. Man, it's going to be a long time until the day we will get married.

"You are not going to make things easier, are you Daniel?"

Now, I'm playing him, "Nope, in fact, you wear a bride dress. I'll wear the suit," I smiled cheerfully.

"Oh oh, no. You're more feminine looking, Daniel. I do not have that."

My finger started to wag at him, "Don't pull the wool over my eyes, Vlad, you can turn into Lavada, surely you can look a little girly looking."

"You know I am not going to invite anyone that doesn't know our secrets personally, right?"

I nodded by dancing to it, "I know, that's why I am making you wear the dress instead. Everyone knows you're Lavada somewhere down the line."

I do not think tonight is getting any easier for the both of us. Practically, we love to argue with each other and it's our enjoyment. How can we not fight? It's fun and annoying. Tease has such a way of life.

"I am not wearing a dress, ever. In case you haven't noticed, Lavada isn't wearing any skirt or a dress. So, basically, I'm styling it to more masculine."

This may take a long time to make this work out for either of us.

"…this is so going to be a memory to make." I muttered.

He forced me to stand up with him, "Come on, let's check on your sister."

I managed to get an easier way to snuggle up with him when we headed out the door and something came to mind.

"Make it an afternoon; I don't want to wake up too early for a wedding. It'll be too much stress for me. And, yes, my dad still loves his fudge. He's been adding his fudge to anything and I swear he's going to have a heart attack when he does that." So much disappointment.

"You're going to be a drag to get out of bed, aren't you?"

I shrugged, "Dude, I'm a teenager. It's how it is. Don't tell me you never sleep in long when you were a teen?"

Vlad went all super quiet and I so do not like that.

"You never slept in so late before?" A discovery is made.

He glared, "What? Nine hours of sleep is enough for everyone, I do not see why sleeping more would be necessary."

I laughed off my head to even believe he never slept in so late before. Man! This is so going to be an interesting weekend we are going to have. Now, I plan on looking forward to the weekend.

"Don't even think about tricking me to sleep in late, Daniel."

My chuckled tried to make it sound doomful, "Too late, Vlad!" I sung.

He smacked himself in the face, "Great. I guess reading a book to you at night may put you to sleep faster."

My brain been quickly to daydream with Vlad reading a book to me on a couch with a fireplace, I would be snuggling up on him, and listening to him. Another idea where we are on his giant bed, in our pajamas, and somehow, I'd be so relaxes when he reads.

"Actually, I like it when people read to me. It's more interesting and since it's you, I like it." Now, I do enjoy that the most.

Why do I even bother to read unless it's saving the world or for the exams? Oh well, I can't get my way every time and neither could Vlad. When looking up at Vlad, his interesting idea must take a stir for him as well. We finally arrived into the kitchen and spotted Jazz reading her book. I went over to her and grabbed the book.

"You seriously need to stop getting ahead of your class! I'm serious, Jazz."

She tried to reach for the book or more of it, grab it when it's intangible, "Danny! Give it back!"

I shook my head, "You need to stop, Jazz. Do some real fun like bring a friend home or something." Then, Jazz dropped her arms and gawked at me.

Did I keep blanking out of something or I need to start finding a way to read minds?

"Are you telling me I'm not fun? How can reading about a romantic book not fun?"

That…I did not see coming. Vlad snickered behind me and I tossed the book back to Jazz.

"Okay, reading something for enjoyment is alright." My hand rubbed behind my head, "Sorry about that. It's just…I don't think you should miss out on real fun, Jazz. I'm not calling you boring, it's just…college student like you would want to do something exciting other than reading." If it was me, I'd want to have fun before getting to serious responsibility.

She scoffed, "Great, my own brother is patronizing me about having more fun." She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I will do something…different tomorrow." She returned to her reading and I headed over to the refrigerator for some dessert.

Is this how am I going to be living my life here? Jazz seems very comfortable here and even, Vlad is too. Alright…something is bugging me and I can't seem to get the bottom of this at all. Ugh! Dammit, it's not fair…it's too complicated and everything. For once, I can admit I have no clue what I am doing this time.

Somehow, I grabbed chocolate strawberries due to chocolate is my obsession problem.


	15. Chapter 15

Once I turned around, Vlad's shocking moment really disturb me and gestured towards the dessert in my hand.

"Out of the entire dessert in the refrigerator, you chose that?" It's more rather to be stunned for him.

For the time being, I had no clue, "What? I do not see the problem here, Vlad."

He groaned, "It's not exactly what I call dessert, it's more of flavoring over a fruit."

I beamed at him for saying such thing. Jazz laughed for whatever reasons why and started to watch us like a show for a new episode or something.

"It's a dessert, Vlad! Anything with sugar or chocolate makes it tastes sweet is a dessert." I want to bash out of the room right now.

"Technically, a dessert is a final and pleasant aftertaste meal. That is not a meal; it's more of a side snack."

My eyes rolled mentally. Yeah, he is a fruit loop as always. I got to remember to eat those cereals in front of him for the fun of it. That's the plan.

"Whatever, I just want chocolate." I shrugged.

"You're refusing to believe what I said."

Ugh, he's still on this case? Well, I know a trick to get him to settle down.

"If this is going to shut you up, why don't I put a strawberry in my mouth and you can try to kiss me?" Hopefully this will put interests at heart of his.

Jazz didn't expect that and she looks like she could get some popcorn. Vlad is listening carefully to my every word and his daring smile set things up.

"I guess that would be a fair," He leans in closer in his reach, "Shall we begin now?"

I held his hand and lead him to the living room, we faced each other, and slowly, I put one strawberry into my mouth. Vlad lured himself and we started to chew together. The chocolate melts into our tongue and the fruit softens up. He cups my face and careful to not bite each other. Once the dessert disappears, Vlad did not waste his time dancing my tongue and melting into his arms and kisses never seem to fight back. I didn't feel hot or too cold when we kept going on for so long. His scent moves me closer to him and he ended up pushing me down on the couch, crawling up to me, and held my head well. Embracing into each other was impossible to defeat and it's tempting to want more than ever. Vlad's desire didn't end easily and his heart wants more of our love. My mind is completely out of balance and hypnotize in his world. He finally earned his way and tempting to go farther.

My body flickered to intangible and flew away. I gasped for air and felt completely dizzy. Vlad chuckles and fixes himself up.

"Too much, my badger?" His concern heightens it up.

I agreed, "I'm just new at this, but I can tell you that you're way better than Kitty tried to do with me."

His eyes flickered to red, "She…kissed you?"

My hands rushed up, "Yeah, but it was two years ago! It took me a while to see that she was overshadowing Paulina and she was trying to make Johnny jealous. I can tell you this, she's insane." I shivered.

His eyes finally regained to normal, "Oh, she used you? That is silly."

"Yeah, thankfully I go-" The doorbell rang, "…are we expecting company?"

Vlad got up and heads over to the door.

His simple smile at me, "Tucker told me they'd come over here by five-thirty to continue the study group. I thought that would be fine since we have tons of homework tonight. You'd think Thursday homework would be less, but I guess they're doing a favor for Friday." He opened the door.

Tucker waved happier than he could ever be, Sam grouchy moment has been proved that she does not want to do a study group with Vlad involving, and she saw me.

"I see you're…not upset anymore." She let her guard down.

Vlad chuckles, "Yes, he finally cheered up. Come in, Danny got the chocolate strawberries out for everyone."

Oh, yeah, pin point me the helpful around the house. Tucker dragged Sam into the living room and Vlad followed them in after locking up the door.

"Yeah. Vlad knew how to cheer me up and it's funny what he does in his sleep." I giggled like a girl or something Dani would do.

Sam crocked her head up at me, "What?"

I pointed at him, "His sleep types his dream, funny isn't it?"

"…how is that funny?"

"He was telling me that he had this dream and somehow, he was in front of the computer. He told me that he dreamt of us together two months ago and that he had my baby."

Sam's paralyzed to the witnessing words through me. It's one of those times where I am right and she's wrong. There wasn't much to it and luckily for her, I'm not that mad anymore. So, the pillow fights are put aside.

"Why the hell did…" She groaned, "Vlad, you type in your sleep?"

To his amusement with her anger, "Somewhat, when I am asleep, my hand types out the entire dream I have. Once I am awake, I read what I wrote and realize they were all from my dream. The last dream I wrote was an accident because I was up late that night and working on a newer plan. That was two months ago." He shrugged.

Tucker sat down over at the couch and Vlad came over to snuggle up with me in his arms.

"That would make sense with the part where you wrote the conversation in it." Tucker chuckled.

Sam glared at Tucker, "Can it, Tucker!"

Vlad did so not look please today, "…how did you know that, Tucker? Danny seems to be the only one I told him today and I was with him the entire time."

Sam kept beaming at Tucker and he knew he's in trouble. Vlad is playing the game with me on Sam to see how long she can play along.

"Well?" One of his eyebrows rose.

"…I…stalked." Tucker rarely had a chance to lie unlike me, "I wanted to do something out of boredom. Sue me," Yup, an easy to tell liar.

Tucker is the worse to come for lying, even almost gave away my secret to Valerie and that wasn't a good thing. Luckily, Valerie wasn't too keen on hanging around him after realizing he wants to take her on a date. I tugged Vlad's selves to gain his attention and he glance at me with a smile.

"Come on, let's start and finish our homework so we can get straight to wrestling fun!" Man, I haven't forgotten that deal we made earlier.

Sam and Tucker picked it up well, "Wrestling?"

I nodded, "Yup! Vlad saved the trouble with me from Dash and I remembered our wrestling. Dash didn't want to cross the line and Vlad and I argued over about actual fight. We're going to have fun and see who wins." I smirked.

"It will be clearly being me who will win." Vlad is full of confident in himself.

"No way, it'll be me!" I poked his chest.

Sam's gagging sure shows much to our relationship since it's so suddenly.

"Guys, I do not want to hear it or see it. Quit acting like girls!" Oh, she snapped.

My head gestured for Vlad to Sam about revealing something that's for sure.

"Hm, sure miss hacker." He purposely slipped.

She growled, "What did you call me?"

"Miss hacker, why? Do you have a problem with that?"

She talked through her gritted teeth, "I do not see why I am one. Why are you calling me that?"

Sam has the urge to kill Vlad in her bare hands. Talk about the ironic of being a vegetarian, then again, she just doesn't like the fact I'm with him now.

"It's because I know you read my dream diary, you simply hacked into my file. Tucker lied terribly for you, so it's obvious." He started to reach out into his…girl bag to gather the homework.

I started to grab the homework I had in the first place. Of course, half of them since I disappeared after lunch and only missed out on three or two classes.

"You knew why Danny was upset, didn't you Vlad?" Sam muttered to hide the swearing.

Vlad looks like he wanted to stick his tongue at her, "When I found him in his room, he wasn't easy to talk to him. I made him a meal and he showed up finally. He confessed to me what happened and I explained to him. It's rather shocking to see you both would read into my dream diary. I had to explain what happens in my sleep and his sister joins in the conversation. We find that some of us have unusual sleeping habits."

Tucker chuckled, "Like how nothing wakes Danny up except for his ghost scent?"

Vlad shrugged, "That seems typical for Danny. Assuming to the last time we were in the same room and slept in the same room."

Vlad had this urge look to announce our engagement and with Sam being angry, it wasn't a perfect timing.

"Oh, yeah, the time the where you let lose the deadliest ghost king-" Tucker started to realize that was about two years ago and that he isn't evil anymore, "-I'm shutting up now."

Vlad didn't worry much, "No worry, Tucker. I know what I have done in the past and I am not repeating that again. I was ashamed to do such thing and I am making things better now. I'd like to mention that Danny and I-" My hand immediately covered his mouth to prevent anything.

"Hey! I want to them myself!" I glared.

Sam and Tucker are urging to find out since Vlad almost burst out another surprise. They glace at each other than back at us. Sam crossed her arms to be prepared and Tucker eager to hear it all.

"We want to invite you guys to double date tonight with us." I smile, enough to fool them and stall for a little longer.

When Sam is mad currently, she will go ballistic to find out about our engagement, and try to put a claim that Vlad is out to hurt me. Hell, I knew better to not mention it until she loosens up. Vlad caught on that I will be the one to tell and Jazz entered in an awkward moment. She looks around and wondered what was going on.

"Um…what's going on?" Jazz didn't tell them about moving here, did she?

"Danny invited our friends to double date tonight." Vlad nods slowly.

Jazz took the hint and pointed the way to the bedroom of hers without saying it. Tucker and Sam are confused when Jazz is all comfortable being in this place and knows where to go.

"I'm not your friend, Vlad." Sam snapped.

Tucker tried to point at my sister and his finger kept limping, "Uh, why is she here?"

"You certainly enjoy Lavada to be friend with, Sam." Vlad has got to stop teasing.

My elbow hits him in the stomach, "Jazz lives with us, Tuck. She was reading something in the kitchen and I guess she's reading in her room. Anyway, you guys up for dating with us tonight?" My hands are flying all over the places.

Vlad touched my shoulder to ease things up and felt like myself. His eyes are messaging me about talking to them about it. Tucker smiled up at Sam, tempting to try it out, and it's not that Sam could reject his excitement like that.

"Come on, Sam. You said something about trying a new place out of the city to go out to eat." Tucker hinted.

"I'll pay for it all," Vlad offers and his glares are telling me I owe him big time.

I smiled along, "Vlad and I want to enjoy it every single moment being with you guys. I don't want to regret it in hundreds of years from now." I chortled off.

Sam eyed on Tucker and me with our words. Last, she meets Vlad's eyes for whatever reason. Vlad did not have to do much other than his kind and compassion –look that word up- for me. My hands held onto his hips and rest my head on his chest. I found it nice and relaxing. Hasn't anyone felt like him? Strong and soft too? Damn, I need to see his body nak- whoa! I need to slow down there.

"Fine, if it makes our boyfriends happy tonight." Sam gave in.

Wait, did she say our? That's unusual…then again, I have a boyfriend as the same Vlad does and Sam has one. Of course, Tucker is the only one who isn't gay or bisexual. The irony the love could fall into.

"I can say the same. What of this restaurant call?" Vlad took on the investigation already.

Tucker jumped up, "It's Phantom Restaurant!"

Phantom Restaurant? That's new to hear and Sam shrugged. Tucker looked excited to go to this place. Vlad isn't familiar with this place.

"I will call them and arrange it all with the limo they will provide." Vlad headed out to another room.

Sam eyed on Vlad carefully and then stalked back at me.

"What's new? Anything else would you like to shock us this time?" Damn, Sam is really pissed off today.

"Nope, you pretty much know everything now. Jazz and I are living here. Vlad is not evil anymore because he's being himself with an opening and honest guy. That and he looks scared to talk about our future evil selves." There wasn't really much to say.

Hopefully, she will ease up tonight and finally gives Vlad a chance.

"I still don't trust him. That's final."

"Sam, just get to know him, alright? I don't expect you to trust him immediately, but at least give him a second chance. I know Clockwork gave me a second chance to prevent the evil side to happen. At least everyone gets a second chance somewhere down the line."

That hits Sam really hard when I tried to stay calm, it's not that I am completely mad at her, and it's just that she isn't giving a chance at all. Vlad isn't evil anymore, I can tell. If he was, he would have done something by now.

"One chance, if he crosses the line. I will put him back in his place." Simple as said and done for her.

"Good, that means you need to quit the attitude and stop scaring him. He's already petrified of you more than enough." I scowled at her.

Sam went paler, hiding away the gulping down, and soft shaking hands.

"He really that scared of me?"

I nodded, worrying out of my mind to protect my boyfriend, and that I'd fail to be his hero. Tucker dragged Sam onto his lap when he landed onto the couch and she tried to hide her low laughter.

"Sam, if you have been in my shoes. Wouldn't you do anything to make Vlad a better person? Help him move on, stop being evil, and let him finally have friends? When the fact both of us can't process like the rest of the world and we're going to need each other every day of the rest of our lives. Trust me; I'd rather die with you guys like the rest of the world. I don't have a choice to my powers or who I came to be. It happens and there's nothing I can do, Sam. I'm tired of having to fight you, Sam."

Tucker held onto her hands and Sam kept her attention on me. That's all I needed the entire time. Vlad enters in while putting his phone into his pocket.

"The limo will come in an hour, which will give us plenty of time to finish our homework." He announced.

His arm relaxed on my shoulders and my body leans onto his. We all started to do our homework all at once to see if we can save more time before heading out the doors. We narrowed down the math work since Sam thought it's a thing between Tucker and her. Vlad and I tackled down the English homework. We managed to work together as a team and wasted no time. Man, I missed out so much with math, but Tucker knew how to instruct us on every step on the way. Vlad explained the meaning of some of the lines in Macbeth like the fruit part or whatever that nonsense about not caring on the family continuation to keep the family in power. Later on, I came in with science all prepared to help out and man, Vlad knew what I was trying to say. Does he learn more stuff he never learned before? That would make it fair if there's thing he had no clue about. Sam started to take over to explain with our history homework and that wasn't much to expect. Sam knew her stuff well about history and mythology. Tucker and I teamed up with health homework while Sam and Vlad worked together on music homework. Once we were done, we made sure we got all the answers written down. We are so glad that we didn't have any essays to do! That would take us forever to nail down!

"Okay, I'm starving people!" Tucker's stomach growled at us.

"That's a statement." Sam hinted.

"Okay, change that. I'm hungry for some lips." He smirked.

Sam shocked made her jump up a bit, "In fact, let's get going!"

I giggled to the fact Tucker knew how to sway his own girlfriend already! Vlad didn't expect any of that and we're both trying to get used to their dating ways. Vlad got up and did the exact same thing like last night. He changes into a newer age and that was being twenty five. His eyes are now on me. He lifted me up easily and I tried to fight out of this time.

"Hey! Let me down!" I kept pushing him off of me and tried to fly away, "Vlad!"

His striking smirk shows the devious side of his, "Don't even think about it. You know I like doing this."

I glared, "I didn't mean in front of my friends!" I kept on fighting somehow to get out of his grip.

Sam and Tucker are practically laughing at me like a fool I am. Oh, gosh! This is so embarrassing! I wanted to go invisible and somehow, Vlad managed to prevent me doing that, and he isn't a patient person much here. I started to close my eyes and altered my age to his. My hands kept trying to push him off so I can at least walk on my own feet.

"Oh, stop it Daniel. You know you like it when I do this." His daring smile never seems to help much.

"Remind me to have Jazz smack you."

"I'm afraid you'll have to remind yourself that." His humor entered in.

"Oh, you guys are such a girl!" Sam laughed her head off.

"Er! Sam! This is so not funny!" I avoided any eye contact.

"Seriously, Danny? Vlad is carrying you like a girl!" Sam couldn't help herself that much.

I gave up officially and let Vlad lead the way into his limo. Tucker became predictable when he spotted a radio in this style ride and learns very quickly to use it. Sam watches him having his own fun and enjoys it every single moment of it. Vlad kept me close, he knew how much this is making me furious to be treated like that, and dang, I can't believe it!

"You are cute when you're mad. I love it." Vlad whispered.

My cheeks stirred up heat on me, "To the fact you humiliated me in front of my friends! Hell yeah, I'm mad at you!"

As typical, Vlad smooth his ways over me by a few second kiss and I was swoon over him. Somehow, my anger disappeared and Tucker had a rather odd look at me. Sam rolled her eyes at us. We spent our time talking about something at school where everything thinks I'm sick to my stomach. Great, I got to fake that now? Why couldn't have they made up about appointment or something? Looks like my acting got to change up all over again if I want to survive two more years of high school and everything else. To think about it, why did Clockwork want me to go to school for every four years? I guess I will have to ask him later about it when we see each other.


	16. Chapter 16

The ride finally stopped and we were in front of a new restaurant. This place had a familiar design and I couldn't put my finger on it. Phantom sign really glows like my ectoplasm do and I like the unique style they had. We started to head in and a kind man welcomes us in.

"Welcome, what is the name for this group?" He asked kindly.

Vlad smile slightly, "Fenton, sir. Please guide us to our booth." He insisted.

Did he use my last name? Then again, if his last name is revealed here…the place is doomed with paparazzi and it won't look good. Sam and Tucker don't seem to be bothered by the idea at all. The man smile and leads us the way to our private booth. I spotted the bathroom door and this time, I will not get lost on the way. It couldn't hurt to be prepared if I want tonight to be smooth and fun. Vlad remember very well from last time that I always go to the bathroom after finishing my meal. He sits down first and then, I joined next to them. Sam and Tucker did the same. A waitress came up to us with an apron of my Phantom signature and then, it came to me. It's a dedication to Danny Phantom hero for saving Amityville from the doomful of the ghost king.

The waitress took our drink order and Vlad is still on that herbal tea thing. Gosh, he needs to try something different! The waitress handed out the menu to each of us and left us alone. He glances down at me and smile.

"Comfy?"

I was already leaning on him, "Yup." I turn my head around to the entire restaurant, "Man, a restaurant dedicated to me? I wondered why out here."

I could practically see several articles about saving people or when I was controlled by evil. They had some fake ghost decoration around and the feel of this place is something. I couldn't place my finger about it and it's bothering me. Maybe it's because it's dedicating for me and they didn't ask for my permission to build it. What's with the people wanting to sell things or do something relating to me? If my secret of being a ghost ever gets out, I should get part of the money for being an important to people.

"I'm surprised you picked this place, Tuck." I chuckled, "I never seen someone out of the city would do this for me."

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, man. I thought it was more to it than it's because of you. You know, ghost of the past sort of Christmas thing."

"You would think it would be in Amityville." Vlad joined in.

"Maybe someone used to live in Amityville and admired you. So, they could do it here to make it up and hope the Phantom visit." Sam engaged the conversation.

We blabbed about the possibility of why the restaurant is out here and the reasons why. Damn, someone would think we would run a good show or write a book about it. Nope, I do not see that happening anytime soon. I guess I can't help it and we finally looked into the menu to view what to eat. They nicknamed some of the food like Spooky Pig for well cooked ham with some flavoring and stuff. Some could use to be creative and the rest is amazing. I ended up ordering something called, Phantom Pasta, and that caught my attention. I think I found our wedding food. I chuckled for my inside private joke for now.

"What's funny?" Sam asked.

I tried to hold the laughter in, "Nothing, personal joke about pasta. You wouldn't want to know."

Sam took a peek back at the menu, "Oh, never mind."

"They got awesome dessert here! I think…I don't know. Their titles are something different, but I will have the Ghost's ice after this." Tucker's pride never ends.

Vlad is stunned to see where I get my dessert habit from and his shook. Sam giggled at Tucker's reaction.

"I better not find my head as a dessert, which would be way creep." I chuckled.

"Talk about your personal cannibalism." Sam teased me.

"Haha, very funny, vegetarian." I mocked her.

"I think they may have a dessert relating to your personal head."' Vlad's amusement took over.

I gawked at him, "Oh? Where would you start?"

He leans in and his finger lands carefully on my lips, "Right there," His lip locked with mine.

I could hear Tucker moaning in complaint and this kiss was hard to fight. Vlad is cautious to guests we had and moved for me to be starving for his good kiss.

"Damn, Vlad! You know how to soften him up." Tucker tried to get over it.

I cringe onto Vlad when Tucker startled me, "Hey! I'm not a softy, Tuck!"

Tucker snuck his tongue out at me, "He got you all buttered up, Danny."

"Gee, you boys are obsessed with the kissing thing." Sam complained.

Tucker sneaks a kiss onto Sam and her anger or annoyed faded away like nothing. Vlad did the same with me to win me over into his arms. For about a minute, Vlad moved away quickly and looked around.

"Did you feel that, Danny?" He whispered.

I gathered my thoughts back to my brain and try to click to what he is saying.

"Feel what?"

"The extra heat?"

My skin didn't shift to another temperature at all. My body is usually cold in my atmosphere unless I am with Vlad. I'm warm with him.

"No. Why, are you feeling hotter than usual?"

"Yes, but it's not coming from either of us."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Sam interrupted.

I turned to her, "Um…"

"I felt the temperature rose up more than normal. I mean, like higher than a hundred degrees." Vlad had to answer that?

Tucker scrutinize his face, "That's odd, I don't feel that. Is it both of you feeling that?"

I shook my head. I could hardly feel Vlad unless he warms himself up. Other than that, nothing.

"Maybe I'm coming down with something. Luckily, the tea will prevent that." Vlad looked disappointed.

"I have an idea." My hand rest on his forehead and cools him down at a slow pace, "Feel cooler?"

Vlad nodded and relaxed into my hands. Up to few minutes later, he started to shiver and I hurried up to stop.

"Sorry," I whispered.

His head shook, "It's not your fault. It's probably my body being unusual."

I smiled at him. The waitress finally came with our drinks and sets them down. Vlad took a sip out of his hot tea and sighed to calm down. We each took turn with ordering for dinner and the waitress double checked what we all wanted for dinner. Sam requested extra rolls and the waitress noted that all down. Once the orders are taken care of, we were finally alone until the food is cooked and bought over to us.

"How often do you get sick, Vlad?" Sam had to ask him that? It's rude!

He chuckled, "Usually once or twice a year. There's no chance of escaping being sick. It's something everyone has to deal with."

"My parents think we have a chance to escape from being sick. I never once had seen them come down with a simple cold. Seriously, I think they're that good at hiding it."

He chuckled, "Obviously they want to have a high standard of being healthy. You should know that many rich and celebrities do not like being sick. They find it degrading to their status." His hand danced off.

"That would make sense in my parents' head." She muttered.

"Sam, they aren't that bad." I had to say that.

Sam glared. It was one time I got a restraining order from her parents because I did one bad thing that I cannot ever remember doing! They had their reason and I don't hold my grudge against them.

"I will have to side with, Danny. Your parents are higher rank than most people I have ever met. The way you make them sound is like they are a dangerous criminal." Vlad had his hand dancing again.

I grabbed his hand and held it.

"No, nothing like that. They are controlling me to be something they want me to be. They don't like it when I'm gothic because they think it's a rebellion." Sam shrugged off.

Tucker nodded, "Well, do your parents have a problem with me at all?"

Dang…I really want to tell my parents about Vlad and all. If Vlad was born closer to my age or I was born earlier, we'd be able to date each other much easier. I wondered how my parents could react when they find out.

"Actually, they did not have an issue with you at all. It's just Danny they have an issue with." Sam answered.

"Cool, maybe surprising them would be fun." Tucker knew Sam well.

Sam nodded and Vlad was full of disappointment. He was about to argue against it and I covered his mouth.

"Don't think about it, Vlad. This is their fun, we'll have ours this year too." My eyes followed down to his lips.

He should know how much of a kiss he can earn tonight if he behaved with mine. He sighed with greedy mood. He was about to snag a kiss with me and the waitress showed up with our food. I noticed my pasta is the shape of my Phantom signature on my plate. Tucker had a ghost shape tail of his meal. Sam had a vegetarian ectoplasm shape of a veggie chicken. Vlad did order some sort of ectoplasm splat, which is like a soup with chicken in them. This place out did everything and put into good details. Most of us stared at our food and wondered if it's edible. Tucker sniffed his food and began to chow down. He's in love again now. Or would it be Sam's competition? Nah, those foods never last anyway. Sam doesn't have to worry about that.

"Well, if they worked hard on making these and there's no one rejecting or being sick of the food. I say it's safe to eat." I took my first bite.

This food reminded me like Vlad made me earlier and I can't help it the fact it had a similar taste.

"Vlad…the pasta you made earlier, did you share your recipe with any company?" I had to ask, the food tasted almost the same and the fact what is entirely missing is the chicken part.

"No, I never shared my ingredient. Especially, your father. He is a big fan of my top of the dessert, though…I let him have the recipe of that one."

"…it's fudge, isn't it?"

He acknowledged me, "Pretty much. I believe that was my fault for causing him to fall in love with fudges. I needed someone to test my chocolate-ness. Hm," He looks at me, "Why?"

My fork pointed at the pasta I'm eating, "This pasta reminds me like you made. The only thing is missing is the chicken part."

Vlad refused to believe me, he picked up an extra fork, and tried it himself. He took his time chewing it and comes down to his own conclusion.

"You're right…but, there is a couple of ingredient. I must have used the common recipes. How odd." Vlad didn't want to argue with me on this case.

I shrugged, "I guess so."

Sam and Tucker watched us very awkwardly. What are they doing?

"What?" I gawked back.

"He just took a bite out of your meal without asking you first. Why aren't you mad?" Sam bickered.

"So? I'll probably do the same with his food."

"Dude! You can't do that unless you're getting married to him." Tucker hinted.

I laughed, "Come on, guys. You're acting like we're supposed to follow the rules of how to be a couple and a marriage couple. Pff," My hand fanned at them.

"You guys are so odd in this relationship." Sam commented got me going now.

"Oh? I'd like to be the judge of your relationship. Both of you are opposite of what you eat, yet, you two can listen to each other way better than I can." Did I just snort? If I did, that was something I am not looking forward to when I get to this age. It's not fun.

Vlad covered his mouth to keep his food in due to bursting out laughing. Great, I think Vlad learned something to his advantage now and tease me.

"Wow, I did not think to expect that. You are exactly like your mother, Daniel." …HE COMPARED ME TO MY MOM?

"What?" I scowled at him.

Vlad whistled away and eats his damn soup. Sam getting a big kick out of this and started to enjoy it while eating her veggie food. Tucker isn't looking forward to the insane part and it's crazy.

"Excuse me, Vlad? I thought you said I am nothing like my mom?" My finger poked him several times.

"She went through that phase when she was in her twenties and gotten out of it in a few years. You are her son, so…to point out, there are some comparison with you and your mother." He snickered.

My head rest on my hand, "I don't know what I am going to do with you, Vlad. For the next thousands of years."

Sam and Tucker are oohing at the excitement and harsh words. Vlad slipped his hand from the exit seat and the other against the booth's wall. His daring smile shows how much I am asking for this.

"One thing for sure, I know your weakness, Daniel. I can surely do it in front of our friends and they will never forget it." The evil side of his voice never left, just his personality has.

Damn, I knew I was blushing, "I-I uh…you do not know my weakness," I laughed with guilt riding me up.

Vlad smirked has smacked me in the face, "Yes, I do, little badger. You know it too."

My voice couldn't speak up when he talks me like that. All paralyzed up with his words made me think twice to mess around with him. We returned to eating and started to chat about what's happening for tomorrow. Vlad covered my ass for tomorrow plan about the going out to a bakery for business and he wanted me to see him actually work live. Sam and Tucker have forgotten that he's the mayor of Amityville for about two years now because his villainous taunt us for so long. Now, we see him as a busier man who is love with me.

"So, what is it like to be a mayor, Vlad?" Tucker broke the silence.

Humor slipped out of him, "Very simple, writing my names down to keep up the tax payers. I attend to several meetings to deal with basic stuff like education, town needs, and more. I am required to meet the congress and higher politicians about what the people wants and the issues we face. There are times I am invited to social parties to knowledge each other's power. Nothing big in some sort of deal."

I'm so proud of him being all honest with my friends. Opps, our friends, I mean.

"Parties? Cool! Can you get us into one of those?" Tucker didn't catch the social part for the parties.

"I'm afraid not, Tucker. It's a social party, not a party you would be looking forward to. It's more of a gathering. Beside, only fiancée and their partners are only allowed to come." Well, there's a truth in his words.

Of course, his hinting is getting irksome and I know how he doesn't want to hold it in. I looked over towards Sam and she's really in a happier mood.

"Fine, Vlad, you be my guest and tell them. That is while I head out to the bathroom, damn, why do I always drink so much!" I lost.

Vlad smile, "Oh, I will mention it when you return."

I giggled, "Fine, behave or no extra kisses tonight." I warned, knowing how much he loves to sway his turn.

"Of course, Danny."

"You better be." I leans in and gives him a five second kiss, "Again, behave." My finger waved at him.

Vlad rolled his eyes and my friends are pestering me to hurry up to come back. Luckily, I knew where the bathroom is and head over there. I started to mind my own business and somehow, I felt the only ones in the men's bathroom. It's not that I mind, it's just kind of a routine, and thinking about how they might react. They're somewhat predictable and Sam is already giving him a second chance, no trusting yet. My hands are being cleaned up well and my mouth felt tightly covered up like a gag. Everything suddenly went dark, the lights are somewhat there, and I tried to scream. An unfamiliar hands landed on my shoulders forced me down and I sat down on my knees. What the hell is going on?

There was another set of hands and they were tying me down. I couldn't afford altering to Phantom and felt cuffed on my wrists. Vlad! Sam! Tucker! Someone help me! Could anyone hear me?

The next thing I know, I was being carried on someone's back and wiggling off of them wasn't a success. They held me down tightly and felt a different atmosphere here. I didn't know where we were going and a whimpered slipped through me. Someone let me see for a change! Ugh! Why am I being kidnapped! My skin was able to pick up the wind and used my common sense that I was outside now. Oh, gosh, someone save me already!

The next thing I know, I was slammed into a hard chair and tried to run off. The hands of the kidnapper pressured me down onto the seat and buckled me down tighter than ever. I screamed in pain, breathing deeper to gain strength of myself, and stopped to my struggle. The hand loosens up and patted my shoulder.

"I finally have you, Phantom. I have been waiting for you to be alone." Who is this?

His voice chuckled off and that scared me. Does this person know I'm half ghost or something? Oh, gee, I am in one trouble! Vlad! Where are you? I need help! What's worse that I don't have a clue who that is! The risk of escaping may put everyone in harms ways. My body is shaking, difficult to breathe at a normal pace, and everything is blocked at my sight. Someone's touching my hair made me all tensed up, muscle tightened up, and gulping down.

"Welcome to your new home," That did not sound pleasant at all!

Finger snapping was loud and felt the belt being unlocked. Being dragged over to something and they forced me to lie down on a table. The table is freezing, but I adapted to the temperature because of my core. It didn't bother me much; the only thing was the kidnapper.

"You will listen carefully, Phantom. You are in my hands now, if you dare to betray me. You will serve your punishment and I will set an example for you." His voice meant every word.

My ears could pick up beeping sounds like a computer, something started out small, and attacks to my every fiber being. The electrocute shock hits my back, screaming helplessly, how much I wanted to escape, and muscle aching everywhere. In my mind, begging the only person in this universe to save me. Oh, God! Save me already! Please spare me! The pain forced the tears to slip, showing the out bursting pain is not fun, and how much I'd do anything to end it. My mouth is covered, preventing me to scream to beg for my life, and that I rather not go through it. The muscle ache felt like being pulled into my inner body. How much it's trickling down my entire body, to end it all right now, and that feels like of dying all over again. No matter how much I tried to push it away, it was too much to handle, and that I rather be weak than suffer the pain.

Oh, god! Please! End now, let it be over now! The tears are my only way to express the pain, how much that Vlad would do anything to heal me, and that hugging with my friends would make it all better. Jazz would say that it's all over. Mom and dad would worry their hearts out that I'm alive to them.

"No…" A familiar voice whispered among my whimpering.

The electrocute shock finally cease and I took in all the air to settle myself down. I note a deep note of my lesson. Whoever this guy is, there is no way I want to cross the line. Why is this person teaching me a lesson already? I could feel the gag moved down to my throat, locking it down, and getting the feeling to speak out loud would be another sufferable pain again. I'll do anything to prevent the pain to come again.

"You learn your lesson?" His confident voice

"Y-yes." I was afraid…to die again.

Something came to mind that whisper. Is there another person here who is suffering too? I had no clue, but finding out must be a risk. A hand traced down my entire body, feeling out of my mind, and unsure what to say. The kidnapper laughed to his success for whatever reason and I feel so lost and vulnerable to my recent and painful experience.


	17. Chapter 17

The kidnapper's hands removed the blindfold off of me and my eyes wouldn't open up. On my mind, buried deep to know I am going to not like any of this. I gulped down to hide my fears and getting the feeling this guy already knows he gotten to my fearsome side. His hand gripped my chin tossed it onto his side.

"Open your eyes, Phantom. Learn to know who controls you now." He demanded without a rush.

I opened my eyes without being told twice. At my first sight, he had darker and dreadful blue eyes. His hair is a bit longer than mine and the same way I style my hair. His face was exactly mine, only to admit he had an evil look. What in the world am I looking at? He had a dark red shirt with a black Cossack shirt that has buttons down the middle. A pair of dark blue jeans made him looks taller to be expected. Could he be my evil side, Dan? If so…I'll be damned.

"Hello doppelganger." What?

"Er…hello?" My hands felt so shaky, I couldn't think straight.

"You have no clue what that means, do you, Phantom?"

Why does he keep calling me that? I'm Danny and that's it. The last names can leave.

"It means you and I are identical, unrelated. However, some say it is known that one of us would be evil. Can you guess who that is?" His doomful voice never comforted me.

"You-you?"

"Oh, joy. He learns." He chuckled, deeper than I could ever expect, "I am Raven Hell." He leaned into my personal space with immoral eyes against me, "You will suffer by me and you will not betray me. Understood?"

"Y-y-yes." I kept feeling like losing my voice.

Raven ripped my shirt off. How cruel to lose something that I love wearing, he didn't give me a chance to speak against it, and his right hand started glowing in some sort ghost power. That's when it kicked in…he is like me. Oh, damn. His glow's color had a dark blue and he used it against my skin. I felt the strong heat burning up my stomach's skin. My core tried to cool things down and it became impossible. He didn't stop burning up my skin deeply; his hand is moving around, and felt like real fire destroying me. I screamed endlessly and that fearing him took it rough.

"Sir! Please! He could die! He fears you!" A weak voice spoke up for me.

Raven's power snapped off and went passed me. He grabbed someone's chin and I was able to see the familiar face. His hair is all down; the ironic thing was…it was someone I knew. It's Vlad. The only thing I noticed about Vlad that his hair is black. What is going on here? Vlad trembled at the identical evil of me from being grabbed.

"You do not speak out of line, Lionel!" Raven smacked him hard.

Vlad…is…Lionel? I could see how fast Lionel fell, weeping in his harm has done to him, and Raven wasn't pleased to be interrupted. His foot pushed Lionel over and glared at him with such impassion.

"Do you wish for me to punish you rougher tonight?" His voice had something to it that makes me tremble.

"No-no, sir!" Lionel could barely protect himself.

His foot pressured down on Lionel's stomach, the demonic eyes determine to get a scream out of Lionel, and Lionel gives it all to him so easily. Man…this isn't right, why is Lionel so terrified of Raven? Wait…why should I be afraid of him? If he is a ghost, I should fight back. My instinct refused to let me do anything and that my heart agreed with it. My observation between the two shows much like my relationship, just the opposite. The look alike unimpressed with Lionel and shoved him aside to face me.

"Now, where were we? Ha, yes, burning your skin to remind you that I have control over you." His evil ghost power took over and began to damage my skin worse.

I couldn't see much of Lionel, how much he's reminding me of Vlad, and that fear drowning me. My lungs lapsed with all the screaming, desperately need to breath, and Raven watched me suffer unimaginable of my life.

"There." Raven touches the burning pain which made me jumps, "What have you learned, Phantom?" He hummed in his interests of success.

I wanted to shut my eyes, tempting to hold it all in, and that wasn't going to make things any easier. Raven isn't going to disappeared, Lionel isn't going to save me, and hell, where is my family when I need them! All of the horror is too much!

"I-if I-I betrayed you," I stumbled across to my words, "Yo-you'd punish me." My body shaking uncontrollably, "Th-that I-I am all yours now." I felt choked up in my words, afraid to be hurt even worst.

Raven's eyes scanned my entire face, getting down the fact I am frighten of him worse than Dan could have, and somehow, I feel I regretted going out tonight. Damn, why couldn't have I stayed with them at the restaurant? Enjoy the rest of the night? How long are they going to wait for me? Shit, I realized something…Vlad removed the first ring! He gave me the engagement ring instead. If he didn't put a tracking device in this, well…I'm doomed. I could feel lifeless already and breathing my last moment. Raven touches something on my neck, my skin feel so…locked up, and he admired his achievement tonight.

"This collar, it is designed for you only. Your powers are locked up in that. You will wear it every day, but then again, what choice do you have?" He chuckled, that…scared me more.

My body is all paralyzed from brutal pain, I needed to bide my time to heal, and hoping my burnt mark will not be there forever. The stinging pain hasn't left my stomach's sink and the thought of Lionel on the floor in a pathetic and weak man. It's like…we're a complete opposite and I wanted to help Lionel. Show him there is nothing to be afraid, that he stood up for the right reasons, and that I am proud of him. With Raven in the room, I couldn't cross that line yet.

"I will be back after my rest, you both are staying in this room. Enjoy your endless pain for the night, my slaves." Raven smack his fist at my burnt skin and then, use his ghost energy to strike at Lionel.

Without a choice, I screamed in deep and serve pain that create muscle ache me so much. Lionel whimpered out of cruelty and curled up to cover up his pain. Raven watched us suffered for the last moment and left the room locked up. Our miserable moment took a long process to heal back, but the dead and red mark remained there. My head turned over and glanced at Lionel. He's all shook up and trembling so much that I'd hug him. Show him my sympathy and be on his side.

I whispered, "Thank you…" I couldn't finish my words; I barely know this Lionel let alone knowing he's reminding me so much of Vlad.

His eyes are bright blue like mine is and that, I couldn't take away. His eyes are filled hopeless, petrified, and so weak. All of that tells me he suffered for so long; he gave up faith and protection of himself for so long. How long has he known Raven? Lionel looked at me, barely moved in his spot, and stayed there the entire time.

"Lionel?" I whispered, feared that Raven could hear us easily.

Lionel scrunched up his eyes tighter and getting the feeling he won't talk or even whisper to me.

"Pl-please, talk to me." I begged, hoping things would lighten up.

"No, please." He whispered, enough for me to hear him.

"Why not?"

His head shook, "He-he will hurt us more."

The terrified thoughts came through me. If Raven can hurt me all he wants, there's no doubt he could go far. Lionel is my only hope.

"…we will escape," I wanted to see how much courage he had left.

He whimpered, "No, please! I-I do not want to upset him more!" He kept trembling more and more than ever.

I wanted to growl and tell him to grow some nerves, but I couldn't at this state, "He can't kill me, Lionel. I'll take the blame," Giving him some faith to be himself.

His eyes shut tighter, tears managed to escape from his eyes, and seeing him so vulnerable is riding up my guilt. I'm strapped down and barely move other than my head. Lionel reminded me like Vlad, how much being closer would make me feel sane in some part of the world, and be safe. Unlike Lionel, he isn't safe from Raven. Raven is the total opposite of me. If he knew I am half ghost, there's no doubt Raven is one too.

"Do you even want to be with Raven?" I had to find a way to get him to speak.

Lionel is all shook up from pain, refusing to talk to me, and it's insane. If time is what going to take, I'll show him that Raven isn't going to scare me by trying to hurt me hundreds of time. It's the pain that scares me. All of that will end, nothing is going to stop me.

"No." He finally answered.

Lionel meets my eyes. It's like looking at a dog who, has been beaten up, no life in their eyes, and that nothing is ever the same for them.

"Vlad will like you, we will treat you way better than he does." I wanted to find a way to build his confident.

What would Jazz do to help him? Her psychologist method? I had no clue what Lionel went through, but knowing from a short experience. It's brutal to face something like that. Lionel puts himself in comfort, not getting up to help, and he watches me talk.

"I won't escape without you, Lionel. You can say anything when you live with us, be yourself, and never have to worry about Raven touching a single thing on you. He is scaring us by using pain on us."

Lionel looked so relaxed, at ease that I wouldn't want him to be harmed, and that hearing some faith shows everything will turn around for him. If I need to get out of this place, I'd need to be smart and careful. I don't give a damn about this…freaky look alike after me. Lionel will be first to manage an escape. He doesn't seem to have any collar or bracelet or even a ring. So far, so good.

"Can he track you down?" Hoping that won't scare him off easily.

"No…not that I can think of."

"Good. Just don't worry about me, I'll get you out of here. Raven looks like a type of person to hurt someone. I don't like to hurt anyone or anyone getting hurt because of me."

Lionel nodded since he has my full attention, if I healed him. We get a mission success. We will be out of here tomorrow. Raven won't know what hits him.

"Tell me, do you have ghost powers?"

Lionel stared at the ground he's resting on and holding back.

"Used to. He removed it, killed my ghost fast." Lionel could barely put things into the right sentence, but his fear swollen him down to allow him.

I gulped down. Raven can kill ghost? That can't be good. Damn it, I got to think of a plan. What would Sam or Jazz tell me to do? My muscle ache hasn't been over, I wished it would be all gone so I can concentrate, and that now, Lionel is counting on me. How long have I been gone for? Will Vlad or someone notice I'm gone? What excuses will they foreplay at my school, parents, or anyone that cares?

"Is there someone out there you like?" He just keeps reminding me as Vlad.

I wondered how old Lionel is, I have so many questions if I want to survive the night with him, and that getting out of here tomorrow is a start. I have to come up a plan, for the both of us and Raven will be in a Thermos at the end. That's the plan to be set in.

"No, Raven did not allow me out of public. He found me years ago."

There is so much to cover and know. If I want to know this guy, Raven, I have to know him inside and out. No plans so far other than get the hell out of here. There's nothing to stop me and my life isn't going to end from there. Lionel isn't going to miss out his own life too.

-Vlad's Point of View-

Sam and Tucker beamed their eyes, wondering what they will discover next, and Daniel is taking forever to his return. I glanced at my watch and realizing he has been gone for ten minutes. Could there possibly be a ghost attacking in this side of the town? Without his shivering cold would have been easier to tell he's nearby and not once I felt them. Sam is on the edge to snap out of her own patience. Poor girl, she hardly spent less than five minutes away from Danny and she's putting herself at the blame for me. I wish she would listen that I am not the same person anymore.

Tucker gotten out of his seat, "Wait here, I will check on him in the bathroom."

He left us alone and Sam loathsome eyes got me worn down to fight against. I promised Daniel that I'd behave, but I wasn't sure what he expected of me.

"Guys!" Tucker ran up, breathing heavy on his part, and stopped once he reached to us, "Danny's missing!"

We gawked at Tucker, doubting to believe that, and he revealed something in his hand. A ring I gave Daniel and I picked it up.

"His engagement…" I muttered.

"His what?" Sam refusal shocked turn on me, "Vlad, is this what Danny been trying to say?"

Tucker glared at Sam, "Sam, you promised Danny to give him a chance." He warned.

I shook my head, "I proposed to him to brighten his day and he gratefully accepted it. I gave him that ring to replace his other ring. Oh, butter biscuit! How am I supposed to know where he is?" I tried to find something in my pocket, hoping I have something to make everything easier for most of us.

The cell phone is turned on and checking into something. I tried to track him down and the couples watches me become worried fiancée. The phone beeped twice to let me know that was a fail! I growled.

"I can't locate him!" I put the phone away and put the money onto the table, "You both, we're leaving. The apartment has my computer has a tracking on his ecto-signature."

They followed me out of the restaurant and entered into the limo who came on time to pick us up. They kept themselves quiet until the limo started to drive away from the restaurant.

"Vlad! We're here to help! But, seriously, creepy about knowing where Danny is all the time, though." Tucker caught my attention.

I am frigid worried about Daniel, "I apologize, Tucker. It's just that this isn't normal or his part of the routine. Danny would have put that ring back on." I bit my lip.

"What do you mean, Vlad?" Sam perked up, curiously wondering.

"He's kidnapped." When gathering all that fact, it was obvious, "Danny would have put his ring back on. There isn't a single ghost in town. Why else would he disappear?"

To my conclusion, no one we know personally would follow us and Daniel would have a ghost scent. Someone knew him well and planned it all out except for one small part. His ring was left behind.

"…wait, Vlad, how can you tell when the ghost are nearby you?" Sam actually broke down the question I have been waiting for.

"What?" Tucker must be confused.

I nodded once, "Thank you for finally asking. I can sense their core within twenty feet. Earlier, I felt a sun heat nearby and that's why I got concern. It is very rare to meet another fire power core of a ghost since I have that. I can feel Danny's by feeling cold around him. Most of the time, I can feel emotions or their power wave." My fingers are tapping down on the leather seat.

Sam took deep interests in that and Tucker finally caught up to our conversation. At the time like this, isn't really much. I'd fly over there fast than this ridiculous limo or they may not be pleased with touching them.

"Vlad," Sam lands her hand onto mine, "Danny is strong and he will be fine. We just do not know who we are dealing with right now. It could have been any ghost."

When did Sam start changing her attitude around me? Daniel isn't with us and she's…completely calm. Do Tucker and Daniel influence her behavior? My fingers started to stop jittering and focused on their attention.

"Then, why hasn't his ghost scent go off? The ghost would trigger him off like mine did." It didn't make sense.

"We do not know, Vlad, maybe the ghost overshadowed someone and went invisible to be close to us." Tucker assumed a typical plan.

"That would be smart thinking for this kidnapper. Now, why is this ghost wants him?"

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other, their shoulders showed the sign that they are unsure of themselves, and that worries me more. I buried myself into my palms and moaned.

"This is not going well as I thought." My hand started to rub my forehead to prevent headache, "I swear, if that ghost or kidnapper hurts him badly, he will not be pleased to see me next." I hissed.

The couples got the note I am not a person to be messed around. I felt awkward being in this age and went to being younger to Daniel's desire. I banged my head backward to rest on the seat when the ride may take another ten minutes.

"We will find him, Vlad." Tucker tried to lighten things up.

"Yeah, we can try using every tracking device-" She paused up which, frightens me.

"Sam?"

"The Fenton device! The Boooomerang!" She acted like she discovered something.

I moved my head away as if this is disguising or something, "I'm afraid I have no clue what you are speaking of, Sam."

She picked up her phone and started touching her screen. I observed her hurrying up to find something and show me a picture of a Fenton boomerang. This didn't seem to help me very much as it does to her.

"It has Danny's signature. Once we throw it, this shows us where Danny is. The problem is…you'd never know where it'll go and may take several minutes. It never failed before when we need to get to Danny every time."

I started to recall being knocked out by one of those and realized they were the ones who crashed in. Funny, how things were back thing. All in the past now and they're my next focus.

"Useful, but wouldn't it be better if using an ecto-signature track down to know where he is exactly? That is why I had him to use the ring like this possibility could happen." I muttered about something shouldn't have removed the first one.

This day is getting on my nerve with the drama and now, it seems why I was happier to graduate at my first high school. How could they stand it?

"Well, if yours work. We go find him immediately, get him here, and let him heal or whatever happened. You think you're ready to play hero, Vlad?" Sam is testing me?

Before, I never cared about protecting anyone but Daniel. Why is Sam telling me to be a hero?

"What? Are you insane, Sam? I do not have the better advantage of going against the same level ghosts unless I know what they are capable of."

"You're going to fight for Danny's kidnapper; he would do the same thing for you. Our job is getting Danny out of that place for wherever he is and you distract the kidnapper by fighting or whatever. Once the guy is done, we're not being followed and Danny's safe. That's how it is." She is fully prepared.

This gives me the idea to play chess with her to see how intelligent she is. I can give her that for sure. I lean in to get a better conversation with her.

"Do not consider it as a hero role; I will beat this kidnapper senselessly for what this person has done to Danny. If it was a hero role, wouldn't it be more public out of my own choice to protect the people?" I thought wording things up would ease it up for me.

Sam smirked, "Clever, but Danny needs you as a hero. The rest of the world didn't give a crap about Danny, why bother about them? As long we know you did something, it does consider the fact we know you will be one. You, Danny, and Dani are the only ones who have ghost powers or mainly, half ghost." She played well.

"Nicely spoken, Sam. Perhaps you are right. Who would like to inform Jazz about this situation?" I offered.

Tucker lifted his hand to volunteer and I had a feeling he's probably used to telling Jazz many things. We felt the engine ended and we hurried out of the limo into the apartment by using the intangibility. The limo driver hardly seen us rushing out and we wasted no time. Jazz jumped out of her seat in the living room and I knocked on the wall next to my bedroom's door. The computer restored up and I hurried up to type down the coding of Daniel's etco-signature. Tucker had to start explaining to Danny's sister about our current problem and she reacted horribly and panicking about her little brother in danger. She rushed over to me and trying to remain calm.

"Vlad! Please, you have got to find him! I never have seen him without you at all lately!" Her pacing is now on my nerves.

"I am on it right now, Jazz! Your brother is very important to me!" I moaned, "This computer is ridiculous!"

I could see the reading isn't getting any access and Tucker followed up closer. His eyes scanning it all down and his big interests couldn't turn it down.

"Computer expert?" I remembered Daniel telling me how obsess Tucker is with technologies.

He accepted it, "Yeah, I may be able to break down second or third wiring to whatever is blocking Danny's signature." He had a strong confident in himself.

I sighed and stepped aside to see how much he could handle it. He ended up on a wall of binary code and started reading them like it's natural English. I backed up and Sam nods in her admiration to her boyfriend.

"Once you let him start, he will not quit." Sam mentioned.

"In another word, he's not leaving this spot until he gets an access?" I translated.

She agreed, "Pretty much," She heads up to Jazz and gives her sympathy look, "Hey, don't worry. Right now, you need to do your part. The boooomerang is the next step we are going to need. You think you can get it at the Fenton's house?" She took the lead instantly.

Jazz breath slowly, "Yeah, I just need to fake an excuse and then again, dad is pretty much gullible man." She shrugged and started to grab her coat, "Need anything else? I can't be bringing anything to large like the Spectre Speeder."

Sam went over to Jazz and mentioned a few weapons, along with extra Fenton Thermos. I decided to turn over to the decorative drawers and pulled a drawer. Jazz left in a hurry with a key that is left on the door for her. Sam joined with me and stunned to discover what I already held here.

"You are…way too good at this, Vlad. Seriously, you prepared all of this?" She pointed at the weapons I designed.

"If Danny and I didn't have our powers and we were in trouble with the ghosts. This would be our backup."

"You are good, but don't think you earned my trust yet."

I note of this and if Danny is nearby, I know he'd appreciated for trying harder to get along with her, and that I'm being worthy for him. Whoever kidnapped him is in a lord of trouble with me. No one gets away with it and takes my boy away! Daniel Fenton, I will find you. Don't you give up!


	18. Chapter 18

-Danny's Point Of View-

Ugh! I so did not sleep well when being chained up to a table all night. When being in pain, it's hard to focus on sleep. Lionel looked so depressed in his sleep and he never left his spot. Maybe that's what Raven expected of Lionel, the loyalty test out of Lionel every day, and I could play it to fool the identical kidnapper. That gives me a perfect way to balance to make Raven believes he has me in his control by threating me with whatever pains he tries to throw at me. I can make him believe it that I lost hope to even dare to try escape at the first attempt.

Vlad, I will be back in your arms soon. I promise…I hope he won't mind having a newer guest in our house until we get this man back on his feet.

"Lionel?"

He looks up at me with curious on his mind.

"Forget everything I ask or said. All of it, got it?" I kept myself simple.

Lionel nodded and blanked it all out of his head somehow. I reminded myself in severe pain has gone through me all night and shuts my eyes well. I formed a plan in my head and hopefully, I can get off of this stupid thing. Whatever happened with my friends and my fiancée, I hope they aren't too worried about me. Knowing Jazz, her emotion is going to get out of hand and it's almost like Sam would react to me earlier today.

An electronic door whooshed open and my eyes opened in panicked attack. What I felt is real, my body shaking horribly, and Raven enters in with his devious and evil smile across his face. His hands are hiding in his pockets and walked over to me.

"How was your sleep, Phantom?" There was a demanding to know in his voice.

I gulped, "Painful, Raven." My voice is all shook up.

He nodded and noticed Lionel. He went over there and dragged Lionel up like a blanket or a large life size doll. I could tell he has strong strength. Vlad's twin whimpered and took a stand after being lifted like that. He focused his attention on Raven and waits.

"You have a new responsibility, Lionel. You are going to show my new slave what to do around here. Understand?" Was he calling me a slave?

Dammit, someone make sense around here! This is going to itch me a lot than I expected and man, what does Raven wants me for? A slave? It just doesn't click to me at all. There's got to be more to it. This is going to bug me than my entire life…okay, that's a big ironic. Raven shoved Lionel over to where I am and felt his hand touching the grasping pain.

"Ugh! Ow!" I couldn't hold it in, it's too much to deal with.

I realized that burnt mark is still there and it didn't heal at all. Lionel hurried off of me and waited for Raven's approval.

"Unchained Phantom, he will need to move to do some work around here." He looked at Lionel.

Lionel did as he is told and started to set me free from the chained bed. I rubbed my wrists and didn't dare to get off yet.

"Phantom, you will be doing your work and I expect Lionel to show you how things are done here. After that, you will report to me tonight. I have something in stored for you. Lionel, do not bother reporting me tonight and go to your cage. Do we all understand?" His immoral eyes warned us.

I certainly got the message knowing what he wants me to do and all I have to do is make him believe he won already. His head gestured down and I followed his order. Lionel started to lead the way and damn, this place is huge. I have never seen a large place unless I was at Vlad's mansion! Wait…the lair, a huge house, and the weird fancy clothes Raven has? Great…I'm dealing with an evil rich dude. Does the world hate it when I do not have an archenemy anymore? Lionel led the way and we ended up in the kitchen. He handed me a brush and a bucket.

"…what are we doing, Lionel?" I talked low, hoping to keep my profile protective.

"We clean the place, does whatever Raven asks us to do, and survive." He kept it simple.

I caught on and Lionel showed me where we get our water and soap. We started to clean up the floor, scrubbing it down until it sparkles, and oddly, Vlad would probably like this kitchen more than enough. We spent all our time washing the entire floor in the kitchen, getting down on our knee, and not wasting a single moment. I swear, I feel like a Cinderella in this place! However, it's just Lionel and no ugly stepbrothers or stepsisters.

The time seem to take forever to get the floor shiny, Lionel didn't speak a word since I last asked him a question, and that's not normal for me. I'm so used to hearing someone to talk to me while doing something at the same time. I guess this is Lionel's cruel world.

To me, Lionel must be already worn out and we are half way done with cleaning the floor. Someone started to enter into the kitchen and it was Raven. He seems pleased to our cleaning or is it because of me? Who knows? He looked over at Lionel.

"Lionel, please prepares, cook, and bring out my breakfast meal." His head turned over to me, "Phantom, drop what you are doing and follow me."

I hurried up and Raven fast walked his way. He checked behind himself to make sure I was following, I kept my head down, and watches his feet. We ended up heading over to the stairs and he opened the door as he entered in first. I could see he feels like a dictatorship or something like it. This room looked all rusted, dusty, and the atmosphere isn't pleasant at all. Why is my twin showing me this room particularly? He grabbed a thick chain and I came into the room with worried look. He chuckled out of his own amusement and I didn't like the sound of it.

"Stand still, Phantom." I froze at his command and he came closer to hook something to the collar he given me, "While Lionel can cook, I can do some training on you. This will be interesting today."

My hands couldn't stop shaking after hearing what he said to me. Whatever training he has in mind is something I am not looking forward to at all. Then, he did something with the collar and he stepped back.

"Feel free to try to protect yourself, Phantom, but this training is where I fight against you." Yup…this is INSANE!

I backed up and Raven closes the door. He stepped on the chain and I fell down onto my knee. He kicked me in the chest and I flipped onto my back! Ugh! It's like someone blasted me into the wall. This is much worst! The pain felt like grabbing me in, barely could move at all, and his strength is way too much to handle. I looked up, much worn out, and his body is shredding up? I could see the shedding is forming into a glow and becomes a newer person. He had a similar design like mine, only in dark red like blood with blackish blue to his gloves, boots, and belt. His eyes are red and his hair is like white as mine. His face began to mock the sadist.

"Awe, does Phantom want to be in bed?" He's teasing me? He got to be kidding me?

I tried to get up, "N-no, sir." Hoping this would pleases him or at least ease things up.

He grabbed the chain and yanked me up. His glare puts a lot of pressure on me and he blasted me with his ghost ray. I was slammed into the wall and groaned miserably.

"Pl-please! Don't hurt me!" I begged, terrified out of my mind.

He chuckled, "You are making things way too easy. Transform, Phantom."

I fell onto the ground and altered to being a Phantom. I didn't have a choice and Raven blasted something out of his hands. A powerful wind swirled me in the air like crazy!

"AH! What-how! A tornado!" I tried to fly off and the tornado kept sucking me.

No! I'm not insane! I can prove it! I kept blast my ghost ray off, hoping to hit Raven out of randomness, and being on a windy ride is getting nuts! My eyes snapped shut and tried to remind myself that I am not CRAZY! I kept screaming, begging to be put down instantly, and how much no one believes me anymore. All of that stirred up in my mind. Raven clapped his hand and the tornado vanished in thin air. My body dropped immediately with a worried scream. He came closer to me and started to attack me.

With each attack, I kept pushing it all away to defend for myself. It wasn't fair he's treating me like this! He started to use his ectoplasm and smack me in the face with it. I fell onto my back and tried to keep the groaning pain in me. Yeah, that failed…a million time. Raven had a pattern behavior in fighting and I let him win or get away with it. For a bizarre reason, I can't use my ice power or my ghostly wail at all. Does he know what I can do?

His growling showed how impatience he is with me and attacks even more brutally. I tried to keep up more and more and nothing to end the craziness. He severe with good action kick and repeating the right prediction I expected. I couldn't expect much and let him win easily. He came on stronger, but nothing much with his routine.

"I expect better, Phantom. I guess they say you are bounded by luck, hm. What ashamed, maybe tonight will liven things up more." He is unimpressed with me?

Great, in the time when I'm trying to breathe and he's not pleased? He's a bit worse than evil Vlad is! Somehow, I rather am trained by evil Vlad than this guy. However, my Vlad is much better person than Raven. Pff, but right now, I'm on a mission with him. He started to observe me in my ghost form and getting the feeling that he wants to do several things with me.

"I cannot wait to tell you how I found out about you. Of course, now isn't the time." He started to transform to being human.

He yanked me closer to him and smirking with his delicious plans of his. My stomach queasy unfairly and gulping down.

"Change back, Phantom."

I did as I was told. He looked at peace when my freezing rings passes through and I couldn't help to think that he may be the one caused Vlad to feel extra warmer. He purposely set that up. So far, I learned his movement, his element power, and that he tortures people. Yup…so far, so good. Perhaps discovering why he wants me in the first place may have taken place would change things. Great, Vlad is so going to kill me for making him wait longer than a day without me. At least it's Friday and I only have to make it up for one day missing out.

He started to change the collar up a bit and unhooked the chain. He didn't need to say a word to tell me to follow him. It was obvious anyway. If he wants to be in control, I will give him that for tonight only. I will escape the next day with Lionel with a full plan. Does Lionel know the exit of this place? I better prepared to ask him that if we managed to be alone again.

"Phantom," My head lifted up, "Answer this, why is your grade so poor?"

I blushed to the fact he invaded my school grades? Hell, this guy is rich that's for sure.

"Um-uh, ghost fighting and parents has kept me busy." Great, just great!

"You will learn one thing once a week, but do not think you will outsmart me." Oh, wow…I am not going to miss out on school.

Unfortunately, I already started to catch up much faster and hell, I am not stupid. I can outsmart him anytime I want to! Right now, he doesn't suspect a plan from me due to my wonderful acting. Okay, maybe not that great. But, at least he's fooled enough. We entered into a dining room and he gestured the chair at the table. I couldn't argue against him to whatever he needed me to do. Lionel started to come out with a plate for Raven and sets it down before Raven sat down. This room felt like creepy, the colors are so depressing, the rug is very thin, and the chair gives less comfort like being trapped. How could Lionel stand anything of this place? Being treated like this? If this how people were abused, this should be forbidden on earth!

"Lionel, please have the dinner moved up an hour early. I have finished my training with Phantom and plan on having him to replace you. Understood?" Raven waited for Lionel.

"Y-yes, sir." He bowed to him.

I could see how frighten Lionel is with Raven's voice and hell, I will not take over to that advantage. If Lionel can be used less to Raven, that will protect him more. Whatever Raven's plans with me tonight isn't something I'm going to deal with simple. It's a full on guard of a hero to be aware of everything. As tempting it would be to attack, I'm powerless. A newer technique is going to be taken advantage of and I won't let him win. My eyes avoided any contact with Raven and careful to lurk around the mansion. His chuckled set me off and my arms raised the goose bumps.

"I found Lionel working at a restaurant; I admire his cooking so much. I wanted him all to myself." Is he telling me a story?

What am I? A cat? Ugh, this isn't going to be good at all if he keeps distracting me. Raven devours his food made by Lionel. I just sat there, helplessly.

"It was a rough start for me. I offered him the job and he refused flat out like a stubborn teenager. I bride him the cost three times and he still refuse. I started to stalk him, watching every move he had, and discovered something. I learned that he was like me, part ghost. I began to realize why he rejected my offering. I planned it all out and bought him here. I started to teach him a lesson about refusing me, telling him I know everything about him, and he tried to protect himself. I suffered him, show him who is in control, and more. Lionel finally broke down one day and he tried to escape. I snapped at his behavior and did what's best for him. If killing was to teach him, he won't try to betray me again with the fifth escape. I removed his ghost behalf and killed him in front of Lionel. Ever since, Lionel gave in and accepted his new role. He's been mine since I was ten years old." Raven has been careful what to say.

There was no doubt it was all true. Lionel was terrified to what Raven could do next if he made another attempt. That's why he tried to protect me, preventing the chance of my ghost getting killed, and what worries me is…what if my ghost overshadows his. It would be create another evil side of me. I couldn't let that happen! No! My hands scrunched up, holding the fear inside me, and battling against it. I must be cautious at all time and not let a single hint gets passed Raven to have an idea that I am escaping with Lionel.

"Do you get where this is going, Phantom?"

I nodded, "Y-yes."

"Tell me what you learned."

"If I tried to escape, you'd do the same thing with my half ghost."

"Good, just because I haven't done any killing in six years doesn't mean I can't do it. I have been learning more ways and hoping to kill ghosts to their end will finally get me success to rule the world." He chuckled.

Why do I get the feeling I will not be pleased to go through that? Any of that is insane! He is what I would call psychopathy! This is putting me on the edge and damn, I wouldn't be surprise if Vlad beat this guy! Even if he's my twin, I refused to let him think he knows me better. Pff, he doesn't care about a crap with Lionel or me. He's barely showing much interests and he tortures us senselessly. Raven soooo need to be put into the Fenton Thermos for jail time. That's that. He already murdered Lionel's ghost, he won't do that to mine.

Raven did not need to rush with his breakfast and practically let me starve. If he wants me alive, I better eat something soon or Vlad is going to have my head for starvation. Okay, even my friends but that's because they're themselves. One thing for sure, I need food to survive and Raven isn't stupid. If he had Lionel alive, it will ease things. His devil smile creep me out to whatever is on his mind. I never heard of him before, then again, there are too many rich people on this planet. Has Vlad met this kid before? I wondered so much, it's getting too much handle to be all on my own.

"Lionel, please carry on your responsibility with Phantom." Raven stood up and left me stranded.

Lionel entered in after five minutes Raven left. Could it be that Lionel careful around the psychopathy? Who knows, but I can see Lionel is like my personality. Stubborn and now, he's petrified of his own life now. It's like a child being raped and they are scared, helpless, and emotionally wrecked up. He already attacked onto cleaning, I could see how his hands are swaying like fighting defense, and that he missed being half ghost. I leaned in closer and thought of something that may lightens his day.

"You miss fighting ghosts?" I whispered.

Lionel has gotten startled and stared at me like I'm insane, "…yes."

I could see how much he misses to fight them, my hand rest on his shoulder, and smile at him.

"You will soon, Raven won't mess around with you next time." Encouragement would be a start.

If anything, he must love fighting and being a hero somewhere in the line. It's hard to ignore and promising him is important to me. I wondered if there's a ghost portal to help us out.

"This means, you got to stop acting of being afraid of Raven. I know he scares us and he only does it to control us, Lionel. He can't kill us if he finds something valuable in us." I smiled, "I have someone who can prevent Raven from kidnapping us again. He's amazing and I think you'd find out that he looks a lot like you. The difference is, he's a nice and rich guy who is also half ghost."

Lionel looked at me, I started to help him clean up the mess, and he started to hurry up.

"I will help." He kept it very simple.

Well, it's a start for him. I wondered if I can get him to smile and light up. Right now, we're forming up a plan.

"Good, we'll talk more about your experience with escaping here. We can improvise it and be out of here by morning." I started to carry all of the plates at once and Lionel barely carries other than one cup.

We headed into the kitchen and started to wash the dishes by hands. I didn't mind cleaning as long I'm keeping things simple for Lionel. All he did is dry them and put them away. We were completely alone and far from Raven from whatever he's doing.

"Tell me your first attempt, Lionel." I asked, keeping my voice low.

He started to talk at a good voice, "I tried to hide to places and got to the front door. He caught me when I was trying to open the door. He punished me by hurting me. I was starving for two days in his lair."

I can see that Raven is prepared with the first attempt.

"Okay, front door won't be good. How about the second tried?"

He sighed, "I tried to sneak out of the cage at night, went at the side door exit, and managed outside. I couldn't see anything at night and felt being attacked. Raven caught me and burned my skin for so long." I could see he's rubbing the scar on his upper arm.

I shook my head, "You won't have to worry about it when you're a ghost again." I smiled, "Keep going, I will learn all of Raven's ways and your escape attempt."

Lionel puts the plates away, one by one, and recalling his third attempt to escape.

"After being in pain for weeks, I held off and let him do as he pleases. After the pain stop hurting me, I used the backdoor escape. I did it when he was eating and broke something on the door. I felt he had a camera on the door between it. He caught me trying to destroy the door and punished me by trying to drown me underwater. It took months to gain back with one more courage and I just walked out the front door without thinking of a plan. Raven went ballistic and he killed my ghost. He broke me down and threatened me with one more escape; I would become paralyzed for the rest of my left. I tried everything and nothing worked for me." He spoke very well and hasn't lost on how to be a human.

All of that plans, we need to twist it up and make it seems like no escaping for me. Lionel, he already has tried in the past and never made it out as he wanted to be. If this place is huge, then two more places could be more useful.

"Do you have to do laundry work here?" I had to ask.

Lionel wasn't sure where I was going with this, "Yes, why?"

I smiled, "You haven't done any other attempt with the basement, why try to see if there's a window or a door. If it's lock, I can try to pick and break the lock down. My specialty. Do we have an attic here?"

"Yes, but that's where the ghosts hide in. Raven wouldn't like it if we found our way there." He warned.

I handed him off one more dish that needs to be dried off.

"I can handle the ghosts, I'm not worried. Although, my ghost scent hasn't gone off at all and we should be good. Are we doing laundry today?"

"Yes, after this."

Perfect! Raven will not suspect a thing, even if he had experience with Lionel. Unlike Lionel, I'm determining for my Vlad and getting back to my life. There's no way Raven is getting away with it. Lionel finally puts the last dish and grabbed a couple of toasts. He handed me one and I figured this is my only food for breakfast.

"He forbids us to eat anything high quality, didn't he?"

"He doesn't want us to enjoy things like he can." He stared at his own toast.

I was starving and having something to eat is better than nothing. We eat our toast, cleaned up, and headed down to the basement for the clothes work. I observed the entire basement and try to grasp it all in. Making a plan is like playing a chess game, in another word, Vlad would suspect small details and take action later. The big details are what to expect. I will get home. Count it, this is kid serves for no one and I will make sacrifice if I must.


	19. Chapter 19

-Danny's Point of View-

I looked around while separating the creepy clothes from dark, black, and red clothes. I swear, this guy doesn't wear anything different. Then again, who am I to judge? Oh, wait…THIS GUY IS A NUTCASE! Ugh! Lionel started to pull out the clothes he did last time and set them down on the table. I noticed there are two windows, one way too small and one could fit for the both us. There isn't a door, I grabbed a pair of pants, and started to fold them. I came closer to the windows and observed them well. I looked closely that it had some blockage on the outside. That warned me that Raven can catch us anywhere in this house. It's like the third attempt, Lionel did. Raven caught him destroying the door and I believed there was a trap to it.

I figured if I find a way to get this collar off, I can use my intangibility, and fly us out to our freedom. The trick question is…how do I pursue Raven to take off the collar without begging him to? I came back to the table and helped to fold the rest of the laundry.

"Have Raven put you on some sort of device? Like I'm wearing his collar device?" There are times to study things, but it doesn't look promising.

Lionel looks lost in his world, putting his mind in the past, and that bothers me. What if it was the time he suffered? I don't have much of a clue about him or his past life. All I know is that he used to work as a chef, he's half ghost, and that Raven has got his way to own Lionel. It's like history repeats for slaves and I knew how that all ended.

"He did the same like you are now. It took a year to get it off. It took him to be convinced that he knows I am not escaping for over few months and how much I feared him." His hands clenched, "He said as long I do not escape again, the collar will be off of me for a long time."

I set down the folded clothes and get onto the next one, "How long from the last escape to the time he removed the collar? I need you to think long and hard."

Lionel dozed back in mind, I hurried up folding the clothes, and wait for him to recall those memories. He practically looked like a zombie, soulless human without the humanity in him, and droned out. I felt apologetic and that Raven has scarred him dangerously.

"About three months and two weeks." That narrows it all down.

"Oh, wow..." I rubbed my forehead, "I'm so going to fail high school this year." I muttered.

"He pulled me out of high school as well. It's been so long, almost a hundred years."

His words froze me and looked at him. Almost a hundred years?

"You're immortal too." It is hard to deal with it when aging slowly, "So that means, you were trying to live your life normally among everyone and Raven interfered your plans." My head shook.

"I'm afraid so. I haven't been outside in a long time." His eyes sadden me the most.

I came up to him and hug him. I felt the need to age older and my eyes closed. I manage to get older to being thirty and he looked up at me. He was stunned to see my aging suddenly and couldn't understand a thing. One thing I feel that is this collar doesn't hold me back from using my power.

"Huh, didn't Raven say anything about all my powers is stored up in this thing?" I had to ask.

Lionel agreed, "Yes, but why or how are you able to change age?"

I thought back to what Vlad taught me on the first night of training, it was part of the core, and that we can gain control to any of our powers. If my core allows me to age while the collar is on, I have practically free will. I used my intangibility to use my hand to phase through the collar and that is what blocking me to go against. Then, I tested myself by putting my head through the table and I wasn't caught with the collar. It is the fact I cannot use my powers against the collar.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it got to do something with my ghost's core. Tell me what else this thing does, Lionel." I needed to know more.

"He can locate you anywhere in the house to hundreds of miles away from him." His eyes ended up being changed, a light that has bought him back.

That is what I have been looking forward in him the entire time. I started to put the clothes into the basket.

"It looks like the plan is backfired for a while. I can't escape unless this collar is off. I hope my team will find me soon and we can be out of here. Just curious, how did Raven get rich?" I know this must be losing the sense of anything.

"His family is the inventor of the collar to help animals to calm down and it was a big success. He inherited the money after they passed away when he was five years old. Or rather to say, eighty years old."

All of this gotten me curious. The background life, lonely without being their family, no friends to count on, and the cruelty was the only thing that kept him going.

"How old did he gained ghost power?"

"I already told you, when he was five years old."

Oh, crap. I am not dealing with a normal enemy. He has been outliving me for so long, evil must have gotten to him when he was ten years old, and that having Lionel made him snap. Damn, that proves it. Being lonely for the rest of your life show two things, anyone can turn evil or be miserable for the eternity. I was right and Vlad's theory is proven to be.

"When we get out of here, you are living with Vlad, Jazz, and me. You'll be safe with us." He grabbed the basket and I grabbed the other basket.

Lionel sighed, "Has everything changed outside?"

I smiled, "Yeah, a lot than you can imagine. I noticed this place barely changed, but you looked like you have seen plenty of technologies. We got a lot happening for those times you were gone."

We started to head upstairs and put the clothes away where Raven wanted them to be. He passed by us and we kept our heads down. I tried to gather some math in my head and solving who is the oldest. Judging from the age Lionel is in, he looks much older than Raven has, and couldn't be older than Vlad should be in reality. He became a ghost in his late twenties and Raven became the first halfa in the world. I wondered if there is more halfas out there, if there is. Where are they hiding? No, why are they hiding?

I shook my head to get back into this world and didn't bother to notice anything in Raven's room. We headed into the bathroom and gathered some of the laundry for towels and used clothes. Damn, this is disgusting! I don't know how Lionel can stand it all and not go crazy for doing it so long. My heart goes out to him now.

We returned downstairs to the basement and finally have conversation.

"Dude, how do you get used to doing his laundry? Like, seriously?" I shivered.

"I pretend they are my clothes and fool myself well."

Mind tricking is the best technique to use and I haven't gotten around to doing that to myself or anyone else. That could be useful for us.

"Lionel, I think that is the smartest thing you have ever said." My smirked comes through on my face.

"How?" Of course, I didn't expect him to catch on quick.

"Mind tricking is very useful and I can get him to remove the collar by doing the opposite to expect. We will be home free in a week or less." I raised my hand up.

Lionel gawked at me, seeing my hand is up in the air, and he has no clue, does he?

"Don't tell me you do not know about high five, Lionel?"

He shrugged and that shocked me for the entire day. I slapped my face in my time of doom. There is so much to teach him about everything and I guess I will be making Vlad's dream come true. That made me laugh a bit and we started to put the clothes and separated them. Wait, didn't they already have something where you only have to use the special soap for the laundry? Ugh, this is crazy. Whatever, I just want to survive the day and find a way to escape.

Then, something dawned on me. Vlad is Lavada, it's all in the ghost power, and he mentioned something that our core is complicated. I grabbed Lionel's hand quick and he jumped a bit.

"I will need your help, but I'm not sure if you did this before." I met his eyes.

His head turned, "What are you thinking of now?"

"Have you ever formed into another person with your ghost power before?"

Lionel nodded slowly, giving me an idea that could change things up much better, and hell, it's worth a try.

I bent down and he joins me, "Tomorrow, in the laundry. I will try to form myself as another person. I don't know how, but with your experience. I might be able to pull it off and even get us to escape about a thousand miles from here. I started training, but that only went for one day. My second training was supposed to be tonight."

We got back up, close the electronic laundry, and start it up. We left the basket and heads straight to our next responsibility. Lionel kept his head down and I imitated the same. So far, Raven doesn't have to worry too much about me. He is an old generation and I'm the new generation in this century. I don't know much about over a hundred years apart difference, but life style is all different. I can find the fact he's used to seeing slaves around him and that all ended when the law broke in. The freedom people fought that for the people and now, Raven has taken it out on Lionel to remain the same, and nothing else.

We arrived into a living room and he handed me a broom and pan. I figured out the typical cleaning and began to do my part. I made sure I covered little by little for the place. Raven joined into the room and sat down on the couch. He's reading something particularly and I avoided looking at him. Lionel cleaned and wiped the old time devices like phones, clocks, and radios. Those weren't the only thing he had to clean, he made sure the pictures were dusted off, and I was able to tell they were from the late 1800s. I felt Raven's eyes on me the entire time and kept messing up my part. I hurried up and continued what I was doing. Raven rarely spoke to us unless he felt it was important. However, I can tell how antisocial he is when he isn't into communicating or wanting to talk to us. He just does what pleases himself and be proud of a well cleaned house.

Yeah, he's a psychopath in this house. I swear, if he's one of those serial killers. I'm busting him into the Fenton Thermos and hide him for….oh, until Earth comes to its end. I may never know when we could die, but it's endless for most part. I don't have proof other than what he has done to Lionel and that's all there is to it.

Every time Raven laughed, it made me jump up and jittering up in fear. It's just the fact one of my main fear is anything involving electronic shock. I never dared to go back and suffer like that again, but now. I can't risk it too much and I kept myself busy by cleaning. Lionel hasn't given me a signal about anything to change or clean next. It's a constant repeat and a load of work to do. Why do I get the feeling we're cleaning to keep Raven's insanity away? Everything makes me want to question it all, get involved much more, and discover the truth. Why hasn't Lionel get his ghost powers back? He could do it over and over until he wins. He would escape from here. What's holding him back here? He lived very long and remained young for good period of time. He's hiding something and can't seem to connect the dots yet.

I noticed the curtains; it's long and thick red, and how much it reminds of me Vlad. My heartaches for him and how desperate I want to hear him say I miss you so much. Or just I miss you. I hope he's putting his best effort in to find me, I don't care how creepy it is as long he's trying, and that Sam isn't being brutal with him. Tucker will be the leader…or Jazz? Who knows? As long they're coming after me to find me, that's all it matters. It's our entire mission and we work together.

Lionel removed the broom and the pan from me and took care of the tiny specs into a trash can. He carried the trash can over to the dump vent and returns the can back where he found it. He led the way to the next part of the day and that is the bedroom. Not anyone's bedroom, Raven's room. I remembered it earlier when we had to put the clothes away in this bedroom. We headed over to the bed and stripped it down. What? Are we replacing a new sets or something? Do we have to do it every day or it's just Friday? I may have to find out that for myself.

If I tried to say something now, who knows if Raven comes in for himself and catches us about anything, and what may happen next can put us in crisis. I didn't steer off course for Raven and lately, the fear of him isn't what I'm worried about. It's the fact how long I can form up a plan well and the possibilities. Lionel is doing the same thing in his routine, nothing to expect in his change, and his feelings are hard to crack down. All I get is fear, sad, and decent person. We returned to the basement and wasted no time to put it in a special laundry machine to clean it. Then, he gave me a bottle spray that contains something in it. I couldn't read what this bottle says seeing it's not English. To my conclusion, Raven knows how to speak another language or how many languages does he know? If it was Esperanto, I would have recognized it in some form. However, that was a fail. It's not connected to any of the languages I knew personally. It was an older language that somehow continues to exist. That, I could be wrong.

We walked around the entire building to spray the hallway. The smell is alright, but maybe fresh air is better. Oh well, can't tell a man how to live his life.

A sharp, freezing, and slithering cold slipped through my mouth. I hurried to look around and looked around.

"Vlad?" I whispered, "Vlad?" Hoping he's here, hearing me!

A chuckled, "Sorry about that, Phantom. I wanted to test your power if I became a ghost around your present." Raven walked up out of his invisibility.

Damn, he ruined my hope up! I really hope Vlad can pester him out good! I jittered in my words, trying to realize he's a challenge.

"No-no, sir. Yo-you have every rights t-to do that." I bowed my head and kept the eye contact away as usual.

"Hm, you are highly respectful. I like that." Now I impress him? He can't make up his own damn mind!

"A-a-agreed, sir." I bowed.

Raven walked away with impress smile, sinful eyes lurking on me, and I carried on my responsibility. Lionel stunned to see how well I behaved. Damn, I wish I could find another way to acknowledge what type of ghost is coming by. Next time, I will just look around and hear Vlad out if it ever happens. The mansion distracted me the entire day and seeing older things made me realize how much history there has been. Raven and Lionel witness the old history and I witness the current ones. It's surprisingly amazing to discover something and that being in person to observe it. I spotted a picture where Raven is much younger. His eyes filled with innocent and joy, his parents so young and happy, and that felt a miracle to see. Raven must have messed up when he got his ghost powers, this was all before he was five years old, and it's all gone in a vanish. Lionel saw me stalk one picture remaining.

He whispered, "His parents thought he was sick, he hated it for months, and he still screams in his sleep about it. That bothers him how much his parents mean to him."

I turned to him, upset to the fact that Raven suffered worse, and I kind of relate to him.

"Did he think that his parents see him as a freak or a disease?" I whispered along.

"No, just being ill."

We returned to our duty and the clock tells me that we have been working for hours. We went straight to the kitchen and Raven waited for us. He smiled at me only.

"Phantom, join me in the dining room. I rather have you as my company while Lionel makes dinner for me. I cannot have any of my routine change up because of you, Phantom." He gestured the door.

I followed the way he wants me to and Lionel nodded at me once. I figured he's fine with cooking all on his own for years. I listened to Raven's order and he sat down in the same spot from this morning. He ordered me to sit the same chair before and I did.

"As you see, this is your everyday life. You will clean things up, wash up, and care for me. Nothing else. Now, who is this Vlad you speak of earlier? I never heard of a ghost named Vlad before." He lifted his head to his high priory.

Damn, I am in trouble. I doubt he could tell that I am lying to him, but he could have done research.

"He-he's my daily archenemy. We kno-know each other for tw-two years for now and he h-has obsessive crush on my mom." I looked down, looking like that my personal enemy has won to get my mom, and sobbed miserably, "He-he probably got her now since I-I am not there to pro-protect her." The tears slipped out like crazy by tricking my mind that Vlad's dead.

Raven admire my answers and clapped his hands as if he seen an amazing show.

"You passed the honesty test, Phantom. I know who he is, but I can't bring him here if he is your archenemy. Both of you would be too much to deal with and the public would go crazy looking for the mayor. However, what stirs me is that you act like you love him at the restaurant. Why?"

I kept crying and wiped them away as much as possible, "I-I offered him myself that he can do anything he wish to me. As long he stops going after my mom. He forced me to act like a real lover and forced upon a ring to gain control. He says if that ring ever comes o-off for any longer than ten minutes, my mom is all his!" My hands clenched up, fearing that he would actually do that, and the tears are being held up in my eyes.

Raven observed me well, my lying made him believe it all possible, and nothing more. All I had to do is trick my brain to thinking what should be happening, all of the past, and blend it into an actual truth. Lionel is creative on this part.

"It's all over, Phantom. You live here now and I intend to keep it that way. If Vlad manage to marry you, well, you would have better motivation to protect your mother. Obviously, your archenemy failed to keep you in his reach and I won his prize." His doomful chortle set off the alarm inside of me.

I nodded; trying to get myself stops crying, and let it all go. I slumped in my seat, miserable as I could be, and wishing Lionel would hurry up.

"Now, keep in mind. I will not have you cook with Lionel. You will join me when he starts to cook. This way, my food does not change to this modern way and I have my old life stays the same." He insis- no, demanded that I should do that.

I nodded, staring at the table's design on how the word makes hundreds of lines or layers, and that making an art of mystery. Raven began to read into his historical book and I am left out here in his sight.


	20. Chapter 20

-Danny's Point of View-

When the stomach is growling, it's hard to ignore wanting the food right now. Raven is making me watch him eat and I barely said a single word to him. Lionel made so much food for him and we only had one toast to eat. We worked hard all day and we can't even enjoy a simple food. Damn being a slave, it's not fun. No wondered the slaves strike back to their owners, to have better food, and being treated right. I stared at the food, wanting to grab it, and gobble it all down. Raven glanced up at me and looked curious to little mind.

"Starving, Phantom?"

I nodded at a good pace.

"You can have my vegetables. I never cared for them much and Lionel never seems to think I want them." He pushed the Brussels sprout in front of me.

Raven got up and brushes himself. He walked away knowing he hated everything but that vegetable. Ugh, he has got to be kidding me. When did I suddenly become a dog to eat his vegetable? I rather have a carrot than this green thing.

"I will see you an hour with a full report." He walked off, leaving us in our space moment.

Whatever he meant, I am not looking forward to join in his room, and then, hoping he won't do anything to cross the line. Lionel came over and gathered the plates and bowl that was already eaten out of. I smiled and offered half of the vegetable.

"We can't have them wasted, half and half?" I gave a sympathy smile to him.

Lionel stared down and took two out of the fours. He started to chew one by one to enjoy it while he could. I tried the first one and oddly, my stomach lurches for something. It taste okay, it could use some flavoring, and my stomach turned into a war. I took one more and finally finished my free meal. I started to help Lionel to clean up the mess and he realized something.

"Laundry, can you keep wash the dishes and dry them as you put them away? I will come in here and tell you the last things you need to do before going to him." Lionel took charge.

I never once heard Lionel call the man Raven. Not once! I felt it was odd and perhaps something caused him to fear the name like that book about a superpower kid who has an enemy where everyone cannot say his name like it's a forbidden thing or something. I don't know, but it bothers me. What would Vlad do? Lionel rushed off to laundry room and I took care of the dishes at my fast pace. I was able to know where to put away the dishes by the organize design and I liked that in a way, but who does that?

It took ten minutes for Lionel to return and I was waiting for him. He started to lead the way to the bedroom of Raven's and we fixed up the bed. We made sure there were absolutely no wrinkles anywhere and it came out perfectly. Lionel double and then triple check for any wrinkles to be sure.

I watched how well routine Lionel is and he's completely aware of himself every second of it. He knew how to play himself smart and getting around without difficulty. He grabbed the basket and showed me where to grab it for tomorrow. I felt some weird feeling on my cheeks like someone is crying. I knew I stopped crying an hour ago and then, there is ringing in my ears. I caught on that someone misses me and that missing them back is the only way I could. My Vlad, my friends, and my sister are all missing me and I miss them so much. I want to see them soon, before I have to worry about school again. Lionel started to go over to the fireplace and he was down the last fire matches. My hand rested on his shoulder and smile.

"Let me try something." I turned to the wooden and try to blast it with my ghost ray.

The ectoplasm startled the wood and turned into a fiery passion. One more time blasting to increase it and Lionel closes up the fireplace to prevent any sparks escaping. I could feel how hot it started to increase on me and the tears building up in my eyes. I wiped them away and Lionel hugged onto me. I could feel that giving him a shoulder means I care about him. Patting on his back made it harder to resist this hug. I miss hugging the people I care about, I wanted to be in Vlad's arms one more time, and hope that he will never let me out of his arms. Whoever Lionel misses the most, there are chances they misses him the most too. He stopped hugging me and helped me up. We got out of the bedroom and pointed next to the door for me.

"Just stand there and wait for him to come. You know what he will do and say. All you have to do is tell him all the chores are completed, checked several times, and the place is completely cleaned. I do not know what he may do to you tonight, so I wish you survival. I will meet you here in the morning." Lionel explained it all very clear and simple.

Lionel waved and walked away. I stood next to the door and waited for Raven to show up. I noticed how interested Lionel is into talking so much and listening. He must miss that for a long period of time. What occurs to me is how can he not age? He's not half ghost anymore and he is still immortal. It just doesn't click right. I wish Vlad could help and explain things to me with Lionel and how things are with him. Right now, dealing with a psychopath is the most of my worries.

Lionel disappeared down this very long hallway and wondered where he would be sleeping for the night. He should get good sleep and hopefully, he's comfortable for a change. Oh, dammit! Vlad has been looking forward to share his bed last night and I'm worried how my sleeping may affect Raven. It had to be insane, but if I don't get sleep. I wouldn't be able to pull it together and live through this for the rest of my life.

"Ah, perfect timing, Phantom." Raven appeared by the stairs nearby, "I hope you are ready to give me a full report."

He enters into the room and he gestured the way for me. Once the door is closed, he waits for me to speak out all of the chores, and gave him full of important information. It was all the things that have been accomplished and he didn't have an issue at all. He sat down on a one person couch and he pointed the ground. I sat down and he started to feel his hand in my hair. I didn't dare to move my head.

"Impressive work today, Phantom. You can easily see things my way and nothing has come to its worst. I do look forward to use you more. However, you are new and that will not happen for another ten years or so." He shrugged and kept petting me like a cat.

Okay, I get it. The world is all hell bent on me about Vlad and telling him get a cat couple years ago. Geesh, that's long ago! I don't know why the universe is playing this game on me here. I rather be with Vlad, giving him all of my attention, and deal whatever nonsense.

"That is not what I wish to talk about. It is how I discover about you, I am sure you are curious. Correct?"

I stared at the rug, seeing how old and ugly it was, and I sighed.

"Y-yes, sir. P-please tell me."

I could feel his smile and eyes are on me, "Of course, Phantom, since you have behaved well. You see, after hearing so much of your attack. I felt you were an enemy to me. Later on, I went into the ghost zone to see any drastic changes. Apparently, some ghosts spoke of you in great fear. I spied on them and studied about you. There were many stories of you for the past two years and the last thing I heard was you are a protector of the town in Amityville. I did the public research and studied where you could be. I noticed so many pictures of you as a human and your ghost. I was able to pick it up that you are a hybrid and I wanted you like I got Lionel. I had to be careful and did more research about your powers. I befriended your ghost friends and they were pleased to tell me about you."

To hear all of that made me turn my stomach around and wishing I could have a brief conversation with my ghostly friends about warning me at least. Raven isn't just a villain, he's a greedy and a psychopath man, and he wants his way. There was nothing to it.

"Once I watched you in action, loving your energy how fun and full of winning spirit. I knew I could handle you well and waited to see the new restaurant would lure you into my trap. After the computer tells me you are there with your name, I was fully prepared. Now, I have you all to myself."

I am a prize to him. This story didn't have any lies, a ghost murderer is aware in what he does and that he constantly takes his action into a full consequences.

"How are you feeling, Phantom?"

"Just sane enough." I moped around in my voice.

"Perfect, can't have you going insane when we sleep tonight."

…What is he talking about? Okay, should I get worried or start being insane now? He gripped onto my hair and pulled back for me to see him. I groaned miserably at pain he is making me grieve for.

"Do not think about leaving me in the middle of the night or at all." He released me and stood up, "Stay. I'm going to change into proper night clothing."

I gulped and watched him enters into his private bathroom. Lionel did mention was wish me to survive and I had no clue what to expect. If anything happens, I could always tell Vlad what happened if I make it out alive. I know Vlad will be determine to find me if he has to take years to find me. Hopefully, he will search high and low in this town first. Not only that, he could get me before tonight even ends. There hasn't been a single ghost scent hasn't come through, not counting the first one from earlier ago.

Raven came out in dashing and red pajamas. Gah! No! Vlad is mine and I'm his. That's it! I shook my head, trying to make some sense through my mental world, and he stared at me with a concern.

"What is wrong with you?"

Crap, I hate it when I get the butterfly in my stomach now. What's with the fact I keep crushing on villain like Vlad? Well, I mean…when someone has their reasons to be evil, but Vlad isn't anymore.

"I-I never thought you look good in red." I looked away, blushing possibly.

He chuckled, "I never realized you are a fashion modest."

He started to pull down the blanket and hopped into the bed. His hands wanted me to follow and I did. For some reason, the sneakers I had are gone. He turns off the light and his hands were holding me. That tenses things up and I wanted out of his arms! Ugh! This is so damn weird when this guy isn't my boyfriend or my fiancée. It's like a betrayal to Vlad and that he would be reasonable that I practically had no choice in this. One of Raven's hands touches an awkward spot on my body and that felt like drowning in so much embarrassment. I could barely move at all, if this is a test for him, and I'm going to pass it by not moving or sleeping too hard. To end this, I would wait for him to wake up and release me then.

Raven fell asleep like a baby. It's simple to notice. He doesn't snore and that lighten things up. I closed my eyes, pretending that it's Vlad instead, and that I'm doing it out of discomfort. Raven rarely toss and turn, he cuddled me like a body pillow, and seriously, I need to suggest that to him. I kept my eyes shut, thinking straight, and trying to calm down. Right now, thinking of an attempt to escape is when the timing correct.

His hand slid down to the grasping pain on my stomach that exists! Damn! Ouch! I tried not to moan or reveal the pain. My hands squeezed onto the sheets, keeping it all in, and focusing on one person in my mind. The tears fell on my cheeks and begging to be all over. To wish that I could whisper to him in person, as if he is invisible, and channeling it. I bet this could happen if I was able to communicate with his mind for real. I imagined it all the conversation at night.

_Vlad…I miss you so much._

_I miss you so much too, little badger. _

_I wish I could be in your arms, Vlad, making everything look better._

_I know, it hurts me too. I want you in my arms, my love. Please come back home, I am miserable without you._

_How? I am trapped with a psychopath and he is not like the rest of the world, Vlad._

_Hang in there, Daniel. I will find you and beat that psycho up to teach him a lesson._

_I know you will, Vlad. Please, hurry. I have no clue what he could do to me._

_What has he done to you?_

All of that made me look forward to have a conversation with him. It didn't feel like the same at all, I may know Vlad, and his words would be different to expect. It hurts to be apart. If it was me, I want to ensure him that everything is fine, keeping him calm, and never giving up. I do not know how to reach to him in his mind, telling him I am kidnapped and who did it. It's unbearable to be away from home for so long. Then, my thoughts about Sam…what our conversation would have been in our minds?

_Sam?_

_Danny! Where are you?_

_I don't know, Sam, I have no clue where I am. He blindfolded me and collared me._

_Danny, don't worry! We will find you! Who is this ghost that kidnaps you? _

_Sam, he's like me. Half ghost, half human. He's insane. Personally, I rather hang out with you when you are mad over him._

_Has he hurt you?_

_Yes, physical harm._

_Grrrrr! This guy is getting ass kicking!_

_Sam, I would love that if you did!_

_To the hell he will get them, Danny! He hurts you! How badly did he hurt you?_

_No bones are broken, but some bruises. Nothing serious, I should heal soon. Sam…just get me out of here. I don't give a crap about this psycho anymore._

This is how much I want to talk to them, letting them know what I am going through, and feel that I am being cared for. With Tucker, he would ask questions and do his part of the research.

_Hey Tuck._

_Dude! We're looking for you everywhere! Tell me the ghost-napper's name?_

_Raven Hell, but I am getting the feeling it's not right._

_What makes you say that?_

_I have my reasons why. One, why would anyone have Hell as their last name? Two, I learned he is in a family that invented a collar to control animal's behavior. They're friggen rich! Something is way off, dude. I can't put my finger off about this kidnapper._

_Dude, this does not sound like a ghost to me at all._

_Tuck, he's half ghost. You figure out the rest. Just find me, dammit!_

_Hey! I'm trying! I need all the information I can get! Can you tell me how old he is or what he looks like at least?_

_…He looks like me only eviler and he's been around for a very long time, but don't forget halfie gets to look young. He's looking sixteen where I should be by now._

_Oh, dude…that just so wrong. I'm on it, Danny. You can count on Tucker-o! _

I wanted to laugh, knowing he would say that, and it seem like I am out of touch with anyone. Grr, I want to be back at home now! This place is giving me a creep and crap enough! There is no way I am working for his man for eternity.

With Lionel on my side, anything could be possible to work out. He did look deep in passion for fighting ghost when he wash the table and how much he is out of it. His being immortal didn't change a thing, even if he isn't half ghost anymore. I may not know how all of that works, but at least he didn't die young or I wouldn't have a clue what Raven has done. He can clearly remember how to use his ghost power on something and man, I don't know how this will all work out tomorrow. If we have laundry work, good! It's a perfect timing! If not, I will figure out how to get alone time. What about the attic? Lionel mentioned the ghost portal is upstairs; we can try using the escape there. Other than that, why not? I know the ghost zone and not once have I ever come through this place. I should study the place more.

Let's see, if I want to make the escape go smoothly as possible. I need to gather the information I learned since I got here. The two places for attempt to escape are the only chances and Raven has only seen Lionel tried and failed. There are securities around the place to know where my every move is. The collar is what holding me back, but what about Lionel? What's holding him back now? Raven values Lionel too much, he will not kill him off for particular run off, and then there's me. He values me with whatever reasons why.

If I acted on good behavior, terrified of him, and do my part. Raven will have to trust me to remove the collar seeing I will not escape at all. If it takes a week, fine. I will do it, if takes another week or so, as long I get part of my mission done. With Lionel, he can stall our time to make sure I can try to form into a newer person. When I get both accomplish, we can sneak out by using the ghost portal, and I can be my evil self. I'd have Lionel invisible. If Raven caught us, he would be confused and off track. If he asks if we see his slaves, I can redirect his course and we will be free forever. Raven will never suspect it.

Of course, the time of day is the question. In the early morning, we will need our food and energy to gather. Raven would be out of energy if he lacks of food too. Could we eat first and then do our escape? How can we put up foolery to Raven's eyes? Make a massive mess like an accident and when Raven sees we have more to clean up. He will realize redoing the kitchen cleaning will take up more time. If he leaves us alone, he will think our long time of cleaning it to perfection. We can escape during those times quietly and take the ghost portal. With the right practice, my power can save us and stall even further beyond.

If he stayed and watch us clean, then that plan can fail. We would have to try again the next day with something different. If we tried during our laundry time, he will never notice what we are doing the entire time. He will think we are folding things at a good pace or separating the clothes. If he has ghost scent, being Dan is the best method to fool around and I knew how to act like him anyway. We have the same power and I can make it look like I am chasing or damaging nonsense. Try to destroy the place.

I do not see how that could possibly fail easily. Although, he could check up on us and catches us. He will be more aware to what I am capable of doing. He does not have a single clue about my powers and hell, I can pick up faster than he will ever think.

That does not worry me, the dish washing time could also be perfect too. We are alone and he will think we are working. Lionel can make several meals and dessert as well, making it seems that we have much to do and handle. It would take about over an hour to do them and that can give us the best advantages as well.

The night time can be eliminated to the fact one of us is with Raven. He is more aware and conscious about night time. I'm sure of that myself. Everything distracted me to keep in sleep and forgotten about the pain until now. Funny, everything I can do is all in my sleep. If I can do that, what about math? Eh, that does not click at all. Maybe math isn't my thing and that strategy is. Vlad is so going to be damn proud. Apparently, I wish I had the ring on me and he would have found me by now. I wondered if he has any extra backup to track me down…or my friends and my sister of their ways to find me. By faith, they'd start at that restaurant and figure out some clues. Damn, I should have grabbed the ring. It would have saved the trouble somewhere down the line. My cell phone is probably in Vlad's hand since it has been falling out of the pocket every time I cuddle up with him.

This plan got to work, if it doesn't. Who knows what will happen. I rather not focus on what Raven will do and just wake up soon.


	21. Chapter 21

-Danny's Point Of View-

I was able to stay in one spot the entire night and slept okay. Raven let me go and sneaked into a shower without waking me up. I had no clue how I did not realize or noticed him moving away. As long he feels no worry over me, my part of the mission is going smooth. He didn't waste his time and came out with newer clothes for the day.

His hand teased me by touching the scar he left me. I leapt out of the bed and collapsed onto the bed. Dammit! My groan describe the infinite pain and unsure how to fix that. Why hasn't it heal yet? Did my sleep not help at all? Who knows, all I need is Vlad to help me on this part. He would know how to handle something risky like this. Raven chuckled out of his own amusement to his success of scaring me to death.

"A deep sleeper, that's what you are Phantom." He beamed his sinful eyes at me, "Sleep must be important to you, hm?" His chin rested on his hand.

I get up while groaning in burning pain, "Yes, sir, i-it is." I climbed back up and stood up like a zombie.

"You never tried to escape, what made you think twice not to?"

My body flinched when meeting his eyes and kept breathing in and out heavy.

"I-I did not wa-want to…to go against your w-words or d-doubt you. I-I believe you c-can hurt me w-worse." My eyes drooped.

His admiration shows great power and he got off the bed. He glared at me when he stared to leave the room and I hurried off to follow him. If making the survival possible, my control of aspect of everything is winning. To be discreet is determine and Lionel will be next to see soon. I couldn't wait to see him! It's ashamed I can't fall in love with Lionel too…Vlad is much closer to my age anyway. Then again, does age even matter in this world?

Lionel waited for me in the kitchen and I joined him once Raven left us alone. It was exactly the same thing, clean the floor, scrubbing away more dirt or germ and what's not, and completely quiet among us. We took our time, not knowing what to expect, and get into our chores. I rather be doing what my parents expect me to do than this slave work, a trade in makes me feel so…homesick. It's like what they say; you can never lose what you never had. That feeling made me left out, lonely, and out of place. I doze off when cleaning until Lionel puts some sprinkle water at me. My mind snapped out and hurried up to washing down the floors once it shines.

Raven came back and retrieved me. This was typical for Lionel, he knew what to expect every single day, and deals with it. Raven did not have to say a word to tell me to follow, I simply did as I was told, and stalked him on the way. His body shows the way Royal people should walk, he has a high standard to keep up, and it's kind of obvious to the proof he is rich. He made sure I went into the room first, hooking up the leash on the collar, and accommodating the collar to his desire. Only two of my powers are limited and they are the ultimate strength. He attacked me out of nowhere, throwing punches, hooks, and kicks. I forced myself to be unaware of every moves he got and failed to protect myself. Pain became a burden to carry, flaming me rashly, and muscle aches growling at me to end it all.

"Come on, Phantom. Fight better, the ghosts could not be terrified of you by your domain luck! Give me the excitement, the passion of fighting, and the spirit of wanting to win! What is holding you back, hm?" He whipped out his foot at my chest.

That knocked me down to the floor, flying to the wall, and banged my head. I moaned wretchedly and rubbing the pain away. How much the pain burns me dispassionately and that the desperate need to heal.

"Answer me, Phantom, what is holding you back? You are free to fight." His growl grew crueler than I expected.

I whimpered, "Wh-what if you puni-sh me for doing such thing? Almost killi-killing me?" The tears started to build up.

His snickering made me on high alert to his psycho behavior and he gripped me tighter on my clothes. He lifted me easily like he did with Lionel. He swung me and slammed me into the wall.

"How can I expect my own slave to protect me from dangerous ghost? When I can have you protect me, do all the work, and let the others fear to dare touching me? Hm? Lionel has been trained well and accepted that. I can punish you by not trying!" He snapped.

His fists pushed me in the chest against the wall, screaming to ease the unbearable feeling, and begging him to end it. Later, he dropped me like a plate. I didn't break into million pieces, but instead bruised and bleeding began. Raven whisked out his tornado at me which sent me into terror!

"GAH! DAMN TORNADO! LET ME DOWN! I AM NOT INSANE!" No matter how many times I tried to fly away.

The tornado kept sinking me in and being tossed around like a merri-go-around in a fast speed. Anyone could get thrown off instantly if they didn't have a good strength. The fleeing memory where no one believed a ghost was nearby me and thought I was insane. No…I wasn't! There was a ghost! For real! The tornado finally kicked me out and I came face to face to the wall. I felt being turned into a failed clone Vlad tried to create. All of the tornado, spinning, and insanity part were over. All the angry still buried in me, wanting to scream out the ghostly wail, or at least freeze my…_owner_.

He started to transform the creepiest way and did the same. There were no words to expect from him and he blasts his ghost ray at me. I couldn't take it anymore and bought out my special protective shield. No more, I need to breathe, and Raven's devil smile came. He was impressing now and that was it. Being able to defend for myself is his answer. He flew back, blasting his rays off, and he strike against my shield! The shield shattered into hundreds of pieces and vanishes. I collapsed onto the ground and he pinned me down. With him touching me, it still bothered the way I felt last night. A flashback of Ember pinning down my sister during the vacation and how Jazz got her off before serious action was taken. My body imitated the way Jazz did by lifting my pelvis to my left and Raven got slammed into the wall. I flew away to gain some space, panicking to what I have done, and his determining eyes meant well. He strikes another attack.

Blood started to drip from my mouth, all green because of being a ghost, and couldn't stand being touched like this. Somehow, my body flickered the ectoplasm to push him away and fell onto my knees. It took a lot of energy out of me and all I wanted is to breathe. His giggling scared the crap out of me and jumped up to see his next attack.

He was wiping his own blood from his mouth, "That's what I have been waiting for!" He lurked closer and used his wind power to shove me.

The leash prevented me to fly off nearby the window and choked my head off! I felt gagging something and there is nothing in my stomach. His arm wrapped around my throat, trying to choke me worst, and his touching has done enough. I didn't want it anymore and grabbed his shirt to flip him over my shoulders. The shield appears and hopefully he wouldn't dare to lay a finger on me again! Psycho is battling me out of my insanity and I wanted to keep my sane, thank you very much! His laughter crept on me, shivering up my spine, and how much feeling the inner cold of my body treats me. I wanted to push it all out; he built up more of a blue ball ray power of his, and stroked it at my personal shield. My lungs lapsed out to scream and several waves of cold zone slipped around me. I held myself together and snapped my eyes close.

Nothing happened, waiting to be hurt all over again, and something bothered me. I peeked open and fell behind me. He was turned into a frozen statue. Damn…my need to end the battle is the feel of the need to be protected. Ho-how did I do that? Well, that didn't matter when the ice started to crackle down and I hurried to provide some space. Raven shivered and the blue glow surrounded his body. I observed and he ends his chilly moment. He brushes his hands off and altered to his human form. He succeeded to grab the leash and yanked me over to him. I fell on my knees and he fixed up the collar. He unhooked the leash and his scoffing gave me a sign that I have failed.

"It's better than yesterday, more fun. I still need you to fight back. Obviously you will only protect yourself if you are being harmed. That will be arranged." He is planning more, isn't he?

On his lips, they are bleeding by my damage. A small bruise on his neck and there is nothing more. There wasn't much damage to him and when he tried to touch me, I flinched. He observed my beaten up face and body. It was nothing to him.

"You will be fine." He shrugged, "It could have been worse…I would have killed you in the training. Oh well, I can always find someone to replace you." It was simple and harsh for him to say.

Yup, he values me way too much and damn, I am not his bodyguard. I'm the Amityville's bodyguard and he will have to deal with that! Right now, I need to rest and hell…he pushed it so hard on me. Vlad wouldn't do this in training, he would teach me how to use my powers, and practice. There was barely any fight and that; he protected me from getting harmed. This guy…is nuts as he is.

_Guys…hurry up, I don't think my chances of escaping is going to be any easier. Please be here soon!_

I was wishing to be alone from this psycho and be gladder to not do a thing than deal with him. If a ghost did come here, I'd use a newer method and come up a plan that works out for Lionel and me. Maybe with Lionel as a start, he will leave first and I will be last.

We walked out of the room and attend to the dining room. I wiped off the blood from my lips softly and it stings so badly! Ugh, he was way too rough on me and didn't need that. Lionel was waiting for us and his eyes did not expect anything less to my bruises and bleeding. I was in worse shape, but I knew it can get much worse. Something is off with my healing ability and it wasn't normal. Am I lacking food I need? Vlad did say that any food that has all the nutrition or higher than the other, our ghost power takes over to the nutrition and heals our body quicker than average humans, and that makes it up for being a slow ager. I guess there is some point of advantage and whatever is holding back for me to heal; I need to take care of it quick!

Raven started to eat his breakfast meal and that he was healing better than I am. I stared at his food, pondering about something with food, and that made regret to dare to think of. My stomach became a betrayer by growling louder than to expect. Raven teased me horribly and haunts me by devouring his food at me. I knew I will have food, when I am back at home, and Vlad's words never left. A chocolate covered strawberry is not a dessert, it's a snack to him and for me, a dessert could be anything.

At this very moment, wanting to grab Raven's food and eat it all for myself. He can try and push my buttons, but there is no way I'd stink to his level. I am a better person and Sidney Poindexter taught me an important lesson; when a bully mocks you at your desire, they seek one reaction to win their battle. From the very end, I took it by passion and that Dash abused me less. Now, Raven is the bully of my life. I reused Lionel's tic-tac plan by thinking of a huge distraction and seeing how much alike he is with Vlad.

At to the end, Raven finally finished eating and left us to our chores or slaves work. Whatever he prefers to call it, I call it crappy work. Pff, I couldn't care about caring for him anyway. We hurried up with the dishes and did our parts. We need the extra time to be in the laundry room and our chances to do something. Any longer, I would become insane! Raven better appreciated that I am not running at the moment or having a chance to escape. To my mind, he cannot read minds.

We are finally in the basement alone and my groaning took me off. That was for beating me up like a real enemy would do. Sometimes, I miss dealing normal stuff like homework. Okay, hanging out with my friends and family.

"Dude…do you remember forming into different people and looks? I hope you thought back how to use it."

He nodded, "Yes." He looked so tired, "If you know how to make your body be larger or form a loop hole like to avoid being shot at. Just feel them and focus on whatever you want to become. Your core does the rest by connecting to your brain."

That amazed me to his memory skill and I nodded. I shut my eyes and refocused my energy on one person that I strongly hate. Dan. Lionel stared at me once I opened my eyes and I looked at myself. Wow…dude, this is way creepy and I hurried back to being the real me. Yup, awkward to know I have the ability to be looking evil.

"Okay…didn't expect much for that. Thanks." I came over and helped him with the laundry to fold.

What bothers me is…how did my phantom phreeze get unlimited out of the collar? I froze Raven temporarily and it was nice to get a decent break. Lionel gawked his innocent eyes at me.

"You okay? You look distance for a moment there."

"I was thinking about the battle Raven did put me through."

"Oh…he pushed his limit, did he not?"

I nodded, "But that's not what I'm bothered with. It's one of my powers he tried to block. It came out like…an ocean tide or something. He actually turned into an ice sculpture and I had enough time to get some space before he can attack."

Lionel dropped the shirt and his desperate eyes knew what I meant.

"Ice power? You have that?"

My brain feels pounded, "Uh…yeah, for about two years now."

"He can't make a collar hold anything that is related to cold." He seems to…smile for the first time?

I started to click, "…I can break it now, can't I?"

Lionel leapt onto me with a huge hug and a chance of having a victory to actually escape for once. Once our hug was done, he stepped aside, and my neck stored the power of ice. It started to crackle through very easily and my ghost ray broke it in millions of pieces. Damn, I felt like winning today!

Lionel smiled, there was hope, a chance to freedom, and there wasn't anything Raven could do now. I transformed to Phantom and grabbed Lionel. I held him well and started to fly up into the attic by being invisible for the first three floors. Hell, who needs this giant place? We were getting to the attic, getting close to the ghost portal, and nothing to be held back anymore.

"Where do you two think you're going?" That voice…

Raven caught on and we turned. I made sure Lionel was behind me and Raven walked up. He's damn mad about our escape and his psycho eyes could easily be read. All I wanted was to get into that ghost portal and be free for good.

"Well? Is this an escape? I ensure you will be punished." His growl showed how impatient he was.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" I snapped, couldn't take it how I was being treated.

Raven's eyes became ghostly to show us his evilness. Somehow, he duplicated himself and caught the both of us. He wasted no time and Lionel was pushed again the wall. For me, however, he pinned me down onto my stomach. His growling is warning me how much trouble I was in.

"Hm, what punishment would fit you best? Oh, I know. Your legs will break in half." He chuckled off.

One of his feet stood on my leg, pushing it down so hard, and screaming out my lungs. I knew my leg couldn't bend any further and it's burning up with more pain. It's drawing me in and the feel the need to escape unwanted punishment. My unharmed leg kicked him off and I hurried up to fly into the air. My muscle damaged leg is dragging me down to insane heat and I didn't want to move an inch with my abused leg. Raven snapped his head at me, tsking at me about what a terrible slave I am, and how much he makes me angry!

I blasted at him with Phantom Phreeze! That Raven vanished and the original came attacking me by forming a large ecto ball at me. I was slammed into the wall, getting splinters on my back, and couldn't help but look at Lionel. He's on the floor, helpless to do anything, and seeing him almost drifting to unconscious made me realize something. I will never give up! By believing that, I forced myself to stand up and duplicated. He matched up and attacked the false Phantoms. I didn't care, as long he was distracted, and the real me is behind him. I gasped a large breath and forced out a real, danger, and deadly ghostly wail. He broke his wall and led to make a few inches crack.

He was bleeding for real, losing against me, and smirking to the fact this is my turn. He is now getting the feeling how I felt.

"How does it feel like to be on the other side, hm?" I teased him finally!

"You will be begging for your life, Phantom!"

I growled and chuckled, "Uh, yeah, no. By the way, it's DANNY!" I threw an ectoplasm freeze ball and he was freezing off his ass.

He whisked his hands to create the wind against my will and I flipped to the opposite wall of where Lionel is. Ugh! This is so not what I want and Raven isn't playing fair! Damn, he will pay for this! I busted my body to crawl to get up, he was marching up, and saw something in his hand. He had a knife and aiming anywhere on my body. Oh shit, I am in hell of trouble with this halfa as enough as it is! I hurried up and-

I felt something on my chest and the feeling was over. I blinked and looked around. I saw a familiar ghost…Dan. GAH! This so not my day! When-what…ugh, someone makes sense to make. I tried to back up and leaned in forward to get me.

"Let me go you evil!" I punched him in the face.

He wasn't pleased with me.

"Danny, relax." I heard someone else.

I looked over where Lionel is and saw Clockwork, holding Lionel in his arm, and this is confusing me.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"You were about to be killed by this old hybrid. It wouldn't be good if that happens, would it?" Clockwork had a calm and collected expression.

I pointed at Dan, "Then, why is he here?"

Clockwork smiled, "He works for me now."

Lionel looked very relaxed in Clockwork's arms. Have…they met?

"You finally showed up…" Hoarse whispered came through, "…jerk timey."

"You know my answers, all in time will come."

Dan growled at impatience and I gotten startled.

"Uh…you can let me down now." My head started to drift and wanting to sleep.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Not until you are home." His stubbornness continues to exist.

"Ah, yes, time to return home, hm?" Clockwork glances down and sees Lionel completely worn out.

Clockwork formed up a time portal and a location. My head jerked up and looked at Lionel, worried about him, and wanting him at my house.

"Can he live with me, Timester?" My hopes are up for him.

"He is half human and he needs someone to help him blend. You are the right person for the job." His smile of being proud to care for me.

Damn, where has he been all this time! Dan and Clockwork carried us and floated into the portal. We were at the back of the living room at the apartment and feeling the safe surrounding area was at peace. Dan sets me down and seeing the familiar hair and height. I started to walk, but one of my legs in bearing pain. I limped my way and his head turned around. He gasped to see me in person, he walked over slowly, and I fell onto him. I gave him a smile.

"Daniel!" He caught me.

I gripped onto his suit, "I miss you," Now, my voice started to hoarse roughly.

Somehow, I fell asleep in his arms and felt so happy.


	22. Chapter 22

-Vlad's Point of View-

With an unexpected return, Daniel is finally back in my arms and he looks relentlessly beaten up from a horrid fight. I saw the Master of Time putting a beaten up and worn out man on my couch. He left with this ghost who looked very powerful in my thoughts. Whoever Clockwork bought, Daniel must have his reasons.

Poor dear, he's lacking of sleep and has been severely damaged to his body. I lifted him up without causing him pain, but it was everywhere on him as it aches him so.

"Danny!" The rest of his loves saw me carrying him and shook my head to make sure they didn't touch him.

"Clockwork bought him with another person who is unconscious."

A rough speaking came through, "Lionel, he escaped with me." Daniel spoke strong.

At this point of time, he would fight or argue because of his embarrassment. However, pain has caused him to defile the fight this time. Lionel, on the other hand, I had no clue who this could be other than Danny's new friend that had happened to escaped with him. His eyes fixated on mine.

"I miss you guys…"

All of them were shock as much as I am. I took him to my room seeing how comfortable he would be and set him down. He groaned in pain and there wasn't much to do. I turned to his sister.

"Please retrieve the first aid kit in the bathroom, nearby the bathroom. I can fix up some of the bleeding and bruises."

Jazz nodded and rushed off to her parts now. The rest of us looked at Daniel's damage body and it was horrible to see him like this. I never would want him in this stage! Who could have hurt him like this?

"Daniel, how are you like this?" I needed to know what I was doing before nursing him.

His eyes never left me, "Let's just say, we had a pretty brutal fights before and after the attempt to escape. Raven Hell or whatever is his real name is, he knew two ways to nail me down. Electric shock and stupid device collar to control my every move. I'd tell you, he's a psychopath!" In his eyes, he's replaying everything that had happened to him.

Jazz came in when she heard him start talking and I started to look at all the materials I had to help him.

"He beaten me up like a karate dummy doll, he had good strength, and his moves are predictable. I saw him transform into a ghost." His eyes fell down.

"He's half ghost? Just like you?" Sam had the courage to put into it.

He didn't nod, but it was obvious, "Much older than Vlad. He's like…an opposite personality twin of me. It was weird to find a guy who is a half ghost for more than a century and he's rich too. But, that's not the point. He took advantage of me, I pretended to be scared of him, and sacrifice myself for Lionel." He tried to look around, "Wh-where is he?"

I knew what he went through and smiled. My care for him was bandaging and cleaning the bruising. He flinched here and there, but that wasn't his fault.

"He is on the couch." Again, he flinched when I touched his stomach, "What happened to your stomach?"

Daniel looked down and memorizing it, "Raven tried to scar me to think he got me afraid of him." He shook his head to forget it, "That Lionel guy, he's been a slave labor for the psycho and he used to be half ghost. Raven killed his ghost half because he went insane for Lionel fourth attempt to escape. I spent my time trying to figure out a way to escape without getting caught and seriously, that dude is what I am calling him now. A psychopath!"

Daniel was able to tell us the story while I fix him up and he's really beaten up. Thankfully, Master of Time saved him in a nick of a dime. Tucker was speechless as ever to say a word and Jazz all happier and upset about her brother. Daniel, he's looked worn out and in pain. I stood up and hated to be the unwanted now.

"Come on all, Dani-…Danny needs his sleep after I fix him up with herbal tea and his friend."

Instead, they did the opposite to what I expected. They wished him good night and left the room without fighting. I smiled at him and he looked like he could use something in his stomach.

"Danny, have you eaten anything?"

He wishes to move more in his eyes, "Vlad, that man is selfish and he barely lets us eat something. So, for today…no. I have no clue how long we have been gone for or what time it is. My mind was on you guys and Lionel."

I note of that, "Alright, Danny. I will be back with something, try to rest while I care for your friend, and make something." I suggested.

He smiled, "Sure. Hey, be nice to him. I like him." My eyes rolled and closed the door on him.

The rest of the members were hanging in the living room, eyeing a new person, and I had no clue what Daniel teased me on this. I scoffed and shook my head.

"You know it is very rude to stare at people," I turned my head and saw the boy.

It's shocking to see how much he resembles like me. He finally woke up and notices us in his surroundings. I approached him and he sat up quick. I kept my space and tried to smile. Perhaps, Daniel isn't kidding about that.

"Hello Lionel, Danny told us you are his friend. I am Vlad." It was practically common sense to communicate with him, "I just need to help you to heal better."

Lionel smile at a slow pace, he wasn't normal, or someone to expect. Daniel acted as if he is a child and I had no clue why.

"Vlad." That's all he said.

I am wondering how long he has been kidnapped for, even if this kidnapper is much older than we could expect. I started to assist the simple bruises and he was the least damage to his body. I stood up and headed over to the kitchen. I re-baked the pasta I made the other night, put them on two large plates, and finished up making herbal tea. I set them on one large tray and returned to the living room. I handed the plate with a fork to Lionel and set the cup of tea on the table in front of him.

"Daniel's favorite so far, I hope you're hungry for them." I took the rest to my room.

Daniel drifted to sleep and seeing him sleeping innocently made me realize he is still a child. I should have done better, need to be quicker, and think ahead more. I sat next to him and woke up quickly. Oh, my…sensitive sleeper. He sighed once he saw me.

"S-sorry. My last night with that kidnapper is really…betrayal." He admitted.

I handed him the tray of food and tea, "Betrayal?"

He started to eat his food and enjoy them, "He…cuddled me in his sleep. He startled me awake by touching the scar he put on me." He took a small sip with the tea.

This must be his first time having a tea and emotionally scarred by the man who could have almost raped him.

"He…didn't take your virginity, did he?" I wanted to light the mood.

He scowled at me, "Not funny when the guy gropes me down there. I could not sleep at all and I fell asleep when he took a shower."

I looked at his eyes, "I apologized, Daniel."

"So, what do you think of Lionel?" He finally got used to the tea.

I paused…I saw him, he looked so much like me, and the way he only says my name once.

"He's quiet."

"Yeah, he's not used to talking to anyone but me. I guess he's shy now or maybe scared to be beaten up again. Raven, ugh…I hate him so much. I'm glad I did kick his ass." That is his strong and pride moment.

"Good, otherwise I will go after him for taking my fiancée like that." I wanted to kiss him, but he hasn't healed yet.

He leans in and kissed me, "Tell me you have been good to Sam?"

I was surprised to see he is even moving at all!

"Uh…what was the question?"

"Did you behave with Sam?"

I nodded, "Y-yes, I have."

He chuckles, "Good, I really want the kiss." He has gotten more out of me.

How foolish am I to think he's in extreme pain? He sat up well and no moan or groan in pain.

"You are feeling better?" I had to ask.

"Yup, you make me heal faster. I think it's your healing tea."

"It's herbal tea, they're supposed to heal you in a way." I shook my head.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course, since you disappeared and Tucker discovers to find the ring." I glared the obvious.

Danny paused in his action and our conversation. He realize of our earlier promises.

"Oh, dammit! Our night was ruined to tell them!" He looks like he wanted to break something and kissing him sure calms him down.

I hush him down, "They know, but it doesn't look like they're surprised anymore than your friend, Lionel at the moment." I let my humor slipped by.

"Oh, yeah," He climbed out of the bed, "I have to tell him who everyone is!"

Daniel is slightly limping his way to the living room and that his stubbornness never ends. I bring the tea so he can finish the rest. He sat down next to Lionel who was currently eating the pasta and finishing up. He hugged onto Daniel with happiness and Lionel's eyes filled with life and faith somehow.

"Lionel, I'd like you to meet the people that are going to be with us every day." He gestured to each of us, "This is Sam, Tucker. They are my best friends and they know about our ghostly secret. This is my sister, Jazz. She knows too, but she is smart I tell you that." He lastly turned to me, "I see you met Vlad, my fiancée." He turned back to Lionel, "Everyone, this is Lionel."

Lionel looks around and waved at each of us. They were being very welcoming and friend.

"Vlad," Danny turns to me, "Can he lives here? He has no friends or families to count on and I'm the-"

"Danny, I am not the same man you knew before. Of course, he can live with us. However, you realize there is only three bedroom-"

"I will give up my room and move my stuff into your room, Vlad!"

We were quite the interruptions of each other. I missed our lovely teasing game and Daniel did think ahead.

"Then, yes, he can."

Lionel's face brightens up and hung onto Daniel for the excitement.

"Awesome! Lionel, you're going to love your freedom for the next…well, for a long time!" He smiled.

"That would be nice."

He finally spoke like a normal person…or behind his development in communication. Who knows, we will soon discover.

"We are going to have a lot of fun, Lionel." Danny yawns and stretches.

Lionel did the same, "Okay." They started to fall asleep on the couch.

I had no clue what had happen there and I thought putting them in bed is the very least thing I could do. They are so sleepy, the others watches me take Daniel into my bed, and then Lionel in his first own bedroom. It's time like this would make me wonder how long he has been kidnapped. I didn't need to bother them and left them alone. I return to the living room with the rest and we all sat down on the couches.

"We'll sleep on the couch, Vlad." Sam offered herself.

"Isn't this bothering you guys?" Jazz finally involved herself.

"What is?" I asked.

"Lionel only talks to Danny. They were abused by this psychopath as Danny put it. Shouldn't we put up a ghost shield or something?"

At first, I hadn't realize that at all and my fingers snapped to appear an invisible anti-hybrid for outsiders that did not have Daniel's, Dani's, and mine signature.

"It is up, thank you for mentioning it. Although, Daniel seem rather ignored the part where I would have fought against this Raven. I wondered why he hasn't reacted or at least joked." I had to be more confronting.

Jazz gather her thoughts, "Well, he could be traumatize from being heavily abused by him and he may feel that your life could be a threat. He may be protecting you." She is probably right.

"Maybe, but there is more to it. He mentioned about the way he was forced to sleep with him and that he felt he almost raped by him."

They seem paler and I nodded. It wasn't a pleasant thought either, but if anyone doing that. It will be me, of course, I'd be gentle and loving. So, opposite of that. However, his caring shifted to a rough security of himself.

"He is going through this himself; give him some time and space." She advised.

"Poor Danny…" Tucker was yet, to the least to speak, "I-I failed technologies."

Sam shook her head and smiled, "Tucker, you did the best thing you could! We don't know why you couldn't get through. There has got to be a reason why," She kissed him on a cheek.

He held her hand, knowing everything was over, and the worse has come to its end. Hopefully, neither of them will go through it again.

"Since we haven't gotten any good sleep, let's best make it up for now." I stood up, "I will get the air mattress, Sam, Tucker."

They nodded. I went to the normal closet and grabbed a large box. I made sure it was a king size, knowing how much I love that, and prepared the bed. I unfolded it and plugged it in. It started to build up while I fetched the pillows and blankets. I handed it to the couples and they hugged each other. I trusted them to be responsible otherwise. They worked hard and deserve a peace at night. Jazz headed over to her bedroom and wishes us good night. I headed over to my room and stripped down the coat suit. The sneakers are removed and joining in bed with my love. At first, he jumped up and saw me. He easily fell back to sleep and I joined him.

I owe Clockwork for returning him alive and it would be terrible to be put up like this. I do not want to know how anyone can handle that. We let the night soothes everyone and I didn't lay a single finger on him to provide comfort for him. It's knowing the fact, he is home and back to normal. I couldn't bare the thoughts of never seeing him again and it breaks my heart.

In my sleep, Danny tossed and touches me. I smiled in my sleep knowing he will not have to worry about that again. We woke up in the middle of the night when he played with my hair, smiling up at me, and seeing the lovely blue eyes.

"You are supposes to be sleeping, Daniel." I kept my voice low.

"I am not tired anymore, Vlad." He started to trace my chest.

I pat his hair, "Uh huh, I know I am."

Daniel sat back up and held himself together. I joined along with him.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes filled with worry and fear, "What if he gets us again? He's so much worse than Dan was. He was about to kill me today because I fought back, I broke his stupid collar, I was escaping with Lionel, and that he wants to use me as his personal bodyguard."

My arms rest around his shoulders, "Danny, I may not have a single clue how much suffering you went through other than the visible pain I witnessed. You got a man who loves you every second and worries you very much. I do not know what he is aware of, but if he dares to try. I will have every nerve to kill him or beat him senselessly with a pure cold stone heart. No one hurts you and gets away with it."

Danny chuckled and went out flat to serious. He knew how important he is to me, that all my love goes to him, and I will not stop to nothing.

"Why couldn't you guys find me any faster?" He wondered.

"…we tried, I used all of my tracking devices on you, and nothing. It was like a wired up wall prevented us to find you. Sam used the boomerang and it didn't fly. It dropped instantly. Tucker tried locating you in the speeder and nothing worked. Jazz used dream method and we went to what give us a clue. We did it all and failed. We didn't give up, we kept trying all day and night, and we have you back in our arms. It's a miracle that Clockwork saved you on time."

Danny's hand landed on my chest, "Vlad, okay, I get it. You all tried. I guess I tried so hard over there, Raven didn't cut me some slack." He scoffed, "I think the universe is teasing me…twice."

His last sentence did not compared to logical sense at all.

"What?"

"I think the universe wanted me to be treated like a dog and a cat. Raven feed me Brussels spurts yesterday. Then, he petted my hair like I was an obedient cat!" He shook his head.

"Oh," I chuckled, "Because of the time I tricked you and your mother to change up your lives. After you guys left for short while, you said I should either do internet dating or get a cat? Hm?"

He nodded and laughed a bit, "Yup, that's the one. Crazy, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, my boy. Now, where is my badger? I didn't ask for the boy, I want the badger I have fallen in love with." I smirked.

"…I'm still here, Vlad, just hiding."

"Hiding from what?"

That stalled more of our time. Daniel didn't answer right away and he isn't even playing.

"Daniel, should I go get your sister? She mentioned she already earned a degree on being a teen psychology."

He was being more distance, his head shook so much, and I had to hug him. Whatever was going on in his mind, he needed help. I kiss his forehead a few times and cradled him in my arms.

"Danny, it's over. That mistake will never happen again."

"…can you give me the first ring back on me?"

I pulled the drawer open and gave him the ring he insisted. He puts it on and breathes normally. I patted his head to provide him the love and care. Daniel didn't have other ways to deal with his fears or worried about something.

"Will you tell me now?"

"…what if he finds way to get me alone? Or, what if he shows up and tells the entire world of our secret?"

His mind has been actively terrified and there wasn't any way to calm him down. The kiss can only do it for short while, sleeping must give him nightmares, and he's somewhat in pain down by his leg. When being abused, it takes a long time to get over it and who knows when he will get over it.

"Danny, do you trust me?" I softly dance my fingers on his smooth cheek.

He held my hand and holds it close to his face, "I do, Vlad. More than anyone on this planet." He looks like he is about to cry.

I move his hand to my face, "Daniel Jackson Fenton, I promise you I will never leave you. I will tell others that you have a tendency of calling me or visiting me, let the public believe their own mayor over some rich man who never seen you in public. I will be sure that you have that ring on every day, I will go everywhere with you, and you will come with me. We will never go to the restaurant of Phantom ever again." I caress his adorable face, "If anyone tries to harm you, I will defend for you. I will never let you out my sight. If you were, I can count on it that your ring will help me find you. I will never let you suffer the way he treated you ever again for more than a minute." He snuggled up on me.

I stopped, seeing how it makes him feel better, and calmer. Though, Jazz should work with him so he wouldn't fear for his life.

"Daniel, I will invent things that will stop him trying to touch you, harm you, or even kidnapping you. He will not be able to get within five feet of you." I kissed his soft, fuzzy, and mess hair. Those last words made him giggled.

"I trust you, Vlad." He looks up at me, "I love you, Fruitloop."

I admire keeping the same old things between us and I love it.

"That's my badger." I rest my head on his.

"And there's my Fruitloop." His eyes finally doze off into his sleep.

I need Jazz to review him and understand what we are truly dealing with. I can't have him be petrified to even leave the place and we will be stuck here for the next ten or twenty years. I hope that sick jerk stays away from us or he will be burned in my hands next.


	23. Chapter 23

-Danny's Point Of View-

Being in the bed with the man I am in love with gave me confident to be myself. Though, the dreams didn't last long and kept waking up. Vlad barely noticed my constantly waken every so often. To remind myself that I am home and Lionel is here. I stared at the clock and couldn't continue to sleep pass seven in the morning. My left leg still hurts, but I have been much better than yesterday. All of the crude pain and Vlad made it better. Though, I never finished the rest of the tea. Will he be able to make more of them?

His arms wrapped around me, his sleepy face makes me want to say how cute he is, and being here does make a difference. I couldn't bother him like this, but he's the only one in this very room. I tugged his shirt and his eyes fluttered opened. His adorable eyes laid on me and he chuckled.

"Morning, Daniel." It was nice to focus on his voice.

"Good morning, Vlad." I didn't put much of an effort into it.

His eyebrows scrutinize, "What's wrong?"

Great, now I show it? Am I a book to him or something? Then again, I was kidnapped and it's the worst part of my life. He is only showing his care for me. I snugged up into his arms, trying to avoid it all, and that he doesn't get all over protective.

"Nothing."

He groaned, "Daniel, mind you. I went crazy and couldn't control myself without you. I jittered so much, I felt so worried, and hoping you'd be home sooner than I expected. If you don't start talking now, I will have Sam do the work when both of you are in the training room."

Vlad did not budge his seriousness expression which leads to worry me even more. Sam, she knows how to get her way around to talk. I groaned and didn't want to talk about it.

"Nightmare, alright? I was going through all the beaten up Danny Phantom and the tornado telling me I am insane person. I-I felt like I had no control." I grabbed a random pillow and buried my face in it.

I didn't want to see how weak I became to Vlad, not brave hero he knows I have always been, and he whipped the pillow away out of his anger. I could see that his patient isn't thin and he rubbed his forehead to withdraw his anger.

"Daniel! You are having a problem! Honestly, it's okay to be scared." He touches my shoulders softly, though; it made me flinched a bit.

A creaking was heard and we looked over at the door. It was Jazz and she chuckled embarrassing moment for her. Vlad allowed her to enter and she joins in to provide privacy within the room. I groaned…why does everyone keep bugging me about the kidnapped? Jazz gestured the bed and Vlad nodded to the fact it's a huge bed! California king size, that is. His personal favorite since he gotten rich or he found it comfortable.

"I couldn't sleep longer. I couldn't stop thinking how hurt you were, Danny." Jazz finally spoke up.

Great, let's the entire world know me. I'm doomed!

"Jazz, I'm physically fine. I'm healing faster again." I shrugged.

Vlad's upsetting glare bothered me, "Daniel! It's your sister!" He started to get off the bed.

He's fuming and boiling. He raced out of the room while grabbing the robe on him. Jazz held me here and shook her head.

"Danny, this is serious. This man, who you call, is a psychopath. You have to be terrified out of your mind. Vlad is trying to get you to talk about it so you can feel better about yourself. Please…" She pouted, "Tell me what happened, not bits of bits. All of it, details and nothing to hold back." She tried to rub my shoulder.

I flinched and backed up a bit. Jazz looked worried and seeing her upset like this bothers me worse. She is my sister and that I will regret every second of the day not making my time up for her.

"You got your degrees, right?"

"A bachelor's degree for now, I'm still working my way up to a Doctoral degree."

Jazz has worked harder than I have and I have to admire her for that. She has been working for the school, dealing with college at the same time online, deal with my secrets, and our parents' mess. She always talked about being a psychologist for so long and how much it means to her. But, I guess I shouldn't be too cruel for a while.

"Alright, grab a note book or a laptop. It's going to be a long story." I fanned my hand a few times.

Jazz wept for joy and hurried up to grab her note taking laptop. It was one of that laptop that can bend backward and allowed her to use her special designed pen to write. She got her notebook sets to go and waited for me. Damn, I didn't expect it to happen all of a sudden today.

"Right at the beginning of the day or the kidnapped has taken place?" I needed to be sure of it.

"The start of the kidnap, just try to revival the feelings and action. Words, anything. The more details, the better I can help you, Danny." Her eyes filled with hope to help.

"Alright. Well, I was in the bathroom and washing my hands. I started to feel something around my mouth being cover…" I went on to my kidnapped.

How much I felt through the entire thing, the emotion poured through me, and that pain has done to me. Jazz wrote down what she thought it was important, bits of bits of the story, and being honest of her. When she didn't get it, she would ask a simple question. She treated me like a real patient, I felt like I can count on her with my secrets, and she knew the entire story anyway. The story telling didn't make everything easier, seeing how much it burdens me, and the flicked pain has done to me. I wanted to push it all away and make end now. But, it was for Jazz to get into an actual experience, hands on, and knowing how to foreplay her role. All I did was being myself and tell her like she wanted me to.

There was some part I felt so embarrassed about like the tornado part and how terrible the vegetables were. They were some okay to talk about, but Jazz wanted to know every step of the way. She didn't ignore her emotions and related to how I felt. I needed that because that comforted me. I rambled on how much I was thinking, going at once for everything, and the battles. Twice in one day. Jazz didn't look surprise, she remained caring and understanding, and that getting to the end of the story. I shivered to the end to the rougher battle, but I didn't like that at all. I tried not to stop frigid so much, we were alone, and I know Vlad wouldn't leave the place. It's like…anyone can come in. I forced myself to stay focus to the main point for Jazz.

When I finally got to the part where Dan came, she almost froze in fear, and I kept telling how things happened until I got home in Vlad's arms. She caught on and knowing what happened. I held myself together with my legs to hug. Jazz sets down her laptop and refocusing on me.

"Danny, Raven is not going to hurt you again. He took a strong advantage of hurting you at the start to end. You nearly faced him at the end and showed him at great hero you are. Raven is how he is. When you mentioned he owns that restaurant and he admitted it was a set up to get you. He won't dare to leave his mansion unless you are at his companies." She smiled, "You are safe now, Danny. Think of it that you're being a role model for Lionel. He counted on you to get the heck out of that place." She tried to rest her hand on mine.

I snatched my hand away, feeling very awkward about it, and Jazz sees that I haven't gotten over it. The way I was being hurt wasn't fair, nothing like in most of the battles, or what Vlad has done. He didn't push that villainous boundary line of an insane killer. I stared down at the blanket of this bed.

"Did Vlad say anything about this?"

I pointed next to me, "He's been listening the entire time and I can feel his ghost's heat."

Vlad appeared, looking guilty about having my sister be a psychologist today, and he sat down.

"I get being far from you still hard to hide." Vlad admitted.

"Go ahead, Vlad, tell me how much of a baby I am now and that I don't deserve to be a hero since I'm not all that brave." I crossed my arms.

But Vlad did the opposite than what I expected. He laughed at my words and wiped away his tears of joy.

He shook his head, "Daniel, we all have fears and comes a cross to something we aren't proud." His hands tried to touch me.

I wouldn't budget anyone to touch me, it's still a lot to go through, and I hated every second of it. It's like…what if Raven's here? He could be keeping his distance from Vlad or we couldn't tell his arrival. What if he kills Vlad in front of me, tries to gain more control, and discovered I lied to him or figured out how the collar gotten off. All of that, made me wonder.

"It's not funny, Vlad!"

His sigh caught my attention, "Danny, I heard the entire story and Jazz is right, you're scared of being hurt. You know I will not let him come near you, even if he is one of us. He will die before we do, mark my words on that. He may seem to be sixteen years old now, but he's been a ghost longer than we have. We barely know anything of what Lionel has gone through. What has he gone through?"

His last question made me think about it and seeing how much Lionel was depressed and out of faith of his life. I slumped down on the bed, feeling bad about that, and refused to let myself to get too carried over.

"Danny, he's right. Lionel may have gone through much worse than you have. You are lucky that Clockwork decided to save you because Raven almost tried to kill you in his own hands. Lionel, he was all on his own for about a hundred years with this kidnapper. It's going to be much rougher on him than you." Jazz joined in.

I met both of their eyes, trying to understand their concern and care for me, and thinking of Lionel was on my mind before. If I managed before, it can be possible. It's Raven that bothers me the most.

"What if he tries to get us again? In our sleep to get me or come to kill us off?" That was my main point.

Vlad's sweet smile showed, "Daniel, he can't get through my special shield. He wouldn't be able to get near the house within five feet from the doorsteps. I will be planning on making something for a travelable shield for you to wear. If he did, he won't last a second to try and touch you."

I blinked, "You-you would do that?"

Jazz smiled, "Danny, he would because he loves you. Not because of the state you are in." She shifted her head towards me.

Vlad agreed, "She's right, Danny. I'd like to turn back the clock and make it seem you never went through it or that Lionel didn't come into work that day. We would have met him in our time. However, Clockwork must have his reasons and you're responsible for Lionel now."

When knowing Vlad is going to do that and feeling more secure made me realize that everything is going to be okay. I guess I lost it when my mind is always focusing on something I didn't need to go through. Although, it'd be nice to know Raven isn't going to expose my secret. Then again, Vlad is well known to the public. He leaned towards me and had that particular look on him.

"Spend some time with Lionel; I will work on two things. I have papers for the mayor job and the protection to make." His head turned over to Jazz, "She will tell the principal of your Monday absent saying that you came down with stomach flu. Your friends will be staying here to keep you guys busy, they will deal with their school and parents later."

That did put things at ease and knowing that I missed two days of school. Damn, I'm going to have a lot of homework and I'm so not looking forward at all. I better hope the independent study goes well; I would have less to worry and study at my pace and no homework either. If Mr. Lancer believes that outcome goes well, it's his success saying if Danny Phantom can study during his free time, than anyone can do the same. Of course, people would have to debate on the reality that I am a ghost who is in a state of fourteen at the moment. Who knows what others think of me, but as long I am a hero to them. That's all it mattered. I got to nail down on my studying and keep up better. Maybe Vlad can do a study group on the weekend next time and manage to be ahead of class. That would be nice.

"Fine, I will ease up now." I hopped out of bed and phased through the wall to get to the bedroom.

I saw how calm Lionel is in his sleep, so comfortable under those sheets, and resting on that good softy bed. I grabbed my clothes and flew over to the bathroom to get dress in. Though, he shivered when I passed by him and that didn't seem right at all. I started to change up into a fresh pair of clothes and felt good wearing not ruined clothes. I could see I am left with the scar on my stomach and it's reminding me too much. I hope that will go away soon, but it did stop swollen down. I came out of the bathroom and saw him tossing and turning. I came up to him and watches him trying to get out of the nightmare. He screamed as he woke up and I hugged him.

"It's okay, Lionel!" I kept hugging him to give him comfort.

He breathe heavily, "I-I saw him tried to kill you, seeing your blood pouring everywhere, and it's horrible." His hands gripped on my arms.

I nodded, "I know, but it's over. Vlad and everyone are going to keep us safe from him. I promise," I tried to get in front of him on the bed with a smile.

Lionel pushes his hair back, wiping the sweats away, and breathing to a normal level.

"Well, today you're going to be learning about…well, everything that changed through the years. Vlad is going to work on inventing something so Raven can't touch us at all." I smiled, "We will be able to go to school tomorrow."

Lionel was shock to hear it, "School? Fo-for real?"

I nodded and chuckled to lighten up.

Lionel must miss school so much, "Yeah, you don't look older than a sixteen year old to me, dude."

"I became a ghost when I was ten because of stupid experiment my uncle and aunt came up with. They told my parents that they needed a human to experiment that could make people rich to live forever." He scoffed, "I-I hated it. They placed me in a strange machine and shocked me. I became a ghost in front of them. They took two years to work on me. I escaped during the night and started to come across ghosts. I wanted to blend in and found school. I felt good and important there. I didn't know how to survive in the world; I stole food, clothes, and a place that was abandon for years."

I held up my hands to get him to slow down.

"Whoa, Lionel. I didn't ask you your life story. We all become ghosts somehow and we have lives to deal with." I shrugged, "But, since you mentioned it, I accidently went into my parents' ghost portal and turned it on without them around. I hid it from them for a couple years now and thinking of telling them now." Something else came to mind.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

I shrugged, "A lot of decision to debate with. At first, I didn't want them to know because having these powers was like being a superhero. Then, I wanted to be normal and hoping they'd like to know. Next, I refused to let them know because of their creepy plans when they catch me as Phantom. Now, I realize they love me like my sister does. Vlad thinks telling them about our relationship would be best to tell them."

Lionel looked around the room, seeing his surround must be curious to see the difference of his time used to be up until now.

"Hey…what made you get a job back then if you were stealing everything?" I randomly pulled that out my head somehow.

Lionel was surprised to hear that, "Oh…well, you kind of get sick of having the same food or moving out so much. I turned around and changed up my life. I wanted a place I could call home, feel that I can be like everyone else, and trust me, being a hero doesn't pay for itself."

I chuckled, "Not unless you're falling in love with a billionaire like Vlad. You're like…the opposite of Vlad." My legs started to cross onto the bed.

"How am I opposite?"

"Well, for one, you don't have bitterness, obsession, or have much strength to motivate yourself." I softly touch his hand, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be stronger before you plan on moving out at all." I shrugged.

"…has everything changed that much from the late eighteen hundreds?"

I couldn't lie, but it is true. There was always changing like seeing how much differences show from the nineties to now.

"Yeah, a lot. Don't worry, we're going to help you blend in no time. I hope Vlad won't mind shopping tonight if he gets that invention done before dinner is over."

"Shopping? Isn't it a lot of money?"

I scoffed, "Pff, when you have a billionaire boyfriend, there isn't much to worry about. He's paying for it anyway. He owns hundreds of companies, he's a mayor of this town, and he raises money for good causes, his discount of it goes to him."

Lionel never seem to experience much of richness before, I swear, we are going to have a lot to do.

"Sounds…like a successful man you're with?"

I rubbed behind my head, "You're not used to seeing guys loving a guy, are you?"

He shook his head, "Yeah, that's kind of…what everyone says is normal. Some people support us, some are against us, and some are actually gay, lesbian, and bisexual. All sort of things. You will catch anyway."

"I see." He dozed off and came back to reality, "…the people you showed me today, do they hurt you at all?"

I chuckled, "Lionel, most of us is pretty harmless. Don't let Sam scare ya, she's just like that. If she punches Tucker or me, that's her way of saying knock it off or quit fooling around. Nothing serious with her one punch. Tucker, he's practically harmless and he just fights evil ghost with the Fenton gadget. Vlad, he's a ghost and…I'm not sure how he is in battles. We only fought against each other before we fell in love. He's strong, but aware to what he can do. He's very bright. My sister, she can fight well with ghosts. Other than that, she's very harmless and understanding. She's already on her way of being a physiologist. If you ever meet my parents, don't go ghosts and be human as much as possible." I shrugged, "They're obsess with ghosts and have a habit of wanting to examine ghosts. My dad is an idiot and my mom; she can really put an amazing fight action and beats your butt. Together, they're into good teamwork to get me down unless they get distracted." I smiled.

Lionel, on the other hand, did not really expect any of that at all.

"Sounds like you've got a lot of people you love," His eyes drooped.

Damn, I forgot he has no one anymore and it's all over for him. I pulled him over and hugged him. That's all I could think of, but it doesn't make it all better. A doorbell rang and we both jumped off the bed. We hurried up back up and he hid under the blanket. I hurried out of the room and stalked Vlad. He knew I was closer by, he gotten into his supposed to be age, and he answered the door himself.

"Hello?" Vlad saw an older man.

The man stood in a pair of blue jeans, white shirt, and black to gray hair that didn't pass the ears. His arms crossed and he's nearly around his forties. Who is this man? He crossed his arms, not exactly happy or upset, and Vlad didn't seem to know him at all. So, what's going on here?

"Hello, I am told to come here at this address to meet an old friend that is looking for me." He admitted.


	24. Chapter 24

-Danny's Point of View-

I didn't get a clue at all and Vlad gasped. I came up to him and snuggled up on his arm. I wanted to feel the need to meet this stranger. Vlad touches my hand and gave a smile at this stranger.

"Yes, I told the investigators to find you, Kyle. I have wanted to find you and reunite like old time sake." Vlad revealed.

It all dawned on me and that's his old friend he lost contact with. I smiled.

"Vlad, he's the one you have been talking about?"

Vlad wrapped his arms around me and nodded at me. Kyle looked at us, seeing how close we are, and trying to wrap it all down. It came to conclusion that there's more to it than seeing us like this. Vlad gestured the man into the house and lead Kyle in the house. He came in and we went over to the living room. I noticed my friends sleeping on a large airbed and that's a first to see how they cuddle. I knew how to wake them up and I went over to them and wipe the blanket away from fast. They snapped their eyes open to see how chilly things are now.

"Ugh! Danny! It's too early in the morning!" Sam complained.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah and we have a guest, do you mind?"

They paused and looked behind Vlad. They spotted Kyle and hurried up to make everything seem like are. They hide in the kitchen to avoid any conflicts going on. I took a good look with Kyle and judging the fact he's a friend of Vlad. Who knows what to expect here. I sneak away and Vlad gave me those, 'You better not leave me alone too long' look. I noted that down and met up with Lionel. I chuckled with guilt with him.

"Yeah, that was a doorbell and we have a guest." I told him.

Lionel came out of the cover and looked at me strangely, "Doorbell? That's rather…odd."

I shrugged, "It's better than knocking and no one hears it. Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen. Sam and Tucker can show you all kinds of food."

Lionel wasn't used to outside world for years and explaining things how it is made a challenge. I flew him through the walls until we got to the kitchen. Sam and Tucker noticed our arrival. They attacked onto me with hug.

"Guys!" I whispered loudly, "It's not him. It's Vlad's old friend. Secondly, Vlad needs me."

"Danny, why is he here?" Tucker asked.

"Vlad has been looking for him, I guess. You guys look after Lionel, I hope it won't take long with this…friend of his." I shrugged.

They nodded and I headed back to the room and came out of there. I sat next to Vlad and he cuddles me. Kyle beamed his eyes at us and I had no clue what to say.

"So…what do you want to say, Vlad? Tell me that Maddie is in love with you and he's your son?" Kyle jumped conclusion so fast.

Vlad didn't look proud about this situation. I tugged him to be better than that.

"Vlad, tell him what happened back then." He met my eyes.

"Tell me what happened?" Kyle has gotten curious.

Vlad sighed, wanting to leave it out, and I gripped onto him. I dared him to reveal.

"Tell him, we can start doing the same for my parents."

Kyle began to look disguised to whatever he came up in his mind, "What? You're-you're not dating an underage child, are you?"

Great…I expected Jazz to do the same and now, he's making it worse.

Vlad snapped his eyes shut, "If you could see it differently that I have not once age, Kyle!" He growled.

I rubbed his arm, "Vlad, you need to tell him what happen."

Kyle looked like he's about to leave or pick up a phone. I watched him carefully and there's no way we're letting the world know. His hazel eyes dissatisfied to discover something so…wrong.

"Don't even think about leaving," I told the man.

"And what? What power would you do over to me? I can leave and report you both."

I growled, "Do you have a clue what we are going through? I want Vlad to be happy again and hear him out first. Then, you can say whatever you want. Just leave the rest of the damn world alone."

Kyle didn't budge and had a ghostly appearance on his face. Vlad opened his eyes finally to see that I'm on his side. He patted on my leg to show his thanks to me.

"Kyle, the day you disappeared out of my life is when I had an accident with Maddie and…Jack." He started to tell him what happened in that lab.

Kyle didn't say a single word, all to discover about how Vlad comes to be, and not believing it all a hundred percent. This is Vlad's only friend and he wants to make things up from the past. Giving Kyle what he wanted, he is right. Obsession of his own crush is wrong and he needed to move on. Once he gotten to the part where he learned about aging slowly, Kyle found it difficult to believe any of this, and he was more interested how we met.

"Vlad…I-I don't get where this is going. You are saying you are…a hybrid of a ghost and a human and that you can't age normally?" Kyle finally spoke up.

Vlad's fist clenches and he couldn't continue on.

"This is the part where it's difficult to speak about, Kyle." I took my part now, "I know it seems weird that he is a ghost, but I am too. I'll explain how I came to be one…you may find that I am familiar, right?" I felt like leading on.

Kyle eyed on me strongly, "You do look familiar, but we never met. Are you a celebrity or something?"

I scoffed, "Depends on how you view it. Imagine my hair white and my eyes green."

His eyes stared at me for a long time and I didn't quit. It was all for Vlad.

"…ho-how are you…half ghost?" Kyle learned the truth.

"Well, let's say my parents are the people you already know. They invented the ghost portal and I went in. I accidently turned it on and became half dead." I shrugged, "I went through a lot on my own and managed to at least control my power. About a few months later, the invitation came through by him and my parents took my sister and me to join the reunion."

I rambled on about how much we have done and Kyle refused to believe any evil within his own best friend. I skipped on some part that Vlad wasn't proud about and gotten to where we ended our witty battle. How he came to be now and that I learned about aging. Kyle noted the fact I looked fourteen years old and realized something else.

"Danny Phantom…" He clicked.

I altered to Phantom, "Now you see?"

"I-I…damn, Vlad, why didn't you find me any sooner?" He bashed out of his seat.

Kyle walked back and forth, anger came and go, and the urge of ripping his own hair out. I changed back to being Fenton again. Vlad walked up fast to him and wagged his fingers up.

"You left me without warning me! I thought you switched courses! I thought you graduated without us! I thought you were coming to the reunion party! I just thought you were upset about my obsession! I admit it, that will never happen, and I'm sorry I didn't see it coming. I paid the price for what I have done for wanting Maddie! Now," His hand gestured to where I was sitting, "I have moved on to love someone who can relate to me!"

I blushed awkwardly. Damn, this is getting too much!

"Vlad!" I whined.

"No…he's right, I left without saying anything, and never seem to care." Kyle stood up for himself, "He has every right to be mad now." He was about to head out the door.

I immediately duplicated at the door.

"Where you think you are going?" My duplicate spoke.

Kyle jumped to see another me, "What-the!"

Duplicate pointed to the living room, "There's more and I'll let you know when you can leave."

Kyle freaked out to witness such power and he sat down on the couch. Vlad didn't expect me to be so…brutal in conversation. He sat next to me and I removed my duplicate.

"What else should I know?"

Vlad leaned in, "We just learned that there is more hybrid among us, Kyle." He turned to me.

Great…I have to mention about that? I was going to mention about Lionel, not HIM! Ugh, thanks. Vlad, you're making me go through trauma again.

I sighed, "I was recently kidnapped by a new halfa and he's the first to be a ghost. I don't know how or when or where. He's known to be Raven Hell, which I don't believe his last name." I shrugged, "I came across to one of his kidnap victim and he used to be half ghost. What bothers me is how the heck he is not aging if he isn't half ghost. Raven killed his ghost half and that's all I know."

Vlad nodded, "Lionel is like us and he barely has a single clue what been going on for about a hundred years now."

Kyle blinked to see how serious we are. Yeah, I guess we do take our ghost business over board and it's a part of us anyway.

"…Why are you telling me all of this?"

Vlad scoffed, "I knew I should have never bothered," He gotten up and left us alone.

I failed to grab a hold of him. I felt so down about it and I was alone with Vlad's friend…or former.

"Vlad has been alone for twenty years, Kyle. Until he met me, he didn't have anyone to count on." I stood up, "I haven't seen him with real friends, no one to trust or turn to with secrets, and you saw my friends earlier. I got them, they know, and I turn to them when I need it the most." I scoffed, "Now, thanks to you. I got to go cheer him up." I started to leave the room.

Kyle didn't expect anything for me to say it like this.

"Wait!" He shouted, "I-I…"

I turned and came back to him, "What?"

His head dropped, "It's…I never liked seeing him so upset. Has he been this lonely for years?"

I decided to sit back down on the couch and nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Vlad has wanted me to be more involved in his life, he expected me to do something to keep him busy, and now, I think he's trying to make things up. He's going to high school with me now when he changes his age and form. That's how desperate he wants to be friends or needing someone to love." I stood up, "But, seriously, I have to cheer him up. I owe him that for trying to find me after being kidnapped and being patience with my…screwed up personality." I shrugged, "Just don't tell the world about us. We can't afford to explain about our ghost half slowing us down. Hell, my parents don't have a damn clue about my ghost secret."

I started to walk away and felt being pulled back. Kyle shook his head and sighed.

"No, let me talk to him. I was the one who pushed it."

I blinked, stunned to see how he changed by swinging words, and how he could suck it all in to what we revealed him. I pointed the way to where Vlad went and that was our room. Well, at least I haven't lost my humanity in some point of my life.

-Vlad's Point of View-

To some of my disappointment in my life, I can't believe my own friend could act like this! This is ridiculous to try! Even if Daniel wants me to reunite, it would be bothersome to deal with someone who doesn't want to put up with me.

The door knocked and I faced to the window, "Leave me alone, Daniel."

The door opened, "Then, you won't mind me." I heard an unexpected voice from him.

I snapped around, "How dare you interfere my-"

"…private space?" Kyle shook his head, "You never changed, Vladimir."

I rolled my eyes, "You know I-"

"Hate that name? Hm? Still, never changed." He shrugged and crossed his arms.

I growled and didn't bother to respond. Kyle came up and faced me.

"Does your mind still think the same or is it the age that remains the same?" Is he playing some game with me?

I continued to ignore him and faced the window, to reassure myself, and let him blabber off nonsense.

"Vlad, at least tell me this. Do you love the boy? Even if he's Jack's son?"

I gawked at him, "I love him for who he is! Not by being related to the idiot!"

Kyle humored himself, "You still hate the man?"

I shuddered, "Daniel is probably expecting me to wear my patience with the man, but yes, I do hate him."

Kyle shook his head for whatever nonsense. I rubbed my forehead to prevent the headache from getting worse and he's rather being an irksome at the moment. Turned to him and glared at to my patience.

"Look, whatever you want, just leaves me alone. I get it, I have done many wrong things, and you no longer see me as a friend." I scoffed.

His hand landed on my shoulder, "Vladimir, after seeing the boy with his love for you. He understands you very well," I removed his hand, "He is right, you need a friend to count on and I should be the ones to apologize about my leaving unexpectedly. A true friend wouldn't abandon someone even if they are obsessed about something."

Did he admit the fact he was wrong too? Daniel seems to put much as he could, even the effort of trying to be normal again, and getting himself out of the kidnap life. It's a crushing thing to see him even more upset if I became lonely. I bide my time to think thoroughly and Kyle waited. He stood him me and thinking how it was much like old time.

If I were ever upset, he would watch me for half an hour and talks to me. It's like old time sake and felt younger, even the irony is here.

"I haven't changed much to you, have I?" I had to ask.

Kyle chuckled, "Other than you finally admit of your obsession and that you are a ghost…well, half ghost. Yes, you barely changed. Care to show me of your ghostly side? Your…boyfriend has showed me his. It wouldn't be fair." He tsked a few times at me.

Typical and I laughed along. Whenever I show any change in our past life, he would find it very interesting. However, this is what worries me. He will not like my ghost form due to evil things I have done in the past. I altered to my Plasmius form and felt something…unique. Kyle admired to paranormal form I am in and I glanced down.

"What in the world of butternut is this?" My cape turned into a lab coat like, "This isn't my form…"

Kyle looked at me strangely, "What do you mean?" He paused, "…you still replace the cussing words to food? Typical."

"Haha, very funny. I meant that my cape is now a lab coat, I wondered why it changed up to now." I reverted back to Masters, "I never once changed my ghost look before and why now?"

Kyle shrugged and looked over at the bookshelves. He reads each title and shook his head.

"You are still reading more of the paranormal world?" He came across to one of the books, "Wait…you kept the book I gave you?" Kyle acted like he didn't expect me to.

I chuckled and came over to him, "Actually, that one is very valuable. If you did not buy that book, I would have never learned how to control my powers. It's rather interesting to see how ghost can control their powers and how it all works." It was true.

Ever since Kyle got me that book, I was interested in how powers worked and seeing how similar I is to be one.

"I-I helped you?" Kyle always never expected to help me in anyway, "Ho-how?"

I smiled, "By being a good friend to me when I wasn't at the time. Whenever I see Daniel's friends, I felt even lonely without you." I tried not to be upset about it.

Kyle tried to touch my shoulder, "Well, if you ever need me. Don't hesitate to call me," He started to give me a card with his contacts.

Kyle started to leave with a smile on his face and I turned over to him.

"Kyle…why don't you stay? I'd like to catch up with your life." I offered.

I walked up to him and opened the door respectful. After all, he is a year older than me, even if I cannot age like him. He is my friend and that's all it mattered. At least, Daniel will be happy to hear about it.

"I would certainly like that," He saw Daniel in front of us.

Daniel jumped onto me and hugged me. Of course, he kissed me quickly to the celebration to see me happy again.

Kyle chortled, "I never have seen anyone like him to love you so much."

Daniel smiled, "Hey, if I want Vlad happy. I give him all my attention." He shrugged, "Of course…if you guys are going to spend time, I'll tell Lionel our shopping plan may happen tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes, "Daniel, if you wish to shop, just say so. I do have another invention that may help just in case."

Kyle stunned to hear something so…new.

"Okay, I guess I can see he's the girl in the relationship, but you can invent things?" Kyle jumped in before Daniel could get a say in this.

I nodded, "He takes it after his…clone. Anyway, yes, I invent things."

Kyle didn't looked interested in leaving at all, rather being there for me, and Daniel tugged a few times on my suit coat. I pulled something out of my pocket and hands him a watch like.

"This will tell you an unknown hybrid is nearby within fifty feet. You should be able to have time to get out of the place and escape before he dares to catch up to either of you. It knows you, Lionel, Danielle, and me already. So, if any comes nearby, you fly back home." I helped him put on the watch.

Daniel smiled and felt at ease. He reads his watch and sees there isn't any nearby. This must give him confident and he hugs onto me.

"You're amazing, Vlad! I think this is the best one you have ever invented!" His smile brightens up.

When seeing Daniel in comfort, it's like he is returning back to normal. I pulled out my wallet and handed it to him with a smile.

"I know Lionel is going to need a lot, so take this. Don't go signing anything about buying a property without my say." I patted his head and kissed his forehead.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. I guess I'm used to seeing Sam helping out." He chuckled and took my wallet into his pocket.

Daniel went over to the kitchen to meet up with his friends and I turned over to Kyle. I gestured to the living room and we both faced each other.

"Sorry about that, Daniel hasn't gotten over the traumatize kidnap. His sister and I heard the horrible story what he went through for a couple of days." I had to keep my status up.

Kyle stared, disbelieving it, "I know he is kidnapped, but you do not have to apologize. Vlad, you are the mayor of this town, if I heard correct?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"How are you able to gain political power?"

Oh, he has so much to learn. I humored in his question.

"Keep in mind, this was two years ago before I realize I had a crush on the boy. I did it for our silly games, so…we liked to make each other miserable. So, I overshadowed the voters and won my place. Since then, Daniel leveled things out with me and ended up making an interest with my life. So, I later gained the real voters because of him now." It seems so long ago or yesterday that it all happened.

Kyle's confusion caught my attention, "Overshadowed the voters? Like, you bride them to vote you or something?"

I disagreed, "Overshadow is when a ghost takes over a host's body. You can control every move and words. Half the times, the host will not remember anything."

Kyle stunned showed how evil the power can be if not used properly. Although, Sam did put in her effort that being a hero isn't about being in public, it's when the person knows the good deed you have done. I admire her that the most.

"Um…you wouldn't do that to your own buddy, would you?" Kyle looks guilty.

"Kyle, if Daniel does not overshadow his own friends, I would follow in his step. I know it's wrong, but overshadowing is a lot of energy and duplication is another double energy too."

"…duplication?"

There is much more to explain to him, powers he hasn't seen in action, and I figure if he sees what I meant, he would grasp the concept of everything. However, his attention is what I should be focusing on.

"Like Daniel did earlier, another him. A ghost energy powered clone. He managed to get up to six so far. I can go up to about fifty." I shrugged, "Enough about me, tell me how things been in your life, Kyle."

He looked upset to talk about himself. I hoped I didn't push it, I can clearly remember how being upset can throw a huge fits about everything, and so out of reality.

"Never mind, Kl-"

"No, it's fine." His body shivered which made me feel all awkward about it, "Since I left the school, I transferred to one of the community college. It wasn't the same, though; they forced me to take anger management classes for a few months before continuing anything in my education. I started to realize how much you tried to keep me out of trouble. About five years later, I met this girl at work and fell in love. We got married and had a kid. She's a beautiful baby and now, we're divorce. My daughter is with her mother until next vacation, I can be with my daughter. She is twelve years old now."

I smiled to see he made wonderful progress, I wondered how my way of trying to help his anger affected him that much, and that I'm important somewhere down the line. After spending time with his habit since high school, I knew him by heart. Now, I had no clue about him at all other than he remembers how I have been. Perhaps, Daniel has his reasons to worry about being lonely for the rest of our lives.

"I got a call last night and asking me if I attended to certain college. At first, I thought it was a reunion party, but they admitted that someone is looking for me. Now, I didn't think you'd miss me that long." Oh, he teased.

…wait, he teased? Now, it all made sense. Whenever there is teasing between Daniel and me, I felt like old time again. Kyle bought the joy back in and I never wanted that to disappear again. It made sense how I take comfort in Daniel's teasing and be more to his amusement. But, Kyle made me realize that all.

"Uh huh, obviously you haven't changed much by personality wise." My chin rest on my hand.

"Says by a slow ager," He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and we began to chitter chatter on our lives. To catch up in his life made me realize the differences of our separation. We were close friends from the start of high school until the end of my normal life.


	25. Chapter 25

-Danny's Point of View-

Damn, Vlad is good with himself when he gave me this cool watch. It's much better than my parents' watch. Like, it's not even named and that's all it mattered. Not the…Fenton Watcher, Fenton Time, and all. It's creepy like we own a company named after us, but we don't. Of course, Vlad gave me his money…his billions of dollar money. It's right in my pocket and feels weird knowing it's there.

Somehow, I got to the kitchen and met up with the rest. Jazz is in here too, she's explaining that clothes are a huge change, and Lionel shouldn't leave looking like that. Damn, she's already being noisy!

"Ugh, Jazz, quit scaring him about clothes." I crossed my arms in full disappointment in her.

Jazz shook her head, "People will question about it outside if they see him like this and we can't explain that he's been kidnapped for about a hundred of years."

I faced palmed myself, "Lionel, let's get you into some…up to date clothes."

Sam hangs back, shaking her head at us, and leans back on the counter.

"What are they going to say when everyone sees him, Danny?"

I thought back for a while, "He's Vlad's nephew. No one knows his family and Vlad wanted me to spend time kids with my age." It was simple.

Lionel has been quiet during our conversation, even Tucker is. I noticed how Tucker rocking in his chair, frigid his fingers, and shocking in eyes. I came over to him.

"Tuck? You alright?"

He didn't look me in the eyes, I wondered what was bothering him, and I grabbed a chair to sit next to him.

"Dude, I will have Jazz be your next psychologist if I see you freaking out." I wasn't kidding.

His whispered was enough to hear, "I failed technologies, I-I'm useless…cracking down the code and finding you. I failed."

Damn, he's all broken up on this and it's hard to see him like this! I touched his hand that is resting on the table and smiled to give him some confident. I shook my head.

"Tuck, you didn't fail. Raven knew how to prevent finders. It's the collar he put on me, blocking anyone to find me, and that's his way of knowing where I am all the time. Tuck, you are amazing at technologies and you're better than anyone I know to hack into things. Think of it as a challenge; say Technus found a way to block anyone to find me. You'd be able to nail it down, but it could take two days or a week or so. I don't care; I'll survive my damn ass off until I get home."

He stared at me, seeing how fierce I am, and how brutal I went through.

"Yo-you almost died, Danny, I almost lost my best friend!" He cried.

Great…now, what?

"Tucker, you should know he can't kill me. No one can, even they claim to be." It was simple and straight forward to tell the truth. "Now, let's get out of here and do some serious shopping. Vlad gave me his wallet of money." I shrugged.

Tucker stared at me, "…the cool ride?"'

I chuckled and agreed.

I patted his back, "Yeah, the cool ride." I got up and turned to Lionel, "Come on, you can borrow my clothes before we leave."

Lionel nodded and I flew and phased through the wall until we got to the bedroom of his. I went over to the drawers and gave him my older clothes. Lionel puts them on, he's been so quiet, and I hated it.

"Alright, what gives, Lionel?" Yeah, I snapped a bit.

Lionel started to put on a shirt and shrugged. I sat down on the bed and crossed my arms.

"He-he will try to kill me again…" His voice is all shaken up.

That feeling, I knew how much Raven has done, and that fearing him was one thing. I came up to hug him, giving him security, and he gripped onto hugging me. His breathing took a while to settle down.

"I-I feel...like I-I still have my powers, still there. I have been so afraid to try and ihe/i would know, try again, and kill my ghost." That took a lot out of him.

For a minute, I did think there was something unusual since he hasn't aged normally and that he can remember easily to use his powers. When having your own power, you'd never forget how to use them. I moved my head back to see him…gee, this is getting too awkward. He's like Vlad, only his hair is black and at the state of being sixteen years old.

"Uh…um," I started to snap back to reality, "Well, try transforming. Raven will never know anyway." I stepped aside and keeping my personal distance.

"Now?"

I nodded, Lionel became nervous, and started to pace. With his pacing faster than ever, his body started to flicker lights, and changing into something newer. This is his way of becoming one? Not only that, he has that pirate shirt or girl would call a man blouse in dark blue which turned down into a slick jumpsuit from dark blue to black boots. His hair is very dark gray with white trimming edge. He has this pirate belt looking, but it did make him look cute- WAIT! It's Vlad I am in love with, not Lionel. Ugh, got to remember Lionel is straight. Maybe Dani would…here I am, I need a major vacation here.

"…my powers! They came back!" Lionel jumped up and floated with cheer.

This really interests me to see how much he misses them and that they're back. It would make sense how he isn't aging.

"Looks like he didn't really kill your ghost half, you must have used duplication to make it look real." I nodded, "Or your ghost is part of your DNA, you can't destroy it."

Lionel hugged me, "Oh, joy! I can protect myself!"

He was about to fly off and gripped him. I shook my head.

"Dude, I know ghost powers are awesome and all, but my friends are waiting for us so we can get you some clothes and stuff." I chuckled weirdly.

Lionel nodded and gathered himself back to normal. Okay, human normal that is. We returned to my friends and Jazz hung around in the kitchen to make her something. My friends and I walked passed by Vlad and his friend. I waved with a smile and he waved back with his sweet smile.

"Be back by dinner, Daniel." He insisted.

I giggled…I giggled? "Sure thing, love!" I thought teasing him would be fun.

His eyes rolled, "Of course, sweetie."

Great…I need to find him a nickname, a new one.

"Fruitloop!" We were out the door.

I could hear Kyle laughing at the nickname I originally gave Vlad the first night. I bet he's going to explain how silly and ridiculous I was a couple years ago. The limo is on the road and I hung my arm around Lionel's shoulder. I bet he hasn't seen anything like this and he took it very slow to go into the limo ride. Tucker went at the end of the seat, keeping his mind off of something, and Sam snuggles up on his arm to provide comfort. The limo started to join the road and he kept watching the window. Hopefully, it's not much difference between horse riding or something.

Lionel kept pointing at some of the things he seen outside of the window and Sam whispering about something. I looked at her with suspicious.

"What?"

Sam shook her head, "Nothing."

Tucker snickered, "Yeah, it's our personal inside joke for us."

I rolled my eyes and Lionel didn't seem to pay attention much.

"Lionel, do you want me to tell them the good news?"

Lionel acknowledged me, "Yes, please do so."

Both of my friends beamed their eyes at me with an unexpected surprise coming down now.

"Uh, Danny, Vlad already told us about your engagement and all." Sam mentioned.

I think she's just trying to make sure I knew and I shrugged. Vlad already told me that and it's taken care of. Why worried about that now?

"No, Sam, not that. Actually, Lionel did something before we left the house and to think about it, I think Raven didn't kill his ghost a hundred percent off. He probably killed a duplicate or either that; you can't literally kill his half since it's a part of his DNA."

Lionel nodded to most of my words to what I revealed to my friends. Sam and Tucker blinked, trying to comprehend all of this, and Lionel started to play his ectoball…or power. His eyes changed with his power to red like Vlad. Damn, they have similar in common and the fact that Vlad's ecto power is more pinkish purple. Lionel is red, Raven is blue, and mine is green like Dani's. It is very interesting to see how each of us is different and develop different personality. Could it be possible there may be change in the future? Dan has red power, before that it was green. I wanted to obverse it all.

"Odd, I never had red power." Lionel acted like it's the first time he seen it.

Tucker perked up, "What color was it before?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I agree with Tuck."

"It used to be blue, bright blue. Why all of a sudden change?"

I shrugged, "When was the last time you used your power?"

Lionel became quiet and that is getting to be irksome. Sam and Tucker waited for Lionel, we watched his etco ball spinning in his hand, and how it makes me feel like to connect to his. I touch his and felt like power transferred or whatever they call it.

"It was seventy-nine years ago I last used my power before he tried to kill my ghost." Lionel spoke out of the blue.

"Maybe you develop a stronger power that's been stored inside of you for so long." Sam clicked.

Lionel nodded, "Maybe, it would make sense why I kept feeling chilly around him." He pointed at me.

I blushed and couldn't believe what he said!

"Hey! I can't control my ghost core, alright? I rather pick something different, but it's what I'm stuck with." I snapped a bit.

Lionel slid down the seat a bit and I kept my anger inside. Sam sighed at my trying my best effort and Tucker glances away to avoid any contact.

"Lionel, Danny doesn't mean it. He's not used to be in small place like a limo and he'll be himself again."

I glared at her, "You'd understand how very little space there is in a Fenton Thermos and you'd panic if there isn't anyone to save you."

"I do, Danny, I do understand! It's hard to relate when you're a ghost and you're used to large room! Besides, it's better off we take this ride than your dad driving us there."

I chuckled, she is right…if dad was driving. We would be glued to the seat and hoping that we would make it out alive. That and Lionel would probably fear automobile for the rest of his life. Can't have that now. Limo finally stopped and parked in the parking lot. I opened the door and helped Lionel out first. There were several people chatting away about something about the rides and us. Oh well, Lionel stood very close to me and joined along to walk. Dash started to crawl through the crowd with unimpressive look.

"Yo Fentina!" He snapped.

Lionel hid behind me, "What do you want, Dash?" I crossed my arms.

He tried to grab my shirt and saw Lionel, "Who is this kid? Why does he look like…well, the mayor?" His growling started off.

I slapped his hand, "You've got too many question, Dash. This is Vlad's nephew, Lionel."

Lionel watches the bully and victim in action. Dash hasn't stopped trying to let go and Sam started to come up.

"Hey, let him go, Dash or I will have the police come and get you arrested." Sam threatened him.

Dash growled and marched away. We finally got our privacy somewhat back to normal and head into the mall. Lionel hasn't gotten over to what he witnessed between my bully and all.

"How could you stand up to him like that?" Lionel had to ask.

I shrugged, "I was bullied since the beginning of high school and I learned to work around with him. He's not that much to worry, he's just human."

"Are you sure he's just human? He reminded me of someone who used to prick on me."

I chuckled, "Oh yeah, I'm sure. What was his name?"

"Harley Baxter, he was cruel and annoying. I never had much to stand against him."

I blinked…weird. We started to head into the common clothes shop and my friends started to sneak away to another shop. I think it's that Sam wants to get new gothic clothes or something. Lionel looked around to many new styles and everything. He kept looking around, barely touching anything, and I had to set some example to show him how to shop properly. Lionel observed.

"Huh…I think you just met his several great grandsons. That's Dash Baxter." I chuckled, "I guess his family has an odd tradition to tease people to generation."

Lionel laughed for the first time, "It's very interesting to see much has changed."

"Hey! Your first laugh!" I felt like being a father, but I'm waaayyy too young to start, "But, yeah, a lot changed I guess." I randomly grabbed a pink sweater.

I could tell Lionel is laughing at me for trying something so pinkish.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Why are you wearing pink coat?"

I gawked, "Dude, some guys do wear pink. It's the guts to do it for women or your gay boyfriend." I shrugged.

"I certainly will not be doing that for my lady."

I rolled my eyes, "Dude, say girl instead of lady. You have so much to catch up to."

Lionel found a sweater that had black and brown, very modern pirate like, and something came to my attention.

"Were you a pirate back then or something?" I was curious, sue me.

Lionel blinked, "Oh, my family used to be known for pirate and they wanted to end it before I was even born. Mother and father were very…well known for their deeds. Why you think they shipped me off to my aunt and uncle, hm? I still model after them for pirate and never gotten the chance to create more pirate life. Do they still carry on pirates in this time of year now?"

Wow…that would make so much sense to my belief. It's part of his generation to be a pirate that went down in his time.

"Well, pirates are known, but they stopped at your time. You'd probably see kids dressing up as pirate for fun." I admire the new sweater he put on, "You want that?"

Lionel checked himself out in the mirror, "Yeah, I like it." He turned to me, "…you're not buying that pink coat are you?"

I chuckled, "Nah, Vlad would probably find a way to make me wear a bride dress." I shrugged and put it back on the shelf.

I went to get the small cart and grabbed his sweater into the cart.

"When you find something you like to buy, put it in here. It'll save us the trouble to carry everything." I explained.

Lionel nodded in interests, "Remarkable idea!"

I face palmed, "Dude, you should say amazing idea. No one says that anymore."

Lionel disbelief showed me how words and things changed drastically over time.

"And what year is it again?" He had to ask?

"Two thousands and eleven, Lionel. Now, we're here to shop. Not talk about everything at once."

Lionel agreed and we went through so many clothes. I told him buy what fits him and he likes. He picked it up quick seeing that no one cares how you dress as long they're comfortable on him. He picked up the habit of modern clothes and it suits him well. It's not like you see this every day and I bet he will be dressing up like a real pirate for Halloween. I'm so looking forward to that! We bought the new clothes and started to head over to a new store. Sneakers, slippers, and boots were important. He found a boot that matched well to his clothes and I had to explain they are for winter. Lionel kind of gotten upset, but he said he would wear them indoor. I couldn't let that slid and agreed.

Lionel cheered up and rambled onto the sneakers. He admitted that they felt comfortable more than a hundred years ago sneakers used to be. I couldn't complain, but I think it's the fact shopping makes me feel normal. Lionel spotted a pair of sneakers that had my Phantom signature and he insisted I should try them on.

"Fine, fine! I will try them on." I started to try them on and oddly, it felt comfortable, "Not bad. I'd like if I could change my kicking boots to this." I did a couple of times to kick in the air and felt more power to it.

"Then, get it!"

I shook my head, "Oh, no, I can't have anyone figuring out Fenton is Phantom. Did you forget being a superhero needs to keep a secret to their identity?"

He laughed, "One thing I learned, people are a bit moronic to even tell the difference between me and my ghost."

I blinked, "True, like Dash is. He barely even noticed I was actually the hero. Secondly, you can call them idiots, stupid, or moron. Moronic is lame."

Lionel continued on barraging me about buying the sneakers. I told him this shopping was for him only and that next time we can shop for me. Gee, I'm dealing with kid here. Somehow, he snuck the sneakers into the cart without my looking around and almost got me buying it. I glared.

"Seriously, dude! Vlad would probably have my head if he sees I got anything for myself!" I set that on a random shelf and paid the sneakers and boots.

"…you're not buying it, are you?"

I nodded and we started to head to the next store. It's just rather not risk my secret and he'll learn that's for sure. The people here aren't that stupid, if Jazz is able to solve it, and then, anyone can if they spend their time close to me. I'm only being careful and yes, it's nice to see there is stuff after me. We started to head into electronic store and he hid behind me. What the heck is going on with him?

"Lionel, what's with you? Ever since we came into this store, you're acting like a ghost is here."

Lionel shaky hand pointed at everything. Then it came to me…technologies.

"Those things you see are technologies. We have everything in electric, they're harmless. I'm sure they got a phone or a clock you might like."

Lionel looked curious, "You can buy a clock here? How strange."

I chuckled and started to tour him most of the technologies. We ended up meeting Tucker and Sam by the PDA sections is and Lionel lurked over to Tucker. They were chatting about the availability that serves in our time. It gotten Tucker happier to speak history about it and Lionel was able to understand. They clicked well together and be able to blend in better. Sam glanced down at the bags I was carrying all day today.

"You're shopaholic, Danny." Sam had to tease me.

I glared, "Oh, haha, very funny goth."

"Hey, you're the girl here, not me."

My eyes rolled, "Says to someone who is already loaded."

"And someone is spending way too much, where's the extra money coming from?"

I lifted my bags up, "My boyfriend and he gave me his wallet to shop for Lionel." I set down the bag.

"He actually gave his money to you?" Uh oh, she's smirking at me.

I gulped and started to walk away.

"Don't even think about it, Sam!"

She chuckled, which is never good, "Come on, a small revenge wouldn't kill him. He owes us all the damage he did to us for the past two years."

Damn, she's losing it, "I want him to trust me! Are you crazy, Sam! Do you want to see me that upset if he tries to break up with me?"

Sam shrugged, "You only doing it because you love him, what's wrong with a little revenge?"

I started to go invisible, Sam with her devious idea rarely pleases me, and knowing the fact she still hates him for his past. Damn, I don't care if she doesn't approve. She isn't pushing the line at all! Of course, Tucker finally got her to quit it after realizing I was invisible for short time, and Lionel began to get worried to see I disappeared. I turned up in front of him to get him calmed down and he shivered down.

"Sorry, Sam is a bit…revengeful at Vlad and I refused to participate." I shook my head.

Lionel breathe to normal, "I-I thought he got you again!"

He cried into my arms and I patted his back. I hushed him a few times and my friends covered us up before anyone could see us.

"No, Lionel, if he was coming near. My watch would tell me and we'd be out of here before he finds us. I'd drag you out of here and get home." I enforced some understanding here.

Lionel wiped his tears and looked over at Tucker. Tucker was eager to talk about the starter phone for him and I had to agree. Whatever bothered Lionel about Raven, there is a need to break things down, and it's going to be a while.

But, Raven isn't going to be in our lives and that was it. We spent our day shopping and Lionel tried his first hotdog in the modern time. He found it tasty and Sam tried to slip some…salad or vegetarian food. Lionel's willing to try was something else and he's taking it all in so fast.


	26. Chapter 26

-Danny's Point of View-

As time went by, there isn't much to think about Raven or anyone else. Most of us spent our time studying for exams that are coming up soon. Jazz already took her exam online and passed it perfectly. She spent the rest of her time with Lionel to teach him things that he should know in basic education to junior year level. He didn't have much problem with history seeing he's been curious what has been happening for the past years. Vlad and I spent our time together with training our powers to be stronger, eventually, Sam and Tucker observed to improvement.

Mom and dad barely had a clue what's been going on and not once heard from the school with detention or grades falling. Whatever is going on with their lives now, it's putting them on focus or sleeping in easier. I guess Vlad had a point to make their lives different and saved more trouble for me. Whatever my parents are doing, I had no clue and I avoided them carefully. I wanted them to see their son is growing up fast and hitting up to the age I should be.

Vlad has been dragging me into dating a lot and avoided going to any Phantom restaurant and he used his mother's maiden name. It was interesting to see all that all formed up to remember that, then again…who wouldn't know their mother's maiden name? I know my mom's and that isn't something to forget. Lionel, on the other hand, he barely speaks of anyone's name unless it was directed to be asking about. I only discovered one person's name and that was Dash's several greats grandfather.

To this point, everyone is working hard and there isn't much excuse. Sam finally gave up on getting revenge on Vlad and moved on to loving Tucker. Jazz didn't waste her time with hanging around Lionel when most of us attended to school. We couldn't afford having Lionel to come to school to the last minute. We came to conclusion that he can join us in senior year and be able to graduate with us. No one would have question to the fact I'm bonding with Vlad's nephew to the world. As long everyone knows I am dating Lavada/Vlad. Except for my parents, Vlad kept on insisting we do it soon so we could have a wedding after high school. Damn, he's making it all so difficult to progress and time does take forever. I know he's wanted to get married and he's trying to drag me into a gay wedding shop. Somehow, I got us into an ice cream store. I don't think he'll ever let that down until I wear the dress.

At to this point, we are finally gaining better control in life and fighting some ghosts off been fun. Vlad watches me and I attack for the fun of it. Lionel refused to fight yet to the fact he hasn't seen the ghosts in a long time. I hope he joins me to fight because it would more fun! Heck yes, doubles team makes it noted that ghost wouldn't come back too soon.

I guess that's what people call having a life. When you have much to do, there isn't much to end it all. Times goes by before I could expect anything and being closer to my own age feels great! Vlad is pushing with the kissing again…damn, where have those three weeks gone by?

He had me in his arms in our bed and the door being banged on several time. I moaned miserably and Vlad sighed at my sleep in habit.

"Too early to shop for your prom dress, Jazz!" I muttered to be up this early on the weekend.

A chuckle came through my ear, "My, my, someone forgets already." My Fruitloop commented.

Somehow, I smacked his face as if he's the alarm clock and he rubbed his nose.

"Danny! It's mom's birthday! We haven't gotten her a gift and we need to find her one! Come on and hurry up!" Jazz kept banging on the door.

I felt being dragged out of bed and the pajamas shirt being unbuttoned! Before I knew it, I slapped Vlad's hands away and growled at him.

"Don't even think about it, Fruitloop!"

His devious eyes laid on me, "Oh? My little badger doesn't want to me to change clothes?"

I shook my head, "That and you will be even more motivated to want me naked in bed and get married the next day."

Vlad suddenly gotten interested, "Oh? You have a sexy body, is that what you are saying?" He hugged his way onto me.

Great, I'm trapped in his arms, "I don't know, you tell me…when we first get married."

His sly smile hits me, "Then, tells your parents tonight."

I scoffed, "Yes and say, oh, hey guys, I'm half ghost and can't age. By the way, so is Vlad and we're in loved and engaged. We're getting married tomorrow." I sarcastically mentioned.

Vlad leaned in to kiss me to make me forget what we were doing lately, he always find one major weakness, and damn, I can't think straight at all! Somehow, his hand sneaks under the pajamas shirt and I broke away.

"Ugh! Vlad!" My head shook, "I love you and all, but seriously, I will extend one more year of our wedding if you keep it up." My finger wagged at him.

Vlad pouted and sway his way to me, "You're not being fun at all and it's been almost a month of us to be together, you still do not wish to tell your parents anytime soon?"

Somehow I fell back onto the bed backward and crawled under the blanket to escape. Vlad hummed about something and chases after me. His laughter warned me that he is getting close to me and somehow he grabbed my ankle.

"Gah! Vlad!" I dived down under the bed by phasing through and slipped through his hand, "Ha!"

"Oh, oh! You shouldn't have done that, Daniel!" He followed me.

I flew out of the bed and went over to the kitchen. Somehow, Vlad is on my tail and his fire core is strong. We went by Jazz's head and she notices something was off. She glances around in her surrounding to check and then, she spotted us by the oven. She smacks herself in the face and shook her head.

"Remind me why I'm living here?" She muttered.

I chuckled, "It's because you don't want to put up with mom and dad about lies or having to deal with them about ghost stuff." I shrugged.

Vlad's arms trapped me, "Gotcha, little badger!"

"Gah! Ugh…I blame you, Jazz," This is getting too crazy!

She shook her head, "For the record, I don't know how I am to be blamed for this."

"You told me to hurry up and Vlad here tried to undress me. Now, he wants me naked…then, we're here and I got distracted talking to you. Now, I'm trapped in his arms."

I rolled my eyes and Jazz didn't look so amused to be dragged in. Hey, I'm her little brother and teasing her is my job. So far, it's a success! Vlad on the other hand, needs to be worked on and something came to mind.

"Wait! What about Lionel? We can't leave him here alone!" That startled Vlad.

He chuckled, "They do not have a clue about my family, even if Jack claims he never seen a sister or brother of mine. He has no proof and if he asks to invite my sister or brother, I can simply get Kyle to fill in. Jack and Maddie never met Kyle." Vlad kept it simple and planned ahead.

I agreed to that idea and seeing my parents never mention about Kyle before. That would have been done long ago. Looks like Lionel won't have to be all alone yet. He's still on the edges of freaking out in the middle of the night and Jazz has been dealing with his nightmare like a professional and a mother like. Vlad has been putting up with my screaming during our sleep and wakes me up in the night to snap out of the terror of my dream. He would listen to what happened in my mind and somehow, he would calm me down. Not the kissing method, his way of calming down really gets me feel safe again and fall back to sleep easier.

"That sounds good, Danny, I told our parents that we live in the same building but our own apartment." Jazz reminded me.

I nodded, "Got it, when are they expecting us to be there?"

"I told them we'd be there by lunch hour, that's why we are up now. We need to shop something for mom!"

I groaned to the fact getting up early on the weekend is crazy. I tried to pull my thoughts together and think of something.

"Does mom still like that…um, that brand of makeup you gave her last year?" How does anyone think straight in the morning like this?

Vlad shook his head, "You need to stop sleeping in late, and tomorrow we are getting up earlier."

I glared, "No, we are sleeping in like teenagers."

He groaned, "We are not sleeping in for another sixty-two years from now, Daniel."

Oh, great, he's throwing typical math at my brain and somehow, I slipped out of his arm. I floated down on the ground and grabbed some cereal to eat.

"You hate it whenever math is involved, obviously." Vlad disapproved.

Jazz waved her hand at me, "Be ready in fifteen minutes, we need to find something for mom and no, we are not buying her the same gift from last year." She defeated me in words.

I nodded and chopped away the food in my mouth. Man, it's always insane to deal Jazz's bossiness and Vlad's perverted mind. It's like, I need a vacation, seriously, people! I can't wait for the last day of the exam…speaking of, Phantom needs to study too. After mom's birthday, I'm so heading to the library to narrow down more studying. Luckily, Mr. Lancer hasn't seen Phantom in a while, but avoiding him now would be best. I finished up my breakfast and Vlad kept playing with my hair softly. His eyes are so relaxed and damn, he's in a good mood.

I took a sip out of a hot chocolate cup, "I'm still not telling them today, Vlad, we are hinting about the ghost powers. Nothing too serious," I shrugged.

He kept playing my hair, "I know, cupcake," Damn, he's in a super good mood today, "I hope you won't mind I go to work as a mayor, I need to get some paper work to get done."

I gagged, "I'm not cupcake, Fruitloop." Then something came to me, "Hey, you're invited too to celebrate mom's birthday. No excuse out of that." I glared.

He chuckled, "But, wouldn't it be odd if I came at the same time with you? I will show up an hour later. The mayor job is full of responsibilities and paper work is complicated. That…someone wanted to have an interview with me, so I have to attend without a choice."

Ugh, I can't wait for this…mayor job to be over!

"When is your retirement happening, Vlad? I don't like it when you are the mayor, they steal you away from me." I pouted.

He giggled, "Then, what am I going to do when you attend to college?"

That caught my attention…I'm going to college? I took a glancing peek at Vlad and tried to read his expression. It dong on me!

"What did you do, Vlad? Did you get a college to accept me in?" I crossed my arms.

He chuckled, "Daniel, let's not worry about it. It is your mother's birthday, she won't be living forever unlike us."

To think about it, he is right. Wait…he's distracting me again. Ugh, he needs to stop that and I hurried out of his reach to touch my hair. I slammed the door in the bathroom and quickly change into my clothes. Heck, Vlad will never invade in here, but he's aware that I'm trying to keep the old tradition the same for me. He can do it when we are officially married and do it for over a thousand years. We have plenty of time and there isn't a rush, well, except in this time of the world. I wondered how Clockwork is able to keep up in his own time when he ages back and forth every minute of the day.

I finally came out of the bathroom and shocked to see Vlad isn't in his pajamas anymore. I gawked at him and couldn't speak the words out of my mouth.

"Come on, your sister is waiting for you. I have to attend to my mayor business anyway." He took over in the start of conversation.

I nodded and close my eyes to being fifteen years old and Vlad turned forty-two years old. Damn…I hate it when we aren't in the age to be closer to the age of being twenty or something. Jazz kind of liked it when there's somewhat of adults in the house and we can change younger. Yeah…old times again, weird. I shrugged it off and Vlad hugged onto me. I felt his hand slipping into my back pocket and something dropped something. I blushed when he did that.

"…how much?"

"Enough to convince your parents to think you worked for thirty five hours a week for good paying job." He shrugged.

"What else is in it?"

"Your fake work identification of a seller and a real identification card, they're your wallet now. You earned them for working hard on your training." He smiled, my favorite smile of his.

I chuckled, "Right, I forgot they will think I'm seriously working. I sell the top things and the best of the customers return." I rolled my eyes, "At least Jazz can back me up on that too."

We started to head out of our bedroom and Lionel's with Jazz. He looked eager to get out already and that his freedom is making him happier. Or is it because he's feeling like a student again? Oh well, whatever is making him happier is coming along well.

Vlad took his personal car and started to drive off to work. Damn, I miss him already. Jazz took her car and we joined in the back of the seat. Lionel has gotten into her car routine ever since she became his teacher for the end of the school. Lionel started toying around his cell phone and learning as much as he could. I thought teaching him how to text would be a start. I showed him how and he was stunned to learn something. Of course, it's new to him. Lionel kept asking questions to some level to the cell phone and there were some I knew, but some I wasn't sure about yet.

Jazz is a well calm and collected driving. This felt much at ease and oddly to say, I never seen mom drive before. I rather not find out how she does it or what she does. Everyone got a habit of driving and doing something. Like Jazz, she's constantly checking her ghost meter to see if any ghosts dare to attack.

We finally came to the mall and Jazz went through most of the stores. Lionel and I followed her and some of the jewelries caught my attention. I went over there and Lionel followed me like a lost puppy. I eyed on the beautiful gemstone and it reminded me of mom. The seller came up and smiled. He tried to sell it to me and Jazz came in perfect timing. The price was perfect for her and she hugged onto me. However, when she forgotten about the taxes. She told them she didn't have enough to cover them. She just gave up and I thought of something. I went over to the garden year they have inside the mall and picked up a stone. I whispered to her to get back into the car and we all did.

I smiled, "I can make it look like the one I spotted, Jazz. Make it more original," I perked up.

"How Danny?"

I had to make her still, "Hold your hair up and watch."

Jazz did what I wanted her to do and I held the stone in front of her with one hand. My other hand used the Phantom Phreeze to do a braided crystal around her neck. At the end, I formed it to be like an easy way to knot the necklace. Jazz's eyes lit up to a beautiful power and artwork has revealed on her and I set it down on her chest. I smiled and she gasped.

"Danny! You can make them? Out of the ice powers of yours?" Jazz was obviously stunned.

I nodded, "Yup, now you can give that to mom and she won't figure it out until she learns about the ghost powers I have." I shrugged.

Jazz hurried up and put it into a gift box. She didn't have to spend that kind of money and looked at the car's clock. We had enough time to get to Fenton's Work house at noon and man, I'm starving! I hope mom still have those snacks as usual. I'd hate it if there isn't anything in my stomach.

"Oh, gosh, Danny. Vlad is so lucky to have you." She started to take a turn into the parking lot in front of the house, "So, should we review or go over the basic rules before we go ring the doorbell?"

Gosh, Jazz, you over do things and I turned to Lionel.

"Lionel, just don't use your ghost powers. Pretty much it, if they say something about ghosts. Don't panic or do a thing, follow my lead. Got it?"

He smiled, "Sure enough."

"Remind me to get you a teenage dictionary." I wanted to slam my head at the wall.

I don't even get how I am surviving with Lionel every day when he practically talked like older time. He is learning fast, but it's taking a long time to get the whole process going. We all headed out of the car and went in front of the door.

Mom answered the door first, "Danny! Jazz! Oh, kids! I miss you two!" She attacked with her hugs onto us.

Lionel was lucky he doesn't have to worry about the hug part from my mom.

"Ack! Mom! CAN'T BREATHE!" I tried to get out of her hugs, not that I mind that.

She lets go, "Oh, sorry, kids!"

Jazz chuckled, "It's alright, mom. Happy birthday, though!"

"Happy birthday, mom!" I smiled and greeted her to Lionel, "Meet Vlad's nephew, Lionel."

Mom took a straight look at Lionel and seeing so much look alike between my boyfriend and somewhat immortal friend. She blinked and looked around.

"Nice to meet you, Lionel. Where's Vlad?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, "He's at work, he called me, and said he'll be here after the interview."

Mom nodded, "Well, come on in kids! Your father has been working hard to make a cake."

Jazz hurried over to the kitchen, "No wonder he told me not to bring anything delicious to the house." She ended up joining the kitchen with dad.

Lionel and I head into the living room. We chill out from the couch and mom somehow got another hug out of me, but she doesn't see me every day.

"My, is my boy getting bigger already?" Yup, she noticed.

I chuckled in embarrassment, "Yeah, mom…I do grow."

Mom shook her head, "I mean, faster than usual. Are your voice getting deeper too, honey?"

I blushed when Lionel laughed, "Mom! It's your birthday, not mine!" I slapped my face.

"Your mother is very lovely." Lionel took turn.

Mom heard it well from Lionel and damn, one thing doesn't change is about my mom. Here comes the doomful life for her now.

"Uh…thank you, Lionel. Um, Vlad never told about you, tell us about yourself."

Lionel nodded like a gentleman, "Of course, I'm a very honest person and recently moved in with my…Uncle Vlad privately. I'm sixteen years old and I like to travel to places, old and new." He kept it simple, unsure how to talk about himself.

I scrambled onto the conversation, "Mom, don't ask him too much about his personal life! Vlad introduced us and thought we would be great friends. He has beaten me in chess several times." I laughed to lighten things up.

Lionel caught on quick, "Yes, that was an extraordinary game we played and some obvious mistake in his moves."

Mom looked so happy to see I'm with someone with a higher education standard, of course, she had no clue about Lionel. She started to type in her ghost jumpsuit and calculated a few things. Lionel's confusion really shows it and dad bombard into the room once he saw Lionel. He ran with excitement and I grabbed Lionel out of the way where dad clobbered onto the couch and down with it. Lionel jumped to see sudden action has taken place.

"V-man!" Dad exclaimed, "I miss ya, buddy!" He got up and looked around to find a look alike Vlad.

I shook my head, "Dad, this is Lionel. He's Vlad's nephew and Vlad isn't here yet."

Dad pouted, "So he sends his nephew off first?" He muttered miserably.

I didn't blame Vlad for not wanting to be around dad and his…happiness for his friend. Lionel is already in fear of my dad and now, I got to get him settled down.

"Well, come here, son! I miss ya, kid!" He smothered me in his arms.

I could practically feel the triggering pain and pushed him away hard, "GAH! Dad!" I groaned…damn, I can't keep up with the hugging anymore.

Jazz came into the room and saw how much pain is aching up on me. With the hug from dad, it makes me remember the unbearable kicking, punching, thrown, and slammed into the training I recalled. It hurt so badly, that the pain triggers the worst memory of my life, and Jazz hurried up to me. She guided me down to the couch that wasn't knocked down and forced to position me in a comfortable spot. She came near to my ear.

She whispered, "Think of being in his arms again, that he will be here soon."

When she said that, it literally calmed me down. I pretended that Vlad held me in carefully and that dad didn't hug me like that. Jazz faced to our parents and gave a sympathy look.

"Danny fell down the stairs at the apartment last week and someone…er, tried to rob him and smack him in the back of his head. I made sure he didn't work too hard and he just started to heal back to normal now." Damn, lies this time, Jazz? Already?

Mom turned into a sad puppy look and that's what I was afraid of. Jazz kept the distance between our parents and me. I didn't need to be treated like a baby anyway. All I wanted is Vlad here and he better hurry up. Jazz can't protect me.

"Oh, Danny! Why didn't you tell us? My poor baby is all hurt!" She sat down next to me.

Somehow, I flinched when her hand touched me, "Moooom, it's your birthday. Don't worry about me, I had worse."

I turned over to Jazz with a small glare to blame her and she dragged dad into the kitchen. He looked guilty for trying to hug me with his strong strength. Lionel watches me trying to blend in easier.

"Nonsense, baby, I am going to worry about you when you leave the house every time." She's mothering me already and hating it more.

"At least I didn't go unconscious or broken bones, it just hurts as all. I'm an adult now, mom, living in reality."

Mom had that sensitive and wanting to bond moment, "I know, honey. So, tell me about this job of yours?"

Lionel sat down on a single couch and Mom tried to pat my hand. I slipped my hand away to provide less terrified and tricking me to think Vlad is taking his nap…no, that he's with me right now. I'm in the same room with Vlad and his interviewer. I would be cuddling him by being invisible and just stalk his little interview. Vlad would like that for sure.

"Oh, yeah, my job. I got a lot of customers returning to my work and they kept asking me to recommend them something. So, I gather their previous orders and figured out what they'd like to buy next. They paid tips to my excellence service and whenever I couldn't satisfy them, they loved it when I handled it better like an adult. My boss seems to be impressed that I got so many customers returning in a week or two. He wants me to take some business class and told him I'd take it in my senior year of high school." Seeing that I will have to sign up for that.

Well, Vlad will be pleased to take something like that too. We might have to work on our schedule before Mr. Lancer tries to talk to us about scheduling for the last year of high school. I will need to study more after getting out of here, even if I have been getting ahead of class with good grades. But, mom is looking at me with proud mother look and Vlad would be teasing me to be more obvious by now.

"…so, how's inventions coming along for ghosts?" I chuckled, thinking of keeping up with their…odd stuff.

Lionel listened in after hearing the words ghosts.

Mom smiled, "We are getting into a new invention recently and made an improve Fenton Thermos where we include bio scan of the ghost. This way, if we catch ghosts with this one, we would be able to look through for the specific ones we want to release."

That made a better impression to me, I did have trouble getting to the ghost I need to direct with, and getting tired having to go after them in the ghost zone or wait until the right time. Damn, my parents are opposite than I expected in their invention.

"Cool, mom. That sounds good, anything else?"

Lionel didn't worry too much otherwise mom would notice by now. Mom went over to get the typical games she would love to do for her birthday and that is to play for the joy of it. She would somehow beat us all in this type of games. Heck, I don't think chess or scrabble is my type of way to win. Then again, I had myself lying to mom flat out about being beaten by Lionel in chess and it's eating me up. Jazz's lying about the pain I have was inflicted with and we lied about who Lionel truly is. I grabbed my cell phone and started to text my half ghost fiancée.

_Vlad – I know this is gonna make u happy. Im tellin' them about Phantom secrets, but let them take it slow._ I sent the text to his phone.

It's creepy to know enough he knows how to text like the rest of the planet. My parents barely have a clue how to use a single phone unless it's involving ghosts. Of course, I couldn't wait for Vlad to respond and knowing he's working at the moment. Damn, this is so going to be a long day and I wish he would hurried up to be here. Lionel's eyes caught his attention onto the game boards he has never seen and tried to pretend he's recognize them before. Man, I really need to remember to show him other games in this world.

I glanced down at my watch to see any nearby Raven and still nothing, but it would be nice to know Vlad is coming near or not. Damn, I got to ask him that just in case. Oh well, I can't expect him to do everything at once. Anyone else couldn't see anything on my watch unless they wear it, it's that simple. A short vibration and ring came through my cell phone and I hurried up to check if it's a text message.

_-Vlad's Message - Oh, fantastic! I will b there ASAP, my badger! Meeting is almost over._ He gave me those X's and O's to show me his love.

I chuckled to his texting ways and how he's learning so fast. At least he's a man who is trying…well, a young man that is. Damn, I'm nervous telling mom and dad about this, but it's only the Phantom secret. It's nothing to learn from much to there, Vlad and Lionel can give their secrets if they wanted to, but I don't expect anything less of them to do so. It's my secret and I don't drag theirs into mine.

Mom started to play chess with me and I say; this is so not fair! Heck, I decided after her opening the presents would be a perfect timing to tell.


	27. Chapter 27

-Danny's Point of View-

Sometimes, waiting was insane and playing on the couch while I'm hurt in mom's eyes won't be forever. I wish having Vlad's tea would make it all go away and it's there forever. So, in a way, I watched my every move with my chess piece on the board and mom, no doubt, kicked my butt already. She froze her emotion to prevent any sign, but I'm not that stupid. She's amazing in chess and I can't help it. Maybe playing the fights would make a huge difference to our level. Heck, Jazz couldn't beat mom in Fenton-Defense at all. Perhaps this might get interesting tonight and might save the trouble for my parents to interfere my ghost fighting life.

While mom figuring out a right move to nail me down, a vibration ring was sent and I hurried up to answer the text message and read ahead before my turn was happening in the game.

i-Vlad's Message – Meeting is over. B w/ u soon in a speed./i

I knew what he meant and that he's flying over with his powers to be with me again. Damn, yes! Once mom made a move, I knew I wouldn't waste too much of my time and place my chess piece away from her chess piece. She was stunned to come up with something so…clever maybe? She eyed on the game board and the doorbell rang. I hurried off with a smile.

"I'll get it!" My lungs called the shot!

I went over to the door and opened the door. My smile brightens up and jumps onto him to hug him as if my life depends on it!

"Vlad!" I chuckled.

He acted so normal and hugged me back with his gentle love, "Daniel!"

Mom came up and Lionel followed us. One thing for sure, mom really didn't seem to expect me to be so happy to see Vlad more than anyone in the world.

"I never seen you two together and so happy. Last time I have seen you both, you barely even looked at each other." Mom's amusement hits.

Vlad's eyeing down on me with his devious smile and that his manipulation could almost tell me what he wishes to say. I glared back at him that I'm not telling yet. Hopefully, he has gotten the notes.

"Yeah, I went to his mayor office and saw him as a teenager. He's cool!" There wasn't much lies to that, but it's a start of a hint.

The short orange hair woman chuckled and surprised to learn my bonding with the billionaire man. Oh, man…I can't wait to see how this may play out. Vlad and I sat over where the chess game is set up. His eyes caught interests where the level is and I leaned back on the couch, just enough to be close to him, and I kept our distance well. Otherwise, my parents would probably do much worse than Kyle could try to do if he reported us or tell the world our secret. I wondered so much what my parents are going to think afterward to the revealing truth in front of their own eyes. Would they finally accept the fact their son is a hero? That they still love me for who I am? All of it makes me wonder and Vlad kept his line straight.

"Who's playing chess?" Vlad popped up the question, predictable.

I pointed at mom and then at me, "We are, I think she's kicking my butt."

I observed to make my move while mom sat down in her seat. When Vlad is watching how I play, it makes me wonder what is on his mind and how miserably I am failing at this.

"Actually, you're not losing, Daniel. There are many openings way to win." Is he teasing me or being for real?

I turned to him, staring right at him, and trying to see if he's kidding me. His simple smile tells me no lies from him and felt I could believe him. I turned over to the game board and try to understand how to get my piece over or what good sacrifice I could make in order to win the game.

To this point, I started to get the idea how chess work and handling it like organizing a game. I imagined all the enemy ghosts I have and remind myself that I'm saving the best piece; the queen A.K.A. Vlad. I pretended that I am protecting him and surround the force to prevent mom getting to the finale. Mom started to become even more competitive and Lionel came closer. Once I got five pieces off of mom's side, I felt there wasn't much to be defeated, and gaining up the winning side.

"-Checkmate!" Mom…won?

Damn, I need to know more about this game that's for sure. I grunted and slacked onto the couch and Vlad's arm went on the couch to pass it down by my arm to pat me.

"Don't worry, you'll win a game." Vlad tried to cheer me up on that.

I scoffed, "It's too complicated!" I rather beat up a ghost who wants a fight with me right now, that will cheer me up.

"It takes time to learn them, it doesn't just happen all of a suddenly." He ensured me.

Mom's doing her victory dance, "Oh, yeah! Uh huh!"

I blushed to the fact Vlad is here and damn, I hate it when she does it. He barely even looked at her like he used to and eyed on me. Somehow, I knew he would do something predictable and kept my space from him. Jazz waltzed in and noticing mom's dancing.

Jazz pointed at mom, "She won?"

I agreed, "Yup."

She shook her head, "To think we would have normal family…the irony, isn't it?"

I tugged her shirt so I could whisper, "They're going to know the other side, nothing else." I had to warn her before she could interrupt.

Jazz stepped back and blinked at my words. She glanced over at our parents and sighed with a smile.

"You better know what you're doing, little brother." Jazz didn't expect me to do it so soon.

Of course, I didn't either and that it all changed by the lies. It was done for and it's over. Vlad already talked to Kyle and don't have to hide anything anymore. It's done with hiding and being conscious that my parents aren't after me for molecule by molecule. I shuddered and focused on the fact Vlad is in the same room.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Jazz announced.

I gestured both for Lionel and Vlad to follow into the kitchen. We all sat down until Dad clobbered Vlad up with his joy for friendship. His anger burst out and started to struggle out of my dad's arm. Oh, poor Fruitloop! I wished I have saved him, but dad wouldn't like that at all.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BIG OAF!" Vlad fumed enough to strain himself.

I hurried over and helped dad up, regarding my strength capability, and managed to get Vlad set free. I checked onto Vlad and gave the feelings by meeting his eyes. He finally calmed down and somehow, I slipped some cold power in his hand to send one message, and not once he looked away from that chill. We sat next to each other and Jazz sat next to Lionel. Mom and dad always sat next to each other. The food was easily made from Jazz and dad to the fact there is fudge as gravy like. Everything else is mom's favorite of roasted chicken with the flavor of butter and herb, mash potato, and salad with those onions in them. Vlad…he didn't seem to keep his space away and rest his hand on my leg. Damn, it feels so good and he rubbed it a few times here and there. Ugh…he's so not making things any easier!

"So, how's school going for ya, Danny?" Dad had to ask that?

I finished off chewing, "Good, Mr. Lancer is pleased to see my grades are improving and getting things done now."

"Yeah, I guess you not doing your chores do make a difference to get your grades up." Dad pointed out the obvious.

Mom groaned, "Jack…he does not lives with us anymore, that's why we are doing more work around the house."

From the looks of it, mom has been trying to remind dad about us not being home anymore and Vlad can probably notice that too.

"Oh, right. I forgot kiddo." He laughed like a little kid.

I nodded, "Yeah…" I started to eat onto my food.

"Well, do not forget the young man is having a job." Vlad had to point out the obvious?

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah…I managed to get onto my homework before going to work." I shrugged.

I started to rub Vlad's hand, knowing what he is waiting for, and that rushing isn't a good start.

"When are the grades coming out?" Mom had to ask that?

I shrugged, "After the exams are over for everyone." I smiled, "But, I'm not worried about grades. It's your birthday, mom."

After that, we hurried on to dessert shortly and Vlad didn't appreciated short dinner right to dessert time. Well, at least it's not one of those big family gets together and there's some break in between it. Jazz went to gather some of the presents for mom while dad was cutting up the cake. Vlad didn't have to do a thing but keeping me relaxed.

She was opening the present Jazz originally wanted to get her, "Oh, my! Kids! You shouldn't have spent so much on me!"

Jazz rolled her eyes, "It's nothing to worry about mom." She shrugged.

Vlad teased me by dancing his fingers on my leg and I hated it when he's doing it in front my parents.

"…yeah, mom, Jazz and I did it together." My hands linked together, "Now, tell me how happy would you be if you would like to meet Phantom?" That's when Vlad stopped teasing me.

Mom jolted her head up at me, shock to hear that question, and dad stunned to believe anything to be possible.

"Danny, how would you catch him or even bring him here?" Mom baited her questions at me.

I chuckled, "I said meet Phantom, I never said anything about either of those." I shrugged.

"Daniel, quit teasing your mother and father." Vlad wasn't getting any patience on this.

I groaned and guided everyone into the living room. Lionel and Jazz kept quiet unlike Vlad did. My parents became more motivated to find out about this particular secret. They sat down on the couch and beamed their eyes right at me the entire time.

"Promise me this, no attacking, trapping, or anything to lay a finger. Got it?" I nagged my finger at my own parents, damn…

Mom nodded, "Sure, but Phantom is just a ghost, honey."

Dad nodded as if he's ready to leap onto me or something, "Yeah, son! I agree with Mads, though."

I rolled my eyes. Every second of my life feels like on a verge to be on guard for whatever happens and Vlad stood next to me with one hand on my shoulder. His support meant so much to me.

"Alright, here's the thing…" I slowly started to transform to being Phantom.

My parents gasped and stunned several times to what they witness, seeing the chilly ring splits, and giving me a whole new look or a new person. That all those times I was the one saving those people, fighting them, and sneaking out every minute of the day. Vlad admired my confession as much he wanted to end holding back. It was all over now, no more lies, hiding, or being punished because of not being honest or gone for so long. It ends now.

"GET OUT NOW!" Mom anger burst out, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She started to march up right at me.

I tried backing up, fearing to what harms she may do to me, and I flew behind Vlad to have my guard protected. Vlad tried to protect me and yet, she went around. She was trying to kick me out, whatever reasons why…she didn't want me anymore.

"GET OUT!" She pointed out of the window or door or wherever, "NOW!" She lost it, snapped, and completely bitter to her discovery.

I refused to back out of the place I grew up with, "MOM!" I whimpered, "It's still me!" I gripped onto Vlad, feeling the need to be protected all over again.

She sets up her jumpsuit to get the etco laser against me and Vlad waved his arms up to block mom's way to shoot at me. He stood his ground.

"And you're going to hurt your own son just for being a half ghost for the past two years? You're obviously not the woman I knew." Vlad took the lead.

Jazz followed and hugged onto me with a worried look on her face. She got my back.

"You can't hurt my little brother like this after what he's been through. You have no idea how worried I have been for him for so long." Jazz's support helped.

Lionel hid behind the couch for protection and I looked at him. Damn, I should have let Sam watched him for the night.

"Great…now, I got to get Lionel calmed down." I gripped onto Vlad's and Jazz's clothes to bear my anger.

Mom's anger slipped into tears to see how protected and cared for those years. Dad came up and stared at me. He knew one thing that caused him to be so relaxed.

"…it all made sense, why you knew everything. All this time, we hurt you badly." Dad was depressed for short while, "What you'd say, be my side kick, Danny boy?" He suddenly cheered up, gotten over the fact I'm half ghost.

Vlad looked over at mom who is still guarded up, "I can tell you this…he should at least have his family know before he can regret it for years and years from now."

Damn, I knew Vlad was up to something. He wants to reveal everything at once.

Mom shuttered, "H-how could you be so calm? He's a ghost! Not a h-h-half ghost, it's not possible."

Vlad hummed once, "Because I know what he went through, obviously…the incident caused me to be like Daniel as well." Once he changed to being Plasmius, I could feel burning heat that could make me melt.

This made mom dropped onto her knees and dad backed up to recall the horrible time. Jazz lets me go and I went over to hug Vlad like a girlfriend would. I changed to Fenton and closed my eyes to let her see how old I'm actually am. I opened my eyes and saw Vlad did the same. We weren't happy to reveal something so…suddenly. It's because with mom's aggressive response made us have no choice but make her understand why.

"We can't age for another sixteen years, mom. Ever since we turned in this, we hardly age like the rest of the people. I don't know why and either does he. Vlad is all I have, even Lionel…seeing that you scared him already." I started to weep, "I guess you'll hate the gift I made and Jazz wanted something like it."

Vlad brushes off my tears softly and shook his head.

"I expected better than that, Madeline. Of all mothers should be at least grateful to have their child to be even alive as well." He really did call her that…weird.

I scoffed and disbelieved anything here. I stared right at mom and seeing her barely holding up her guards.

"..Why didn't either of you tell us?" Mom gave in, it was so difficult for her to even ask a question like that.

Vlad and I looked at each other. We knew very well from the beginning and how it felt to become one.

"We were afraid of our powers at first, but once we got settled into it. We felt no one needs to know and turned into an archenemy for the first time." Vlad started to explain, his sad eyes made me want to make things up for everything.

"I-I was scared you guys were going to open me up like a lab rat, every time I tried to tell you…all you do is scared me away to confess. Then, when Vlad showed me his determination to protect me, I couldn't turn down telling you everything. He was finally happy to stop hiding and now, I don't know what to think anymore." I rested my head onto Vlad's chest.

It was very quiet, the tension rise, and build up so much between us all. Lionel barely moved from the behind the couch, Jazz went over to him to provide comfort, and dad couldn't break down from our strange behavior. It was too much for them to handle and maybe telling them today was a bad start. It was because of the lies I have hide from them for so long, I wouldn't blame them for not trusting me anymore.

"…you barely aged?" Dad questioned, ending our silence.

Vlad nodded, "Yes."

"How were you able to age and blend in?"

I demonstrated by aging to my parents' age and they gasped to their surprise.

"We can illustrate our age with our ghost powers, let people think we are like everyone else. I never knew myself, but Vlad knew the entire time since the incident." I started to smile, "Vlad taught me and trained me for a few weeks now. I was able to blend in easier and finally have an easier life." I admitted, it felt good.

Mom managed to get onto the couch and beamed at me the entire time. I aged back to the age I wanted to be…sixteen years old. Vlad aged to being seventeen. We snuggled up onto the larger couch and Vlad was about to do something so hasty already. I covered his mouth.

"Vlad, not now."

He groaned, "You are stubborn, you know?"

Mom looked at us like a complete freak to something else, "…why are you both so close?"

Yup…Vlad's certainly gets his wish and I turned to him.

"Good luck to explaining to them about this, Vlad." It's his turn…I'm done telling.

Vlad accepted the challenge, "For about few weeks, I entered myself into his school and managed to be friends with him and his friends. He started to feel for me due to being a girl and after a day, he realized it was actually me. I didn't want my plans to fail to how far we came to be and…well, ever since he learned about aging. He, well, kissed me."

I practically blushed when he revealed that. Mom and dad stared right at me and Vlad hugged me well. I felt safe somehow when he does that.

"…we fell in love." I admitted to my soft feelings, "We dated every day as much as possible, before anything could slip up. He's been so good to me, Vlad helped me get over the kidnap trauma, helps me with learning to control my powers more, and he listens." Snuggling up with him felt just right.

Mom and dad could barely speak about this, Jazz finally got Lionel standing, and getting him to sit down. They looked at Lionel…a look alike Vlad who is very much older than Vlad.

"Mom, dad, meet one of the first half ghost in the late eighteen hundreds. Lionel is sixteen at this state and…we were captive by this man who is much cruel and terrifying. Lionel met the man long ago and I met him recently." My hands clenched up on me.

Vlad rubbed my arms to make me forget, "He's been kidnapped for two days about a few weeks ago. The man inflicted severe pain and made it clear to be petrified of him. Jazz and I have been working on both of them to be stronger and realize the man will not dare to hurt them again. If you have noticed, Lionel is easily frightened and has trouble trusting people."

Jazz acknowledge that, "You may noticed when you hugged Danny, dad, he was going through trauma again because of the pain is still there. He heals fast, but for some reason, Raven left a strong marking pain to remind Danny that he owns him." She scoffed, "Raven really broken Danny down and you can see Danny has been trying to get out of it. He isn't himself anymore and we're the ones to help him get back on his feet."

Vlad kissed my forehead, I didn't fight this time, and avoided eye contact with my own parents. Let them drowned in secrets, discovery, or anything else they wish to call it.

"My…my poor baby…" Mom broke in.

I looked up, "I'm not a kid anymore, mom. I made sacrifice to keep you guys safe, even for Lionel. I may get hurt the most when he got me and I'm still standing. He would have killed me unless Clockwork didn't show up on time." I started to put myself into comfort, "If I ever see him again, I'm afraid I'll break down…not be able to protect everyone and he'll hurt me more. Worse than what he has done to Lionel."

I could feel Vlad kissing my neck, fuming my emotion up, and I pushed him away a little.

"Danny, stop." Mom restrained her voice, "I am sorry the way I acted. It was…shocking. Your father and I thought it was Jazz before. We never thought it came down to be you instead. We hurt you so much…we never understood why you hated Vlad at first, but now…you loved him? Like what? A partner?"

All this time, it was answering her questions. Giving in to the reality was important and that it was over. We started to explain how it was and that we're attracted to each other. Mom started to come very slow to opening out on our relationship. Damn, she probably wouldn't want me to get married hundreds of time if I had someone who will be with me for the rest of my life. Vlad kept quiet in some part and we avoided mention how much he used to be obsessed with my mom. Dad turned around and apologizes to Vlad about his brutal fights in the past and the misunderstanding. At to this point, Vlad didn't need to hate him. Just felt more annoyed rather than despising my only father. It was a start for Vlad, but for all of us.

To announce the engagement really shocked them and they insisted I should at least wait until I was eighteen years old. I had to explain that getting to that age may be complicated that it looks for the rest of the world. Vlad carried on explaining the plan and damn, he's looking for the wedding. Now, mom had one thing on her mom.

"Now, if both of you plan on marriage…whose the bride?" Damn…did she really have to ask that?

Vlad chortled, "I believe that will be Daniel, he really acts very girly in the relationship."

I rolled my eyes, "Say to someone who is being Lavada half the time, obviously it's you, Vlad." I crossed my arms.

"No, it'll be you. You have more experience with dresses."

I blushed furiously, "That was an accident! One time!"

He admired my anger, "Accident or not, Tucker admitted you look good in them." He shrugged.

I slapped my face, "Damn, Tuck…I'm so going to get his PDA and delete that picture."

Mom and dad were laughing at our silly argument as much to Jazz's delight. Great, our relationship is a laughingstock. Can anything get any worse?

"Both of you never seem to let go of the subject easily." Jazz hinted, "Why don't Sam and Tucker have a say about who is the bride?"

My eyes rolled, "…why do I get the feeling I won't like that?"

Vlad leaned in, "As long they have a say, we'll work it out until the day of our wedding." He planted a good and quick kiss on my lips, "Beside, I'm tired of it when you're pushing me away from those kisses." Vlad isn't patience today.

I moaned miserably, "…not in front of my parents!" I buried my head into his chest as usual.

Although, my parents are amused to my relationship side. Somehow, we had to end the night soon. Jazz took us home and we headed straight to bed in comfort knowing the Fenton parents are aware of our lives now. No more secrets, lies, and anything, we can settled down and live our life.


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning! You will come across something sexual!**

_Secondly, do not expect another chapter within a day or two. I will be busy and I may get slowed down for a while._

* * *

><p>-Danny's Point of View-<p>

There was something unusual…it's the weekend and Sam is dragging me to her place. She even insisted Vlad to join along. What's up with her? She kept saying that we need to change things up and that she wants me to be a part of it. She has Vlad and me in the same room while her boyfriend hangs out with Lionel at the apartment next door. Tucker seems to be getting a kick out of it and Sam has been up to something for so long.

"Sam! Seriously, what do you want? I already know Vlad isn't the issue." I put my hands onto my waist.

Sam's eyes stalked me, "Will you give me a minute?" She shook her head.

Vlad hangs his arm around my shoulder to lean on. He didn't look like he's ready for what Sam is up to.

"We came and we're waiting, Sam. If anything is so serious, start talking." Vlad knew his emotion a lot better than five weeks ago.

Sam growled in her reaction at Vlad's impatience. She shook her head and started to head into boxes of something.

"Both of you clothes your eyes. It's more of a surprise and I thought you might like this." Sam demanded.

For whatever she is up to, I better not upset her like this, and even Tucker mentioned not to cross this line today. I closed my eyes with Vlad and felt his arm off of me. Sam managed to get my shirt off to her plans. She started to put something through me down to my waist, not getting the feeling to like this, and she puts on another thing, a long and warm selves shirt. Then, another shirt added on that felt like there's a hoodie behind me. What the heck is she doing? She fixes up the clothes she forced me to wear and collapsed her hand onto my shoulder.

"Okay, you can open your eyes and tell me what you think?" Sam allowed.

I glanced down and saw the hoodie is white with the red edges, under it is a black long selves shirt, and something attacked to the black shirt… Damn, Sam!

"SAM!" I felt hotter than usual, "A skirt? Seriously!" I tried to get it off.

Vlad chuckled, "Actually, I think it looks cute on you, Daniel."

Sam crossed her arms, "That's what I thought too, I drew it up and Tucker thought it would fit him well. So, he told me if I can make the clothes look good, I might have a career out of it."

I groaned, "The rest is fine, the skirt has to go." Thankfully, she didn't take off my jeans, "Seriously, get this…silly thing off!"

The skirt is a bit of few layers, somewhat fluffy and silky, and Vlad came over to dance me over. His hands slid down from my back to my waist and under the skirt. I blushed furiously when he did that and slapped his face. But, he caught my hand before I could get the chance to knock him out. His eyes became demeaning somehow.

"You know I rather deal with your words than being slapped, Daniel. I actually like it when you wear it." He held my hand and kisses them to sway his way to me.

I whipped my hand away, "Ugh…great, Sam, I was just getting used to less pervert Vlad here and you made him back to the beginning."

Sam rolled her eyes at me, "Whatever and you know what? That skirt on you is perfect, you got that girl figure going on anyway, and you get that gay crush all over on him." She thumb pointed at Vlad.

I glared at her for trying to call me that. However, it couldn't be helped.

"Get the skirt off." I demanded.

She shook her head, "Nope. You're going to the mall and show your new clothes off. I want people to see my work and comment." She smiled…oh boy, "If everyone likes them, he's next." She eyed on Vlad.

Vlad went paler and I laughed to see the next victim. Okay, maybe there are some good things about Sam's plan.

"…fine, one hour at the mall. Don't go crying blues to me if anyone ruined it." I had to have some rights for my dignity.

Sam accepted the challenge, "One hour and you can tell me you want to wear it or not. That and what people's reaction and say about it."

"I'll come with you, Daniel." Vlad tagged along.

I blinked…for several weeks, he has not once come to the mall with me at all and now, he's interested in coming with me? Damn, he must be bored today or that, I still haven't forgive him touching me like that.

"As Lavada?"

He nodded, "Of course, it would be silly if I can't love you in public either."

I eyed him up and down, "Fine, but lay your hands off my butts or you're going to get the boots."

His pout showed, "Oh, you're no fun at all. I practically do not understand this tradition when we're not even the normal ones."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, that's Danny for ya. He's serious about the old tradition."

"Oh, right…we get married tonight because I love you." I put a hint of sarcastic.

Vlad smiled right back up, "Really?"

A deadpanned expression gave him the answer, "No."

"Rats…you're really serious about this." Awe, he's disappointed.

I shrugged, "Hey, at least you're reasonable on the kisses." I leaned in and finally give him a kiss instead of him giving it to me.

Vlad smiled when I give him that and it just makes it difficult to do it for so long. Sam started to gag and we departed to her…strong stomach. I chuckled out of guilt for her and trying to remember they aren't used to us yet.

"Let's go to the mall, I'll text Tuck to bring Lionel." I just wanted to be over with and get out of this crappy skirt.

I started to grab the phone and texted him as fast as I could. Unlike Sam, she tried to be fast and it's just not her thing. She'd use them, but rarely knows how to put it to her life requirement. Vlad shook his head with the phone I own and I didn't care. This phone is good for another two years. Tucker responded at a faster pace I could never keep up with and we started to head out of Sam's house like regular people. If her parents were nearby, we went invisible immediately and Sam would just acted like nothing has happened. I wondered if her parents be approved of her fashion dedication.

Luckily for us, they barely left the kitchen and we were able to leave in the front door. Tucker and Lionel waited for us in the front door and Jazz had to go to work today because of the principal's meeting on the weekend. Vlad arranged his limo and the driver to take us to the mall. Vlad had to change to Lavada for a personal reason and she snuggled up on my arm. It felt nice to be the boyfriend only for once and that he's a girl. Seems so silly, though, but I love Vlad.

We finally got to the mall and didn't felt like getting out of the limo. Lavada decided to play around and dragged me out.

"Come on, Danny! I think it looks great on you!" That innocent smile on Lavada made me think twice.

"Ugh! Must I wear this in public!"

Sam started to push me out of the limo and her determining to get her fashion going. Tucker snickered to my embarrassing moment of my life. Once I was out of the limo, everyone is creeps their eyes all on me. Lavada started to drag me into the mall and damn, it's not even less people than I wanted to. I tried to get the skirt off, but failed so many times. Ugh, this is not my day that's for sure!

"Come on, I want to see the things you're into here." Lavada insisted.

"Fine, fine…you'll see I'm a shopaholic." I rolled my eyes.

We spent the day walking around the entire mall and checking things out for what's on sale. Lionel started to get into the book store for good comfort. Lavada spotted something and wanted to get something for the cat. Which I completely forgot he has one…shouldn't he at least have the cat at the apartment or something? Well, I headed into the clothes shop and saw that pink sweater. I chuckled at the memory where Lionel thought it was silly to wear something like this. I checked out the other sweater and heard some giggling.

"Nice skirt, Fentina!" Dash came in.

I groaned, "Thanks, I'll take that as a lovely comment." I pitied his brain.

Dash got me up against the wall and blocking my way, "If you grow longer with your hair and turn into a girl. I'd have you all to myself." His evil laughter was soft, "But, you're a guy. Oh well, can't have what we want, huh?"

I blinked…he…has a crush on me? I blushed to that idea and failed to hide it.

"What are you saying? You're gay on me?" I wanted to get a clear answer.

He growled, "No, Fentina. Listen up, you answer my questions. Got it?"

I wanted to punch him, "If it makes you any happier, but you still sound a bit gay to me." I shrugged.

He pressured me against the wall, "Shut up, Fentina. How the hell are you getting older?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you ever pay attention in health class? I grow fast, okay?" I just wanted him out of the way.

"Grr, don't play me, Fentina. Now, what's with the skirt?"

I sighed, "Someone wants me to play for their fashion, I made a deal. Go ahead and comment my new looks of today."

Dash lowered his hands and observed me closely. He was about to do something worse than I expected and tried to keep his hands off the clothes.

"Don't make me get rough on you, Fentina." He threatened.

I shook my head, "Dash! Damn it! I'm trying to shop here!"

Dash didn't listen and tried to yank down my jeans.

"Get your hands off of him, foolish child." Th-that voice…oh, crap.

Dash turned around, fuming red at the man, and hung on my wrists tightly. Everything washed away on my face and damn, the watch didn't warn me at all! I tugged Dash as much as I could, but for being a human can barely have strength against Dash's. I was only trying to get him out of here for the safety reason.

"Get the hell out of here, you old man!" He tried to be brave.

I shook and tried to yank Dash out of this place, "Dash! Please! Harass me somewhere else!"

If giving Dash's satisfactory get him out of this place or moving along, it's all that matter I'm protecting everyone. The red man laughed to my pure doom and how the pain started to recall. The pain ached terribly on my stomach and about to drop my knees. Dash held me up well.

"Fentina, who tells you to get a new bully?" He tugged me closer…I'm damn confuse with Dash here!

I shook my head, "Just get us out of here, Dash! You don't want to mess with him!"

The man started to follow us up and that my body could barely stand up to protect myself. When recalling what he was about to do to me last time, I surely didn't want to end and when Dash looked at me like that. It was a typical look that Vlad almost gave me, nothing is making any sense anymore.

"DASH BAXTER! GET ME OUT OF HERE AND THEN YOU CAN BEAT ME UP!" I snapped.

After that ear full of shouting vitamins, he raced out to the back while having me on his arms like Vlad has been doing, and he ran so well. He kept running like I was his football and man, I never seen anyone who is determine to want to beat me up after my personal offering. One thing for sure, I needed Vlad and Lionel out of this place before anything could get worse. I checked my watch to see if he was getting near and for some reason, it's dead…no wonder. Dash didn't quit running, he manage to get out of the building of the mall, and kept running further to the mall. He wouldn't let me out of his arms so easily and revealing my ghost secret would be dangerous. His mind was set on one goal and somehow, we entered into his house and into his room.

He sets me down on his bed and I started to pull up my jeans for the sake of my privacy. Man, I shouldn't underestimate him at all those years. Then, Dash sat down in his computer chair to take a breather and I saw the rest of his room. Oh, crap…he is a huge fan of Phantom. There were pictures of me everywhere, then it turns down to seeing Fenton, and I gulped down slowly. I chuckled out of awkward and Dash hurried over to the door to lock it up. Oh boy…

"Not a single word, Fentina." He hissed.

I shook my head and kept my guard. He really did save me from Raven and everything. I reached out for my phone and texted Tucker and Sam to take care of Lionel and Vlad situation. As long as they are out, they were safe. I was able to send a text and Dash whisked it away.

"You got some explaining to do before I lose my mind, Fentina! Who the hell is he?" He lost it.

Well, I sent the text on a perfect timing and I shuddered at what I witness. Raven found me, he almost went after us, and it would be too much to handle.

I sighed, "He kidnapped me about a few weeks ago. He thinks he can own me." I shivered.

He kept his distance and listened. I kept my attention on him and pretended the room didn't exist.

"You're not leaving here ever again, Fenton." He…finally called me by my real last name?

I backed up, "You-you can't do that, Dash. You know you can get arrested for kidnapping me!" I wailed.

His head shook like crazy, "Not if I'm doing this to keep you safe from the real kidnapper," He pointed out the window, "You were damn scared of him, that you told me you want me to beat you up. I can see you don't like him either and not even that girlfriend of yours."

I drowned in my own blood to hear that. It wasn't the fact he is a fan of Phantom, he has a huge crush on me.

"…don't move." He came closer to me and I tried to back up.

I failed when he gripped onto my hair and kissed me right away. I tried to push him away, he swirled around my tongue, and somehow, his hand managed to slip under my shirt. His hand went up and teased my body. He pulled away and gasped for air.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel that, Fenton." He was begging me to feel something.

I felt betrayed, I tried to push him away, and he didn't care. He pinned me down and removed my hoodie and shirt. I tried to fight away, knowing that my ghost side was difficult to regain from. He forced another kiss onto me and he was making me do things I never wanted to do in the first place. Dash made my body feel tingled up, weaker, and completely confused. His hot breath came to my ear.

"Doesn't that feel good, come on, Fenton. I know you flirted with me, the way you say things made me feel good, and want you all to myself." He…was worse than Vlad's obsession to crush on my mom.

He started to kiss my neck, no matter how many times I tried to push him away, and he held my hands by linking them. His tongue came out and dance around my neck, I whimpered to those sensitive touching, and his hands soothes my body. He felt somewhat irritated with one of my hand and rashly got the ring off. I shook my head and he went over to the window. He pitched so hard, I had no clue where the ring could end up, and I leaped out of the bed. I hit him so hard.

"You idiot! That's my ring!" I pounded him several times on his back.

He turned over while I pounded on his chest now, "Fenton, I ran for you. I saved you from him and maybe that phony girlfriend of yours." He lifted up the cell phone of mine and started to crush them.

Great…just great. He dumped the rest into the trashcan and I was furious to the way he's treating me. I grabbed my shirt and he hugged me from behind.

"You're not leaving here at all, Fenton. I can see the way you look at me, you liked it how rough I am with you and be soft when I kissed you like that." He started to become much worse than I expected.

He forced another kiss on me. I wanted to push him away and he gripped me onto him. Are we alone in this place? No…Vlad is someone who I am in love with! Not Dash! He's making me want to feel this. I started to weep when he stopped kissing me like this, he wiped them up for me, and he wouldn't let me go. The blond bully won't let me go! He meets my eyes and his eyes filled with sweetness.

"I'll say your name if you tell me how you feel." He gave me another forced kiss.

This time, I let my guard down to be sure. The way he invited himself around my mouth, he knew where to hit me for pleasure, and that being weaker into his arms. It's like falling into a pool of strawberry for him. No…I'm not betraying Vlad!

Dash swirls my hair around in his finger, "Tell me how that feels," He waited.

I stared down at our feet, trying to remember how Vlad kisses me, and that I felt something so different. I wanted to break apart, make some sense in myself, and the blond kid didn't want to wait.

"Dash…I-I can't love you. I have a girlfriend and you know that." I was sticking to the fact.

I tried so many times to push him away and he gripped me more. Even though I should be cold from being chest bare, it doesn't phase me at all. Dash refused to hear what I avoided.

"I can kiss you all night if I have, make you know your feelings, Fenton!"

Somehow, I broke away and hung in the corner. Dash came over to me and bent down like a prince. He offered his hand to me with a small smile.

"Dump her, I can be the best one you'll fall in love with. I know you like it when I'm rough on you in public; you secretly flirt with me, and the way you look at me."

I didn't bother getting up with holding onto his hand, he dragged me up, and pinned me down to the bed. I held onto my shirt and hoodie to protect myself. He wasted no time and unbuttons my jeans and unzipped it. There was no way I was going to let him…old tradition, that's how I am! Before Dash could slip the jean down, I grabbed him and kissed him to distract him. He moved himself forward to the kiss and I hated every second of it to cheat. While I got us distracted, he managed to move his hand down to the unwanted area and groped me.

I moaned by protesting and Dash smirked away with his success. He knew the right spot to hit me and molested me. I whimpered loudly.

"Pl-please, don't rape me, Dash!" I begged him more and more.

He ignored me, he stripped me down, and I tried to keep myself covered up. He whisked it all away and I gasped for sudden bareness on me. He took off his jacket and seeing his strong body peeking through his old shirt. He managed to pull down his jeans and I tried to slip away. He gripped onto me and shook his head.

"I'll go easy on, Fenton. It's our first time and I'm going to make you love it." He's determined.

I gulped and he leans in for more kisses. My body tossed and turned to escape, he was stronger than I imagined. He caresses me like a baby and there was the worst part of my nightmare. He fingered down in my ass, he kept it slow and hard, and I wanted to scream.

"Tell me I hit the spot; tell me you love it." He wanted me to confess.

I wept; he came up, and licked those tears off of me. I hated it every second of it and something happened. He flipped me over to my stomach and crawling away made it worse. He stuck his cock into my ass, I screamed, and tried to pull away. He pushed himself deeper into me and that pain was too much. My lungs begged to breath and kept going in and out, deeper than ever, and felt like dying all over again. For a minute, he stopped half way.

I groaned, "Don't tease me, Dash!" I whined.

He chuckled, "You want more?"

My brain is all fried up, so confused, and my voice was speaking itself than my own brain.

"N-n-n- yes." I couldn't fight against what he wanted.

He leaned closer to me, kisses my neck so softly, and rubbed my chest.

"Then, tell me how you feel about me. Say it." He insisted.

I wasn't myself, what he did was wrong, and it's all over. I clenched onto the pillows and let the voice take over.

"It feels good when you do it, idiot. I-I feel like I-I'm head over heels for you." My heart dropped when that happened.

I could feel his smile, "It wasn't so hard, was it?" He continued to thrust into me more than ever.

He spent an hour thrusting me well, touching places I never thought possible, and his lips felt so soft. In my mind wanting to remember how Vlad touches me, it's so damn confusing, and how could anyone treat me like this? Do I have to figure out who am I exactly in loved with? Or is it Dash's way to find a way to control me to love him? Ugh, he forked over so much pain my ass, I started to feel that weird stuff ten minutes ago. He said there wasn't any blood, but it felt something like it. I stared at the pictures he contained in his room to help me forget where I was.

He pulled out and felt so cold down there. He slowly turns me over and my cheeks felt so hot. He moved my hair up to see my eyes and his smile showed me his weird way of loving me.

"I love you, Danny." He confessed.

I refused to say it, he looked tired, and doubted he would want me to say anything back. There was something else on my mind…I pushed him off and gotten off the bed. I headed into his bathroom and locked up the door. Dash tried to go after me and I felt so humiliated. I-I betrayed Vlad so much and Vlad was so different than Dash.

"DON'T YOU DARE FLY OFF, MISTER!" He banged on the door several times.

I jumped and backed up onto the wall. Wh-ho-huh? Did he say fly off?

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I snapped, "You just raped me!"

He sighed and scoffed, "You liked it when I touched you like that." A short pause in him, "I may be stupid back then, but now…I know who you are, Danny." He jangled the doorknob a few times to get in.

I was trying to find something to wear and found some…robes. I put it on.

"What are you talking about, Dash? You don't have a clue of who I am!" I wanted to cry, upset to the fact I was raped even if I liked it. It was wrong.

He scoffed again, "You're Phantom."

I dropped the robe and hurried to pick it up. He was right…he was stupid in the past, now he isn't.

"…" I didn't feel like responding.

The door kept shaking harder, "Danny! Please! Don't fly off!" I could hear his gasping and panicking in between.

He's…crying? He was much worse than Vlad's condition of obsession. I knew that personally.

"Give me my clothes back and I'll explain why I can't love you." I gulped…hiding a personal secret was a big thing between him and me.

"…you mean, why you won't love me?"

"Dash…I promise to explain, but seriously…I want my clothes back." It was weird enough to be naked in the bathroom knowing he's trying to rape me again.

There was a short silence between us, I barely moved around, and the door finally stopped moving or shaking. A quick hushing sounds on the floor and returned louder to the door. I can see his shadow and that was it.

"No tricks, right?" He made sure.

I sighed, "Dash, after what you did with me and what you learned, I can't fool you anymore. I can't break my promise, alright?"

"Okay." I could see he stepped aside from the door.

I went over to the door, getting the fact he already seen me naked, and there wasn't anything to change that. I started to put the clothes on, even the skirt. He looked like he was about to hug onto me and kept my space from him. I sat in his chair and he sat down on…his bed.

"Listen, just because I'm Phantom doesn't mean I'm your boyfriend. There is a reason why I'm dating Lavada." I couldn't believe how serious I am with him and he's so…down to earth about it.

He nodded, "Okay, but I don't see the problem here."

I bear my patience, "You noticed I suddenly aged, that's because of being a half ghost and takes it as a sacrifice. Lavada is someone who can relate to me and she is merely in a disguise to be me with me. Lavada is…" I felt like betraying and guilt are riding me up.

Dash waited to hear the mystery of where or who Lavada comes to be. He looks like he's about to jump at me and he did.

"Tell me!"

I completely lost it, "Dash! I'm not telling you if you keep touching me like this!" I tried to push him away.

He finally gave me space and sat down back on the bed. I really hope this isn't a regret on him. All I want is…to get the heck out of here.

"…she is Vlad Master. He's half ghost too, he's able to change any age as well, but we both age very, very, very slowly." I groaned to even say this, "I-I just can't break up with Lavada/Vlad. He's everything and even though, you showed me how you can love me. It's something I can't make myself go through."

I hoped it was too complicated for him. Dash stared at me, trying to understand what I am saying, and shocked too to hear that I'm going out with the mayor, not an actual girl.

"You get Vlad for the rest of your life, but what about me? I can't get over the fact we just had sex together." Oh, shit…he's upset now.

I shuttered, "I-I, Dash. This is confusing for me too. Although, you do remind me of the strawberry someone I know." Funny, how Dani and I are so alike.

We both used to dislike Dash so much; the feeling is so mixed up in me, and that everyone always comparing me to her. It's because I looked too girly looking lately.

"Who?"

I bit my lips, "Um…well, she's a clone of me. Original name is Danielle, but she prefers to be called Dani, with an i." There wasn't a point of hiding anything from him.

Dash blinked and he scrambled off to his second desk, "Hold on!" He went through piles of papers and found something, "Take a look at this and tell me if she's the one you mentioned." He handed me a drawing of his.

I glanced down at his drawing…damn! Stunned to see how much it reminded me of her and I nodded.

"That's…her. Have you met her before?"

He shook his head, "No, I dreamt of her before. A hundreds of time and I felt like drawing her one day in class." He shrugged, "I thought maybe she's a female side of you and...Ever since you gotten older, I couldn't help but want you more."

I blushed even this totally weird situation, "So, you raped me to place your feelings for a clone of me." It started to make sense, "You're not in love with me, Dash, and you're in love with Dani."

Dash looks at the picture he drew and started to be even more in love, it was more like Vlad's look at me, and damn, I'm so much trouble. I turned to him quickly.

"I got to see if Lionel or Vlad are okay! By the way, I was sending an emergency message to Tucker and Sam about that crazy kidnapper." I started to alter Phantom.

Dash gasped and understood how it was possible for me to be Phantom. He knew, it took him a while to solve the mystery, and I'll have to give him the credit.

"…was he the one to leave a scar on you?" Dash asked, roughly.

I blinked and recalled that as I flinched, "Y-yeah. Don't be stupid to mess around with him, though. He's capable to murder a ghost…" Somehow, I wanted to snap out.

Dash did the job, he kissed me once more, and I pushed him away. I groaned.

"Are you going to keep doing that until you meet my clone or you win me over?" I had to be sure.

Dash shrugged, "You looked scared and I thought being a good boyfriend kiss them away."

Damn, I felt hot and so embarrassed. I buried my face into my palm to get off of that and focused on my primary mission.

"Do yourself a favor if you don't want to get killed, not a single word to anyone with this…passionate stuff, seriously. I'm still not used to the idea that you got an obsession to crush on me." I shivered.

Dash came up and hugged me so gently. I blushed and definitely wishing I could have seen this coming. I phased out of his arms and smack my head on the wall. He managed to pull me away and didn't look pleased to what I'm doing to myself.

"You can trust me, Danny. I haven't told anyone at all for the past few months about you being Phantom; I didn't have proof or evidence to make anyone believe me anyway." He lets go of me.

I sighed, "…you're sweet, Dash, but I'm just not the one you'd fall in love with." I started to float up and grabbed him by his arms.

There wasn't much of a choice, but it's not bad. I hurried over to the apartment and hoping they're safe. I set Dash down once we were in the living room and flew around. He did get confused about the place and I didn't have time to explain.

"Vlad! Lionel!" I kept looking around, even in Vlad's lab.

No one was home. I gulped…

"Dammit!" I grabbed Dash and flew off back to the mall as fast as I could.

Dash kept quiet the entire time, seeing how panicking I am, and I can't stand the fact anyone being harmed by him. No way…I got to the mall and started to go intangible through the roof. I was shot at and we landed onto the roof. Dash rolled over several times, getting close to the cliff, and I tried to go after him. Another blue shots hit and I stood where I was. Thankfully, Dash stopped rolling off and got up to see where I was.

"Danny!" He spotted me.

I paused him to not move, "Stay there…we're being attacked or being separated." I warned.

A soft clapping came out of nowhere and appeared visible. He walked up slowly to me and I wanted to back up. His sinful eyes laid on me and the evil smirk planted across his face.

"My, my…I thought you'd never be more interesting, Phantom. Obviously, you're cheating behind Vlad. Tsk, but what's worse is that you escaped from me." Raven finally spoke to me.

I growled, "You don't scare me, Raven, never. I will fight you head on until you drop dead."

Raven didn't look scared of my threats, "You built up a lot of nerve to say that to your own master."

My hands glowered in the icicle form and blasted at the derange man. He was frozen statue now and I speed over to Dash. We went down the mall before the ice could crack up. I needed to keep Dash safe, away from the man, and Dash tried to struggle out of my arms.

"Let me help, Danny!" He begged.

I found a place in the mall, the food court, and set him down at the closed ice cream store.

"No, you'll end up dead or being his slave. Trust me, you won't survive like I did. He's very brutal and dangerous. If anything happens to you, I'll regret it! Just trust me, I need to find…Lavada soon." I had to remember where they might be and one place might be a good start.

I transformed to Fenton and hurried off. It wasn't much of a good start, but what Dash did today with me was rougher than I expected. There was no time to explain or anything. Dash grabbed my elbow.

"I'll die for you, Fenton! I did not regret making love with you for nothing, I don't care if I died because of that man has done to you!"

I was afraid of that and sighed.

"You better not die; Dash or I will kick your ass." I dragged him along.

We ran at the top of our speed and saw Sam with Tucker. I hurried up with them and they were kind of not expecting me to be like this.

"GUYS? I was looking for you! Where's Vlad or Lionel?" Yeah…that was too much to worried.

They glanced at each other and met back at me.

"What's going on, Danny?" Tucker asked.

I growled knowing the text didn't make it, "Dang it…listen, Raven's here and he's been…watching me. He stalked me and Dash when we disappeared for the last hours. I need to get Vlad and Lionel out of here before anything gets worse."

Their eyes widen up more to what they expected. It was no difference. Our mission was just a start now.


	29. Chapter 29

-Danny's Point of View-

My friends wasted no time to react and rushed off to find the two. Dash followed me to search for the two. I remembered how Lionel wanted to get some books to read and man, I raced up as fast as I could to hug onto him. He almost jumped out of the hug attack and kept telling him it's me.

"Lionel! I'm just glad you're not taken. Listen, we need to get out-"

A doomful laughter struck at our ears, "You saved me the trouble to find him as well! How wonderful!"

Lionel screamed in fear and clenched onto me tightly. Dash tried to run up against Raven and he was about to blast something from the ghost powers.

"DASH! YOU IDIOT! RUN AWAY!" I snapped, literally losing my edge with him today, and it's too much.

No matter what, he wouldn't listen well and Raven blast him aside. My anger burst out at Raven for doing so…so cruel!

"YOU BITCH!" I strike out my ice power and missed.

When Lionel is holding me down, there wasn't much to gain control of my powers, and revealing it to the entire mall I am half ghost. Dash groaned and started to get up made it easier to know he's somewhat alright. Raven started to get much closer at the walking race up to us and I tried to drag Lionel out of this place! I felt a familiar extreme hot getting closer and turned my head behind us. Plasmius was holding us in protection and definitely looks angrier than the time he first saw my dad.

"Is this the man, Daniel?" He was making sure.

I nodded, "Y-yes, that's Raven."

"Perfect, I need to take my anger out on him for what he does to the both of us."

For some reason, I didn't need to worry. That kicked up more of the boots system to move. Vlad stroked up in the air and attacked Raven rougher than I ever expected. He manipulated his ghost ray into a trap Raven. He was enclosing his trap to make it difficult to breathe for Raven and he wasn't even scared of Vlad yet. Raven's eyes glowered and created a tornado which I despise the most. I hurried over to Dash and lifted him up no problem. Of course, I'm freaking out when Raven is here and the risk of our danger. I saw Vlad made his personal tornado and managed to defeat Raven's tornado. Awesome!

"Dash, get up! We need to get to the limo and get out of here fast!" It was harder than I thought.

Dash nodded and took charge of his speed by grabbing both of us up, "Hang on then!"

Damn, I hate it when I'm being treated like this, but he is fast. I turned over to Lionel and grabbing his cell phone to text Sam and Tucker immediately. This way they could meet us up at the limo ride and I noticed the sunlight hits my eyes. We were outside now and getting close to the limo. Once the texts were sent, I knew we had to wait for them before disappearing off, and Dash sets us down in front of the limo. He hurried up to open the door and Lionel still hung onto me out of fear.

"It's okay, Lionel, this is Dash. He won't hurt you…" Hopefully.

Dash joined in the ride once we were in. I kept my space from him well enough and this felt so weird. When the door opened, Lionel clung onto me and Dash was ready to battle to protection.

"DANNY! LIONEL?" My friends barked themselves in.

We eased up and they hugged onto us to see we were completely safe.

"Hey! Why don't you two stop hugging and tell the driver to take us out of here?" Dash demanded.

Everyone else felt uncomfortable with Dash in the ride and I-I couldn't let Vlad be left behind. I shook my head, refusing to believe he could be caught, and so damn tired of running or flying away. My body flicked to Phantom and flew out of the limo to rush over and hearing my friends and Dash screaming out for my name. I went invisible and followed Vlad's hot core. I saw Raven kicking and flipping Vlad around. That burns me up and speeds up in my flying to attack.

"LET GO OF HIM!" I lost it.

Raven flew and got knocked out over several feet apart from us. He crashed into the wall roughly and I went over to Vlad. I cried and chuckled to see he's okay so far.

"Hey…you alright?"

Vlad grabbed my shoulders to get up, "I'm fine, Daniel. Have you studied his movement before?"

I smirked, "Don't scare me ever again," I softly hit his arm, "Yeah, he's predictable. Seeing he already did the tornado throw and he did the kicking and flipping. He'll start getting back to either tornado or blasting off. He can break through my ice statue of himself, but it stalls our time. When he hits the wall hard, he gets really angry and wants to kill someone for doing it. Is that enough? He does have a habit of repeating, but seeing that I got him to the wall. He's going to try killing me." I shrugged.

Vlad smirked, "I'll go invisible and take over when he thinks he got you in his hands." He hurried back up and flickered to invisible as he said.

I nodded and floated around to see Raven, growling to the fact he caused he hurt my boyfri-er…I mean, my fiancée! Damn it! Dash, he really messed me up! When Raven started to appear, I relied on my current feeling, and tried to attack me. Once he was close within ten feet, Vlad took the alternative attack that struck out so hard that Raven could barely stand or even get up. I came up to Raven and my distances were well. Vlad snickered to our success as he came up visible in our sight. He held something so small and managed to trap Raven into it. Wait…Vlad got his own personal Fenton Thermos?

"Uh…mind telling me how you got him suck into your thing?"

He grinned, "My special invention just for him. If he tries to do it to us, it won't work."

I felt impressed, "You and your inventions; can't seem to get enough."

He gave me an odd look and damn, I knew I was in trouble.

"But, right now…I think the others are worried about me after I flew to check on you." I chuckled.

"Oh, right. By the way, was that Dash with you?"

I blinked and bit my lips, "…um, yeah. He kind of saved me from Raven for short while and got to the weird part and stuff. Then, um…he confessed he knew my secret. He wouldn't let me go and I had to explain to him about Phantom and you and stuff. But, um…let's get to them." I hated to feel so wrong with cheating.

It wasn't like I had a choice with Dash, he forced it all on me, and raped me. Who knows what Vlad's reaction could be and my guts tell me it's not good. Then, I remembered about promising Dash about Dani.

"Hey, can you find Dani?"

Vlad blinked, "Yes, why?"

"Well, um…because she needs to know what's heck is going on and why she isn't developing like most girls. I-I can't have her out of the loops for so long. There, happy?"

Vlad snickered, "I think that skirt is too tight on you, Daniel."

I blushed, "I think I agreed." I think…I should have said just agreed!

Ugh, what's wrong with me? Was it because I'm the girl in the relationship? That Dani and I are similar in common? There's got to be someone to talk to about this problem. We flew over to the limo and transformed when we started to sit down. I felt so worn out and Sam told the limo driver to take off and get home now. Dash came much closer to me and felt fuming up with heat.

Tucker got Lionel wrapped up under his arms and Sam trying to be motherly to Lionel for comfort. She noticed Dash's rational and off behavior.

"Okay, why is the idiot in here? How were you able to be yourself around him, Danny?" She is certainly ticked off.

I slouched down in my seat and Dash shrugged. Was he fine with whatever I come up with? He smiled and pleases to be even with him. He did not regret what he did and I felt like I'm falling.

"Well, he…grabbed me and ran out of the mall away from Raven for my safety. He bought me to his room and comes to find out why he bullied me. He has this…crush on Phantom first and took a while for him to admit he knew I'm Phantom. I had to explain to him why I had to come back and he caught up fast. So, he wants to help me with fight Raven and he did. I couldn't stop him and now, I can't get rid of him because he has the same case when Vlad, here, used to crush on my mom." At least I didn't say the worst case and spared Dash.

There wasn't lying, it's just not mentioned at all, and Dash nodded out of respect. Vlad puts his arm around me and kissed my forehead. Dash didn't like seeing that happening with me or the fact Vlad is Lavada the entire time. I could feel the jealous aroma going on and totally feel so damn awkward about all of this. What does a poor victim do in this situation like this? Oh, wait, there's no other halfas like us and superheroes on this planet. I'm so doomed.

For me, I was grateful to get home and Vlad tried to offer Dash a ride home. Dash declined and wanted to join us. For the others, they felt it's unusual and Jazz started to come out of the garage. She began to witness a few awkwardness which were Dash is here, I'm wearing a skirt designed by Sam, and that Lionel's tightness onto Tucker. She hurried over to Lionel and he clung onto her.

"What happened, guys?" Jazz had to ask.

Somehow, I felt Jazz could be the one to trust. However, I rather keep my mouth shut before my fiancée gets on the wrong side of the bed for the day.

"I'll catch you up on that, but Raven found us and Vlad beaten him up good. We're safe for good now." All I wanted was to keep things simple.

We all headed into the apartment or rather the house. We hung out in the living room and everyone stayed quiet. Vlad made me sit next to him and Dash sat next to me. Dash didn't like it how touchy Vlad is with me and a few times I shot a glare at Dash to keep his temper down. Jazz and Lionel were in his room to do the whole therapy thing. Vlad stared at Dash, knowing that he has a crush on me, and I gulped.

"Um, Dash…not that I want to be rude or anything, but could you tell them how you figured out my secrets?"

He nodded happily, "Oh, yeah. I had started to collect a lot of pictures of Phantom about a year and a half after the puny incident. I started to about his phantom shirt and how much it looked like Fenton's. I started to have a dream of a girl Fenton and I really liked that side a lot. That's when I started to feel for Fenton more."

I blushed horribly enough to not hide it. Vlad held me close to his arms and kissed me a few times on my cheek. Yeah, that's what I thought. I was right on the first night of our dating and he claimed he's not the jealous type. Dash proved that theory and I had to focus on one thing. What the heck am I going to do with Dash?

"Oh, wow. Looks like the whole town love Danny." Tucker practically laughing his butts off.

I growled, "It's not funny, Tuck! Besides, it's not like you're going to crush on me too, are you?"

Tucker shook his head, "Dude, I'm straight up. I already got my girl here and I think I'm in trouble now."

Oh, he's in heck of a lot of trouble now! My eyes flickered into green and Dash's amazement to what I can do. Tucker and Sam hurried out of the house before I could blow my buttons any further. Vlad planted a kiss to cool me down and felt so lost, wanting to be hotter all over again, and somehow, I'm getting mixed up wire today.

"Hey! Get your mouth out of him!" Dash snapped.

Vlad glared, "You're not the one to be in a relationship with him."

Dash smirked, "Oh, yeah? You haven't been in his life before he became Phantom! I know him all my life!"

I tried to tug Vlad's shirt to distract him, "Vlad, you promise no more wanting to kill anyone!"

Vlad snarled at the blond, "At least I can spend more years with Daniel than you! You bullied him horribly and there's no reason to treat him senselessly!"

They were fighting over me…damn, I thought girls and Vlad were going to fight over me. Not like this! Ugh, this is what I was afraid of him.

"At least I had sex with him." He let loose.

I blushed so hard to even hear that and Vlad's eyes stalked me out of disbelief.

"Y-you had sex with him?"

I buried my face into my hands, "I-I didn't have a choice!"

Vlad pushed me off of his arms, "And to think we had something." He marched off.

I collapsed onto Dash and he caught me. It stung me right in the heart, to hear how hurtful Vlad is now, and I hurried out of Dash's hands. Dash came up, tried to cuddle me in my upsetting moment, and I slapped him away.

"No! You have done enough! Now, he's going to think I did it on purpose. N-now I have to make it up for him!" I cried so heavy, "I-I was an old tradition, marry first and then have sex. Dammit, Dash! Thanks a lot!"

He tried to cradle me in his arms, "It'll be fine. You have me." He hushed me.

I pushed him away harder, marching up to Jazz's room, and leaving Dash in the living room. I didn't want any part of this, none of this, and felt so lost. So confused, I didn't know what to do and I kept myself together at the corner. Letting my mind speaks for itself and try to get myself straight. Somehow, Jazz never came into her bedroom at all during the night and I was completely alone. No one bothered me and felt like beating someone else, but it wasn't enough with beating up Raven. He seen us cheat behind Vlad's back and I'm the one riding up the guilt.

What should I do? By then, an answer was in front of me. A book about cheating relationship and how to survive them. I thought they might help and I grabbed it to read it. I read it in the corner and read how cheating was in reality. No matter how far I went into it, I struggled to find an answer, and seeing only one main answer help. I have to earn Vlad's trust again and make him realize I made a mistake. A one huge mistake. I accepted the challenge and started to think of plans.

What's Vlad's favorite breakfast? Oh, yes, he liked the personalize scrambled eggs I made. Yes, that will do! What else…favorite books? All I ever seen is ghost, he probably covered that all, and only seen once with parental book. Nah…that wouldn't work. Oh, he always has been saying about me being sexy in a dress. Sam can make something amazing about it and show it off for a sexy night or something. Okay…I know, a scrapbook with pictures of all me as a baby. I know he adores that. Like seriously, what couple doesn't want to see their fiancée used to be like as a baby? I bet that would be the highlight of his day. If everything else fails, well, I could always get candles and matches to make his night. Vlad will get what he wants after being a good boyfriend to me.

Since I couldn't sleep in the same room with Vlad, I dozed off in my sleep, and forgetting about the reality for a while. My dream drifted me away and made me feel safe again. For once, I didn't have a single nightmare and no more pain inflicted me. It's like…all washed away somehow. The only that worries about me is Vlad. He's way too important to me.


	30. Chapter 30

-Vlad's Point of View-

Through the entire night, I couldn't ignore what they both have said. They had sex, but Daniel mentioned he didn't have a choice. In all my life, Dash became a threat to me somehow. He…took that away from me! Never in my life would I have done the same thing!

I noticed Daniel never came into bed, perhaps he thought I was mad at him, and doesn't realize I have just hated Dash. Oh, how much I could bury the young blond and teach him to not even lay a single finger on my love. Despite that, Daniel wouldn't forgive me for doing something like that. It would make sense how he was so choking up when it came around to Dash and how sensitive he was. What did they do? Nonetheless, it was wrong to cheat.

"Vlad? I made breakfast." The smell started to hit my nose.

I recalled the first food he made himself and flickering my eyes open. He had a soft smile with a tray filled with scrambled eggs and an orange juice. He was trying to butter me up! I scoffed and shoved the tray aside. I walked away and shook my head.

"I'm afraid I am not hungry, Daniel. I will be in my lab for the day." I disappeared when hearing a soft whimpering.

Did I hurt his feelings or is he merely playing with my feelings? Oh, butter biscuit! Nothing is ever making some logical sense! Ever since Daniel told me how he felt about being old traditional with sex, I literally lost it, and disbelieved it. We weren't even normal to the world, so why bothered care? In the lab, I took the time to work on a newer invention and avoided Daniel all day.

After skipping breakfast, Daniel came in with lunch and I completely ignored him. He still smiled at me for whatever reasons why and I was trying to get this new device to work.

"Leave me alone, Daniel. I have much to do."

"Oh," He sounded so down about it, "I'll be upstairs if you need me." He walked away slowly.

If he thinks I was going to forgive him or even put him in my arms, forget it. I refused to be a foolish man and he finally left the lab. With my stomach, I couldn't refuse to eat and saw the lunch meal he bought down. Daniel's cold core wasn't nearby and felt he wouldn't know. I started to pick up the sandwich and felt something. It tasted so good and sweet, yet, innocent meal. My eyes dawned over to the side snack and seen the red fruit dipped in chocolate. That reminded me of two things. Our passionate kiss and Danielle.

I remembered how Daniel mentioned about finding Dani and how he lied to me about telling her. There was more, but that promise didn't seem much to me. I just tracked Dani down and sent her a message. There wasn't much to it and sent the rest of my time on the device. All day, it was lonely and bitter. My mind avoided one things, what did Dash do with Daniel? It twisted and turned my stomach several times. How it was ripped away from me and that our first time was ruined.

I started to feel the cold core nearby and ignored the young man. Somehow, I broke the device and decided to fix it up differently. I grabbed something and saw a book. A baby book and Daniel smiled with eager to share something. I focused back onto the invention of mine.

"I thought you'd like to see me as a baby, Vlad. Mom took so many pictures of me and Jazz always tells me to share them with the people I love."

I didn't have any more patience with him, all I wanted was space and left alone, and he kept doing things I didn't expect him to. I thought something different otherwise. Perhaps he wanted to keep the both of us, keeping the lies, and manipulate our love. No, I refused otherwise.

"…I'll be with Sam in her room." He sounded so down.

There was still no choice to respond or stop him. I trusted Sam nonetheless and seeing how brutally honest she was. Whatever he thought he's doing, he better quit it. I was done playing.

Later, I started to think if he actually had feelings for Dash. It burned me up worse than I imagined, but what if I never fell in love with him? Could it be that I was interfering his chances to date other people? At to this point, Jazz would drag us out and forces us to talk about it at once. No, she would be focusing on Lionel due to traumatizing moment with the unspeakable horrible man has done to him.

Daniel never bought in dinner, he kept his space away from me, and I was pleased. I headed over to the kitchen and made myself some dinner. Others must have had dinner already, without me, and Daniel wouldn't leave me out for dinner. He adores our dating. Did I push our boundary? Who knows between him and me? The time was certainly late and started to head for bed.

The lights were already on, somewhat dimmed, and the smell felt relaxing. There were several colors of rose pedals everywhere and something huge on the bed. His soft blue eyes connected to mine and he was wearing a large and sexual dress. There were so many layers on the back of the dress and made a V opening down at his legs. The colors were beautiful like the northern lights and caused me to awe at him. His hair was wavy and longer like.

"Daniel? What the damn nation is going on here?"

He looked so upset, "I-I wanted to make it up for you. I looked it up on how to make things sexy and…"

I shook my head, "Daniel, stop! I have enough of this nonsense. Why don't you go with Dash?" I lost the control of myself.

He was about to cry and somehow, his eyes flipped over to Phantom's eyes.

"No! I worked too hard to get it through you, Vlad! Dammit, Dash raped me! He wouldn't let me go! I kept thinking of you and I felt so guilty, so terrible, and it was eating me up alive! Today, I thought doing some romantic things for you, the breakfast, lunch, baby pictures of me, and the dress just for you to see me in personally! I had Sam help me on this!" His voice became much louder and clearer at his stand, "He took advantage of me by not telling me he knew my secret, I had to protect my secret, and keep both of my identity separate! He's used to seeing me weak Fenton, I tried to put my strength into it, and he thought he was being a good lover! I felt so violated, I wanted to escape, and I kept thinking of YOU! YOU! I was thinking of to make it all better."

I spent years to recognize his speaking of the truth and he was bringing out all of his mixed feelings into his anger. The tears started to fall onto his cheek. Obviously, I thought wrong and I came up to him by hugging him.

"I-I…you did this all for me?"

He kept weeping, "I'm an idiot."

I shook my head, "No, I am. I didn't hear your side of the story and I became mad at Dash. I thought you were actually cheating on me."

He disagreed, "Vlad, I didn't cheat on you. He knew how to pin me down and abused my body. I was…raped."

He was in a state where he could almost lose it and my hand brushed off those tears. He held my hand and moved our hands down to his chest. He somehow continues to smile through this.

"When you kiss me, my hearts beats faster. With Dash, I think I am connected to Dani somehow. I'm feeling hers, I smelled strawberry when Dash raped me or forced a kiss on me. With you, it's different." Daniel unbuttoned my suit coat.

I blinked and held his hands with mine.

"Daniel, I know I wanted to do it with you, but no. I will wait." I patted his hair.

He shook his head, "Vlad, you waited long enough. Beside, knowing you for so long…you're going to want to kill Dash until Dani gets here." He leaned in to kiss me.

He knew my weakness well and my emotions fell apart. My hands gripped onto his dress, baring my strength, and I wanted to respect his decision. I pulled away.

"No, Daniel. I don't want to break your tradition. Marriage first, sex second, and last, a child."

He chuckled, "Us…having a child, sounds kind of nice." There were some colors showing on his face.

It was few weeks ago, he didn't see us having a child and now, he's seeing our future much clearer.

I agreed, "It would be, but it would be strange to do it before you could even graduate high school. That and your mom would have my head." It was obvious, wasn't it?

He still smiled, "I know, but I didn't say now. All I said it sounds kind of nice. Maybe a few months after our marriage or something."

I softly tapped his nose for fun, "Agreed."

I got off the bed and managed to get him to follow me. I swirled him around to get a wonderful look at the dress and this was something else.

"You are beautiful."

He blushed and bit his lip. Somehow, I ended up waltzing with him in my arms and adore him more than I could. I noticed something on his hands.

"Where is the tracking ring?"

He turned paler, "Um, let's just say that…Dash thought that was my relationship ring and…threw it out the window."

I blinked and couldn't believe the idiot has done. Of course, with Daniel's terrified of my reaction and it was tiresome to fight this time. So, breathing it out felt better.

"Daniel, I can track it down and get it back." I caress his face, "I'm not worried, but it's rather surprising to see Dash's jealous has done to him."

He eased up, "Damn, you're too good, Vlad." He rested his head onto my chest.

I chuckled and adored his soft head on me. This time, there wasn't an urge to love him to bed and felt happier just to have him in my arms. Then, there was this doorbell startling us all and we glanced at each other to be sure.

"…did you invite Kyle over, Vlad?"

I shook my head, "No. Do you think Dash invited himself over?"

He was pale again and I lifted his chin to kiss him all better somehow.

"Stop being terrified of me, Daniel, honestly. Have I abused you emotionally or physically?"

He scoffed, "You do have a major mood swings, Vlad. I just don't want to fight anymore. He never left the living room, he's been sleeping on the couch all night, and sat there watching everything has been going on. He said his mom thinks he's sleeping over at a friend's house, so…basically, he won't get out of the place until he gets something out of me." He pouted.

I shook my head, "Obviously, I can beat him up for wanting you."

He clung onto me tightly, "Please, don't. I know what he has done wrong, but he needs to learn that I'm not the one he's really in love with. It's Dani." He was so sure of himself about that.

I sighed and we walked over to the living room, passing by Dash who is sleeping on the couch again, and we answered the door. I was able to recognize a similar aurora behind this door and smiled.

"Actually, I think it's someone we were talking about." I opened the door.

A young woman, who has developed to a fourteen year old, looks exactly like Daniel. I smiled and welcomed her in. She didn't look pleased at all to see me, but happier to see Daniel. They hugged onto each other and she did get weirded out with his clothing. She stepped aside to witness between her surroundings.

"Uh, not that I want to jump conclusion. But, did Vlad make you wear that dress or something?" Dani asked.

Daniel blushed when he realized he's still wearing the sexy night dress and he raced off. I chuckled.

"I apologize about his clothes. He will explain that to himself. I assume he might be changing back to regular clothes. I'm surprised you took my messages." I glanced down at her.

She shrugged, "Well, when you send text messages to me like that about Danny, I come for him only. But, seriously…what are you up to? I never seen him exposed himself like that at all." She shots those glare.

The glare was recognizable from experience and I knew she hasn't gained my trust. However, something else came to mind and that bothered me. I rather forget about it now until I deal with the current situation. Danielle needs to know. Daniel returns in his casual clothing and brushes off as if nothing happened. He took us all over to the kitchen seeing that Dash took the living room's couch.

"Listen, Dani…there's a lot we need to catch up on and I'm telling you straight it that it's not exactly normal." Daniel came out forward.

Dani didn't expect to see anything of the outcome and how we come to be now. She recalled the dress he wore and started to realize we were doing something…personal. He avoided the yesterday subject and leaves her hanging. To that point, Danielle got the concept that a lot has changed and developed. She came to the conclusion that aging slower than others are rare concept unless the person was like us. Metaphor speaking, we are the hybrid to age slowly and she seeks out to look forward to meeting Lionel and be a part of our lives. Daniel looked so please to have her around more and know she was safe the entire time.

"So, you two are a couple and we all age slowly. Got it, anything else?" She kept it simple, but so much like Daniel.

Daniel shrugged, "Sam and Tucker are dating each other. Dash knows my secret now."

She burst her eyes out, "He knows?"

I patted Daniel's back, "Apparently, he observed well and came to a conclusion he is Phantom."

Daniel had this particular warning and glares at me about mentioning anything. I was capably aware of what he desires me to do.

"Yeah, apparently he said that he wants to be a part of me now." Daniel didn't want to talk about it at all.

I agreed, "He barely left the living room since yesterday."

Dani started to keep up with everything and she was bursting mad like Daniel used to be when I used to mess up his life. Oh, the irony of life.

"Oh, I'm so going to kick him out of the house right now!" She was about to barge out of the kitchen.

Daniel grabbed her shoulder to prevent her, "No. You'll only make him even madder and he will figure it out quick who you are. He knows I have a clue and he can pretty much imagine me as a girl."

Danielle understood and buried her anger. Their emotion resemble the very same and yet, amazed me. I couldn't believe I had the thoughts to even kill her back then because she betrayed me. Now, I regretted to dare trying that long ago. It was a stupid mistake and hopefully, I won't make another one. Whatever Daniel's plan was…hopefully, everything will work out better for everyone.


	31. Chapter 31

-Danny's Point of View-

How awesome to see my little cousin again? She definitely the same as always, but then again…I know myself likes her. Dani really took in so hard, somehow…I came a conclusion I can feel to what she could really be going through. Vlad, on the other hand, he was trying to keep it down about the recent fight we had and we just finally got back together in each other's arms again. Man, I missed him so much!

"So, you're going to let Dash walk all over you, Danny?" Dani had a point.

I shook my head, "Actually, he doesn't at all with Phantom. It's Fenton, but now he knows for sure. I bet he isn't that bad if he quits bullying me now." I couldn't let Dash be judging…it's too soon.

We all get out of hand, don't we? All we can do is try to be better. Dani scoffed to what I have said and getting the feeling she isn't satisfied with him at all.

"He saved my life from Raven, Dani. I owe him that."

Vlad agreed, "The young boy did save Daniel."

I felt like getting some support with Vlad and hugged onto him. Dani gagged with our relationship and I couldn't blame her for not being used to it. It's like with Sam and Tucker, they aren't used to it yet. Someone came walking through the door and saw us. The idiot became all gushed up over my clone partner and lost in words.

He shuttered, "You're-you're Dani!"

She was about to punch him and I restrained her to do so, "Funny, I don't remember meeting you."

I shot the glares at her, "Dani, be reasonable would you please?" I couldn't spare Dash's feelings like this.

Even though, he raped me. He is human and he has feelings like the rest of the people on this planet unless they are cold stone heart. His eyes adored Dani and her looks, much to his drawings of her, and he couldn't stop crushing on her. I slapped myself to even embarrass and somehow, I felt like myself again. Could it be that her feelings were in me the entire time for Dash? If it was, dammit! A warning would have been nice! I snuggled up with Vlad's arm and he kissed my forehead a few times.

Somehow, he restored himself back to normal when Dani marches off into the living room. I thought that was kind of rude. Then again, it's us. We grew up hating him anyway. Dash started eyed on me and blushing returned to me. Great, just great…this felt so weird. I started to remember something.

"Vlad, you still interested in buying me a new phone?"

Vlad stunned and smiled at me, "Yes, why?"

My eyes rolled, "…mine got broken. So, I need a new one." I couldn't pin it down on Dash for that.

Dash looked down about it, "Oh…sorry about that."

Vlad shocked, "You broke his phone? Oh, thank goodness! I thank you, Dash. His phone needed to be replaced and he refused." He chuckled.

Oh, yes…Vlad's happy and Dash isn't. I tugged his suit coat to gain his attention.

"Seriously, you're a fruitloop as always, Vlad. Now, let's get this stuff out of the way and Tucker will have my head if I don't text him at all today." I shrugged.

Vlad started to do the traditional carry me up and out the door. That always never end for me and he enjoyed it way too much when I fight. Dash changed it up and grabbed me out of his arms. His glares were on Vlad this time.

"Treat him, right, Mr. Master!" Oh boy.

He glared at him, "No one calls me that in this house!"

Dash tugged my elbow to force me to be behind him, "Oh, I'm sorry. Should I call you Lavada?"

"Someone ought to learn their manners!" Vlad hated it to be with him.

"Funny, I say the same, Mr. Mayor!"

Dash wouldn't let go off me and I somehow slapped his head to gain his attention. He turned to me with a confused look.

My finger wagged, "Dash, you let me go this instant!" He did so, "Secondly that was our thing! Vlad and I always do that when we go out for dating or shopping." I marched over to Vlad and hugged his waist, "Lastly, call him Vlad." I shook my head for such immaturity boys around here.

Vlad smirked, "Ha, served you right."

I glared at him, "You need to stop and behave. I thought I fell in love with a fruitloop, not a jello man."

They were both ashamed of themselves to what they have done and I couldn't let that pass that myself. I sighed and started to float up into his arms. We left peacefully and felt like taking a nap somewhere down the line.

"I'm sorry for acting like a fool, Daniel." He started to pet my hair.

I looked at him, "It's okay, but I didn't think he'd do that. Dash probably hasn't gotten to the point where he's ready to ask Dani out and he already made his move on me. But, now…I'm starting to think Dani's feelings were somehow connected to me, Vlad. I'm worried."

My hands clenched up on the skirt, I didn't have time to find new clothes, and Sam was all I had left. I admit, the style is good but it's weird to wear it like this. Vlad rested his hand on my curled up hand.

"It's normal. She is you, Daniel. I designed her to be exactly like you, but more loyalty. I guess she broke through and made much better progress through the years. It's probably more natural when you and her bond, the more you are departed. The more you feel each other's feelings. Despite the irony, I would have fallen in love with her, but her feelings may came through you. She would have simply pushed me over to you to love. It's like what you are doing for Dash."

Vlad made all of those answers clear and simple. I never realized that before, but I guess we haven't experienced or channel it through much.

"I guess I can see your point, but the loyal probably got handed down to me. She does trust me more than you." I chuckled.

He nodded with a smile.

"See, nothing to be worry about. It's natural."

I hugged up onto him, "I guess so. It would make sense how you and Lionel are so much alike."

Vlad scoffed and pushed it off, "As if I'm his clone, I doubt it. I barely can relate to his situation or feel his pain. We went through our own lives from the day we were born."

I poked him in the chest, "I was kidding, I am aware of that. If that were the case, I could have been Raven in a minute."

Vlad couldn't stop laughing at my nonsense imagination. We were already in the limo by the time he apologized. Now, we arrived to a specific store he mentioned for new cell phone. He's just happy that I'm using more high technologies and he wants the best for me. That and he believe the cell phone falling out every time was a big mistake. So, it's debatable for us.

"You are seriously too much in rich life, Vlad." I rolled my eyes.

He chortled, "Nonsense, you need to adapt into the lifestyle and let it make it all easier for you. Obviously, you have forgotten what it was like to live like one."

I blinked and then recalled that time. My eyes shut out and shook the image out of my mind.

"Yeah, don't remind me."

He blinked, "Did I miss something?"

I patted his chest, "It's a long story, but I can say. I'm fine with my life."

He rolled his eyes and started to show me all kinds of cell phone. He wouldn't let me decide it at the right moment until I toured every single one of them. Oh, damn…I should have known he'd try to spend the entire day with me like this.

"You have another obsession, Vlad." I chuckled.

He tickled me, "Oh, yeah? Is it loving you so much?"

I tried slapping his tickling hands, "Haha, no! Ha! Vlad! Stop!" I couldn't breathe when he tickles me.

Vlad finally stopped and hugged me.

"Then, what is my new obsession?"

I smirked at him for being a devil on me, "Well, I say you are obsessed with wanting to be sure."

He nodded, "That is what I can admit. Can I check in to see you love me?"

I giggled, "You got my heart already," I played his nose with mine.

He was happy, "That's because I found the key to your heart." His lips met mine.

He kissed me so sweet, makes me want to never let him go, and give him everything I always wanted to do. We ended up checking out the last few cell phones and he waited for my final decision to pick one. He insisted to not worry about the prices and he was holding onto me so good. I spotted a phone that reminded me of Vlad's clothes and it had all the things I needed in a phone. I pointed at that one and he nodded.

"That one is a good one." I insisted.

He chuckled, "Why is that?"

I smirked, "Well, one thing for sure. It got webcam set in, text messages available, internet, and I can track down my own fiancée." My finger softly tapped his chest.

He held my tapping finger, "Clever, you're thinking about attending to college, aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Uh, not yet. Ask me that in the end of summer." I smirked, "This way, I know how far you are from me and I can find you quicker or know you're getting closer to me. It's kind of like you're at work and I was at Fenton's house."

Vlad admired to my thoughts out about that and being aware about it.

"Alright, you sold me, Daniel." He waved over at a female worker and she came, "We would like to buy this one."

I hugged onto his arm, "Like he said."

The woman did her part and arranges the gathering the new phone and equipment to go with it. Then, she was showing me some extra like a cell phone clip on holder.

I shook my head, "No, I can do fine without-"

"We'll take it," Vlad interrupted.

The woman couldn't disagree to my fiancée since he's the one paying for it. I glared at him and the woman went to put the new stuff into the shopping bag.

"Okay, why do I need this cell phone holder?"

He's amused, "Your phone keeps slipping out of your pocket. What happens if a ghost comes out of nowhere and you need to call someone for any reason? Hm?"

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, I get it, Einstein. Besides, it is your money." Since he has been bugging me to get a new one anyway.

Once the money was paid out, Vlad hurried us out of the store and into the limo. He wanted to make sure I had his phone number at the top of the list. For some reason, he was up to something.

"Alright, talk, Vlad. You have been itching about me with a new phone and insisting I get extra things to go with it. What's going on?"

He sighed as if I discovered his trick, "Fine. It's that Junior year is almost over and you're going to be a senior. Even though, we will be married in July after your graduation. I thought about getting us an apartment close to a University for the next four years. I thought it would be nice for our start of our lives."

My jaw dropped to hear what he had in stored for me. I couldn't even get my mind to speak for me and harder to blink to think about something. Why did I get the feeling there were more?

"And how is the cell phone fits into all of this?"

He chuckled, "In case we need to contact each other for emergency or be aware where we are." His fingers stroke my cheek, "When you're in class or with your friends, you can text me about anything without worrying any contact. If you were kidnap again or lost in a building or other severe situation, you can call without worrying about signal bars."

Damn, I never thought of that possible and my own fiancée manipulated me somewhere down the line.

"Uhhh…if it's about that baby in our future, you know we have plenty of times."

He shook his head, "No, I want you to enjoy this generation. Be able to relate with Sam and Tucker, who knows how long they hold out."

I blinked…now what?

"Let me get this straight. I'm going to a University after we're married. You want me to do the same thing with our friends. And now, are you prying on something?"

He chuckled, "They really love each other a lot, if you catch my drift."

After spending a long time with my friends in my life, they came down to talking about sex like crazy and I was always keeping the same story. I was going old traditional, get marry first and then have sex. They always talked about doing serious dating and try to experience loving each other. Then, I started to realize what Vlad meant.

"Oh, shit. You think they'd have a baby soon?" I never realized that in front of my own eyes.

One of his eyebrows rises, "When seeing how serious they are, more likely going to happen very soon."

I felt colder than my core, "She's pregnant?"

He laughed at me and shook his head.

"Not yet, but they were acting very strangely lately." He's been observing them?

I felt like an idiot, "…I thought you stalk me only?"

He debated his head between disagreeing and agreeing, "Well, I am learning this for your friends' stake."

I chuckled, "At what doom are they face? Sam's mom going to kick her out? Oh, wait, Tucker is forced to eat vegetables for the rest of his lives?"

He laughed along, "No, but just in case another ghost overshadows them and their lives. But, not that, they have been picking out specific books lately and looking at these shopping baby aisles. I could be wrong, but they have been serious. It sounded to me she could be, but like I said, I could be wrong."

After that, Vlad has totally gotten my attention about Sam and Tucker. The question was…when will they'd be serious? But, I wanted to focus on his plans.

"I guess so. Aaaaannnnnyyyyway, about this plan of yours. I don't know. What's the catch?"

He tried to hide his snickering, "Daniel, why do you always think I have a plan with a catch? Do you really think my-oh-so evilness is still there? I want you to enjoy life, this one you're actually living in before you can regret it when all of your families aren't around. All you'll have is your nephews' and nieces' children and their children. You know we are going to outlive them."

At to this point, he actually made sense. I nodded, but there was more.

"I guess so. I have wanted to go to this college nearby here."

He was smiling, "Then, by all means, apply for it. Apply for it until you're in, don't miss out the best years of your life, Daniel."

"Bu…but, what if we ended up having a baby by the time I'm in college. I-I can't have you raising the kid all by yourself!"

He refused to believe, "Daniel, we both will know when we are ready. We will work it out and make it all right for us. Besides, don't you think you're getting out of raising our kid."

He snuck a kiss and I totally giggled over that. It just made it all easier somehow, but I guess that's just me. We're here…talking about college and our kid. OUR kid. Wow…I never thought we were this serious before.

Limo dropped us off at our house and we started to enter into the house. Vlad's phone started to go off and he looked completely disappointed. He kissed me on the lips as usual and I felt annoyed.

"When are you going to be done with the mayor career?" I groaned, "Because I think they're stealing you away too much from me."

He held my head, "After your graduation, I will be finished." He kissed me one more time, "I'll be home for dinner, my badger."

"If you say so, fruitloop."

I watched Vlad transformed to Plasmius and flew off to work quickly. Damn, I miss him already. I started to head into the house and saw Dash and Dani. She was standing there, very annoyed about something, and Dash was saying something.

"…Dani, will you go out with me?" …did I just walk in a date proposal?

That felt so weird and hopefully, she'd give him a try.

"No!" She marched off.

Oh, damn. Dash nearly became almost upset and slouched onto the couch miserably. Dani is still here, right? I'm not feeling anything of a weird crush on him…so far so good. I started to walk pass him and grabbed my backpack. He growled and made me jump.

"Uh, Dash, you alright?"

He raced up to me and dragged me out of the house.

"You are going out with me!"

I screamed, "DASH! In case if you haven't noticed, people don't think you're gay!" Hopefully that will pick things up.

He scoffed, "Don't worry, I got an idea."

I gulped. What idea was he talking about now? We were getting further from the house more than ever and I hated it. I started to feel weaker all over again, blushing up like crazy, and couldn't hide it. We were back at his house again and I used my power of intangible to avoid any chances of going into that room. He spun around at him and almost panics his heart out.

"Uh, what?"

I felt so guilty about this, "I'm not having sex with you, Dash!" I closed my eyes and kept myself against the hallway's wall.

He blinked, "…oh, no. I actually got a dress I want you to wear. I'll show it to you."

Dash hurried into his room with an open door and I looked out carefully to see his parents were on the way. I noticed another room next to his and that there's a door filled with little girl stuff. Whoa…he has a little sister or something? Dash hurried back and showed me this…dress so much more expensive than the one Paulina wore in Freshman year. It had all the wonderful details, made out of silk, and one of the top designers. He even got a pair of shoes to match. Damn!

I blinked, "Um, I'm not sure if you even know my shoes size."

Dash dragged me into his room and threw the dress and shoes at me, "Put them on!"

I scrambled all the stuff he threw and went into the hallway's bathroom. Damn, Dash…you're making everything too much of it. Why couldn't he just drag Dani onto a date instead of me? I hurried up and came out while wearing the jeans. Dash lifted the dress to check on the shoes and spotted the jeans. He glared.

"Take those off, Fenton." I pointed at the jeans.

I groaned and went back in to do so, "Happy now?" Damn, how the hell does girl wear anything without their pants?

I guess I wouldn't blame Sam for not wanting to be girly at some point of her life. Dash started to stuff up where the bras would be to make it realistic and took me out to a beautiful restaurant. Dani has no clue on what she was missing out and gratefully, I had my cell phone in case of emergency. I somehow snuck a text to Dani that Dash likes her and that he had taken me out on a date. Oh well, I doubted she'd read it at all since I haven't gotten the chance to give anyone a new number yet. I snuck that inside where bra is which felt so cold after a while.

Dash made me feel such a girl at this place and everyone was eyeing on me. I recognize some of my classmates and they had no clue it's actually me. Even Paulina was going out with KWAN? Damn, I didn't expect that at all…then again, they do look great together.

"…Dash, you're going to be damn trouble for this." I muttered.

He shrugged, "I'm pissed off at your clone, Fenton. If I can't have her, then I can have you." He's certainly the highlight of my day.

Pff, not, "…one date and that's it." I made it final and blushed, "So uh…you have a sister?"

Dash blinked and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. My sister is kind of like a genius so mom and dad sent her to Harvard when she was eight years old."

My jaw dropped because I didn't think there were actual geniuses on this planet other than Vlad, mom, and Jazz. Okay, maybe Dad if he quit acting childish once in a while.

"What's the subject she's extremely major in?"

He shrugged, "Beats me, she never liked talking to me." He got down.

I felt so terrible and letting it all eating me up. No wondered he was into my sister before, but then he moved onto me. Was it because I was more average mind to him? Someone to relate to?

"Well, oh, sorry, Dash. Listen, I-"

"DASH BAXTER!"

I jumped out of my seat after hearing bitter girl I knew. I gripped onto the table to get back up and Dash helped me up. He looked around to see who was calling his name and spotted the girl. He shuttered so hard, he could hardly speak at all, and I wondered why.

Someone marched up in between us and I saw her, "Who the hell do you think you are, Dash?" Dani lost it.

I tugged her jacket, "Quit shouting, would you?" No wondered I felt like back to myself already.

Dani held herself together, "You idiot, why didn't you tell me you have a crush on me?"

I slapped myself at that question. Of course, that was a main point of asking someone out they like. Obviously, she missed that.

"How was I supposed to know?" Dash barked.

Dani rubbed her forehead, "Let my cousin go and I'll date you just once!"

I felt happier already and I knew his answers. I waved and flew off suddenly invisible sight. All I wanted was to get home and I was back in the living room on the couch. Before I did, I picked up my clothes at Dash's home and came to the house I now lived in. It was crazy to deal with something like that and Dani saved me in perfect timing. Vlad just entered into the house and couldn't speak for himself. I wondered why.

"Uh…Vlad? You alright?"

He pointed at me, "Why are you wearing a prom dress?"

I blushed, "Oooh, um, yeah, funny story about that…"

He zoomed in closer to me with a dashing smile, "My, my…you're getting addicted to wearing dresses, Daniel." He started to kiss my neck so much of enjoy to it.

I held him, "I guess so." There was no way I was going to let him know what happened, "I thought you might like it."

Vlad started to zip down the dress and I blushed horribly to hide it. He brushed my back so softly and I never felt something like that before in my life.

"Vl-vlad!" I could almost melt into his arms forever.

"Don't worry, I just found you very sexy like this." He whispered his hot breath next to my ear.

I giggled and so far, everything seems to be something totally different. Never before in my life has he treated me like this so well, I looked forward to do special things with him for the rest of my life.


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry for a short one in this one, but the next chapter will be much longer. Feel free to review, critique, comment, or say something! I understand about my grammars are choppy, mixed up with past and present tenses, and etc.. Anyway, please enjoy and bare with me. ^^;

I do not own Danny Phantom; Butch Hartman does.

I only own Raven and Lionel and that boy that is with Ghost Writer

* * *

><p>-Danny's Point of View-<p>

Vlad really wanted to make out and to think about it, I did want him to kiss me to make it all feel better again. I hurried up and changed into my new clothes. Somehow, I kind of liked it and sort of blamed Sam for making it. We snuggled up onto each other and he went serious on the kissing.

From time to time, I was melting into his arms with those kisses and felt my heart beating faster. My mind couldn't think straight and he held my head like holding a baby's head. My hand rested on Vlad's chest and thumping so fast, it made me moved away from our kiss. I could feel the speed of his heart going and adored that.

"Your heart…races for me?" I smiled for him.

He nodded, "Every time, every time." He cradled me in his arms.

I rested my head on his chest to hear, "No wonder you're crazy for me, I get your heart going so much." I chuckled.

He patted my hair, "I always do, Daniel. I love you too much to not love you would make me crazy."

He was quiet after that, holding me in, and feeling safe. No matter what, we had time on our side like Clockwork. I started to wonder why he got Dan out of the thermos. Should I be worried? Vlad lifted his head and glanced down at me.

"Is everything alright, my badger?"

I sighed, "Dan is out of the Fenton Thermos and Clockwork knows he is dangerous. I mean…Clockwork can handle him, but something looked off, ya know what I mean?"

He acknowledged me on this, "Hm, well…Clockwork is a powerful ghost of time. He probably threaten him about something and Dan compromise with him to gain his freedom. He barely harmed you or anyone else so far. Clockwork would have come to your help, correct?"

I shrugged, "Dude, Clockwork barely tells me much."

Vlad and I ended our conversation about Dan and Clockwork. We didn't need to be stress out over that, but we got each other. No one was going to mess us around.

He muttered something. I looked up and tugged his shirt.

"What is it, fruitloop?"

He sighed, "It's about Dani."

I gulped, "She's not dying, is she, Vlad?"

He chuckled, "No, Daniel. Not that serious. It's that I am noticing she isn't exactly or entirely like I expected." Vlad grumbled.

I blinked and trying to make sense of things. Did I miss something important about Dani at all?

"Vlad…make so damn sense. I have no clue what you are saying!" I poked his stomach.

Vlad laughed a bit to my poking moment, "Well, Dani is actually aging."

I stopped and looked at him. He was right, she did look much older than the last time I saw her, and she was coming out with more figure on her. I blinked.

"Could she normal?" I shifted my head on the right.

Vlad bits his lips, "I wanted her to be actually human more than half ghost, but seeing half ghost is actually her. I noticed her hair is growing longer, her body is developing, and she hasn't once come to either of us about her not developing right. It would make sense how she is like this."

I agreed with him the entire time, which I never seem to notice. Damn, I'm a terrible to even recognize something about myself! I slapped my face and Vlad chuckled. He moved my hand off my face and kissed my nose.

"Don't feel bad about it. Personally, I didn't expect her to turn out like this." He smiled.

Was he glad to create her? I held his hand and then started to think about their date. I blushed to one thing that came to mind.

"…Oh, gee! They're on a date and she's…ugh!" I planted my face onto his chest.

I hurried off the couch and Vlad caught me. He was worried about me acting like this.

"What's wrong?"

I almost tried to yank my hair out, "Er…she's on a date with Dash and I don't want her to be having…sex with him tonight! What if she gets pregnant?"

Vlad blinked and became very upset about this subject to his matter.

"He better not my daughter." He growled.

…Vlad sees her as a daughter? Oh, shit…this was so interesting, yet, worried.

"Ugh…let me send her a text." I pulled out the phone and started to text her to not have sex, "We need to explain to her more about sex, I can't have her being pregnant. The world hardly knows she even exists!"

I plopped onto the couch on his lap. He held me and agreed with me.

"Well, what about your parents? I'm sure they won't mind explaining it to her, would they?"

Vlad actually had a good idea to this. I smirked and couldn't believe I may give something different to everyone's lives. Of course, dad's birthday is coming up soon. I bet he'd be happy as much as mom would be.

"She can live with my parents. They got extra rooms now and I'm sure mom would be happy to have another girl in the family. But, right now, we need to explain to her about how girls can get pregnant and then tell her she's going to school at the start of my senior year. Everyone should believe she's my cousin already enough." A plan popped up.

Vlad admire that idea. I gotten a text back from Dani and she tells me not to worry. That and she will drop him home before his bedtime anyway. I snickered to the fact Dash still has bedtime even though we're still in school. I sighed knowing she won't go anywhere close to his house or bedroom.

Despite the fact Dani can age fine. It was being careful when it comes to loving someone and knowing Dash. He can put a move on and take serious love action. I shuddered to even remember it and Vlad snuggled up on me for night. He insisted we watch a movie before we head to bed and I agreed with him. I grabbed us food and we watched this new movie that got some romantic and serious ass kicking. We laughed at the people who has no clue what it is like to actually deal with this every day. We never have our ways or figure out the fights with ghost that easily. Then again, they can go by to what their brain can acknowledge.

Vlad and I started to talk about a few things about Dani in between some boring part of the movie. I felt like I'm the mother of Dani and shook my head. No, she's my cousin or clone. That's it. Vlad can be the father, but nothing else. He barely looks at her any differently and he did become overly protective like a father. Even my dad refused to let Jazz to get serious with Johnny Thirteen. Then again, Jazz didn't know she was dating a ghost at the time. So, the irony was played on her. Jazz would be completely different than I thought whenever they see each other again.

We headed to bed once Dani came home and she just looked so happy. Looks like Dash and his charming way to date her definitely won. Vlad came marching up to her and eyed on her carefully. I tugged him to leave her alone.

"You haven't done anything serious with him, have you young lady?" Awe, crap…fatherly kicked in.

Dani placed her hands on her curves, "Uh, gosh! No! We just dated and he asked me out on another date. That's all we did! We had dinner, went out to play football, and flying around." She really almost lost her edge to snap at Vlad.

I scowled at her, "Hey! He's only concern about you, Dani. Dash can be…controlling when he wants to. Anyway, Jazz got an extra bed. So, you can sleep in her room." I pointed the way.

Dani nodded and headed over to Jazz's room. Vlad and I headed to bed knowing we had school tomorrow and that we got exams to deal with for Phantom. Vlad believed I am capable to being Phantom and Fenton for the day at school for the first week. Next week, I should be able to do fine and know what to expect on the actual exams. Funny, advantages what to really study for and Sam insisted I should fail a few questions here and there to keep it less suspicious with cheating. I have been studying and Mr. Lancer knew that well. My whole life I am prepared to be with Vlad and not regretting it every second of it.


	33. Chapter 33: Final Chapter

-Danny's Point of view –

Today felt so different, nervous wrecking, and damn, I'm not so sure about going through this! I kept marching back in forth in this…weird room. Why am I so damn nervous? I started to pick up my phone and texted Vlad.

i_ Vlad, I don't know if I can do this! /_i

I sent the text and waited, back and forth, and going crazy. A door knocked and my hands jittered.

"Who is it?" I couldn't let anyone come in.

"Your fashion designer?" There was a hint of sarcastic in her voice.

I scoffed, "Haha, very funny Sam. Come on in."

Sam entered in with her happy smile for me and she had all of her fashion kit for the day. Her hair really gotten longer since Tucker enjoyed that, she got this new trend for a while, and I admired her. Vlad insisted she would be the one to do our clothes. Heck, she was already prepared to design for our future sets. She sets down the stuff down and puts her hands on her hips.

"Okay, what's wrong, Danny?" Sam shifted her eyes at me.

I sat down on this short couch, "What do you expect, Sam? I'm nervous!"

She nodded and sat down next to me, "Danny, you love Vlad, right?"

"Sam, you know I do! I'm crazy for him."

Sam smiled, "Then, don't make it any different, Danny. You love him all your life now and there's no undoing it. Just love him today and love him more in for tomorrow." She held my hand.

It's funny how she used to crush on me and now, she's with my best friend, Tucker. I chuckled and eased up. I got a text and checked onto it.

Vlad's Message: i _Hang in there, think about our future, little badger._/i

His words meant so much to me and I sighed. I turned off the phone and glanced up at Sam.

"Alright, let's get started on your work, Sam. We got an hour before the time comes."

Sam smirked and grabbed this white suit that had some black touch by her. I could tell she hinted some Phantom style. The suit had a tail like into a prom like dress of layers and reminded me of a salsa dress. The white pant had a similar feel like to my jeans and so opening to feel. She got these dancing shoes in swirling white and black color. She fixed it up to make sure it's not too long or tight. She knew what she was doing.

"I'm glad your parents let you run your own fashion business." I laughed.

Sam smirked, "I thought they would end up sending me to a therapy for wanting to design clothes, but after they saw you wearing them. They thought it was a good idea. I can't wait to see Paulina begging on her knees to have my design."

I laughed at her insane ideas, but that's Sam. I guess being nervous had no reasons and Vlad's my man. My fruitloop for the rest of my life. I couldn't wait! So exciting to see him again. Two years actually flew by and the fact I already graduated from high school with Lionel, Sam, Tucker, and Dash. Four years I have known Vlad and we have gotten much closer. I couldn't believe it was about three weeks ago, we graduated. Vlad made a way to convince people that Lavada moved out of the country for her mother's business work to increase.

"OW!" I glared at her, "Sam!"

Sam rolled her eyes at me, "Sorry! You moved! Stop being a big baby, you deal worse than this anyway."

I chuckled, "I know, but everything does hurt."

Sam tossed me a container filled with painkillers, "Take this then."

I mocked, "Oh, joy. Medicines are the best, aren't they?

Sam couldn't stop laughing, "Hey, Jazz told me that if you are in pain again. Take them, she knows what she is talking about."

I toss the containers on the couch and knew what Sam meant. Jazz thought taking something to ease the pain down would be better and help me to get over pain for short amount of time. Like, whenever dad hugs me tight, I get into a state of trauma of being beaten up by Raven all over in my mind through pain.

"Besides, you pinned my skin." I teased.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Well, excuse me for not taking enough fashion class here. You will be fine, you heal way too fast on my account. Every time you get cut up severely, the next hour is almost turning into a scar!" Sam did observe well.

I laughed to think about that time when one of the ghosts had this weird knife battling and ended up cutting me up like crazy. Way worse than the beauty pageant things. I couldn't believe the thoughts of today were actually happening.

"…you and Vlad, getting married today is something. I can't even believe you got Valerie on the guest list!" Sam shook her head, "But, hey…it's your wedding. Not mine." She puts the sewing stuff into her kit and grabbed something else.

She came closer and sets something on top of my hair. It was one of those things that bride women wear on their head like a small crown and she clipped it into my hair. She pushed it back and fixed up my hair. Sam stepped back and admires her taste for me.

"You look fantastic, Danny. Now, I got to go finish up with Vlad's outfit and both of you will be starting your wedding in twenty minutes." She picked up her stuff.

I blushed, "Thanks, Sam. Is everyone here already? Like mom and dad? Dani?"

I started to feel an extra cold and looked around quickly. Sam blinked at my weird behavior for the day.

"Dani, I know you're here." My hand fists are on my waists.

Dani appeared in her Phantom form, "I can never hide from you, Danny." She giggled.

Sam shook her head to never understand our relationship and left us alone. Dani stood in front of me and altered to being her Fenton side. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress for a best man sort of a thing. I noticed she got this new ring on her finger and I pointed at her finger.

"Where did you get the ring?"

Dani giggled, "It's Dash's senior ring. He gave it to me to make it official that we're dating now. It's been two years, where have you been? Are you going to get married today or do you wanted to get your butt kick?"

I laughed to our predictable sayings and I guess that would my fault, sort of. I patted her head and shook my head.

"I say getting married, tomorrow I'll kick your butt." I made a deal with my own clone.

Dani shook her head, "Nah uh! You are going on a honeymoon, cousin. Vlad tells me he wants you to go and you're going!" She stated that clearly.

"Seriously! I don't need a honeymoon when I have my man!"

She shook her head again, "No, you're going with him. I'll take care of the town and it's my responsibilities now. Everyone knows we're a cousin, so what are you worried about now? Valerie will help me out too, so relax!"

Dani did have a point there. I grew up protecting Amityville for four years and July is the only month I get the chance to protect it now. It's funny how much I became a hero. Four years does make a difference and I'm proud to be a part of it. A strange ring tone went off and Dani hurried up to get the phone out of her dress's pocket. Damn, that's a creative idea Sam came up with. She started to answer.

"Hello? Oh, bunny! Well, yes, I'm with Danny…nah, he's fine. I can feel his emotions naturally. Awe, Bunny! Seriously! You are the best! Hehe, okay. I'll see you in a few minutes." She hung up on the phone.

It's funny how she calls Dash, Bunny, and I had no clue why. Well, okay…maybe I do. One thing for sure…

"Would you quit knowing my feelings!" I blushed.

Dani shrugged, "Danny, you're nervous. It's Vlad, we're talking about. Anyway, Dash will be here in a few minutes. You got everything covered? Your part of the bouquet?"

I glanced around the room and spotted them on the makeup table. I grabbed them and showed them to her.

"Yup, got the white roses. Is my parents here?"

Dani nodded, "Yup, they drove in their new Fenton car. The laws really lost it when Fenton dad drives like crazy. He hates it, though." She shrugged, "Personally, I feel much safer even if I'm half ghost."

I couldn't blame her. The way dad drive was insane. I couldn't bear the thoughts of anything happening since he can't even shoot anti-etco at ghosts or even me! Mom, on the other hand, she can kick my butt sometimes, but I love it when I can beat hers. They kept whispering something about grandchildren would be nice, but Vlad hasn't got to the part of explaining how it can be possible for us. Dani hugged me and I did the same back.

"Have fun on your awesome day, Danny. Seriously, you two haven't been departed for more than six hours." Dani insisted.

I nodded, "I will and no sex with Dash behind my back!" I glared.

I could easily feel she's embarrassed, "Hey! I'm going the same way as you are. Seriously, I get it. Sex equal babies." She flew out of the room.

I sat down on the couch and stared at the clock. Ten more minutes until I walk down that lane. Damn, I miss him too much and it's only been four hours. At least we are at a hotel and he planned the whole thing himself. Vlad is probably nervous too and waiting for me. I grabbed the guest list and reminded myself there isn't anyone I'm hiding from other than the priest for short while. Vlad is aging down to eighteen which I am portraying as too. We're both legally aged to what others see in their eyes and my parents couldn't argue with our aging ability. Seriously, it complicated for them to figure it out.

I viewed the guest list:

_i Madeline Fenton_

_Jack Fenton_

_Jasmine Fenton_

_Danielle Fenton_

_Samantha Manson_

_Tucker Foley_

_Lionel_

_Kyle Hunters_

_Valerie Gary_

_Damon Gary_

_Dash Baxter_

_Ghost Writer and his human_

_Skulker_

_Ember_

_Box Ghost_

_Pandora_

_Clockwork_

_Johnny Thirteen_

_Kitty_

_Desiree_

_Technus_

_Princess Dora_

_Wulf_

_Mr. Lancer/i_

I can't believe Vlad convinced me to invite my enemies over to the wedding, but he said that he had strict words with them about doing anything that cross his and my lines. For me, it was obviously serious threats and they knew it well. I already gotten like several ghost scent happening today and Dani probably don't affect mine. Mr. Lancer, though, he caught me transforming to Fenton when I was done with the exams before prom happened. How ironic, all these years he talked to Phantom and me, he never once realized. He said that I kept my personalities separate very well and I guess my acting came in handy around people. It's funny how life turns around and shows a big difference.

I set the list down and breathed. Hopefully the ghosts would be invisible until the priest is gone. The clock was getting close and I gathered myself together. The white thing on my head is moved to the front like most brides do and the bouquets are in my hands. I opened the door and began to walk out into the hallway. I was getting close to the lane where I met up Vlad and the lights were getting brighter. My knees felt wobbly and just felt like running. There's a soft music playing, more joyful rather than, 'Here comes the bride' because it always reminded me that death music. I smiled when I saw his face. Vlad had a similar suit like mine, only opposite color; black. Sam purposely made us wear suit and a dress in one. It was perfect!

Everyone rose from their seats, taking pictures of me, and the place was so beautiful. The rose pedals of yellow helped me follow up to Vlad. The style was a calming effect and almost like a royal Christmas style. I walked up to him and his eyes were lighting up brighter than ever.

I saw my parents in the front rows and Jazz was next to them. Lionel amused to this exciting event. Everyone was happy to be here for us. I noticed the ghosts were in a disguise of a human and I was kind of impressed. The priest began to welcome everyone and started to propose a question for objection of our marriage. No one would it and held in peace. He carried on to the start of our ceremony and Vlad smiled at me. Just several minutes away to be my husband and everything seem out of it. We were so happy, our listening never cared to pay attention, and times went by so fast.

We said our special vows and felt so good. The priest turned to my attention and asked this one question.

"Will you, Daniel Fenton, take Vlad to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish him friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

I smiled at Vlad, "I do." I felt so good saying it.

The priest turned to Vlad, "Will you, Vladimir Masters, take Danny to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish him friendship and love today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Vlad's eyes brighten up, "I do." His voice proud and brave to take me.

The priest turned to the both of us and the guests. Everyone held each other's hands and being prepared to see the final moment we all have been waiting for.

"You may now kiss each other." That was the line.

Vlad leaned in and removed the veil thing back. He held my head and kissed me. I didn't care about hiding our kiss; it was finally our turn to show how much we love each other. The priest stepped out of the room for us to celebrate. Everyone awed at our kissing and it felt so good. I came up closer and hugged Vlad without breaking up the kiss. I could feel the flashing lights of several cameras around us. I didn't care because we are married now.

We drifted a part to breath and chuckled at our special day. Dad started to join us and patted Vlad's back.

"Hey V-man! We're family now!" Dad smiled.

Vlad couldn't dare to think of it now, "Of course, Jack. How could we not be?"

Mom started to come up to me and hugged me.

"Oh, Danny! I'm so happy for you, sweetie!" Mom couldn't stop hugging me.

I blushed, "Thanks, mom." I hugged back.

Mom finally let me go and then, I saw Clockwork with legs for the first time. Then, someone came up with him. Dan. I shuddered. I went up to Clockwork.

"What's he doing here?" I barely looked at Dan.

Clockwork grinned, "He's my companionship. You said so on the invitation, invite others who will not attack."

"Congratulations, little twit." Dan announced.

I blinked, "You have been training him or something?"

Clockwork chuckled, "You will learn more later. Now, take your time and celebrate today. Tomorrow is something you should be focusing on."

Clockwork and his words about time always advising well and I shifted over to Dan. I lifted my hand up.

"Thanks, Dan." Clockwork was right about one thing, celebrate today.

Dan growled and shook my hand, "I never understand what you see in Vlad, but hell, you're happier." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at the evil self, couldn't believe he's even here! If Clockwork considers him as a companionship, I guess it's fine. Sam came up with Tucker, which they are still not married yet.

"Dude! You're married!" Tucker high fived me.

I high fived him back, "Thanks, Tuck!"

Sam hugged us, "My best boys, huh? Opps, I mean, my best man." She giggled.

Vlad came up and snuck a kiss behind my neck, "Hello my badger." He glanced over to our friends, "Sam, I thank you for making this wonderful wedding clothes. It looks amazing and feels comfortable."

I agreed, "Oh, yeah, Sam. You even got me going for his looks now."

Sam shrugged, "You two kept talking about someone is wearing the bride dress and I thought, neither of you mentioned about combining it."

Dani and Dash started to join us. Dash tossed something over to me and I almost dropped it. He smiled innocently and Vlad glared at him.

"It's a wedding present, I hope both of you like it." Dash smiled.

Thankfully, I gotten over Dash and his little crush on me once he realize it was actually Dani he was in love with the entire time. Vlad looked at the present and I smiled.

"Thanks, Dash. We'll open it when we are done with our cake." I grinned.

Dash gave a thumb up at us and Vlad hasn't went through the irriated mood. I grabbed Vlad's head and kissed him. He blushed and held me in his arms.

"Damn, I miss you so much, Daniel."

I nodded, "Same here, let's not get too much departed again."

"You guys need to make sure you aren't always spending time with each other." Jazz joined in.

Lionel chuckled off to what Jazz has buzzed into.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, Jasmine." I giggled, "That's what schools are for."

Everyone in this room knew we can't age right, but doesn't mean we have to miss out some fun or adventures through the long life of our years. However, Dani was a special case. Dash was glad to find someone like her instead of me. Dani was able to age normally and she gained newer powers. Vlad and I did some studying that Dani didn't really go through the ghost portal or something similar. So, therefore, she was actually born as a ghost for a start and later on, gained to be half human. Since ghosts' ages like Dan or Skulker or Box Ghost, Dani has no reasons to worry. My clone was unique in her own way and sometimes, I'd be damn to see what I'd really look like if I were a girl. Vlad only viewed her as a daughter and nothing else. I viewed her as a little cousin and she is awesome.

"Hey ghost boy, congratulations on marrying the fruitloop." That was Valerie.

I turned around and smiled, "Thanks, Val! Well, he's my fruitloop…surprised you figured it out after three years."

Valerie shook her head, "Uh huh, I'm still surprise about all of this. Seriously, you have been dating him right under our own nose."

Vlad hung on my shoulders, "Pretty much to be with him more, Ms. Gary."

Her dad started to follow up and let's just say he hasn't been pleased how he tricked Valerie into ghost hunting.

"Hello Danny, thank you for inviting us to your wedding." He smiled for me.

"No problem, Mr. Gary. It wouldn't have been great without you." I thought pleasing him would ease up.

"Of course, but could you talk some sense into Valerie about not hunting ghosts?"

I sighed, "Mr. Gary, out of respect. It's Val's decision and if she handled me about three years, she's capable of dealing with other ghosts that are here too."

Vlad nodded, "Ms. Valerie is much like Daniel, only she is more aware of the risks. Danielle will be able to assist her now when we are away on our honeymoon tomorrow." He smiled.

I groaned about the honeymoon and went over to Lionel. Lionel did look like he's having fun and picked up a glass of wine. He has been practicing to age like Vlad and me. He pretty much caught up to where he needed to be and Jazz is taking over the apartment for us.

"Hey Lionel, enjoying your time?"

He nodded, "Yes. I miss the joy of wedding, but it's much more fun than I have attended to. You and Vlad look so happy like any couple."

"…Thanks, I guess?"

Lionel smiled, "No problem."

Lionel has been working so hard on being a regular person and heck; he's already volunteering to work with Jazz being her assistance. Jazz knew well he needed a job and she has taught him so much. Jazz is already working between school hours and now, she's running a club that allows people to feel special about themselves and be proud of their talent. I admire the idea and Dani already joined her club to show others how bright and talented she was for an average human.

"Hey Mr. Lancer." I waved at him.

He came up, "Ah, Mr…." Mr. Lancer kind of got stuck to figure out what to call me now.

I hummed, "It's Masters, sorry about the confusion Mr. Lancer."

He nodded, "Ah, great Gatsby, you are the one at the bottom then."

I felt cold about that, "…er, thanks?"

Mr. Lancer patted my back and started to join the rest of the people to celebrate the day. Ember started to rock out her music and Vlad thought it would be much better to someone we both knew. Ember helped us out by organizing the whole sets of music and enjoyed our type of music. She didn't mind at all as long she was able to play her guitar to an audience, never minding the size of the audience. Someone grabbed my hand and swirled me around.

"Hello badger," He kissed me.

I giggled and blushed, "Fruitloop."

Vlad and I started to dance and noticed how everyone joined along. Dash was being careful with Dani, mom and dad danced with each other, and Jazz and Lionel paired up for the fun of it. Tucker and Sam hugged onto each other while dancing. Some of the ghosts did it alone, Valerie kept her guards up with some of the ghosts, and Mr. Lancer listened to Ember's music as if he could be hypnosis. But, I swear…Lionel and my sister have been closer than ever since they met. They would even work in the same business and the way she looked at him. I bought it up once last year and Jazz immediately said that they were just being friends. Lionel, on the other hand, wasn't much of a talker about their relationship. All he said is he was glad to be friends with her. I say they're in denial about each other and I'd give them some time to figure it out. After all, it took two years for my Vlad and I to admit our love.

Mom came up dancing slowly, "Hello my men, I thought I should say we'll be looking forward to grandchildren anytime soon."

I blinked and stalked my eyes at mom. Dang, she must love kids somehow. I swear, she does.

"Uh…we haven't talk much about it, yet, mom." I chuckled awkwardly.

Vlad nodded, "Yes, we still want to enjoy our freedom before your grandchildren could come." He smiled.

Of course, we have talked about it and we barely even gotten to do sex yet. We haven't done it, no matter how many times Dash comes crossing by, and asked me about the feel our sex…ugh, it was raped I told Dash. He insisted, but Vlad nearly kill his temper over him. Mom nodded and walked over to dad to their dancing. It's funny how they are wearing good clothes. No, normal clothes. It's been so long since the camping trip and dad hated it. Ever since Dani lived with them, they changed it up to make it up for our lives, and adapted much better. No one was able to judge them or assume they were ghost hunters. Unless others recognize their voices easily, then they're doomed.

Speaking of doomed of evil, it's so weird how Vlad managed to get Raven working for him. Ever since Senior year began, Vlad started to do something entire new project for himself and make it possible to change Raven's evilness to good. Vlad told me that he wants Raven to be able to have good deeds by earning them. I couldn't blame Vlad for trying and Raven couldn't go against Vlad ever since he got trapped in his specific invention.

"Hm, what are you thinking of, Daniel?" Vlad whispered to my ear.

I blushed, "Oh, still surprised how you're getting Raven to work for you. Remind me how did you do that?"

Vlad smirked, "I hone down his powers so he wouldn't dare to lay a single finger on you or Lionel again."

I nodded, "Right. I forgot he's terrified of you now." As long Raven didn't live with us, I felt much safer, "Say, where is he living in?"

Vlad hummed, "About a mile and a half from Tucker's house."

Oh, yeah…that's why he never wanted me to go further down that street. I guess that would make sense, but hey…he never said anything about flying over in case I needed to patrol or something.

The music started to slow down more and reminding us about our dinner recipient. Vlad and I ran over to the main and center table before others could start getting to their seats or be starving. It was fun to race over through people and managed to get over to our table. Everyone noticed how wild we were being.

We picked up our glass and held it up to everyone.

"May we have everyone's attention?" I called out, holding high to my glass.

Everyone heard and started to turn around. They went over to their table and held their glass as well. I lowered mine and Vlad higher his up.

"I like to say, we thank you all for coming to our wedding and celebrating with us." Vlad smiled happy as he was, "There are two stories we both like to tell and thought everyone should feel the same. About twenty-six years ago, I was very obsess and naive over a woman who never fell in love with me. I let the love blind me and it caused me to become half ghost from the day of the incident. Sure, I was mad about it for years up to twenty years. When I spent my entire life alone, controlling my power, and fiddling my way to be rich; I ended up missing myself the good things about life and my aging. I thought I was the only ones, but nevertheless…the reunion party has bought us all together. I met the young boy and discover that I wasn't alone. The more I wanted him, the blinder I became." He smiled at that memory, "That he changed up my life, giving me the thrill, excitement, and much more. He was special to me and nothing more. I have forgotten the woman who I used to fell in love with and moved on." He finished.

Vlad lowered his glass and I moved mine back up.

"When I was fourteen, curiosity really killed me and I was new and alone about this. At first, I hated to be half ghost and I wanted to be normal kid with average grades. After dealing with many ghosts in the start of my life, I met this man who seemed to have a crush on one person. I didn't care as long he didn't pester me or something about it. After finding out that I wasn't the only one, I knew I gained an archenemy." I chuckled, "I thought he was a bitter, insane, and spoiled rich man and all in one, fruitloop. We fought so much, argument millions of times, and learn about each other. The more he looked at me, the less he looked at this old obsession. We became closer than ever for the past two years. I was blind a bit myself, lost, and curious. Until he showed me his other side, I fell in love with the man who would do anything to teach me about my powers, money, love, and secrets. Fruitloop is the man who makes me feel I belong somewhere in this world and now, I'm happy to be his husband."

Everyone raised their cup and cheered this wonderful moment.

"Now, we can all eat the lovely meal presented by Jasmine and Lionel for their all night and day works of food. They even made some ghostly meal as well." Vlad smiled.

Everyone smiled and helped themselves for the meal course. Vlad and I ended up joining everyone to get some food. Damn, I'm hungry and I spotted some of the delicious roast beef, side bread, and salad. Jazz and Lionel really put themselves through so much with the food and I'm definitely impressed. I know that I'm going to thanks them the most that's for sure. Vlad swap our plate and he started to feed me himself. I giggled and did the same.

"I love you, Danny." Vlad met my eyes.

I blushed, "I love you, Vlad."

It has been a while we called each other by name and it's nice to know we meant them. Everyone either watched us like a romantic movie or they enjoy themselves for dinner. The chattering started to take over and couldn't help it. Today was definitely fun.

Oh, my! I forgot about the cake part! Vlad and I got this cake about two weeks ago and finally agreed to one thing. Vanilla and Chocolate mixed cake with white frosting that had green glob like ghost shape. It was something we both looked forward to celebrate with! Oh man, how much I miss dessert for six months. Vlad made me go through this weird diet and saying that Sam insisted that we try not to change too much in this age. Oh well, as long it was worth the wait and it damn well was! Everyone gathered and watched us cut our first cake together. We both feed each other and somehow, get the frosting onto each other's nose. Vlad leaned in and licks it off my nose. I did the same and man, that was fun!

"Yay! Cake lick!" Dani shouted.

I rolled my eyes, "Uh huh."

Vlad and I started to cut up the rest of the cake. We hand one to each person in the room and even the ghost can have our cake. We didn't need to worry about the cake seeing how ghost cakes are worse. It was the last time Vlad and I are ever going to live in the ghost zone. It was too crucial for us and there was no way we'd survive like that. Everyone started to enjoy their cake and we finally sat down. We enjoyed our share of the cake and eating it was ten times better than a birthday cake.

After finishing up with the cake, Dani and Jazz started to bring over the wedding present and Vlad helped me open them up. We got a lot of cool stuff like this clock between Vlad's and my taste of a cabin like, but more digital like. There was another presents that had a large cute bear, but then again…Skulker intended that we're being hunted as bears now. Vlad never seem to ease up around Skulker, oh well. He's an easier target to deal with anyway. But, still, it was cute! There were some presents like plates, curtains, and candles. Lots of candles and they smell wonderful! Vlad admire the candles the most and I couldn't disagree to that! We nearly went through so much of presents; I don't think everything would be used too much like the candles.

Vlad dragged me onto the dance floor once more and I laughed with joy.

"Okay, Vlad! I'm coming now!"

Vlad had me in his arms and we started to dance like crazy. Everyone joined in and had a lot of fun. Although, my sister kept dancing awkwardly and my head shook at her. Lionel pulled her away and started to show her some of the basic dancing. Ember really enjoyed playing her instrument and it was fun to listen to.

"Okay, everybody! Now, the newlywed couples are to dance with the parents!" Ember announced.

I sighed and Vlad wasn't pleased to look forward to one thing. Dancing with my dad and let's just say that was very awkward. Dad came over with mom and they both offered their hand to dance with them. Vlad lets go of me and I headed over to mom. Mom smiled at this very special moment and dad kept his hands at a good distance for Vlad. Of course, dad has no clues how much Vlad hates him, but it was kept quietly. Why bother make stress all of this anyway?

"I'm happy for you, Danny. Even though, I expected you to fall in love with a girl like Sam or someone like her, but seeing you happy is all it matters."

I blushed to hear that, "Hehe, thanks mom. I didn't think it would happen like this, but I can promise you this…I can get Vlad turn into a beautiful woman and still make it seem normal, but that wouldn't be the one I'm looking at every day." I shrugged while waltzing with my own mom.

Mom nodded, "You're right, honey." She looked over at dad and Vlad, "It's funny how both of you are in love, no matter how far off your ages are. You love him with your whole life and it's funny to see a play behind our back the entire time. You two are something unique."

I grinned, "Thank you, mom. That meant the world to me."

Ember kept playing a slow song and we danced with my parents. Then, we ended up switching parents and Vlad eased up a bit. For me, it was really weird to do. Dad had his hands on my shoulders to avoid awkward stage.

"So, you're married to my best friend, Danny. What do you say to that?" Dad had to say something like this.

I could almost want to bury myself from him, but then again, Vlad would probably kick my butt for doing that. Everyone around us was watching us dancing for the last time. Dad and mom stepped aside and Vlad met up with me again. I smiled and we held each other's hands.

We faced everyone, "Thank you for coming and we all hope you have a safe night back home! We are happy to be here with you and celebrate this very special moment we will never forget the rest of our lives." I meant that part.

Everyone came and hugged us for a good bye and loves. They wish us for a good honeymoon and I really didn't want that. Vlad hung onto me the entire time to stop me from flying off, but seriously, where was I going to go to? Everyone left the hotel to head over to home and Vlad smirked down at me. I giggled.

"Ready for some serious fun, Vlad?" I started to alert to Phantom.

Vlad altered to Plasmius, but his new ghost look really something else. His ghost hair changed to less of a vampire look, but he has his cape turned into a lab coat. Could it be reversing to original form from the day he turned into hybrid? Who knows, it was all of a mystery to figure that out. He could actually look like a hero in this! His blue remains there, though. I didn't care because he's my husband! Awesome! I smirked back at him and floated up higher.

"You know, I do, badger." Vlad tagged up with me.

We started to use our power to clean up the entire ballroom up, we swap sides, and made the place insanely clean. I wanted to save money for the extra cleaning up charges and Vlad didn't want me to do that. He thought I was being a little out of it, but that's just me. Hey, who said we couldn't have fun cleaning. Vlad bought out his little tornado to pick up the messes on the floor and that was so cool! Looks like I found our personal vacuum cleaner and I giggled.

"What's so funny, Daniel?" Vlad glimpsed over at me.

I grinned, "You're a vacuum cleaner."

Vlad shook his head, "And you just realized that, badger?"

My hands went up the air, "Hey, you know I have been busy, fruitloop!"

Vlad raced up to me and hugged me. He kissed me and for some reasons, I stopped blushing and feeling awkward. I snuggled up in his arms and noticed he was floating us back down. I transformed to Fen- I mean, Masters and Vlad did the same. Wow, I never thought my last name would change to Masters…I'm his finally. We walked out of the ballroom to head up to the room Vlad reserved for us and I thought that was sweet. I did always wonder what it was like to be in the most expensive room and stuff.

The presidential room was sophisticated and very royalty like. I fell in love with the room.

"Oh, my! Vlad! This…is amazing!"

Vlad followed me when I was checking out the living room right in front of me when we entered. On the right, the kitchen is so modernize and beautiful stone work! It's so up to date! On the left, there's a swirl staircase and had a wonderful curves as it goes up. I ran while Vlad's hand with mine.

"Oh, I see you like it here." Vlad chuckled.

I agreed, "Vlad, this place is amazing!" We rushed up the stairs.

We entered into a hallway and there's this bathroom. Oh, how royalty like and relaxing feel in this one. I saw two ways to wash up, the large tub and a large shower. Damn, this is definitely no one sees every day unless they lived here or works here! I saw another door and entered through that. It was large bedroom and the bed was perfect. It was Vlad's favorite size and couldn't believe the soft and comfortable looking bed. I spotted out suit cases in front and I smiled so much, I couldn't help it!

"Oh, Vlad! I love this place!" I leaped onto him with my arms around his neck.

My favorite smile of his showed, "I'm glad because after our honeymoon and before your college start, I found us an apartment similar to this." Vlad's soft eyes eased into mine.

My jaw dropped, "You're kidding me, right? Vlad, you always know how to make me happy to live something like this!" I hugged him dearly.

Vlad was something else, but he was no fool with romantic things. He knew it by heart and how much he knew me. We kissed and felt something unique. Wow…we're married.

"Shall we take a bath, Daniel?" Vlad asked in those loving voice.

For two years now, I have been wondering what he looked like underneath all those clothes and no more waiting. We were traditional, wise, and excited to look forward how attractive we are to each other. We already met each other's personality and fell in love because of that. Now, we get to see how beautiful or handsome we are. My heart beats so fast, I could hardly keep up and nodded to answer. Vlad lifted my chin up slowly and he was aging up to twenty four and I almost couldn't breathe. He leaned in and kissed me like we haven't done in days.

It's one of those feelings, my knees would wobble and his arms make me want to melt deeply away with him. My cheeks stirred up the heat and we departed to get some air. It felt so good that our tongue intertwine and feeling so special between us. I entered into the bathroom alone and entered into a bathtub myself first. Vlad came in next, he took off the wedding clothes slowly, and I watched. I felt like I shouldn't, but reminded myself that I'm married with my man.

His chest was so strong looking, making an easy curve down to his pelvis, and my heart pumped like a million times. His body was amazing, he joined into the tub, and the water was filling up the entire time. Vlad's hot core made the water heat up more than ever and he crawled over to me. He put his arms around my arms. Our bodies collide to one, feeling the balance of temperature and looking up at him with those starring eyes of his.

"I told you I can wait, Danny." He kisses my neck.

I gasped and breathed, "Aw, Vlad…" It felt so good when his soft lips devour my neck.

My hands linked up with his hands. The water kept rising up while we were naked in this tub, but I didn't care. Vlad was gentle, soft, and calm about this. He hugged me and rests his chin on my shoulder. My head turned over to him and I leaned in to kiss him. We barely speak and started to clean each other. Vlad spotted my birthmark on my upper chest, close to my shoulder, and his finger traced them. I followed his finger and his mouth formed into a light smile. He didn't care if I had a scar or birthmark as long he knows it's there.

We washed off and grabbed one huge towel. We ended up wrapped together in one towel and let the water start dripping us off. Vlad's core dries us off and it felt so good, our hairs were drying up as well, and Vlad gripped me onto him.

He started to show me something new and felt much warmer. I glanced down between us and he had us wearing the soft and warm pajamas. His was soft blue and mine were soft purple. My low laughter came through and he started to swirl me around. His body sways around with me and we were dancing into a waltz. We waltz our way into the bedroom, everything felt so calm and collected, and couldn't resist this. We went around the entire room, barely reaching to the bed, and it was so simple.

"Are you ready to face our eternity with each other?" Vlad whispered into my ear.

I smiled, "And set the world record for longest marriage, yes, Vlad. I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world."

We leaned in and kissed each other passionately for the night. Our body met onto the bed and felt so worn out today. We snuggled up with each other under the large and soft blanket. We took much comfort and kissing until one of us fell asleep. We were finally happy today after all the things we have been through. The night whispered us good sleep, the aurora helped us relax, and our arms kept each other warm. No more ghosts, no more fighting, and last, together without worrying the rest of the world. We have millions of time to do anything we wish to do and there was no way anyone could separate us. Who knew that archenemy could be the one to fall in love with. No one expected that, not even my own parents or Vlad himself. It's very ironic how our lives turned around to something so unexpected. The fruitloop and badger were special to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this story! :D I'm glad to see my fans enjoying this - even if I can't write well with grammars, I apologize that for that. <strong>

**If my readers wishes to continue to see what will happen in this story, then please read, "Ultimatum Unite". The story doesn't really ends from here. ;D I hope you're happy to look forward to something new to read now~**


End file.
